Itachi meets his match
by Darknesslover15
Summary: Itachixkira. She came into his life & chnged it. They both fell in love. He left her after killin his clan. Leaving 2 survivors. He promised to come back for her. Wht will she do join him or kill him?. And is there more to Kira than meets the eye? Complet
1. Character Info

Me: Hello, Uchiha read the disclaimer.

Itachi: -raises eyebrow- Why should I?

Me: -death glare- You dare defy me Uchiha? Remember you fool I am the writer so I can do anything I want -evil gleam in eyes...takes a sai out points it at itachi-

Itachi: -backs away- Disclaimer: Tasha does not own Naruto but owns the character kira -turns to Tasha- happy?

Me: No -puts sai away looks far away distant.-

Itachi: -rolls eyes-..under breath women can't understand them.

Me:...

**Info:**

First name: Kira

Last: Unknown

Age: 17 (Itachi's 18 aight)

Rank: Unknown but is said to be stronger then the three legendary sanin.

Status: A konoha Anbu later missing nin and Akatsuki member.

Element: She can control all elements but darkness is her specialty.

Gekkai genkai: Her eye color changes to black with red slits. It has the power to do many things. Lift you into the air, kill you, torture you by putting you in a illusionary world (like the Itachi's but this is worser then his), and many other things. Its is the ultimate dark power.

Clan name: Night but is now a missing nin.

Past: She killed her entire clan at a young age and left one survivor her sister. Her past is similar to Itachi's past. Shes met many people along her way you'll find out later in the story.

**Appearance and Personality:**

Hair: Long, waist length, black hair.

Eye color: True eyes color is piercing icy blue.

Skin color: Tan

Height: Same as Itachi's.

Figure: She has the body of a goddess, strong and beautiful at the same time. Boys go crazy for her but to bad she kills them.

Personality: Cold, distant, powerful, Quiet but deadly, calm, emotionless, cold blooded, heartless, evil, very mysterious, collected, devilish, and independent.

Hobbies: Killing, reading, training, taking long walks at night, and being alone.

Dislikes: Annoying people, and almost everything.

**Info on sister:**

First name: Dina

Last: unknown

Age: Sasuke's age

Rank: Genin

Gekkai genkai: Light energy, she can manipulate light energy.

Looks: Long black hair, chocolate brown eyes.

Personality: Emotionless, cold, and distant.

Hobbies: Training, being alone.

Dislikes: Everything. Her dream is to avenge her clan. Kill her sister.


	2. Chapter 1 New Anbu

Me: hello...

Itachi: hello...not talking to today are we?

Me: Your point?

Itachi: And people think I am to quiet.

Me: Shut up baka! Or I will do it for you!

Itachi: -mangekyo sharingan-

Me: hahhahhahha

Itachi: -widened eyes- What the fuck?!? it doesn't work on you!

Me: no shit sherlock

Itachi: okay okay lets begin shall we...

Me: whatever

Reader: Can we begin please?

Me: yes

Itachi: no

Reader: Itachi you ass!

Me: -holds back itachi back from killing reader- Lets begin.

Itachi: -growling curses- Tasha!!!! let go of me! I'll kill you reader!

Me: No Uchiha learn to keep your emotions in check!...now lets begin.

**Chapter 1**

A black haired girl with piercing blue eyes wearing a black dress, knee length, long black boots named Kira stepped into the new squad area that was meant for Anbus. She was a Anbu in her clan but had to prove it here. She sighed went in. She made her way to her class. She stepped in the meeting area. The Anbu squad captain looked up and said "Ah why hello you must be new here?." She nodded. He smiled and said "Squad we have a new anbu named...?" Kira said in a cold voice "Just call me Kira." He nodded and continued "Shes new in the village and is from the village from the night. Anything you want to say?." She sighed shook her head indicating a no. His face turned to a blank expression and said "Well let's see...each of you get along and i'll be back." He disappeared. All the boys came up to kira and started asking if she was single and other stupid questions. She ignored them all and walked away leaving the boy anbu's looking at her questioning what just happened. How ever one of them snapped and yelled "hey bitch I asked you something!." She sighed and kept walking not even glancing at him. Everyone looked at them. He got angrier and ran to her and grabbed her wrist. Kira looked at him in the eye saying "let go now or else..." He laughed and said in a amused mock tone "What you going to do? Hurt me!...hahah you can't do shit." Kira sighed and said in a cold voice "I warned you." He laughed again but was cut short when he found himself on the ground staring at the ceiling, with a huge pain on his back. He recalled everything and just when he was about to get up. Kira put her foot on his throat. His eyes widened and tried frantically to get up and over power her. But no avail. She laughed cynically and said in a mock tone "What's wrong? Hahahah her voice turned into a cold deadly tone Don't do anything like that again or else I will kill you...got it!" the frightened Anbu nodded. She smirked and let her foot off his throat and walked off. She sighed and sat away from everyone else. As she was looking she saw a boy with raven hair and black emotionless eyes staring at her with a amused expression. Their eyes met for a second but both looked away. They both sighed.

Kira stepped out of the Anbu place and went to the Hokage's office. She received information saying that she was going to live with a Uchiha family named Mikito and Funkyou Uchiha (dnt no how to spell their names). She stepped out the Hokage's office waiting for the family to come and pick her up. She waited leaning back into a Sakura tree. She closed her eyes drifting into a deep rest. She was interrupted when a small boys voice said "You wouldn't be kira? Would you neesan?." Her eyes snapped open to find a cute and innocent raven haired boy looking at her questionly. She couldn't help but smile a little and said in a soft voice "Yes I would...And who might be little cute one?." A shade of pink tinted his cute face and said "Oh um my name is Sasuke Uchiha and your going to be staying with me, my brother Itachi and mom and dad...Come my brothers waiting for you!." She got up following the jumpy boy. When she got there she looked up to see that same boy from the Anbu place. He looked up and widened his eyes a little and nodded. She nodded back and they made their way to his house. During the walk Sasuke was asking all type of questions. Sasuke said "Whats your favorite color kira?." Kira sighed and answered "Black." He smiled and said "Thats my brothers favorite color too!...hmmm whats your element?." The older Uchiha looked at her with interest. "I can control all elements but my_ element _is Darkness or shadows." The little boys eyes widened and said "I don't like the dark." She smirked and said "Its not as bad as It seems I love the dark, its beautiful, black, and is dangerous." The older Uchiha was surprised but looked away smirking slightly. Sasuke's eyes widened and nodded. After a few minutes of awkward silence Sasuke said "ummm kira?" Kira looked up and said "hmmm?" "Do you like me?." Kira stopped walking and raised a eyebrow. And said "Why would I not like you? You are sweet, kind, and cute so yes I do like you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and hugged kira. Kiras not knowing how to react to this was shocked. The older uchiha stopped looked up with widened eyes. His brother never showed this much affection to a _stranger_. Slowly the slightly amused Kira hugged back. The little boy let go and hopped along and acted like nothing happened. Kira and Itachi looked at each other strangely shook their heads and went along.

She arrived at the place and was welcomed by the very very cheerful Mrs. Uchiha and a serious and stern Mr. Uchiha. They showed her around and when it came to night time. Mrs. Uchiha said "Itachi can you show kira where she will be sleeping." Itachi looked up and nodded. He motioned for Kira to follow. She did. When they got there Itachi said "If you need anything just ask" She nodded and started to walk away when Itachi said "Were you really going to kill him if that Anbu was going to do something like that again." She stopped and said "I am a Shinobi of my word Uchiha whatever I say to anyone I mean it." Itachi nodded and walked away.

Since her that day Itachi asked her that question they began talking to each other a lot. Pretty soon they were so close that they became inseparable. They trained together and did everything. Itachi and Kira were both strong. They never held back. Itachi and Kira were both the same level. Uchiha's were surprised to see Itachi actually making a friends, he was so distant from everyone when he joined the Anbu. They were close friends maybe more but were just to stubborn to show anything. Kira and Itachi found out they had so much in common. When people looked them they actually thought he and her were a item.

One day, Itachi and Kira were walking around. Itachi's arm was around Kira's waist and her arm was around his. They always did this they didn't mind. Itachi looked at her and said "Quiet aren't we?" Kira smirked and said "Shut up uchiha, so what if I am what's it to you?" Itachi smirked also and said in a pretend hurt voice "Oh kira that hurt here." He pointed to his heart. She laughed and Itachi did too and bended down to his ear and whispered in a questioning tone "You have a heart?." Itachi smirked and said "I do kira I do." They both smiled and kept teasing each other with sharp tongues. They were so much into the conversation that they didn't notice Itachi' fan girls eyeing them like hawks with jealousy. Their eyes trailed at the twos arms and back at them. The leader pissed as hell yelled in a high pitched voice "What do you think your doing bitch with my Itachi-kun." Both Kira and Itachi cringed mentally at the sound of her voice.

Me: Leaving you now bye, I know it was boring hey itz ma 1st fic so cut me some slack...plus it will...i assure it will get better and better. Bye. Itachi?...

Itachi: -sigh-...rolls eyes bye...pathetic human beings.

Me: Uchiha!!!!!!! -points sai at itachi-

Itachi: -sigh- sorry readers.

Me: good...-puts sai away and hugs Itachi- good Uchiha. -Itachi smirks hugs back-


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hello readers, good day today isn't it?

Sasuke: Your in a good mood today, Tasha.

Me: -smirks- I guess you can say that Sasuke.

Itachi: -appears next to Tasha-

Sasuke: -eyes widens pull out a kunai- Die brother!

Me: -sigh- you just had to come out did you.

Itachi: -shrugs and easily blocks Sasukes attacks-

Me: STOP YOU FOOLS!!! -pulls out to swords points it at them-

Itachi and Sasuke: -Itachi and Sasuke stop immediately-

Me: Good! Now Sasuke go or else...

Sasuke: -leaves grumbling incoherent words about revenge-

Me: -sigh- Now lets begin! Hmmm now where did we leave off...

Chapter 2

Kira and Itachi turned around to find the source of the loud pitched voice. There in the sunset stood a bunch of girls. Kira recognized them quickly they were fan girls. Kira smirked and gave them a cold glare. Silence filled the atmosphere. The leader shuddered under Kira's cold gaze and said breaking the silence "What the hell do you think your doing with my Itachi-kun?!." Kira shook her heard smirked but kept her cold glare and said in a cold voice "Doing whatever I want...last time I checked whatever I am doing does not concern you in any way at all." The leader steamed. How dare the 'new girl' talk to her like that. She was much better then Kira. She was known as the most popular and cutest girl in the village. That's what her parents and teachers not. But unfortunately she had a weak point which was fighting. She was a Chunin while Itachi and Kira were both top Anbu captains. Even though she was not good at fighting no one dared talk to her like that. She said in a angry voice "How dare you talk to me like? You crazy bitch!." Kira's smirk grew wider. Itachi just watched with a emotionless face but inside he felt like beating the crazy girl up for saying such foolish things to a girl like Kira. Kira to him was the most unique girl. Unlike all girls she was not busy going shopping and other girlish things, she was into training, becoming powerful. He never had seen such a strong girl. She kept her emotions in check which other girls couldn't do. She understood him entirely and was similar to him. He felt lijke he could tell her everything. The thing he liked most about Kira was that she wasn't boy crazy. He liked the fact she didn't swoon over him or act strange around him. She treated him like he was a human like everyone else. This characteristic was not common in the village everyone acted strange around him except her. He loved her.

Kira said in a dangerously low voice "Watch your tongue foolish girl you don't want me too have the honor of killing you do you? Because I can...And by the way don't call me names or else..." The leader gulped with fear in her eyes but refused to give up to this girl. "I will you stupid bitch! Who do you think you are? Walking with my Itachi-kun?." Kira smirked again and said laughed in a cynical way "Foolish girl here let me introduce myself my name is Kira I am a Capitan Anbu along with Uchiha. And Uchiha here is not a object the last time I checked you don't own him. And far as why I am walking with him is none of you concern. Foolish girl Do you even know him?.." The leader looked at her feet knowing she did not know Itachi at all. Truth is no one knew him that much except for his little brother or Kira. Kira continued smirking wider in triumph "Exactly now quit trying to get attention and leave us alone. Or I will assure you when I am done with you that pretty face of yours won't be that pretty." Leader looked up and had a look of hatred in her eyes. Her friend beside her snapped and yelled "You -pointed a finger accusingly at kira- How dare you talk to my friend like that?!." Kira laughed a humorless laugh. She said "You are such a fool... no one has to dare me to do or say what should be done...you _pathetic_ accuse of a shinobi." The girl got angry and walked up to Kira. Kira was a tall girl so the girl had to look up. She was about to slap her. But before Kira could stop it, Itachi caught it in mid air. He narrowed his eyes at the shocked fan girl. And said "Don't you dare...hurt her or else you will regret it." With that he threw her hand away.

Kira was shocked. After a couple of minute of shocked silence. She regained her composure and looked at the now emotionless Itachi. She smirked and said "You didn't have to do that Uchiha. Why did you do it?." Itachi just smirked mischievously and said "Hn." A anime anger mark appeared on Kira's forehead, her eye brow twitched. Don't get me wrong but Kira is really calm and is very good at controlling her emotions but sometimes...Let's just say she has one fiery anger and attitude. She was a on fire when she was angry. That's what Uchiha's liked in a girl. Kira said in a shaky calm low voice " How many times do I have to tell you not say my word...-raises voice slightly- and answer me with a complete answer!!." You see Kira's word was always 'Hn' shes the one who always said that. But Itachi liked it so he started imitating her and used it to get out of answering her questions.

_**Flashback**_

_+ Itachi was late to Anbu orientation when he got there he saw a man with long spike-ish hair and dark eyes. He ran up to the man and said "Hello I came for the Orientation and I am late." The man grinned and said "Do you know who I am?." Itachi puzzled shook his head. The guy frowned and said "My name is Jairiya." Itachi's eyes widened and said "Oh! your the great sanin sorry I didn't recognize you." Jairiya sweat dropped then frowned and said "you cant be a Anbu because we don't axcept late people plus it overs." Itachi eyes widened and said "What?! But I have to be a Anbu." Jairiya looked at the boy and said while grinning mischievously "I will let you join if you do one thing for me." Itachi's face lit up and said "Anything Jairiya-san." Jairiya turned even more wicked and said "I will if you go into the girls locker room and read and memorize the sizes of the girls bras." Itachi's eyes widened and shouted "What!!!??? Your perverted! Your crazy! What does this has to do with being a Anbu?." Jairiya frowned and said "Listen boy don't ask questions do you want to be a Anbu or not?." Itachi sighed and muttered curses at himself and what he was about to do._

_Kira stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She smirked and was about to take a step when she felt a like she was not alone. The locker room was empty all the girls were gone and she decided to stay a bit longer in the shower. As she was walking to her clothes she looked around. She still had a towel on. Itachi was invisible, he couldn't stay there for long or else he was going to be revealed. He walked in and saw a girl stepping out, he looked closer and saw it was Kira. He was shocked. He quickly started getting to task he was assigned. He constantly looked up and saw her. He knew she knew there was someone here. She kept looking around narrowing her eyes. She sighed and said "Who fuck is here? I know you is here because I can feel you." She pulled out a long sword. Itachi gulped when he saw the murderous intent in her eyes. He quickened his pace. He memorized the bras and was about to leave when it happened. The Jutsu wore off. He was revealed. He froze and looked up. The look of flaming anger and murderous intent was shown in Kira's eyes. He gulped and said "um hi." Kira raised and a eyebrow and said in a strange calm voice which made Itachi more scared "What are you doing here Uchiha?." Itachi gulped and stuttered "I-i c-can't t-tell y-you." Her look more furious and said in strange low calm voice "And why not?." Itachi started to panic he said "Hn." Kira face turned to more furious. She ran after him. That day Itachi saw the real bad side of Kira. He never forgot that day he had many broken bones, fractures and cuts. From that day on he remembered not to get Kira pissed off. If it weren't for Jairiya holding her back she would have even killed him. It was awkward people walking by saw Itachi getting beat up by a Kira in a towel. She was screaming curses at Itachi. Jairiya was shocked and was trying to stop her. At the end Itachi found out that Jairiya had tricked him. This time Kira had stop him for beating the sneaky sanin. Other then that Itachi became a Anbu+_

Itachi smirked wider and said "hn" again. Then ran full inhuman speed, nobody could catch up to him except Kira. Kira stared at the spot he was standing with her right eye brow twitching. The fan girls was puzzled and still shocked what Itachi actually did that earlier. They left. Kira disappeared. Itachi was standing leaning against the tree. He sighed with relief when he saw Kira not anywhere around. He smirked. Just when he was about to sit down a arm wrapped around his shoulders, he felt a body press against his back, then a hand with kunai was pressed against his neck. Itachi's face remained emotionless but a smirk appeared on his face. In a blur he had Kira's kunai in the air and Kira pinned against the tree. He studied her face which had a expressionless look. His thought: '_She look so hot...so intoxicating...hn if only she knew how much I loved her.' _Her thoughts: '_If he only know how much I loved him...hn he looks so hot.' _They stood there looking at each other, until a small voice said "Nisan and Neechan what are you too doing? -then Sasuke gasped and yelled- Mom Itachi is do-." Itachi and Kira both put a hand around Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke looked up with innocent eyes puzzled. Kira said "Sasuke it was nothing ok don't tell anyone okay ." He nodded. Both Kira and Itachi sighed with relief. Sasuke said "Um Kira can you and Itachi train me today after dinner" Kira/Itachi said in unision "No." Sasuke frowned and whined "Why not Kira?" Kira sighed went up to him poked him on the forehead with two fingers and said "Forgive me Little Uchiha." And walked away. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He looked up at a gaping Itachi. Sasuke smiled wider and said "She does that to me a lot but she didn't know you did that Nisan...Plus you shouldn't be shocked you guys are alike." Itachi nodded and walked away in Kira's direction.

Everyone sat down. And began to eat it was silent. Mr. Uchiha cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and he said "Kira?." Kira nodded indicating she was listening. He continued "Kira Hokage said you had to leave to train or something." Itachi quickly looked at Kira. Kira sighed and said "yes I will be going to some where to train. I will be gone for only year. I leave tomorrow." Mr. Uchiha nodded and said "Very well then hope you enjoy your trip." Kira nodded. Itachi looked at her in disbelief. Dinner ended and Kira went upstairs. She was about to step close the door, when a foot stopped it. The next thing you know someone lock the door and pushed the Kira to the wall.

Me: Bye people I am leaving you here. -has Itachi pinned to the wall with a kunai on his throat-

Itachi: -sigh- bye.

Me: Good Uchiha -lets Itachi go-

Itachi: You are very violent woman.

Me: -shrugs- Eh violence helps...and I love it. -evil gleam in eyes-

Itachi: No comment...


	4. Chapter 3

Me: What it do readers?...

Itachi: hello

Me: -gasp- Itachi just greeted the readers without me threatening him.

Itachi: -rolls eyes- whatever

Me: -smirk- you just made my day Uchiha

Itachi: hn

Me: -sigh- what am I going to do with you?

Itachi: -shrugs-

Me: hmmm kill you or torture -deep in thought- mmm blood -laughs cynically-

Itachi: -looks at me like I am crazy- lets begin shall we

Me: yes torture blood kill

Itachi: -backs away-

**Chapter 3  
**

Kira was pinned to wall with two strong arms of a black eyed Uchiha. He had a look of anger on his face. Kira just looked at him a little surprised she had never seen Itachi get this mad. She regained her composure and said "What's wrong Uchiha?." Itachi glared at her and said "When were you going to tell me about this?." Kira looked away and sighed "I don't know Uchiha." Itachi grabbed her chin and made her look at him and said "So your going to be gone for a year. You don't need to go...me and you can train here." She nodded and said "True but the training that I am going to is much better and is just what I need." Itachi sighed and nodded. He then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Kira's eyes widened, she was shocked beyond measures, this certainly wasn't Itachi. He never showed this type of affection and neither did she. But she smirked and hugged him back.

It has been years since Itachi saw Kira, he missed her. He hated the emotion but he knew he could not get rid of it either. He was standing in front of 3 men that were accusing him for killing his best friend Shishu. Truth was he did. But it was because his friend had betrayed him. As time passed his blood starting boiling. He was going to kill them and maybe even his father with the new Sharingan he had obtained. In order to get Mangekyo Sharingan he had to kill his best friend someone who was close to him. Since Kira was gone and he loved her he decided that Shishu would be better to kill. He closed his eyes and activated it. He threw a kunai at the Uchiha emblem. And was about send the 3 men in front of him...

When two tan strong and beautiful arms wrapped around his shoulders. A femine yet strong voice said "Miss me Uchiha?." His eyes widened. He recognized the voice it was Kira. He turned around swiftly and embraced her. His eyes were still closed. He smiled. The 3 men were shocked so was Mr. Uchiha. Kira smiled and said while chuckling and said "I guess that's a yes -she smirked and leaned into his ear and whispered- Uchiha if I were you I wouldn't kill them in front your brother." Itachi was shocked that she knew that he was going to kill them but then again he knew she could read him like a book. He looked at Sasuke and quickly deactivated his Sharingan. He fell on his knees and said "Forgive me." Mr. Uchiha explained to them he was tired of all the missions. But before they could leave Kira spoke in a cold voice "You are complete fools to think that Itachi would actually go that low to gain power...complete idiots,I can get you punished by the hokage himself for thinking such filthy things now I suggest you leave this place or I will personally do it myself...do I make myself clear." Everyone was shocked. The 3 men nodded and knew better not to argue with Kira because unlike Itachi she wasn't afraid to kill them or do anything. They knew she kept her word and was one hokage's favorite shinobi. They personally thought Kira was a scary woman. They scurried away.

Kira walked up to Mr. Uchiha bowed and said "Forgive me but -she looked at 3 guys walking away- fools need to be taken care of." Mr. Uchiha nodded. Kira frowned inside. She sighed and thought '_when will he quit pressuring Itachi...poor Itachi is sick and tired of this load of shit...and poor Sasuke __is trying to hard to get his fathers attention.' _She sighed again and knew Mr. Uchiha will never learn. She quickly turned away and walked up to Itachi. He looked at her with a hint of something in his eyes. She didn't understand it so she just ignored it. She grabbed his hand and said "lets go for a walk." Kira noticed Itachi looked different. He was more muscular and hot. He had grown his hair and had it tied up in a pony tail. He was taller and had a serious attitude. Itachi looked at Kira. He noticed she had changed completely. She had a body of a goddess. He smirked when he saw her firm ass and strong athletic legs. She was taller and more woman like. Her hair was longer, it went up to her waist. She had one strip of hair colored deep crimson. She had deep dark blue eyes that was still cold.

They walked up to woods. She leaned against the tree and said "So you going to show me your knew Sharingan or am I going to have to pressure you?." Itachi's eyes widened and he said "How did you know?" she smirked and said "I know many things and don't forget I can read you like a book and oh ya why did you kill Shishu?." Itachi looked at her again shocked. He regained his composure and smirked "So you think I am a murd-." Kira pressed her finger to his lips and said in a soft voice "I didn't say you were I just want to know why...did he betray you Itachi?." Itachi's eyes widened again and he said "How did- -he sighed- he did so I killed him and got Mangekyo Sharingan." She nodded and said "Thats all I needed to hear Uchiha...I know how you feel because I had to kill my best friend during my training because she went so low to get power and defeat me but I killed her." Itachi's eyes widened again. Kira smirked and said "Uchiha quit giving me looks and tell me how have you been?." They both sat down by the river and talked.

After 10 minutes of just talking about things. Itachi looked at Kira. He decided to tell her how he felt. He grabbed her by waist and whispered to a shocked Kira "I...I love you." Before she could answer he kissed her on the lips with so much passion. Kira froze and then slowly began to respond. Itachi smirked in the kiss. They let go to get some air. Kira smirked and said "I love you too Uchiha." Itachi grabbed her again with joy but didn't show it and hugged her. She hugged back. They pulled away and leaned in again. Their lips met, both of them kissed each other with so much passion and hunger that they didn't see a little boy walking up to them. They were interrupted when a little mischievous voice yelled "Mom! Dad! Nisan and Neechan ar-." Kira and Itachi faster then lightening shut him up. They just stood there then slowly Kira and Itachi looked at each other and nodded. They both slowly removed their hands from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gave a innocent look then turned around ran as fast as little legs can carry him. He jumped into the house and yelled "Mom! Dad! Kira and Itachi were kissing!." Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha both raised an eyebrow processing what Sasuke had just said, they looked at each other with blank expressions.

Itachi and Kira came running into the house. They found two parents sitting on the table with little Sasuke smiling innocently. Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha looked up. Itachi and Kira looked at each other then back at the parents. Kira was the first to say something "hello Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha, may I ask why are you two sitting here as if you were expecting us?" Mr. Uchiha smirked and said "Because we were expecting you Sasuke told us about what you two did." Itachi and Kira turned red and gave Sasuke the death glare. The little boy just kept smiling as if he didn't do anything. After a few minutes of silence, Kira spoke with a emotionless face "What now?." Mrs. Uchiha smiled, Kira and Itachi didn't like that smile, they both looked at each other. Mrs. Uchiha said "You two are going to get married." Itach's and Kira's eyes grew so wide. They said together "What!?." Mrs. Uchiha smiled again and said "You see we had this planned a long time ago we just didn't know how you felt about each other...and when Sauke..." she trailed off. Silence came. Mr. Uchiha said in a strong voice "Well what do you think? Do you accept?." Kira and Itachi looked at each other and nodded slightly smirking.

From that day on, everyone found out about their engagement, they accepted saying they were a perfect pair. The fan girls were all upset. Itachi got Kira a ring and proposed to her. He saved up to get her black ringed ring with a crimson diamond on it. Kira was so happy that she jumped Itachi. Itachi just chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Mr. Uchiha who was walking by saw his son on the floor with Kira on top of him making out. He slightly smirked and cleared his throat. Kira and Itachi both got up quickly and turned beet red mumbling a 'sorry'. Mr. Uchiha just shook his head and left them. As soon as he left Itachi smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Everything was going nice, but still there was problems. Itachi did this all the time. Whenever he had Kira alone he would kiss her with breathtaking passion. Their love became strong...until.

Kira was walking home she had been training and noticed it was late, so she decided to head back. The moonlight was shining on her, wind blew making her black hair gracefully move. She stopped in front of the gate of the Uchiha clans gate, she felt as if something was wrong. She quickly got in and saw blood, corpses of dead people everywhere. Her face was blank and showed no emotion. For she knew that emotion was a person's weak point when it came to situations like this. She heard footsteps. Sasuke came running towards her. Her eyes fell upon the boys tear stained face. He saw her and yelled in between sobs "Kira -sob- Itachi -sob- he...-sob- killed everyone." Her eyes widened. She kneeled down and lifted him bridal style and hugged him. He put his small hands around her neck and sobbed louder. Kira on the other hand had a emotionless face. In truth the only people she cared about was Itachi and Sasuke. A figure emerged from the street, Itachi stepped into the moonlight. He face showed no emotion. He eyes widened when he saw Kira staring at him. They stood there silent while Sasuke cried on her chest. Kira glared at Itachi said in a cold voice said "Fool...how dare you?...I can't believe you did this -sigh- More like me...its a shame." Itachi was in puzzlement and shock because Kira never talked like. Itachi remained silent. She looked down at Sasuke "Sasuke? -he looked up- baby boy I want you to run okay as fast as you can to that one place I told you about and I will meet you there." Sasuke shook his saying "No Kira I will not leave you!." She sighed and said in a harsh voice to Sasuke which didn't but shock him but Itachi as well "Go now Sasuke Uchiha! If you don't I will see to it that you will." Sasuke pulled away nodded, frightened of Kira. Sasuke ran away. Kira turned to Itachi. She closed her eyes. Black chakra flowed around her body, gracefully.

Me: I am leaving you here okay. Bye.

Itachi: bye...

Me: -hugs Itachi- good Uchiha

Itachi: -smirks- hn -hugs back.


	5. Chapter 4 Orochimaru's gets beat up

Itachi: hello

Me: -death glare- hi

Itachi: Mad aren't we? -smirk-

Me: Shut it Uchiha

Itachi: no

Me: -glares at Itachi- dare defy me Uchiha! -grabs Itachi ties him up and dumps him in a pit full of his fan girls.- Hahaha

Itachi: -glares at me- get me out of here! Please! -fan girl jumps him-

Me: no...lets begin

Itachi: -comes out of pit- you -glares at me-

Me: shit! -runs behind Seto kaiba- what hell you doing here?!

Seto: came to see you

Me: oh -hugs seto-

Seto: -trademark smirk hugs back-

Itachi: weakling

Me: What you say Uchiha?! -beats the shit out of Itachi-

Seto: Please excuse that beautiful lady shes having some problems she has to fix let us begin shall we.

**Chapter 4**

Dark black chakra flowed around Kira's body. She disappeared and appeared behind Itachi. Itachi knew that Kira was stronger then him since the day she came. He sensed her chakra level was very high. He decided to immediately knock her out. He grabbed her and kissed her smack on the lips. She froze just like Itachi expected. He pulled away and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He stared her in the eye. She smirked and said "That don't work on me." Itachi's eyes widened with shock and he quickly pulled her into another kiss. She froze again and Itachi quickly took his hands and hit the pressure point on her neck making her go unconscious in his arms. He carried her bridal style and put her down to a soft place in the grass. He watched her face intently. He leaned down kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled away and said "I will come back for you my love." And he left.

**5 years later...**

A women sat on a tree, her black locks flew back with wind. The moonlight outlined her strong and beautiful body. She sat silently enjoying the solitude. Her cold dark blue eyes gazed far away. Since the Uchiha incident, she trained harder and became stronger then the three legendary Sanin but no one new that except for Sasuke. She was more cold, distant, sadistic, and found she had a thing for killing. She went through to much pain and promised to herself that she will not love again. Sasuke was living with her. He became cold and distant. He loved Kira with all his heart, she was a like a older sister to him. She understood him, provided him with everything needed, and gave him some training. Kakashi walked up to the woman and said "Kira?." The woman snapped her attention to him and said "yes hahtake?." Kakashi blushed a little, he had a small crush on Kira. He said "The hokage wants to see you." She sighed and said "very well then I will be there in a few seconds." She turned away and continued to gaze over the village. The one Uchiha haunted her mind..._Itachi. _Kakashi nodded and left. He sighed '_when will she forget him...can't that fool see he left someone very special...' _Kira arrived at the Hokages office and said "yes." The 5th hokage looked up and said "ah Kira how are you?" Kira said "get to the point." Tsudane nodded and said "serious as usual Kira well I need you to go check up on something, the sound nins. And then I want you to come back here because we are having a little party and I want you to sing." Kira narrowed her eyes at the hokage and replied in a cold voice " I will not sing, and I will check on sound nins." Tsudane said "You will sing or else you will be placed back to jounin." Kira glared and sighed and said in cold voice "It will be my pleasure." She disappeared. Kakashi that was there chuckled. Tsudane said "That's Kira, so cold and manges to scare me too with those glares." Kakashi nodded.

Kira was walking by when she heard screams. She quickly followed the screams. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura screaming at Orochimaru and Kabuto. She disappeared and appeared right front of the 3 chunins. She sighed and in a cold voice "Dare come in our village stupid pale skinned long tongued bastard and same as for the nerd with the big glasses." Naruto burst out laughing when he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto's frown at the nicknames. Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled. Orochimaru smirked in a evil way and said "Pleasure to meet you Kira. I've heard a lot about you." Kira smirked and said "Good then you must know not to mess with Sasuke or -Kira's eyes gleamed- I'll have your head." Orochimaru frowned and said "Such strong words coming from the such a beautiful and strong women. Watch your tongue foolish woman." Kira smirked "Shouldn't you bastard your the one with the biggest tongue around here..." Orochimaru scowled. Kira smirked wider and covered her eyes coolly and said "Such a hideous face...i think I am going to go blind..." The three chunins burst out laughing at Kira's remark and Orochimaru's deep scowl. Kabuto frowned at this. Nobody dared to talk to his boss like that. Orochimaru suddenly smirked and said to Kabuto "She will make a nice container." Kira's smirk faded and she disappeared and appeared behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes widened and thought _'such strength and speed she's faster and better then Itachi.' _The next thing he knew he was hit on the head real hard by a kick. Kira flipped back and forth from side to side hitting him with kicks and punches. Her speed was so amazing that all the shocked Chunins and Kabuto saw were a black blur. Kira finally stopped after 10 minutes. Everyone looked at Orochimaru who had blood pouring down his face, he had bruises and gashes. Sasuke looked at Sakura and said "Go get the hokage or someone." Sakura nodded and left.

Kira smirked and said "Whats wrong with you bastard? Did the great pathetic excuse of a Sanin just a get beat up by a Anbu." Orochimaru who was in pain said "You bitch?! What the hell are you? You are not a Anbu you are much stronger..." Orochimaru thought _'stronger than me...' _Kira just smirked and remained silent. Sasuke smirked and said "My sister is stronger then that bastard brother of mine Itachi so what makes you think you can beat her." Naruto's yes widened a little. Kabuto who got sick of seeing Orochimaru like this was about to help him when Kira threw a Kunai and pinned him against the tree. She smirked in a evil way "I am not done playing with new my toy." Kabuto's eyes widened he heard that. So did the others. meanwhile Sakura ran into the Hokages office and said "Tsudane-sama! Tsudane-sama! Kira's battling Orochimaru." The hokage stood up and said "What?! Is she hurt?." Sakura smiled, the hokage looked at the chunin puzzled to why she was smiling. Sakura said "She's winning." Everyone in the room which was Anbu's and kakashi gasped. The hokage looked at Sakura "Kira's winning?!." Sakura nodded. Hokage gapped at this and said "looks like Kira is stronger then she appears to be..but then again she was stronger then her fiance." Sakura looked at the hokage with confusion etched on her face, she spoke after blinking "Kira has a fiance? Who?." The hokage smirked and said "Uchiha Itachi." Sakura looked at the hokage shocked. She thought_ 'her fiance was a Itachi?...that guy who killed Sasuke-kuns family.' _

Kira smirked and closed her eyes. She reopened them and instead of the cold ice blue eyes she had a black eyes with red slits. Sasuke caught this and said confused "Kira what is that?." Kira smirked and said "Its just like Mangekyo Sharingan -Sasuke's eyes widened- but is a lot worse this in my kekkai genkai." Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto watched intently. Kira caught Orochimaru's eyes. The hokage , Anbu squad, Sakura, and Kakashi came. When they arrived their eyes grew into size of plates. There on the floor was Orochimaru the infamous Sanin kneeling on his knees, screaming and begging for Kira to stop. Everyone looked at Kira's and realized that was her kekkai genkai. Orochimaru screamed "Stop you filthy bitch!...that hurts!." Kabuto was in shock. What was the that girl doing to him? Questions lingered in everyones mind. Kira closed her eyes and opened them deactivating her Kg. Orochimaru stopped screaming and was breath heavily. She walked up him black chakra flowed out of her and picked up the Sanin about 3 feet in the air. She lifted his chin and said dangerously low calm voice "Don't you ever...ever mess with me or anyone again...now I am going to kill you." Orochimaru's eyes went wide. And Kabuto who had gotten out of his state did a jutsu. Smoke covered the entire area blinding everyone. When it cleared Kabuto and Orochimaru were gone. Kira glared at the spot Orochimaru was. Sasuke saw this and came up to her and hugged her shocking everyone again. Kira snapped back into reality hugged him and said "lets go home little Uchiha." Sasuke smiled and nodded. When Kira turned around her eyes went wide. She looked at all the people here and said "how long were you here?." The hokage smiled and said "Enough time to see you kick that snakes ass...let us go remember you have to sing." Sasuke raised a amused eyebrow, Kira glared at Sasuke "Say anything Little Uchiha and you are dead." Sasuke smirked and just shook his head.

Kira walked up to the stage with a guy who was going to be her background singer. She sighed and began singing 'where'd you go'. The whole time she was thinking of one person she hated so much and yet still loved..._Itachi._ Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes listening to Kira singing. Everyone watched in awe when they heard her voice. Tsudane sighed and listened. Kira's eyes were closed she was sitting down on a chair legs crossed singing into the microphone. Kira opened her eyes, pain flashed through them and disappeared. She bowed and disappeared. Sasuke looked at far away and said "I will kill you Itachi for killing my family and hurting Kira." He looked at the sky and walked away. Sakura heard this and looked down...thinking _'Sasuke-kun...'_

Sasuke came home. Kira and him teased and talked about some stuff. When Sasuke fell asleep. Kira got up went to her room and put on some black capris, black tank top, fishnets on her arms, black boots, and took a long sharp sword. She came out and left. She went into the middle of the woods and began training. After 2 hours she sat down, leaned against a tree and closed her eyes sighing. While she was sitting down a pair crimson eyes was watching her intently. A tall blue half shark and half human named Kisame said "Is that the girl the leader wants? She is hot, maybe I can have her as my toy." Itachi glared at Kisame. Kisame caught the glare and said "okay okay I won't but who is she?." Itachi smirked and said "That's my fiance." Kisame's jaw dropped to the floor his eyes went wide. Itachi sighed and said "let's go before she finds us." Kisame nodded and they left.

Me: Bye readerz...

Itachi:bye...


	6. Chapter 5 We meet again

Me: What it do readers?

Itachi: hn...

Me: -sighs- damn Uchiha...-curses non stop-

Itachi: hn...-smirks-

Me: -curses-

Itachi: lets begin.

Me: -curses-

**Chapter 5.**

Kira sighed looking at the night sky, wind blew her hair back. Any person walking by would not see Kira but a goddess in black training clothes. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool night breeze blowing on her face. She heard a rustle. She got up and in inhuman speed appeared to the place where she heard the noise. There right in front of her was a wild black panther with stunning yellow-green cat like eyes. She smirked and said "What might you be doing here beautiful?." She threw a kunai at a rabbit, hitting it and killing it instantly. She picked the rabbit up with her black chakra (her chakra is kind of like Gaara's sand but hers is just dark energy) and set it right front of the panther. The panther's eyes brightened and he accepted the offering Kira gave him. He ate it and came up to Kira and rubbed against her legs purring. Kira smirked and bent down patting it. For some strange reason dangerous animals liked her, she had a little connection with them. She sighed and said "Go now." The panther licked her cheek and left disappearing into the pitch black woods.

She smirked and went back to her training area. She was about to sit when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a strong muscular body. She felt a tingling sensation run down her body, hot air breathed on her neck. The man behind her whispered in her ear "Its been a long time Kunichiwa." (Hey guys I suck at spelling okay so don't hate...if you don't like it then don't read it.) Anger flashed her eyes. She quickly flipped and kicked the man hard, the clone disappeared. She then took out her sword and aimed it to the tree where the crimson eyed man was standing behind. Itachi came out and smirked "long time no see..." Kira looked at him with a cold glare and said "Shut the fuck up Uchiha What the fuck you doing here you stupid bastard?." Kisame appeared and said "Your right Itachi she is strong but I can kill her any day." He grabbed his samada and grinned deviously. Kira smirked and said "So your here with a over grown shark not to mention a panther I met I think loves fish." Kisame scowled and said "Watch your tongue or I'll kill you." Kira smirked faded and was replaced (btw Kira's voice sounds like **Saki Hanajima from that show fruits and basket kind of makes my character Kira a little more strange...hmmm I love that character.) by a calm and strange look. Black chakra surrounded her and she was lifted into the air. Kira lifted one of her hands and all of sudden Kisame was surrounded by many kunai's positioned to hit his internal organs with a lift of Kira's finger. Kira said in a questioning voice, her eyes were gleaming with blood lust "How can you say that? When there's tons of my beautiful knives ready to slice through you with only one command of my finger. All that beautiful blood pouring out of you. Your blood flowing free, removing such a ugly fish from this beautiful world." Kisame was shaking wide eyed. Itachi had a blank expression but inside he was amazed. Never had he seen such power that ****_his_**** fiance had. He smirked inside watching her floating in the air, her body was now of a goddess. He did not like these feelings but they were there and he still loved her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted to feel her, hold her, and do many things that he wasn't able to do with her in the past. He was planning on getting married then killing the clan and taking her with him but somethings came up and he had to kill his clan and then leave her. He sighed and closed his eyes. **

**While Itachi was having some -cough cough- thoughts Kisame was shaking in fear. Kira had blank look but in her eyes was blood lust. Kisame yelled in fear "Itachi don't just stand there help me here this chick is going to kill me...look at her eyes!!!." Itachi stopped thinking and looked up at Kira. ****He saw the blood lust in her eyes and said "Kira let him go." Kira laughed cynically and said returning to that strange calm look she had and said "Why would I do that when I have my new toy ready to be killed...and the last time I checked Uchiha you are not the one to give me orders." Itachi growled and quickly moved towards her only to be kicked back by black chakra. Kira smirked when she saw Itachi hit a tree. Kisame's eyes widened. Kisame thought ****_'She's stronger then Itachi no wonder leader wants her to join she could be problem if we were against her.' _****Kira got lost in thought Itachi saw this and got up and and smirked. He quickly ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist. Her face was expressionless, he pushed her body to his. The chakra disappeared and the kunai's dropped down. Kisame sighed with relief. Itachi, who was holding a expressionless Kira who still had a look of blood lust in her eyes, motioned for Kisame to go. Kisame nodded looked at Kira with a smirk, on cue Kira snapped her head towards him and glared at him. Kisame gulped and left thinking ****_'she's scary just like Itachi...too much like Itachi.' _**

**Itachi looked down at the woman in his arms. She looked up at him glaring, he gave her a smirk. She sighed and struggled to get out of his grasp but his hands only tightened. She said "let go Uchiha or I'll find a way to." Itachi said "hn." Kira violently hit him in the head and said "fuck you bastard I hate you!..." Itachi just smirked and pulled out a kunai and stabbed her arm. She looked up and gave him glare, she took it out with her black chakra and sticked it into his arm. Itachi got pissed and pushed her on the ground and got on top of her. He leaned down and growled "Don't do stupid things Kunichiwa!." Kira looked away sighing, he grabbed her chin forcefully making her look at him and said "Don't you dare look away from me Kunichiwa or I'll kill you." Kira laughed and said "You wish Uchiha plus you have no right to just come to me after 5 years and give me empty threats." Itachi growled and grind his hips onto hers and said to a shocked Kira "Kunichiwa you still are my fiance so you will listen to me...I am going to back to take back what's mine and it seems the akatsukhi leader wants you too." With that he grind his hips onto her again enjoying the feeling that shot through his body and pulled her into a murderous and bruising kiss. She gasped, Itachi's tongue slipped into her mouth and started exploring her mouth. He felt his manhood hardening so he decided to end this. He quickly got up and smirked when he saw a frozen dazed Kira staring in shock. He then disappeared. **

**Hours later, Kira walked home thinking what had happened. It was so sudden she didn't what to think. She got home took a shower and slipped into a spaghetti strapped tight black night gown. She opened the windows to her bedroom and sighed. Her blue eyes sparkled against the moonlight. She closed her eyes and felt a light crisp breeze on her face. She opened her eyes slowly to be met with a pair of crimson eyes. She gasped and stepped back from the window. Itachi stepped into the room. Itachi's thoughts: '****_why can't I just avoid her...i didn't even go back to the hideout...i wanted to see her again...damn feelings there coming back!_****...-he looked at Kira's clothes and smirked- ****_she has a nice body...hn only she can make me feel like this...only she can... she is mine...'_**** Kira unsheathed her sword only to have Itachi knock it out of her hands. He grabbed her roughly and threw her on the bed, the bed jumped a little. She gasped and said in a whisper "The hell you doing in my house Uchiha?." Itachi ignored her question and got on top of her, he looked down at her with a emotionless face. Kira glared at him and said in a deadly cold hissing "get off me Uchiha." Itachi said "no." Kira brought her hand up to punch him but he stopped it and pinned it over her head. Kira looked at him narrowing her eyes. Then without warning Itachi's lips crashed onto hers taking Kira into a passionate and bruising kiss. Kira struggled but Itachi was stronger in body strength. His grip tightened and started fiercely kissing Kira. Kira was just shocked and slowly she began responding with equal passion she hated the thought that she still ****_loved_**** him. He smirked and let go of Kira's wrists and put his hands on her waist digging his fingers into her sides, then slowly, moved his hand to her ass and rubbed it. Kira gasped. Itachi quickly put his tongue in her mouth. He savored Kira's taste as much as he could... that taste he was craving for 5 years now. **

**Meanwhile Sasuke heard noises and ran quickly to Kira's bedroom door, there was noises coming from the room he couldn't make out. Kira and Itachi were kissing each other like there was no ****tomorrow...when there was a knock on the door. Itachi pulled away, growled and glared at the door. Kira glared pondering ****_what hell was she doing?! Kissing him back. _****Itachi was thinking the same thing ****_The hell was I thinking?!. _****Kira looked at Itachi glaring and said "Yes?." Sasuke sighed with relief and said "Everything all right in there I heard noises." Kira glared harder at Itachi and mouthed to him 'you are dead'. Itachi just rolled his eyes and sighed. Kira said "Nothing Sasuke its not like your brother's in here." Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He glared at Kira with gritted teeth. Sasuke who thought it was a joke laughed and said "Yes if he were in there I would have to come in there and kill that bastard or in your case a mother fucking arrogant egotistic family murdering weak weasel." Itachi glared at Kira for the nickname. Kira chuckled and said "yes -sighing dreamily- I make the best nicknames for criminals...like Orochimaru's one before I almost killed him." Itachi looked at her with amazed face and thought 't****_he hell! Shes even stronger that snake?!.' _****Sasuke chuckled and said "yeah that was good one good night big sis see you tomorrow." Kira said "G-night." After Sasuke left Itachi grabbed her by the throat lightly and said with a amused tone "I am a what?." Kira smirked brushed off his hand and said "So I even made the great Uchiha angry..hmph...i must be good." Itachi smirked, lightly kissed her lips and said "Goodnight love." She raised a eyebrow amused and said "Goodnight Uchiha this never happened." Itachi nodded and disappeared.**

**Its weeks since Kira saw Itachi, as time passed her hate for him came back. One day while walking to the inn. She heard screams that sounded like Naruto and Sasuke. She swiftly walked past the halls and sensed 3 strong chakras she recognized them all Jairiya, Itachi, and shark boy. She smirked and thought '****_so we meet again.'_**** She looked up and saw Itachi beating up Sasuke, her anger grew, there was blood lust in her eyes. She quickly flipped right in front of Jairiya. She said in that strange calm look growing her eyes "How are you doing pervert?." A very surprised Jairiya smiled and said "Fine." He narrowed his eyes at the emotionless Itachi and a very pale Kisame. Jairiya noticed the change in Kisame's attitude and said "Whys the big fish pale?." Kira smirked and said "Because I almost killed him if Uchiha hadn't stopped me." Jairiya looked at you wide eyed "You fought them! You didn't tell anyone didn't you?! Kira I know you don't like to explain things but this is extremely important!." Kira just sighed and said "Whatever, pervert." Then Sasuke said above a whisper "Kira." Kira snapped her attention to Sasuke and in a blink of an eye had him in her arms beside Jairiya. Everyone blinked except for Itachi who knew what had happened. Naruto said dumbfounded "What just happened? -pointed to Sasuke- wasn't he over there behind that guy with red eyes?." Kira sighed and said "You know Naruto your the reason why blonde's are called dumb." Naruto pouted glaring at Kira. Sasuke who was almost unconscious chuckled. Kira looked down and smiled slightly. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. They might not be able to get the nine tailed fox but they still could get Kira. **

**Me: Bye readerz!**

**Itachi: -slaps forehead- the things you make me do in this story-**

**Me: -smirk- It's all for the readerz Uchiha**

**Itachi: hn...**

**Me: -evil smirk- maybe they might like a kid beating you up in my story**

**Itachi: -wide eyed- you wouldn't dare**

**Me: -evil smirk- yes I would Uchiha**

**Itachi:...**

**Me: say bye...-blunt tone-**

**Itachi: bye -grumbles about killing Tasha-**

**Me: -laughs- Adios people'z'!**

****


	7. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

Me: What it do people?

Sakura: Hello?!

Me: -under breath- oh great

Sakura: Hello readers!

Me: Shut up...what are you doing here?

Sakura: -smiles- just came here because I saw Sasuke-kun come around here.

Me: -rolls eyes- leave that poor boy alone, you bitch. He don't like you.

Sakura: -runs away crying screaming- your mean!

Me: -smirk- bitch

Sasuke: -appears- I love you

Me: love you too little Uchiha

Sasuke: -smirks-

Me: Lets begin...

**Chapter 6**

Kisame and Itachi nodded. Kira who was looking at Sasuke's wounds got pissed and said in a deadly low voice to Itachi and Kisame "I will kill you two in the worst way possible." Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded, in a flash Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. Naruto who didn't see that coming screamed "Kira! Pervey sage!." Kira put Sasuke down and narrowed her eyes at Itachi. She disappeared and appeared behind Itachi. She whacked him hard and the clone disappeared, smirking she said "Nice try Uchiha." She flipped over and landed to where the real Itachi was kicked him hard on the stomach. Itachi fell to the floor gasping for air. Everyone in the hall turned to see Itachi on the ground, silence came. Kira broke it and said "Get up Uchiha... you pathetic excuse of a Shinobi. Surely I thought you would be more of a challenge." Itachi growled and rose up. Itachi and Kira were now standing facing each other only like 2 of 3 feet away. Kisame got up and went to Naruto grabbing him. Naruto screamed "Kira! Pervey sage! Help." Kira who was staring at Itachi in the eye got distracted by his screaming, she turned around to look at Naruto. Kisame had his Samada out and was ready to attack. Kira growled and said "let go of him you stupid fish!." Itachi quickly took this opportunity to knock her out. Jairiya saw this and yelled "Kira behind you." Kira quickly blocked Itachi's hand from hitting her neck. Itachi then quickly took his other hand before Kira could react and knocked her out. Kira fell into his arms, Itachi lifted her up bridal style smirking. Jairiya cursed and quickly did a jutsu. The whole place turned into a toad's mouth. Kisame and Itachi quickly ran forward. Jairiya smirked and said "No can escape here." But the two kept going. Itachi quickly did a jutsu and black fire burned open the toad's mouth. Then quickly disappeared. Jairiya came to see if caught them but was shocked to find a hole with black flames still burning. He immediately went to the Hokage's office and said "They took her." Tsudane looked up in confusion. Jairiya explained everything. Tsudane was shocked and quickly sent Anbus.

Kira opened her eyes 20 minutes later. A voice said "well well well look who woke up." She recognized that voice immediately got up, and death glared at the blue over sized fish. Kira's eyes again showed blood lust. Kisame gulped and said to Itachi who had just arrived "Your fiance's awake." Kira narrowed her eyes at Kisame and Itachi and said "_Was _his fiance, marriages off bastard." Itachi stood there emotionless. Kisame looked at the two. Itachi gave him the look. For as long as Kisame know he has been Itachi's partner for long time so all Itachi had to was look at him and Kisame knew right away what he meant. It was getting dark so Kisame said "I am going to get some wood." Kira looked away cursing herself for putting her guard down. She sat down and closed her eyes. She felt Itachi's eyes burning a hole into her. She was irritated and said with her eyes still closed "Quit fucking staring at me, you already kidnapped me now your fucken staring at me it's annoying Uchiha." Itachi just stood there emotionless and quietly made his way to her. He looked down at her. She got up and said "What?." Itachi grabbed her, turned her around and put a black collar around her neck, he moved her hair a clasped the collar shut. Kira turned around looked at the collar and said "The hell is this?." Itachi said in a monotone "You won't be able to escape. And if you do I'll kill Sasuke" Kira looked at the collar then back at Itachi, she crossed her arms, whirled around, and let her back rest on the tree's trunk, she closed her eyes and said "Whatever."

Silence came.

After 10 minutes Itachi sat down and looked at her and said "You still are my fiance, no matter what." Kira's eyes snapped open, she gave a death glare at Itachi and replied "No I am not your fiance anymore that was 5 years ago now you are nothing but a stupid fool." Itachi growled and said " Doesn't matter you still are Kira." Kira glared again and said "No I am not." Itachi got up and so did Kira. They both glared at each other. Itachi quickly pushed Kira to a tree and pinned her. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kira was sort of shocked and only a little bit of afraid. Itachi had changed so much, he voice was darker, more demanding. In all her and his childhood years he had never acted like this. He said in a cold dark tone "You are_ mine _and_ always _be_ mine. _And you are going to get married to me. I found out that (made this up people) If you marry a Kunichiwa from the darkness village -smirks- my Sharingan and power will increase. Normally I wouldn't do this but if it benefited me then I will. I will get power -he eyed Kira up and down- bonus you." Kira glared at him knowing full well it was true. She gave a shove which almost knocked him down but he manged to keep his position. She looked at in the eye and said "I will never marry you got that you mother fucking pathetic excuse of a Shinobi.." Itachi got pissed. He grabbed her roughly by the throat and choked her. Kira narrowed her eyes trying to get out his grip. He tightened it. Kira then took out a kunai and slashed his stomach. Itachi seethed in pain and let his grip go. They both collapsed. Kira was on the floor trying to take in much as air as possible. Itachi was on ground holding his stomach which did not have a deep cut but a long thin one that hurt like crazy. Kisame came back and found them like that. Itachi and Kira glared at each other in anger. Kisame cleared his throat. The two snapped their head to him and glared at him. Kisame slowly backed away and said "Um I think I am going to go some the food." He zoomed away.

Kira and Itachi sat there glaring at each other. After 10 minutes they both gave up and sighed. Kira was still looking at her throat. There was a huge bruise on her neck. She brought her hands together and light grey emitted from them onto her neck. The bruise disappeared. She smirked and looked up at Itachi who was watching her intently. She got up and went to a tree and sat down closing her eyes. Itachi just stood there thinking _'she knows how to heal too!?!.' _

Kisame came back with 3 fishes. Kisame smirked when he saw Kira sitting there eyes closed he threw one fish at her aiming it at her face. The fish came and was about to hit her face but she caught the fish in mid air, eyes closed, with a kunai.

Kisame gapped at this and sighed in defeat. She was way to stronger them him and way to scary. He plopped down and started a fire. Kisame was about to sit down when he heard a growl. He quickly turned around and came face to face with a black panther. He threw a kunai aiming for the head, the kunai was about to hit the beast when another kunai came from another direction and deflected it away. Kisame looked up to where the kunai had come from angrily and saw Kira walking towards him and the panther. She glared at him and said "Don't kill such a beautiful creature." Kisame snorted "beautiful...hmph wait until it kill its you, I bet when you get near it will attack don't expect me or Itachi to help you then." Kira shook her head and said "Fool." She walked up to the panther. The panther growled. She knelt down and looked at in the eye. The panther stopped growling and licked her face purring. She silently said "Go." The panther growled at Kisame and Itachi and turned around disappeared into the dark woods. Kira turned around and walked past a very shocked Kisame. Itachi just stood there watching her with a expressionless face. Kisame said "You know that beast." Kira stated simply "no." Kisame looked at her strangely.

It got darker, Kira sighed decided to take a nap. She set a patch of grass up and lied on top of it. Kisame was already snoring. Itachi like usual was staring at her. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She was cold but did not show it at all. She was used to this she had slept many nights during missions without a blanket. She looked at the all the stars. Her jet black hair was spread out, moonlight lighted her skin, and gave off a glow on her skin, her eyes sparkled at the beauty. Itachi sat there looking at her intently and thought '_she looks so beautiful.' _He moved a little and grimaced when he felt pain shoot throughout his body, the cut was still bleeding and hurting. He stared to space when he felt like someone near him he looked and saw Kira. Kira sighed and said "If you keep making noises I am not going to be able to go to sleep Uchiha." Without a warning she took his coat off. Itachi said in a cold voice "What are you doing?." She replied "You have eyes look for yourself." She lifted his shirt in a business like way and inspected the wound. She showed no emotion. She brought her hand up to his stomach and began healing the wound. Itachi watched her intently enjoying the warmth coming from her. When she was down she got up went back to her spot and lied down, falling fast asleep. Itachi put is shirt down. He watched her and saw her shiver a little, it was barely noticeable but Itachi caught it. He walked over put his coat over her. He silently lied next her and slipped his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She murmured something about kicking his ass in the morning. He chuckled and buried his face on her neck. He kissed it softly careful not to wake her up.

The next morning Itachi woke up to find Kira sitting down with legs crossed, eyes closed, mediating. He looked at her face and went into the woods. Kisame woke and came to see where everyone else was. He looked and saw Kira mediating. He smirked mischievously. Itachi came back to find Kisame ready to attack Kira with his sword. Kisame was about 1 inch from her skull when Kira still with her eyes closed hit the samada sending it flying through the air. She got up and kicked Kisame in the stomach. Flipped and kicked him again. And went from side to side kicking him and punching him with unique moves. She stopped when Kisame fell on the ground unconscious. She had amazed Itachi she kicked Kisame's ass without even opening her eyes. She sat back down and continued her meditation. Kisame woke up, Kira sensed it and said "Do that again fool and I'll have your head in a silver platter." Kisame said nothing and sat down. Kira got up and said "I am going to go and take a shower, come and I'll kill you." With that she walked away.

Kira stripped from her clothes and slipped into the river. She dived in. Kisame was talking constant shit to Itachi, they stopped when they heard 2 anbu's talking about Kira and heading her towards direction.

Me: okay people I gotta go and get some sleep. Bye readerz.

Itachi: Bye

Me: good Uchiha -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -smirks and hugs back-.


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Yo?

Itachi: good evening.

Me:...

Itachi: not talking much Tasha

Me:...

Itachi: lets begin...

Me:...-sigh-...

Itachi: -looks at me strangely-

Me:...

**Chapter 8**

Kisame was talking to Itachi when they heard two Anbu's walking towards Kira's direction. The 1st Anbu said "Did you know that girl named Kira who was Itachi's fiance was kidnapped by him and Kisame...that's why we are here to find her and bring her back." The second Anbu said "Wow didn't know she could get caught that easily...i guess even the strongest people make mistakes." The 1st Anbu nodded and said "yeah hey who's that?...-gasp- its that girl Kira damn she had a nice body." The 2nd one nodded and said "Lets go up to her...-laughs- she'll be shocked." Itachi growled but before he and Kisame could follow them and kill them they had already gone. Kisame and Itachi stayed sitting down. They were about to stand up when they heard two blood curdling screams. Whoever had screamed was in extreme pain. Kisame looked at Itachi. Suddenly after about 2 minutes Kira came into view she had a black spaghetti strapped dress, long black boots and was dragging something. They looked closer and saw her carrying 2 dead bodies. Blood was streaming on the floor and was leaving a trail. As they looked more closely at the bodies they saw in horror, the heads were missing. Kira came up to them threw the bodies across from them. She glared at them then turned to the dead bodies. She raised her hands, black flames came out of her hands and burned the Bodies to nothing but ash. The akatsukhi watched her intently in great interest 1.) it was a very strong jutsu that Itachi had only mastered but now she had done it. 2.) She didn't make any hand signs. She turned to them narrowing her eyes "Isn't it your job to kill them fools? If it hadn't for them doing stupid things I would have escaped." Kisame and Itachi didn't reply.

Kira sighed, she took out a black and crimson flute and played a beautiful tune. Kisame and Itachi watched her suspiciously and curiously. She stretched her hand. Moments later a eagle came and rested on her arm. She looked at it in the eye and her expression turned to shock then anger then back to a blank. She said to the eagle "You may go now." The bird did a little bow and flew away. She then took her flute again and played again. A long black snake appeared and hissed bowing. She smirked and said "Keep on eye Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Dina." The snake hissed bowed and left. Kira ignored the 2 idiots and walked ahead like nothing happened. After a few minutes of silence, she said to Itachi "Your foolish brother ran to Orochimaru for power." Itachi's looked unfazed.

The three walked along quietly, for hours. As they were walking a girl appeared right in front of them. They stopped and looked at her. She had Black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a teenager. She glared coldly at Kira and shouted "Today is the day you die you bitch...for all the pain you made me go through I will get my revenge." Itachi and Kisame watched silently curious and amused. Kira just stared at her emotionless and said "Pleasure seeing you again little sis. But you are no interest to me at all right now I've more important things to do Dina." The girl growled "Well take some interest!." Without waiting for a response she charged at Kira with white light glowing in her hands. Kira just stood there. Dina came right in front of her ready to attack but Kira caught the hand easily and kicked the girl in the stomach sending her slamming into a tree. Blood seeped out Dina's mouth as she leaned on the tree for support glaring at Kira. Kira walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar saying "So weak and pathetic I should have killed you along with everyone else." Dina growled "Bitch! I hate you! How could you kill your own parents? And everyone else. The people who took care of you!...Hear me sister! I am going to kill you today. I will avenge my clan!." With that she came at Kira again. Kira raised her hand and all of sudden Dina was lifted into the air. Kira lifted her higher and higher until Dina was about high. Then she dropped her hands. Dina came falling down wide eyed, when she was about to hit the ground Kira kicked Dina's stomach again and sent her flying up again. Dina again came falling down trying to breath. She landed on the ground with a thump. Kira walked to her who was in a pool of her own blood. She made Dina look at her and she activated her kg. While this was happening Kisame and Itachi were shocked. Kisame said "Even you didn't go hard on your brother she's worse then you...Did you even know she killed her clan? -Itachi stayed silent- -Kisame looked up and noticed Kira kg- hey Itachi she has a kg! Look at her eyes." Itachi looked up quickly Kira never told him anything about her kg. Kira was sending Dina into a world of pain and bad memories. Dina was screaming at the top of her lungs with her hands on her head "Sister! Stop! Ahhhhh!." Kira continued until Dina feel face flat on the ground unconscious. Kira deactivated her kg and looked at the unconscious girl intently.

All of a sudden a guy with blue hair and blue eyes came out of the woods yelling "Dina! Dina!." He found her and quickly ran to her. He lifted her and said "Oh my god! Dina wake up! Wake up!." He looked up and narrowed his eyes glared saying "Kira." Kira smirked and said "Pleasure to see you again Ray." Ray glared at her and said "I don't want to hear it Kira! You stupid bitch." He quickly got to Dina's side and lifted her bridal style disappearing. Kira looked at the spot then turned around she looked at the two idiots and said "I am going to go for a walk." Itachi said "No." She turned around and gave him a side glance and said "I won't be able to escape fool remember the collar." Itachi said "you go I am coming." She sighed and said "Whatever."

Kira walked ahead not even waiting for Itachi. He caught up to her and they silently walked together. When they reached the deep end of the woods, Itachi grabbed her hand and said "You never told me about your clan and kg." Kira freed her hand and said "You never asked." Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "When did you kill your clan?." Kira looked away irritated "Before you when I went to train for a whole year." Itachi nodded and walked away saying "Lets get back to the place." Kira turned the opposite direction and said "Bye Uchiha." Itachi stopped, turned and looked at her glaring. She looked away and sat down. Itachi walked up to her towering over her. She looked at him then looked away. Itachi knelt down and grabbed her chin making her look at him. She looked him with narrowed eyes that were like slits . He smirked and took both of his hands and grabbed her waist pushing her body into his. He quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kira froze and just sat there processing what was happening. Her body was fighting but gave up suddenly. Kira found herself kissing back. Itachi pushed her on the floor and got on top of her, not breaking the kiss. He tightened his grip on her waist and pushed her body closer to his so that her body was lined up with his. He pulled away and said "You taste good Kunichwa." Then pulled her into another passionate kiss. Kira grabbed the back of his head deepening the kiss. Kira's eyes shut and felt herself melting into his arms. Itachi closed his eyes after her and savored her taste. His tongue slipped into her mouth playing with Kira's tongue. They lied there lip locked rolling back and forth fighting for dominance.

Just as things were getting heated up, someone cleared their throat. Itachi and Kira broke away slowly. They both looked up glaring, to see who broke their moment. Kisame stood there tapping his foot smirking mischievously. He said "So I guess you-." He was cut off when two kunai's were thrown at him. He barely missed them and said "Take it-." Another pair of kunai's were thrown at him. He yelled while running back "Okay okay! Take It easy!." Itachi and Kira looked at each other smirking. Itachi wrapped his around her waist possessively and they began walking back to the camp area. Itachi whispered in her ear while they were walking "how about marrying me?." Kira looked at him and said with a smirk "Play my cards right and I'll consider it." Itachi smirked.

Itachi and Kira got there at the camp place. They looked at Kisame who was snoring loudly. Kira pulled out a knife and said "Payback is a bitch." She rose the sword ready to attack but Itachi grabbed her waist pulling her away. He slammed her on the ground and lied down next to her grabbing her again by her waist and pulled her to him. He buried his face on the side of her neck, kissing it softly and nibbling it. Kira felt a tingling feeling go throughout her body. Itachi said in a muffled voice "Go to sleep Kunichwa." Kira sighed and cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

The next day Itachi had woken up early and was stroking Kira's hair and watching her intently. He decided it was time for her to get up. He grabbed her chin and leaned in and kissed her on lips forcefully. Kira's eyes shot open and narrowed at Itachi who had pulled away. She said "You could have just said something baka." Itachi just got up and said to a snoring Kisame "Kisame." The blue fishes eyes snapped open, he got up quickly. Kira got up and started walking towards the woods. A hand grabbed her, she turned around to meet crimson eyes "Where are you going?." Kira frowned and said "to take a bath Uchiha." Itachi let go and said "hn." Kira twitched but turned around and walked away. Itachi saw the twitch and smirked.

Kira made it to the river and stripped down to her black bikini that she was wearing underneath, she began to swim and clean herself. She was floating in the water when she heard a rustle of leaves. She quickly threw a kunai at the direction of the sound. Itachi barely missed it and came out. He looked at her smirking. Kira looked at him wide eyed, she regained herself and said "Get out of here Uchiha!." Itachi ignored and took of his clothes except for his boxers and jumped into the water disappearing. He came out from behind Kira wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Kira tilted her head for him to get more access. After few minutes she turned around and jumped Itachi catching him off guard. Itachi eyes widened in shock as he fell into the water flat. Kira smirked and resurfaced. They fooled around for about 2 hours and decided to head back to the place. During there walk Kira killed a rabbit to cook. They ate and went on their way.

Itachi: Bye...

Me:...

Itachi: hn...

Me:...

Itachi: -hugs Tasha-

Me: -hugs back smirking-


	9. Chapter 8 Akatsukhi

Me: What it do readerz?

Itachi: hn...-thump- ow! -glares at me- The hell was that for?!

Me: damn it Uchiha...-puts away sai- can't you say anything besides 'hn' or being silent.

Itachi: No bitch

Me: Thats it Uchiha you are dead!. -chases Itachi-

Itachi:...-breathing heavily- bitch -runs full speed-

Me: -corners Itachi- -stabs him again and again and again-

Itachi: -grimacing in pain-

Me: -smirk- ha -wipes blood- pathetic -turns to readerz- Okay people listen up...i update this story this story every day so theres a new chapter so people give me some fucken reviews. Shit I need to know if I am doing okay. A-

Itachi: -cuts me off- stupid bi- -covers Itachi's mouth up with tape- mmmhhhdmm

Me: like I was saying – throws a deadly glare at Itachi- I am not going to repeat myself because I am not the type of person who would beg for a people to give me their opinions. But it concerns you if my story gets boring or something don't blame me. So I'll say this once Read and Review.

**Chapter 8**

They were almost at the hideout, Itachi turned to Kira and said in a monotone "I will have to knock you out." Kira looked at him and said "No need too Uchiha...i know this where your stupid little hideout since the beginning." Itachi and Kisame stopped walking and looked at her shocked. She smirked and said "This place is very obvious...and plus I know one of the Akatsukhi members for he is one my childhood friends." Kisame said "And who that be?." Kira smirked and said "Thats for me too know and you to find out later." Kira walked past them. They continued to stare at her. They arrived at the hideout. The gates opened.

Kira stood right front of the Leader and the other Akatsukhi members. Leader said "Hello Kira long time no see." All the Akatsukhi looked up at their leader confused. Kira smirked and sneered"Survived didn't we?." Leader chuckled "How are you doing my daughter?." All the Akatsukhi looked at them gapping at the leader. Kira smirked and said "Has the old man's eyesight going bad?." Leader said "Kira I am not that old." She smirked and said "That's what you think daddy." Leader smirked at the name and said "So good to hear your voice -his voice darkened- you killed that step father of yours." Kira smirked evilly "As if I would let him live. Though I left that pathetic young daughter of yours alive." Leader frowned and said "Very well then...it is true are you Itachi's fiancé?." Kira looked up at him with evil glinting eyes "Yes in fact he wants to still marry me." Every akatsukhi gapped at the words Kira had said. Leader nodded turned to Itachi "Is this true?." Itachi remained emotionless and said "Yes, it will benefit me by gaining more power and what I lost a long time ago." The leader nodded and said "I accept this marriage. However Kira you have to share a room with Itachi since there's no other rooms left." Kira glared at the leader. The leader smirked and disappeared.

Kira started cursing her father in front everyone. She stopped and looked up to see everyone staring at her. She glared at them and in cold voice which sent chills up everyones backs "If you want to keep your eyes then you better look away." Some members looked away. One them said "What you going to do about it sexy?." Kira disappeared and appeared right in front of the guy in the blink of a eye. She took out her sword and beheaded him. She eyed everyone daring anyone to come forth. Everyone was looking at her a little shocked and amazed by her speed. She disappeared and appeared by Itachi. Itachi who was saw everything glared at everyone. He grabbed Kira's waist and they both walked toward the door leading into the hallway. Deidra said out loud after they left "She's hot, feisty, and strong, yeah." Kisame looked at him as if he were crazy "She is but she is absolutely crazy! -he told everything that happened- She's creepy like Itachi but way creeper..." Deidara mouth was hanging down. How can one girl cause this much trouble?. Hidan who was there listening along with Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Sasori. Smirked and said "Kira -chuckles- you haven't changed at all." And with that Hidan got up leaving a confused group of S-ranked criminals.

Hidan found Kira's body pressed against the wall with a kunai sticking out of her arm, she was glaring at Itachi. Itachi had her pinned to wall, with a smirk on his face, amused. Hidan said "Long time no see Kira." Kira looked up at Hidan and shoved Itachi causing him to drop back on the floor. She walked up to Hidan and smirked "Miss me?." Hidan smiled and said "wouldn't you like to know?." Kira smirked wider and said "I have the right to know grim reaper." Hidan chuckled and hugged Kira, Kira smirked and hugged back. Itachi had gotten up the floor and saw Kira hugging Hidan. He got jealous and glared at Hidan. Hidan looked up and saw Itachi glaring, released Kira quickly and said "We will talk later Kira okay." With that Hidan walked away. Kira turned around and casually walked past Itachi. Itachi followed her and lead her to his room. Once they went inside Itachi locked the door quickly and pinned Kira to the bed. She struggled under his grip but it was no use. Kira looked at him in the eye and saw anger. She growled and said "What's wrong now Uchiha?." Itachi looked at her narrowing his eyes and said "How do you know Hidan?." Kira narrowed her eyes too and said "A childhood friend nothing more nothing less...Why the fuck do you care Uchiha? As far as I know the only reason your marrying me is not because you love me but want power...you mother fucking weasel." Itachi glared at her becoming more angry. He was about to slap her when she caught his hand in mid air and said in a dangerously low voice "Don't you dare hit me Uchiha." She pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door hard. Itachi stared at the spot she had been and cursed himself.

What was he thinking hitting her...i mean he has hit her so many times but that was different. Inside he felt bad. He got up to the bathroom door and heard her yelling curses. He did a jutsu and the door unlocked. He came in there to see Kira sitting down the counter sharpening her knife unaware of his presence. He walked closer to her and pulled the Sword away. He did not want to get cut up to little pieces by his angry fiancé. She looked up glaring. He winced when he saw her glare and said "I am sorry Kira." She looked stunned but turned away said "Fuck you Uchiha." Itachi growled and said "I said I was sorry Kira! What more do you want me to say?! Your so stupid and foolish look I don't another guy touching you are mine and mine only..." Kira just looked away saying "I am not property Uchiha...you stupid power loving maniac." Itachi's blood was boiling. Only she could make him feel emotions and make him lose control. He growled "Damn Kunichwa! I not don't love power! I love you." Kira looked at him with wide eyes. Itachi processed what he had said and was stunned. But it was true he did love her even after all they had been through. 5 years of being without her was hell. He had thought about her night and day nonstop. She looked up at him and said "Hn you fucken bastard...i love you too." Itachi's eyes grew wide.

There was a few minutes of silence, Kira got and was about to leave when Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kira froze but found her self kissing Itachi back with equal passion. Itachi swung her legs around his waist, grabbed her ass and he took her to the bed slamming her onto it. He got on top of her still lip locked with her and lined up his body with hers. He could feel her big breast touching his chest. He felt his manhood harden. They stayed like that devouring each other. They had their eyes closed savoring each others taste. Itachi was getting turned on. By that time, Kira's shirt was off leaving her with only a black bra. And Itachi had no shirt on exposing his muscular chest and 6 pack. Things were getting heated up when there was a knock. Itachi pulled away reluctantly glaring hard at the door. They both got up and put their shirts on. Itachi growled curses and stomped to the door. He swung the door glaring at the blue fish. The surprised Kisame said "um sorry for disturbing you -he saw Kira's wrinkled black tank top- um dinner is ready." He turned around and quickly left. Itachi slammed the door nearly knocking the hinges off and cursed Kisame. Kira chuckled and said "Chill Uchiha." She walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips and was about to walk away. When Itachi grabbed her and pulled her into a breath taking kiss then released her. Kira looked at him shock and just walked away mumbling incoherent words.

Kira and Itachi walked in with emotionless faces. Everyone looked up at Kira especially the men, they were looking at her up and down. Itachi saw this and put a arm around her waist possessively glaring at the men. They tore there eyes away. Kira smirked and whispered in his ear "nice job Uchiha you ruined my chance of killing someone today." Itachi just chuckled and stayed silent. They walked up to a table, and sat down. A girl came in with dark brownish hair and silver eyes, she was wearing a short pink skirt and tight pink shirt. She smiled and brought a pot of dark brown gush and said in a high pitched voice "Sorry I burned it again." She noticed and Itachi and squealed "Itachi-kun! Your here! Aww you look so cute!." She hugged him, Itachi got angry and pushed her off of him. She landed on the floor and pouted "Ow Itachi- kun that hurt!." Itachi glared at her and said "It was supposed to hurt." The girl just pouted and noticed Kira sitting down real close to Itachi. She got up and said angrily "Who are you bitch? And why are you sitting next to my Itachi-kun?.!" Everyone (main characters0-Kisame, Hidan, etc) looked up. Kira just turned around and looked at the pot full shit in disgust ignoring the steaming girl. The girl screamed "You can't just ignore me. -she started cursing this went on for 30 seconds- You little bitch come here! Fight me you pathetic bitch!." Kira got up surprising everyone, she turned around, grabbed the girl by the throat, lifting her high, with one hand said in a cold voice "Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch." The girl was struggling frantically. Kira only tightened her grip until the point the girl was turning blue. Kira slammed her to wall so hard that it made the wall crack. The girl was wincing and breathing heavily, blood was pouring down her head and mouth. The girl fell down unconscious. Kira sighed and swiftly walked back to the table took the pot and threw the gush away, everyone looked at her confused. Kira saw their faces and said "I am going to go make real food there is no I am eating this whores trash." With that she walked into the kitchen.

Deidara said after she left "Wow." Sasori smirked and said "She is strong." Itachi glared at them. Hidan smirked and said surprising everyone a little "I shocked she didn't kill her. Kira would normally torture her opponents, the way she does it makes death seem like nothing." Itachi nodded and said "he's right the Anbu missions I went on I saw the way she played with her opponents." Deidara looked at Itachi and gasped "He said more the 10 words!." Itachi glared at him.

After 10 minutes a smell came from the kitchen. Kira came out with a pot full of chicken and rice glazed with Sweet and Sour sauce. And other food. They members looked at the food drooling. She put it on the table and said "This is food." The girl on the floor woke and said "What's goi-." Kira threw a kunai over her shoulder, without looking and slit the girl's throat. The Members looked at the girl to see why she had stopped talking and found her lying on the floor with her own pool of blood. Kira smirked "Forgot to kill her." They all looked at Kira and just knew she was fit to be here and liked her immediately. The food was so good, the members were getting seconds and even there 5th plate.

Kira said in a cold voice "Wash your own dish." She turned around and left the kitchen. She walked into Itachi's room. Itachi followed her. When he got there he saw Kira in her black bra and thong. He walked up to her forgetting to close the door. She was putting a midnight nightgown on when to hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer to a muscular chest. Kira looked up and said "Let me go Itachi." Itachi smirked when she said his 1st name and said "No, don't put the gown on." Kira looked up at him raising her one eyebrow and said "No weasel." Itachi growled, pushed her down on the floor and got on top her. He leaned down and began kissing and biting her on the neck and chest area. Kira smirked and flipped him over so she was on top and he was on the floor. He looked at her shocked and put a both his hands on her ass gripping it. She leaned down so close that Itachi could see her breast from underneath her black bra. He smirked. Kira saw this and brought a kunai up to his neck pressing it and said "Like what you see Uchiha?." Itachi smirked when someone cleared his throat. Itachi grabbed Kira and covered her up with his cloak and looked up to see...

Me: bye readerz

Itachi: b- ow! Bye -wincing in pain-

Me: hahhahah


	10. Chapter 9

Me: Hello readerz, sup?

Itachi: -wincing in pain from yesterday-

Me: Are you okay Uchiha? Hope I didn't hurt you too bad but hey I ain't going to say sorry you dumbass because your the one that brought this upon you.

Itachi: -death glares and curses me"

Me: -laughs-

Sasuke: -appears- -looks at Itachi and laughs-

Me: Hey Sasuke why you here?

Sasuke: I heard you beat up my bastard brother so I took the chance to come and kill him.

Me: -sighs- No you will not because Itachi is my favorite character.

Sasuke: -glares angrily- try to stop m-

Me: -knocks Sasuke unconscious- lets begin

Itachi: -smirks slightly-...

**Chapter 9**

Itachi covered up Kira quickly and looked up to see leader's amused face. He looked at Itachi with frown then turned to Kira giving her the look. Its not everyday a father comes in to see his daughter, with only a bra and pantie on, ready to kill her fiancé. Kira smirked and said "Pleasure having you here father right when I was about to slit Itachi's throat. Anything you wanted to say dad?." The leader shook his head slightly and said "Kira I wanted to tell you to not kill anyone in the Akatsukhi unless it's very important." Kira smirk faded and said "Why not?." Leader sighed and said "Kira we need to keep our members not kill them like that girl was completely unnecessary." Kira scowled said "I had 4 important reasons 1.) She was being a bitch. 2.) She was insulting me by calling me names. 3.) She Is weak, pathetic, and useless. I am surprised she's even in the Akatsukhi 4.) I was not the only one who would have killed her, Uchiha here -she smirked- had some problems with her too." The leader looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded and looked away causally agreeing with Kira. The leader sighed and said "Very well then but do not kill anyone unless it's necessary and close the door so you won't make a scene." With that he disappeared. Kira cursed him, closed the door, locking it, then went to her night gown and put it on. She hit the bed and closed her eyes. Itachi who was watching intently took of his cloak and clothes except for his boxers got in the covers. Kira opened her eyes and looked at him, said "good night Uchiha." Itachi didn't reply and pulled her by waist, pulling her to him, and buried his face in her neck falling asleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to find Kira sitting up stretching. She looked around and sighed. She looked down at Itachi and found him staring at her. She rolled her eyes and said "You really need to quit staring Uchiha its so stupid." Itachi smirked and said "Hn." Kira twitched and turned around slowly to look at Itachi. The next he knew he was jumped. She was on top of him ready to stab him with a knife. Itachi was a little stunned at her speed and was holding her waist tightly. Kira glared at him and said "Say that again Uchiha an-." She was cut off when someone knocked her door. Itachi smirked and tried to get up to answer but Kira wouldn't let him, she stayed put. Itachi said to her "Kira get off of me I need to go answer th-." Kira cut him off and said "Come in." Itachi glared at her smirking face. Kisame walked in and looked at Itachi and Kira with a strange expression. He looked at Itachi again trying to figure out why Kira had a knife in her hand ready to stab a glaring Itachi. Kisame said "Um what's going on here?." Kira smirked and said "What's it look like shark boy?." Kisame frowned at the name and decided best to ignore it. He said "Well um Itachi you need some help with this chick?." Itachi looked at Kira, smirked and said "No." Kira saw his smirk and said "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face pretty boy or I'll do it for you. -she turned to Kisame- well what the fuck are you doing here you stupid fish?." Kisame growled and turned to Itachi and said "We have a mission and this bitch here is going to come with us, details will be given later." Kisame ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. She glared at the door then looked back to Itachi. She smirked and said "Finally I am going to be able to stab you." She was about to do it when Itachi grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into forceful and passionate kiss. Kira was in shock but kissed back laying on top of him. Itachi smirked and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed around her body touching every inch and caressing it. Kira was moaning into the kiss. Itachi smirked more into the kiss. He felt his member harden. He pulled away and whispered to her in the her ear "I _want_ you." Kira smirked and said "Uchiha we got a mission and there is no having me shit until after the marriage." Itachi growled pushed her off and said "whatever." Kira got up and went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing above knee length black tight dress with a picture of a red dragon throwing out flames from its mouth, long black boots, the Akatsukhi coat her dad made her wear, fishnets on her arms and legs, and weapons hiding everywhere. Itachi looked at her up and down and thought _'so beautiful and all mine.' _His member hardened again and he cursed himself.

Itachi, Kira, and Kisame were jumping from tree to tree for hours now. The speed Itachi and Kira were going was amazing. No other Akatsukhi member could keep up. Itachi was after all the strongest member other then the leader and Kira was stronger then the 3 sanin, her father, and Itachi. Kisame was getting tired unlike Itachi and Kira who didn't even break a sweat. He stopped which caused them to stop and glare at him. Kisame took a deep breath and said "We should rest." Kira narrowed her eyes and said "You are pathetic, you lazy fish." She turned around and sat far away from them on top of a tree. Kisame glared at her and looked at Itachi for some support. But Itachi was glaring at him too. Kisame sighed in defeat and sat down trying to catch his breath. Kira however was sharpening her sai even though it was already sharp. A hissing sound was heard from she was sitting. Itachi and Kisame looked up to see a python right by Kira. The python was about to bite her in the arm when Kira grabbed it's mouth shut and looked at it in the eye. The python started to struggle. Itachi and Kisame looked at awe as Kira's eyes turned red with black slits. The python all of a sudden stopped struggling. She released the snake and pet it with one finger on the head. The snake hissed, bowed and left and Kira's eyes turned back to normal. Kisame looked at her amazed and still shocked exclaimed sa "How the hell did you do that?!." Kira sighed and said "i have a way with dangerous animals especially -her eyes gleamed- with snakes." Kisame looked at her strangely and decided to let it go. Their mission was to get passed through the village gates of Clouds and kill a man.

They arrived at the gate. Kira walked away and changed her hair color to dark purple and her eye color to deep blue. She hid her Akatsukhi coat. She came back and looked at them. They both rose a eyebrow. She noticed their looks and said "I am known almost everywhere now fools simply because I almost killed Orochimaru and got kidnapped by a fish and a weasel." They both glared at her. She smirked, turned around, and began walking towards the entrance, over her shoulder she said "We do not want attention so I suggest you too change your look." The Akatsukhi members nodded slowly and thought since when did she become boss. Itachi turned his hair color dark purple and eye color to deep blue like Kira's. Kisame turned into a man with blue hair and black eyes. They walked through and immediately a guard said to their backs "Who are you and state your business?." Kira gave Itachi look saying 'don't you dare use your sharingan' Itachi just remained quiet. Kira slowly turned around and smiled looking at the two now blushing guards "Hello there I am Night. These are my friends. We went through a long journey and decided to come here and rest...if that is okay with you gentlemen?." The guards nodded quickly and said "sorry for our rudeness earlier Miss Night and yes I guess it is okay to stay here." Kira smiled and said "Thank you." She walked away smile fading. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and followed her.

Kira walked up to the a man, with blond hair and blue eyes, owner of the hotel and said "2 rooms please." The man nodded and said "sign here." Kira signed the name, the man gave her two keys and said "follow me." He led them to their rooms constantly looking at Kira. Kira noticed this but ignored it. Itachi noticed this and glared at the man. Kira tossed a key to Kisame and opened her rooms doors and said "Uchiha you will be sleeping with me." Itachi smirked and followed her in. They both got into night clothes and lied down next to each other in each others arms, looking at the ceiling. A few minutes passed when Kira got up. Itachi looked at her confused. Kira put a black robe on and climbed out of the bed. Itachi got up and pulled her back and said demandingly "where are you going?." Kira looked at him in the eye and said "That guy...theres something wrong." Itachi nodded put his robe on and followed her out of the room. They reached the place where the man was working. He was about to say something when he saw Kira and Itachi walking up to him he paled and said "i will talk to you later." He hung up and smiled, said "Anything wrong? What can I do for you?." Kira looked up at him and sneered "yeah I want to know why you were looking at me when we arrived? And who the hell you were talking too?." The guy sneered back with a devilish smirk "To answer your first you are extremely beautiful that my eyes were glued to you and to answer your second that does not concern you babes." Itachi glared at the man. He wanted to kill him badly. Kira who noticed the blood lust coming from Itachi walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder lovingly. Itachi felt himself calm down a little.

Kira looked at the man and said coldly "Watch your tongue fool you are standing in front of my fiancée." The blonds eyes widened, only for a second. He looked at them and said "whatever just pointing out the obvious...and maybe you should take my advice and just ditch him and come -he smirked slyly- with me." Itachi became more angry he was about slash the mans neck. Kira felt the blood lust increase and squeezed his shoulder tighter. He calmed down but the guy spoke again "I mean look at him...baby I can treat you better...whats wrong with me? I am cute and can make you feel like as if you were in heaven just come to my bedroom." Itachi's blood lust increased again but this time to the point where she couldn't hold him back. Don't get her wrong Kira would kill this guy instantly but her mission was more important and couldn't break her rule which was: Rule #21 of Shinobi- never let your emotions get in the way of your missions. She didn't want attention so she got in front of Itachi who was looking the guy with a death glare and kissed him softly on the lips. A startled Itachi looked at Kira and forgot about the guy and to his surprise calmed down. Kira felt the blood lust go down dramatically. She smirked. She looked the guy with a cold glare and said coldly "Pffft please I would rather die then go out with you or let alone sleep with a fool." The guy glared and said "I can have you kicked out." Itachi stepped in towering over the blond and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The blonds eyes filled with fear for he did not realize how tall and strong Itachi was.

Kira said "What were you up to?." The blond was about to say something when a brown haired green eyed guy came and said "So where's that girl you were talking about with purple hair and blue eyes." Another guy came in and said "Yeah I want to see her. We brought your money." Things started making sense this boy obviously was going to sell her even though she didn't know him to these guys. Itachi figured it out and beat them up instead of killing them. If he killed them Kira would have been mad at him and he knew too well that this was a mission so he didn't want his emotions ruining this mission. He said with venom dripping in his voice "Never ever mess with my girl again...or I will kill you next time." With that he grabbed Kira by the waist and dragged her all the way into their room. He shut the door locking it. He slammed Kira on the bed and got on top of her trailing kisses everywhere. He smirked and whispered in her ear "I might not be able to get you until after the marriage but I still can..." he trailed off and started kissing her neck area and mouth. After 20 minutes of making out they both fell asleep.

Me: Bye readerz I am sleepy hmmm I wont be able to update that much because I am going to be busy but I will do it frequently aight.

Itachi: bye -smirks-

Me: hn...-thinking:so he got healed-

Itachi: for a girl you do hit hard

Me: your point?...if you get the bad side of me I can be worse then you ask the bitchs who got on my bad side:

Itachi: hn...-thinking: very strong girl-


	11. Chapter 10

Me: What it do?

Itachi:...

Me: -sigh- whatever...why do I even to try?

Sakura: Why do you even like him?

Me: Why I like him doesn't concern you bitch so get your pink ass out of here or I'll kill you. -throws shurikiens at her-

Sakura: -runs away with tear filled eyes trying to dodge shurikiens-

Me: What a pathetic girl...damn what's with emotional girls can't they be strong. Sakura's the reason why all girls except me are called weak and emotional...

Itachi: wow...

Me: What I hate emotional people especially girls why can't they be strong?...

Itachi:...

Me: -sigh- whatever...lets just begin...

**Chapter 10**

Kira woke up in the morning to see a certain Uchiha still laying on top of her, with his face buried on her neck right by her chest. His hands were wrapped around her waist and lower back.. Kira looked at him intently thinking '_hes finally with me.' _Itachi grumbled and woke up to find his face on her neck. He smirked and inhaled her scent. He slowly began kissing her neck. Kira smirked and said "You finally awake Uchiha?." Itachi looked up with a emotionless gaze then buried his face again in her neck. She tried to get out of his grip but he just tightened his grip. Kira glared down at him and gave up. Itachi smirked at this and got up and moved his face close to Kira's face. He leaned down and gave her a small sweet kiss, that held love, on her lips. Kira kissed back. The next thing they knew the 'small sweet kiss' turned into heated and passionate one. This went on for minutes but seemed seconds to them. They both began fighting for dominance.

Behind the door a smirking Kisame who knew what they were doing, decided to end it. He smirked to himself and thought _'they are going to be so pissed..hehe.' _He knocked once and then again, waiting for a reply. In the room Itachi pulled away from the kiss and glanced at the door with rage. Every time he had some time with his fiancée a certain fish would ruin it. He was about get up but was pulled back by two tanned hands. He looked at her in confusion. Kira said "ignore it." Before Itachi could reply Kira had pulled him into a murderous and hungry kiss. He couldn't help it and kissed her back with equal passion. He thought _'fuck Kisame'_ His right hand trailed down to her leg and up her thigh and rubbed her inner thigh. Kira moaned into the kiss. Outside Kisame frowned when no one came to open the door and knocked again. No response. Kisame knocked again and again and again. Kira and Itachi pulled away from the kiss and glared at the door. The knocking was bothering them. Kira pushed Itachi off grabbed her sword and swung the door open. She glared at the fish. Kisame gulped and said "Um hello?." Without warning Kira slammed Kisame into the wall and stabbed him. She was about to do it again when two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the room. Itachi glared at a grimacing and cursing Kisame. He closed the door and said in a cold voice "No killing." Kira glared at him and said "Fuck you Uchiha... that damn fish deserves it though -she started cursing Kisame-." Itachi just listened, to his fiancée babble about Kisame, amused. Kira saw the look and said "I hate you Uchiha." She turned around and went to her sword and began sharpening it.

The moonlight streamed over the 3 akatsukhi members. Kira walked silently ahead of the two males. She turned around and whispered "i will kill him." The males looked at each other and nodded. Kira smirked and walked into the house from the open window. As soon she stepped in a handsome man with dark brown eyes and black hair said "Well look what we have here a beautiful girl all alone walking into my house...i had a feeling akatsukhi will send someone to kill me but I didn't expect a goddess to come!." Kira smirked and said "i am flattered to receive to such comment coming from such a handsome man but...-her smirk turned to a evil one- I have to kill you." Itachi who was in the room, hiding in the shadows heard everything and was glaring at the man. The man smirked and said "Why not quit akatsukhi and come with me and be my bride my lady." Kira smirked and thought_ 'maybe I should have some fun.' _She dropped her sword and slowly made her way to the man. The man smiled and said "Thats a good girl you made the right decision." Itachi was seething in anger thinking _'what the fuck is she doing?! Is she betraying us?!.' _The man wrapped a arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. His head leaned down to kiss her. Itachi glared and grew more angry. He wanted to chop the guys hand for touching his woman. But before his lips could touch hers, Kira took her kunai and stabbed him in the leg. The man grimaced in pain and said pushing Kira away "So you want to kill me well bad choice baby." Itachi calmed down and sighed with relief. Itachi watched as Kira fought with the man, he could tell she was playing with him but also noticed her chakra level going down. Kira finally stabbed the man in the stomach and said "it's a shame I didn't toy with you more but I would have had to deal with someone's anger problem later..." Itachi knew she had sensed him and he came out with a emotionless face. She walked over to him and said "Do anything foolish and I will kill you." Itachi was puzzled and suddenly Kira fainted. He caught her smirking. He carried her bridal style to outside and found Kisame waiting there. He looked puzzled to why Itachi was carrying Kira. Itachi said "She used to much chakra while torturing him, but killed him." Kisame nodded.

They arrived at the hideout to find all the akatsukhi members sitting down lazily. They all looked up to find a emotionless Itachi carrying a unconscious Kira and Kisame with a bored expression. Deidara said "Aw look someone's growing soft, yeah." Itachi glared and took out a kunai stabbing Kira in the arm. Kira woke up glaring at Itachi. Itachi placed her down. A surprised Deidara said "Um okay Itachi isn't turning soft, yeah." Kira took out the kunai from her arm and threw it at Deidara arm. It hit the spot and Diedara yelped in pain "Why did you do that yeah?!" Kira glared at him and said "You called Uchiha here soft." Diedara said "So?." Kira looked at him with another glare "You fool he stabbed me because of that...dammit Naruto and you are the reasons why blonds are called dumb." Diedara glared at her as she walked away sitting right next to Hidan. Everyone chuckled. Kisame who was amused said "You just got dissed by a girl." Diedara said "Shut up yeah! Its not funny! yeah."

Hidan smirked, put a arm around Kira and said "So did you finally kill that clan of yours?."Kira smirked and said "Yes I did but left only one survivor my little sister...but I am regretting it since she is becoming a big pain the ass." Hidan shook his head slightly and said "You are too much Itachi." Kira looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Hidan smiled and said "Don't give me that look Kira. Or do you want me to haunt you." Kira laughed a little and leaned back against Hidan's arm. It felt good to finally see her friend again. Sitting across the room, Itachi watched Kira intently glaring at Hidan. Hidan who was causally looking around saw Itachi's glare and quickly took his hand away. Hidan then leaned down to Kira's ear and whispered "Your fiancé is jealous." Kira smirked and got up. She made her way to Itachi and sat on his lap. Her warmth made him harden but he ignored it and smirked pulling Kira closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Everyone in the room looked at the two but turned away when Itachi glared at them and Kira took out her knife and started sharpening it. They had never seen Itachi act like this it was new for them. They got to the point where they thought he was gay or not even interested in the opposite gender or any gender. Kira leaned back putting her knife away and looked at Itachi who was staring at her intently. She turned so she was facing him and buried her face in his chest. Itachi looked at her, with a emotionless gaze, and watched her close her eyes falling asleep.

Leader was walking down the area to see what his members were up to. He walked into the hall to hear noises. Curious he began walking that way when he noticed Itachi walk there as well. They both walked on noticing each others presence. They arrived to see Kira glaring hard at two badly beaten up akatsukhi men who were trembling in fear. Her hands were on her hips giving her a 'don't fuck with me or i'll kill you' look. Itachi couldn't help but smirk slightly. He had always loved her for her personality. It turned him on whenever she would get angry because anytime she got angry she was on fire. The leader saw the murderous intent in her eye. Her eyes became more cold and intense. The look was so intense and cold that the leader and Itachi actually flinched. The leader spoke sighing, this was the tenth warning he had given her "Kira no killing." She glanced at him side ways and said nonchalantly and very calmly too calmly "Why not? After what you hear what these to did to me then you would know." The leader narrowed his eyes and said "What did they do?." Kira looked back at them and said nonchalantly "They jumped me and began to touch my boobs, butt, and almost everywhere. Thats when I kicked there asses now I am about to kill them." Itachi who was seething in anger, when he heard her say that, glared at the 2 frightened men. He disappeared and appeared behind Kira. He wrapped one arm around her and glared at them. He told telepathically to Kira 'kill them or I'll do it.' Kira let out a small laugh. The leader eyes were narrowed dangerously he said "Is this true? Is my daughter telling the truth." The men who were trembling stutter "y-yes b-b-but w-we did-didn't mean t-o-." Before they could utter another word Itachi had beheaded them with Kira's sword. The stunned leader said "This was a exception." And he left. Kira turned to see Itachi examining the sword. He looked up at Kira and said "how did you get this?." The sword was black and crimson with a design of a snake wrapped around it, the snake had crimson eyes. Kira said "Sacrificed 100 human lives to get it." Itachi's eyes widened a little.

Itachi, Kisame, and Kira were on a another mission, to assassinate a land lord. While they were walking a needle came out of nowhere. Kira stopped it with her bare hands from hitting her face, it was a inch away. Itachi and Kisame looked at her with a little stunned. All of a sudden tons of poison filled senbons and needles showered Kira. Faster then light Kira blocked them all. Kira said in a clam tone "Get you ass out here Nerd." A shocked Kabuto with fear in his eyes came out and said "I have underestimated you." Kira smirked and said "Damn straight and tell that pathetic excuse of a Sanin to come out here as well." Orochimaru came out with a sly smirk. Kira smirked too and said "well well look what we have here a pale skinned, long tongued son of bitch...you do know your the reasons why people detest beautiful creatures like snakes is because they are reminded constantly of your hideous face...you should be a rat." Orochimaru scowled and said "Shut up you Bitch!." Kira's smirk grew wider "What did I hurt the stupid weak pathetic excuse of a Sanin? All I did was point out a fact. The truth hurts you fool." Orochimaru grew more angry, surprising his lap dog (Kabuto) and Kira's two comrades. Orochimaru never lost temper no matter what the situation was. Orochimaru hissed "Be quiet foolish girl! Do you know who you are talking too I can kill you." Kira replied "Shouldn't you? Your the one that has the biggest mouth not to mention tongue...and pfft please even Little Uchiha is more of a challenge." Orochimaru snapped "You will pay!." He bit his thumb and summoned his anaconda. Both the anaconda and Orochimaru stared down at Kira. Instead of growing fear Kira smirked and said "Hahahah want to meet my snake?." Orochimaru with a slightly shocked face said "So you are snake summoner." Kira said "I am truly but I can also summon not only snakes but a wild cats and a crow." The now stunned Sanin stood there on top of his snake a little stunned thinking _'she will make a good container...no a good bride...so powerful...I like her...no I love her.' _After a while of thinking his lips formed a sly smirk and said "Let get on with it." Kira was about to bite her thumb when Itachi came to her. She looked at him quizzically. He pulled her by the waist, his head leaned down to her neck, his hot breath tickled her ear sending little strange tingles down her body, he whispered in her ear "Be careful love." Kira smirked and gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned around to see Orochimaru glaring at a smirking Itachi. Itachi had realized that Orochimaru had taken great interest in her so he made it clear that she's his.

Kira bit her thumb and summoned her snake. Horror, shock, awe, and fear filled everyone's faces. Right before them stood a 10 headed black and red snake, 10x larger then Orochimaru's snake, with red eyes with black slits, breathing out fire. Kira stood on top her beautiful creature smirking at them. She spoke in a high voice full of power "How are you doing shadow?." The snake looked at her smiling and hissed "Fine sire and you?." Kira said "fine just want to kill someone...So go ahead and make the kill." The snake glared at the Sanin and at his snake "My pleasure sire...anything for you." Kira smirked. With one quick motion the anaconda was killed and disappeared. The Sanin frowned frightened. Kira smirked and said "lets play fair okay bastard..." Shadow hissed and bowed disappearing. Orochimaru got in fighting position. So did Kira but before anything could begin a familiar cold voice said "Kira." Kira froze for a second and smirked "Pleasure seeing you Little Uchiha." Sasuke looked at her observing her attire and said "You betrayed the village and joined the akatsukhi." Kira said "you betrayed the village and sold yourself to a bastard." Sasuke glared at her then noticed Itachi behind her along with the big fish. His anger grew and said "You bastard! What the hell you think your doing here?." Itachi just looked at him with a emotionless and walked over to Kira standing by her. Sasuke glared hardened. A voice suddenly said "i will avenge my clan sister!." Kira turned slightly and saw Dina glaring at her. Sasuke who was confused said "What do you mean?." Dina noticed and said in a cold voice "This does not concern you so stay out of it." Sasuke glared at the girl. Orochimaru looked at the girl and said slyly "So you have a sister? Hmmm a new container." Kira looked at Orochimaru with a smirk. Orochimaru looked at her and said "What the hell did you do?." Everyone looked at him in confusion wondering 'what hell is his problem?'.

Kira said nonchalantly "Just did a justu that freezes you." Orochimaru struggled to move but no avail. She sighed and leaned in on Itachi's shoulder "The fuck I am so tired these people have wrong timing." Itachi looked down at her and put are arm around shocking everyone except for Kisame. Dina glared at her and said "You bitch fight me! You will pay for killing my clan." Sasuke eyes widened and said "You killed your clan?!!." Kira looked up at him while placing a arm around Itachi and said "Yes I did but before Itachi... the clan was pathetic and weak so I did them a favor and put them out of their misery." Sasuke's glare hardened. Itachi looked down at Kira and said "I'll take on Sasuke and Kabuto. Kisame will take care of Dina." Kira nodded and was about to get into a fighting stance when Kabuto threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Kira found Orochimaru, Sasuke, nerd, and Dina missing. Kira cursed and said "Next time I won't play around and kill Orochimaru and his lapdog."

Kira , Itachi, and Kisame got back to the hideout. Kisame told everyone about Kira and what had happened. Itachi sat down pulling Kira down with him. She smirked and snuggled against him making him feel warm. The leader came and said "We have a new girl in the akatsukhi since someone killed the last one-." The leader paused glaring at his daughter while the others snickered. The leader continued "Her name is Mika Rayo." He motioned for her to come near. A girl with brown hair and warm brown eyes appeared dressed in pink and yellow. She smiled and looked at the leader. The leader looked at her and said "Don't kill her or hurt her -he glanced a Kira again- -Kira just rolled her eyes and buried her face in Itachi's chest- she is stronger then some of you but not all. So be nice." And then he left. Kira said in a muffled voice but was clear "Great another weakling." Itachi looked down at Kira smirking, amused. Mina frowned and said "Your mean." Kira looked at her and said "Thanks for pointing out the obvious." And then turned around burying her face in Itachi's chest again. Itachi put an arm around her and held her tight. Mina just pouted and said "What you do around here?." Kira snorted "kill what else." Mina looked at her awkwardly while the men all chuckled. They all had taken a great liking to Kira ever since she moved in and found out they would give there life to protect her. Yes she did get to know even the plant cannibal Zetsu and actually got acquainted with him.

Mina frowned and said "What else?." Kisame said "nothing really just sit around or fight." Again Mina had a weird expression. Kira looked at her and said in a cold voice "Listen you foolish girl this all we do...kill and fight...if you don't like it then why did you join? Don't you have more better things to do then ask pathetic questions? Your annoying." The men all smirked waiting for the girls reaction. The girl frowned and said "Sorry I was just asking." Kira just looked away and said "hmmm Itachi when are we getting that marriage done." Itachi looked up and said "Anxious are we?." Kira hit him hard on the head and said "You wish Uchiha...I curious that's all." Everyone looked at them. Itachi said while rubbing his head "Next week." Kira said nonchalantly "cool." Mina said "Yah leader-sama told me to tell you about that, he said next week and told me to plan it." Itachi and Kira looked at each other and just shrugged a little. Mina took out a notebook and pencil and said "Wow for a couple ready to get married you too aren't very enthusiastic. Okay hmmm so what is it going to be big or small?." Itachi/ Kira said in unison "Small." Mina frowned and said "Okay how many people?." Itachi/Kira replied "none." Mina frowned again and said "You two are alike hmmm okay how bout only akatsukhi." Kira/ Itachi said "No." Deidara said "You guys are not fun, yeah!." Itachi and Kira glared at Deidara who shut up quickly and grumbled incoherent words. Mina sighed and said "So what the theme colors? 2 please." Kira/Itachi said "black and red." They both looked at each awkwardly and turned their attention back to Mina. Mina said with another frown "This is going to look like a dead place. How about pink a-" Kira cut her off and said "I hate pink." Mina gasped and said "How could you hate pink?! Its so cute." Kira looked at her and said "pink is stupid light and girly girl color...i love black more." Itachi smirked and said "i agree." Mina sighed again and said "Wedding dress?." Kira said "None." Mina sat up and said "What!?." Kira glared at her and said "I think my dad just allowed a deaf person to join. As you all know boys we don't need deaf people let's just kill her." They all chuckled and smirked evilly. Mina said with fear "I can hear you! Chill so your telling me you don't want a wedding dress." Kira said "no." Mina grumbled. Kira said getting tired of this "Listen good Rayo we are not going to have a big wedding, I hate wedding its pathetic. So its going to be me, Itachi and the priest okay." Mina said "B-." Kira cut her off and said "I don't want to hear it bitch...i could care less about your opinions and you." Mina frowned and murmured a "Okay."

Later Kira was in her night gown, laying down on her stomach, reading a book when two hands snaked around her waist. She looked up to see Itachi smirking. She put the book away and said "What?." Itachi gazed at her and said nothing. He was leaning down to kiss her, like he always did when they were about to got to sleep, when there was a knock. He shot a glare at the door, burning holes in it with his fiery gaze.

Me: bye readerz like I said people I have been busy dis whole week so ill try to update!.

Itachi...bye...


	12. Chapter 11

Me: What it do readerz?

Itachi:...

Me: -throws knifes at him-

Itachi: -dodges- hello...

Me: good Uchiha -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -smirks and hugs back-

Gai: such youth! -dreamy expression- oh! -snaps back to reality- Yes...lets begin!

**Chapter 11**

Itachi was leaning in to kiss his fiancée when there was knock. His gaze shifted to the door buring a hole into it. Kira got up leaving a steaming Uchiha. She opened the door to see Mina standing there with a smile. Kira glared at her and said "What the fuck do you want foolish girl?." Mina frowned and said "You are a total bitch." Kira grabbed her kunai and was ready to strike when a certain males hand gripped it tightly from behind her. Itachi glared at Mina and said coldly "My fiancée asked you a question." Mina frowned again and said "Well um leader told me to tell you are going to be married day after tomorrow because you guys are going to have a lot of missions." Mina left. Kira walked past Itachi and threw the kunai hitting the wall. Itachi followed her closing the door and locking it. Kira sat down and stared at the wall. Itachi came up to her from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, rest his head on her shoulder. Kira released herself from his grip, confusing Itachi. Itachi got a little angry and said "What's wrong?." Kira said "You didn't let me kill her." Itachi laughed a genuine laugh. Kira made no reaction back on her and hischildhood days she always made him laugh. Itachi got up and pinned her to the wall and said huskily "Kira no killing even though I like to see you kill." He began kissing her neck. Kira closed her eyes and moaned tilting her head so he could get more access. She felt Itachi's lips curve into a smirk. He picked her up and threw her on the bed and got on top of her. They made out for 30 minutes and fell asleep.

Kira sat down in a chair, after making her favorite food chicken and rice. She was about to take the last bite when the leader and Mina came in smiling deviously. Kira's eyes widened when she saw what Mina was holding.

Forward Itachi came out of his room. He was walking down the hall when he heard Kira scream. He quickly began searching for her. In the pit of his stomach he felt knots. He began worrying. He walked quickly, he made a turn bumping into someone. He got pissed and said "Watch where your going." Kira who was running away from the leader was about to make a turn when she bumped into some one. The guy said "Watch where your going." Kira recognized the voice and said "Itachi help me!." Itachi looked surprised to see Kira there, he mentally sighed with relief and said concerned "What's wrong?." Kira said "Them." Right on cue Itachi looked up to find leader and Mina walking there way here. Kira quickly turned around and hid behind Itachi wrapping her hands around his chest. He glared at the two and said coldly "What are you two up to?." The leader was stunned. For 2 reasons: 1)Itachi had just taken sides with his daughter instead of him like he always did. 2)Itachi had just spoken to him in a cold tone which he never did. The leader said "Kira must wear this." On cue Mina held up a pink dress which was very short. Itachi made a disgusted face and said "She doesn't like it so no she will not." The leader raised a eyebrow and said "Are you disobeying me?." Itachi stayed silent. Kira pulled out her sword and disappeared. She appeared behind the leader and pressed the blade onto his neck and said "And if he is? What are you going to do about it?." The leader remained calm, sighed and said "You know for a daughter you are very violent." Kira let him go and walked beside Itachi and said "I will not wear that slutty shit! I told no wedding dress or anything! Plus..i hate the color pink and its short." The leader and Mina looked at each other. The leader spoke again "It's a order...Then you will be wearing that but Mina here will dye this dress blood shot red." Kira said "I like the color but no its too short." The leader frowned and said before disappearing "You will if want to get married." Kira cursed him while Itachi smirked thinking_ 'short...-snickers-'. _

Kira walked into the room, all the main akatsuki were there. They all watched her eying her. She had the red dress on, the dress was so short that it was barely covering her ass. Her hands were pulling the short short red dress down. Cursing she made her way to the alter. Itachi stood there looking at up and down. He thought_ 'hn she looks so hot...intoxicating..sexy in that short dress..._-his member hardened-_ I have to hold back or I will take her right then and there.' _Kira saw a glint of lust in Itachi's eyes. She smirked thinking _'so he is a man with desires.'_

Kira was cornered by Itachi. Itachi's eyes were glazed with lust, love, and desire. Kira tried to escape but there was a wall blocking her way. Itachi's dark room was illuminated with one candle light. The small wedding was over. She thought what had happened thinking _'damn Uchiha!.'_

_**++flashback++ **_

_The priest starting saying the lines. Itachi was looking at Kira with love and lust. Kira was staring back at him glaring at him. He just smirked and trailed his eyes up and down her body taking in every curve, tan legs, and firm ass. The priest said "you may kiss the bride." Instead of kissing her Itachi threw Kira over his shoulder roughly and walked away. But before he left he killed the priest. He rushed into the room shut the door and locked it. He looked at her like a hawk did when he saw his prey. He took small steps towards her. Kira who was glaring stepped back. He stepped forward, she stepped back._

_Forward..._

_back..._

_forward..._

_back..._

_forward..._

_Slam! She had walked right into the wall._

_Itachi just smirked and kept walking towards her._

Itachi had taken the last step and was face to face a glaring Kira. Itachi pulled out a kunai. Cool air touched her skin. She looked down to see she had nothing on. She looked at him glaring, he had slashed her clothes off so fast she didn't catch it. Her glare hardened. Itachi smirked and eyed her body. His member hardened more. She was beautiful...to hot. He was going to go insane just watching her. He restrained himself form jumping her and devouring her. He kept his look emotionless and calm but on the inside he was going crazy. Kira smirked and black chakra flowed around her covering her. Itachi growled he did a justu and the black chakra disappeared leaving her naked again. Itachi then swiftly grabbed his naked wife and put her over his shoulder. He wanted her so badly right now and he was going to get her. He was going to make her his permanently. He smirked when he felt her breasts resting on his shoulder. Kira screamed "Put me down Uchiha! You sex driven monster!." Itachi ignored her comments and slammed her on the bed. He got on top her, and began planting kisses around her neck. Kira was struggling but soon gave in into his pleasuring kisses. Itachi knew she would give up and continued kissing her on the neck. He bit her neck and drawled blood, he licked it clean. He began biting, kissing, and nibbling. Kira was moaning, her body felt as it was on fire. She loved the way Itachi was kissing and biting her. Her hands moved to his and clutched his black locks, pushing him closer to her neck and chest. Itachi smirked and continued kissing. His lips trailed down to her right breast. He took it in in his mouth roughly sucking it. Kira gasped arching her back. Itachi ran his hands to her ass, gripping it, and stopped her from moving. Kira was now moaning "Oh my fucken god! Itachi!." Just listening to her moaning his name like that turned him on. He shed all of his clothes, revealing his long, big, erected manhood. Kira looked at it and smirked deviously. She flipped him over and grabbed his manhood, rubbing it expertly around her hands. Itachi who was shocked, but recovered moaned and clutching the bed sheets. Kira leaned down and put him in her mouth. She began sucking and massaging him. Itachi hands gripped Kira's head, tangling his hands into her black locks. She was torturing him. After a surviving one of Kira's tortures Itachi flipped her over and said huskily "My turn." Kira looked up at him with a smirk plastered on her face and said "Lets see how good the Uchiha is?." Itachi merely smirk. He trailed kisses down your stomach, shivers ran through Kira, Itachi kept going down until he got Kira's womanhood. He smirked deviously and licked his lips. He then got down and flicked his tongue into her folds. Kira moaned in ecstasy, tingling sensations were running through her body. Itachi heard her say "OOo god Itachi! That feels so good." She cumed. Itachi licked it all and said in a husky voice "You taste good Kunichiwa." He then lined up his body to hers, and kissed her with passion and lust. She felt his manhood rub against her womanhood. Fiery passion filled her body. She closed her eyes, savoring him. A knock was heard. Itachi shot up glaring hard at the door. Kira and Itachi were making love and were in a comfortable position so whoever disturbed them was now going to die. Itachi was laying on top of a Kira, both naked, with black silky blankets covering them. Itachi was about to move when Kira wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and said in a soft and yet firm voice "Leave It Itachi." Without waiting for his reply she pulled Itachi into murderous and passionate kiss. Itachi kissed back with equal passion. He felt his manhood harden even more. He couldn't take it anymore. This was worse then death to him. He needed her. He wanted her. He pulled away, looking at Kira deep in her eyes. Without warning he thrusted hard into her. Kira gasped. She felt pain but it quickly subsided and pleasure filled her body. She moaned "Itachi faster harder." Itachi growled, Kira's black long fingernails were digging into his back, drawing blood "As you wish." His speed increased, he's body was now slamming into hers, he buried his face in the middle of her big tan breasts. Waves of pleasure were going through Kira. Kira arched her back in ecstasy, overflowing pleasure was flowing through her, she bit her lip trying not to scream Itachi's name. Itachi noticed this said while still fucking her, demandingly "Scream my name woman." Kira refused. Itachi growled and pushed so far up into her, causing her eyes to widen in shock, a little pain, and pleasure. She bit her lip again not giving up. Itachi growled again grabbed her hips tightly and slammed 3 times deep into her, she screamed not too loud but loud enough "OOo god Itachi!." Itachi smirked and continued fucking her. He felt so good, she was so tight, he wanted to stay inside her forever. He continued fucking her. Kira was moaning loud. After what seemed to be hours Itachi finally released his seeds into her. Itachi collapsed on top of her. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist, they stayed like that with sweat slicked bodies. Itachi who wasn't satisfied yet fucked her more then finally fell asleep.

Bright light shined through the windows, Kira woke up to see Itachi's manhood still inside her. She liked the feeling of him in her. Itachi woke up and smirked and began kissing her neck. Kira knitted her eyebrows and said "Wasn't last night enough for you Uchiha?." Itachi said in between kisses "I -kiss- can -kiss- never -kiss- -kiss-...-bite- -lick- get enough -kiss- of you." Kira chuckled. She lied down smirking at her husband. He started moving in and out of her. She arched her back and thought _'nice way to wake up in the morning.' _Pleasure shot through her body, Itachi moaned and said "Do you realize how tight you are?." Kira didn't reply. Itachi continued fucking her, as Kira moaned. After 30 minutes of fucking Itachi spilled his seeds into her. He pulled himself out of her reluctantly. They both got up to take a shower or more like making love again.

They both walked into the eating area. All the members looked at them. Kisame said "hello?." Itachi and Kira nodded and sat down making sure there was no gap between them. Kira and Itachi didn't talk much and ate silently. All of a sudden a high shrill sing song voice said "Itachi-kun I am back!." Everyone looked up. The members face all turned to hatred and malice. Itachi glared at the girl that was standing right in front of everyone. Kira looked up slowly to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a skin tight pink tank top and short white skirt. She looked at Itachi with eyes gleaming dreamily. She looked at Kira and scowled. Itachi put a arm around Kira's waist shocking the girl. She said "Itachi-kun who's the slut?." Silence filled the room. To everyones surprise Itachi said in a cold voice "Do not call her that again or I'll kill you." The girl smirked and said "Can't kill me or leader-sama will kill for I am his step daughter and there is nothing you can do." Itachi smirked and said "Kira..." Kira stood up and walked over to her. The girl smirked and said "how pathetic Kira right? Hmm yah you can't beat me I am way better then you. My name is Lina...your a fool to come over here do you know who I am? Huh bitch I am leader's step daughter." Kira smirked and said in a cold voice "Foolish girl...the question is Do you know who I am?." Kira disappeared and appeared behind and pressed a sharp sai on her neck and said "I am his daughter...and Uchiha there is my husband." The girls widened with fear and the information she had just received. She said "let go of me." Kira pressed her sai harder and said "No." Lina was now scared to death. The leader came in said "Kira? Unhand the girl." Kira reluctantly let go and sat down beside to Itachi. The leader who was there the whole time revealed himself, walked up to Lina, he back handed her shocking everyone except for Kira. The leader glared at a the weak girl who had tears and a look of shock on her face. He said "Next time I will let my daughter kill you...you were a mistake hear me!...don't you dare say such insults to her." Lina nodded and ran out of the room. The leader glanced at Kira and gave her a small smile and disappeared. After he left, Kira said "What a mother fucking bitch...i will make sure she gets killed by me." All the akatsuki members chuckled at her remark.

Me: Bye readers...

Itachi: Bye


	13. Chapter 12

Me: What it do?...

Itachi: good evening.

Kisame: Hello.

Me: Who the fuck invited you?

Kisame: -glares- watch you tongue bitch

Me: -raises eye brow- no you watch yours you oversized fish

Kisame: -charges at me with a samada-

Itachi- -blocks attack- -death glares at Kisame- Dare touch her I'll kill you, go

Kisame: -gulps and leaves-

Me: Dammit I wanted to kill him...-hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -smirks and hugs back-

**Chapter 12**

Kira was sitting on Itachi's lap, relaxing a little watching shows with the other members. While Itachi was getting turned on by just having her near him. His hand slowly made there way to her ass and rubbed it. Kira snapped her head back and smirked. She leaned down and said "Want me Uchiha?." Itachi nodded. Kira just turned around and continued to watch tv. Itachi frowned at his wife and said "Kira." Kira looked up to her husband who was glaring at her. Kira sighed and hissed "keep yourself in your pants I want to watch this show." Itachi growled and said "You will listen to me, you do whatever I say." Kira said "Whatever." Itachi growled again and picked Kira up and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards their room. The members all looked up at the two and just snickered. But before Itachi could take a step into his room, the leader voice said "You have mission Itachi, Kira, Deidara, and Kisame." Itachi growled a curse and put down a expressionless Kira. He looked at her up and down, cursing the leader for doing this. They all arrived at the Leader's office. He said "I want you to forget about kidnapping Naruto." Everyone was surprised. Leader continued "Since we have a new member who is stronger...Kira, who will not let anyone even lay a hand on Naruto because she thinks he had great potential and is apparently take a interest in him...in other words she likes him." Kira glared at the leader, as Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara looked at her with raised eyebrows. Kira closed her eyes and said "He is annoying but it does seem that I do like him like a brother just like little Uchiha unlike someone I know." She gave Itachi a sharp glare. Itachi remained emotionless and thought '_you will pay for that remark dearly Kira, when I get you to myself...' _The leader continued "You will be going to a village. The village had no ninjas there. Its a normal village. There you will capture a girl there and bring her here alive. And two children." The leader explained things about the girl and the children. Then dismissed everyone.

Itachi grabbed Kira's waist and practically dragged her to his room. He then pushed Kira in and slammed the door and locked it. He walked up to a glaring Kira and pulled her into a bruising and forceful kiss. Kira froze for a second then pushed him away, causing him to fall the ground. She turned around and began packing stuff into her black bag. Itachi got up from the floor and made his way to her. He wrapped to arms around her, he let his manhood that was in his pants rub against her ass. Kira shivered, but kept packing. Itachi opened his zipper and let his manhood out. Smirking deviously he lifted Kira's dress. Kira froze and said "Stop." She tried to turn around but Itachi's grip was making her immobilized. Itachi pulled the black thong down, Kira gasped, as his hand gripped her ass rubbing it, shivering with pleasure she choked out "Itachi...what are y-?." Itachi covered her mouth and thrusted his manhood into her ass. Kira screamed into his hand but came out muffled. Itachi pinned her on the bed and continued fucking her while Kira was moaning his name. Itachi was getting turned on and began slamming into her harder and faster. Kira was moaning "Itachi!." He went faster and harder, enjoying himself. Kira's entire body was on fire and pleasure. She moved with him keeping pace. She felt a strange sensation rush through her body. After 10 minutes she felt Itachi release his seeds. He collapsed on top of her kissing her. They stayed like that for two minutes, Itachi took himself out of her slowly and put it back in his pants zipping it up. He grabbed Kira's thong and put it back up, brushing his hands around her vagina. Kira smirked at the touch and said "that was not a accident." Itachi looked at her with a small evil smile and said "hn." Kira got a little pissed and jumped Itachi. Kira was now on top of a smirking Uchiha who hand his hands on her ass, caressing it. Kira glared at him and pulled him into a murderous kiss. Itachi was shocked but kissed back. They started devouring each other when a knock was heard. Itachi growled and picked up Kira. He walked to the door and opened it glaring at the blond and fish angrily. Kisame and Deidara looked at each other then at Itachi. Deidara said "We are heading out yeah." Itachi nodded and slammed the door at their faces. Kira heard two 'ows.' She frowned and wrapped two arms around Itachi and said "Hn...I love you." Itachi's eyes turned into coal black, slightly shocking her. He never let his guard down. He said "I love you too." He brushed his lips on hers and said "lets get going." Kira nodded.

They arrived at the village. The village was full of weak people, they had no ninja skills at all. The leader said they had to settle there and then kidnap the girl so they had some free time. As soon as they stepped two kids came up to them and said "What are your names?." Kira knelt down and said with a small smile "Kira -pointed to each one- Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara." The kid with black hair boy with brown eyes looked at the blue haired girl with blue eyes and said "So the fishy is Kisame...The man with red eyes is Itachi...weasel...The guy who looks like a girl is Deidara and the pretty girl is Kira." The 3 members glared at the kids. While Kira just smiled a little. She looked at them while hardening her eyes "You kids should not be out here." The kid with black hair said "I am Taru." The blue haired girl said "I am Akina. And we know something that you don't know." Itachi in a flash grabbed the girl by the collar and was now dangling her from the air said in a cold voice "Tell me or I'll kill you." Akina was struggling. Kira got angry and came up to Itachi and whispered in his ear "Kill her or hurt her any way I swear I will make sure you never get to see me in bed with you again." Itachi glared at her and dropped the girl. Kira then grabbed both Itachi's wrist and tied chakra strings around them. She then kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly off his feet and slam onto a nearby tree. She said in a dark tone "Don't you dare hurt her or Taru or The leader will punish then I will kill you painfully." Itachi glared at her and said "What do you mean leader will punish me?." Deidara and Kisame looked at her in confusion. She grabbed their ears and said over her shoulder to the awe struck children "Excuse us." She threw Kisame and Deidara on the floor next to a angry Itachi. She put both hands on her hips and said glaring at them "Fools the leader told you to not hurt them and kidnap them if you were paying attention you would have known how they looked like. Ugh why do I have to deal with such jerks. Well anyways these children will be Itachi's and my responsibility." The 2 members nodded while Itachi was growling curses about stupid children. Kira smirked and said "Well I have to go shopping so Deidara and Kisame will come with me. And Uchiha here will take care of the kids. -Itachi's glare hardened at his wife- -Kira smirked wider- why? Because while shopping when I want opinions I want real answers not just 'hn' or '...' You wouldn't last one second I would jump you and painfully kill you." Itachi growled more curses and said "I will not." Kira frowned walked up to Itachi and whispered in his ear "Uchiha you will not go dead its just kids plus...-she looked at fingers- maybe we can fuck later." Itachi smirked but was still angry and said "Fine only this time." Kira smirked and said under her breath "I have a sex crazed husband...hn never knew Itachi was like that...oh well its a new thing and I like it." She released the chakra bindings. Kisame and Deidara both said while holding out their hands "Shall we go goddess." Kira chuckled and linked her arms with them and said giving Itachi a sharp glance "Don't kill or hurt them or you are dead."

Kira said behind the changing room to the two snickering members "I can't believe I am doing this. If Itachi were here he would kill you right now...-growls curses- this outfit is too tight." Deidara smirked and said "thats why he isn't here, yeah...so come out its not our fault you lost to a game of rock paper scissors." Kira came out, every male that was walking around including Kisame and Deidara's jaw dropped to the ground. Kira rolled her eyes and said "Well?." Deidara put a arm around her and said "Look around." Kira looked around to see every male in the store looking at her drooling. She glared at them. Kisame said "Sorry guys shes taken." The males all turned around muttering curses and shaking their heads in disappointment. Kira was wearing a tight black and blue tank top with a black mini skirt and black and blue long boots. Kisame and Deidara both put arms around her waist and said in unison "You're buying it." Kira said "You know you should let go of me...if Itachi's see you holding me like this hes going to kill you both." Deidara said tightening his grip "You worry too much Kira plus hes not here so we are okay." A voice said "Who's not here?." Kira smirked deviously and said "No one love." Itachi stepped out of the shadow and glared at Kisame and Deidara. They both let go quickly and laughed nervously. Itachi stepped forward and eyed Kira up and down smirking slightly. Kira said in a cold voice "Where's the kids Uchiha?." Itachi wrapped arm around her and said "Some where safe and sound, so let me guess you lost in a game of rock paper and scissors." Kira glared at him and said "Your point." Itachi stayed silent. Deidara said "Shes has outstanding skill and beat up a Sanin but lost to a simple game of Rps, yeah." Kira glared at him and said "I am going to go buy this." But before she could step away a guy said "Hey sexy." He put a arm around her. Itachi glared at the man took out a sword and beheaded him. Kira stepped away and said "Take it easy Uchiha." Itachi didn't say anything and pushed Kira away to buy her things.

They walked into the hotel they were going to stay at. The beautiful lady with purple hair and pink eyes said "How may I help you today?." Kisame grinned evilly and said "How about y- ow!..." Kira smacked him in the head and said "Two rooms." The lady nodded looking at them suspiciously and said "Sign here." They signed the paper and the lady said "Follow me." She led them to the rooms and said "here you go. Need anything just tell me." She walked away giving them a last glance. Kira looked her retreating form with narrow eyes and said "Tell anyone bitch and I will painfully kill you or have these two boy who seem to have in interest you do things to you worse then death." The lady froze, stopping in her tracks, and said stuttering without turning around "o-okay j-j-just don't h-hurt m-me." Kira said "Good girl now go away and keep your mouth shut..." The lady took off. Kira turned to see three confused men. She said "Why the fuck did my dad choose such dumb people to join the akatsuki...-sigh- she heard of us and knows us 1.) We are not in disguises. 2.) We put our real names." The fish and blond nodded and Itachi just stared at her. She tossed one key to the two members and said "Your room is there." Both Kisame and Deidara looked at her like she was crazy and said loudly "What?! We are not staying one room, yeah!." Kira turned around and grabbed Itachi's hand and said "yes you are." Kira walked in the room with Itachi and closed the door, they heard screams and then Deidara knocked the door. Kira opened it to see a steamed Deidara. She sighed and said "anything wrong?." Deidara repeated her and grabbed her arm tightly making her wince a little, he said while trying to pull her "We have one bed, yeah." Kira was wincing in pain, she said "Fuck Deidara that hurts let go." Deidara ignored her and started complaining. While this was happening Itachi was turning red with anger, how dare he hurt her like that. He pulled Deidara away and said "Don't you dare touch my wife like that." He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and tortured Deidara and dumped him out the door. Deidara was left outside almost dead. Kira rubbed her arm and started cursing Deidara. Itachi walked up to her and examined it and kissed it. She looked at him and wrapped her hands around his neck and planted a kiss on his lip and said "Thank you."

Deidara walked into the room staggering and said to Kisame "Itachi..." Kisame understood and helped his comrade sit down on the floor. Kisame said with a pale face "lets um watch Tv so we don't have to sleep together." There was no couch and was a hard floor. While in the other room Itachi was smirking down at his naked wife. He kissed her with passion and hunger. Kira kissed back with equal passion and hunger. She wrapped her strong her legs around Itachi's waist, pressing her wet womanhood to his erected manhood. Waves of passion went through their bodies. Their bodies were constantly getting heated up with every touch. They closed their eyes savoring each others taste. Itachi slipped his tongue into her mouth and began exploring, Kira was moaning into the kiss. She began exploring his tongue. Itachi touched her tongue and began a war of dominance. Deidara and Kisame were trying so hard to keep their eyes open, they suddenly collapsed on top of each in a awkward position and fell sound asleep. Itachi grabbed her by the waist and growled "I can't take this anymore." He thrusted hard into her. Kira gasped in shock for a second then closed her eyes as pleasure filled her body. She felt him inside her and relaxed her body. Itachi started to go faster and harder. He ordered her demandingly "Put you legs on my shoulders." Kira who was on fire obeyed. Itachi started fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Itachi leaned down while fucking her and buried his head on her neck. He whispered in her ear "i will fuck you until the whole world hears my name." Kira didn't respond as Itachi started slamming into her roughly like a animal in rage. She screamed his name "Itachi!." He smirked and continued to fuck her. After hours of fucking Itachi finally collapsed on top of her spilling his seeds. Kira and Itachi lay there breathing and calming down. After 5 minutes Itachi got himself out of her and leaned down and flicked his tongue into her womanhood causing waves of tingling sensations run through Kira's body. She arched her back as Itachi began torturing her. She wrapped her hands around his head and pushed him closer. Itachi expertly began licking and sucking her, he let his finger enter her. This was too much pleasure for Kira. She was about to burst. Itachi saw this and said in husky tone "Cum for me love." Kira cummed. Itachi licked all of it and said "You taste so good." He the bringed his mouth to hers and kissed her with passion. She kissed back wrapping her legs around him. Savoring him. Itachi slipped into her again and fucked her again until he spilled his seeds again. He then leaned down a brought her to a deep and passionate kiss. After 10 of kissing minutes they both fell asleep.

In the morning both Itachi and Kira shot up in bed to hear two screams coming from Kisame and Deidara's room. Itachi got up and went to find his clothes. Kira smirked and slipped out of bed to finds hers. Kira put on a black tank top and bended down to get her pants. Itachi smirked and came behind her and rubbed his manhood on her ass. Kira gasped and sent kunais, at a running Itachi. They got to the room to find Deidara and Kisame glaring dragger's at each other. Kisame yelled "pervert!." Deidara yelled "Rapist." They kept yelling insults at each other while Kira and Itachi watched silently amused. After a while, Kira started to get annoyed and said "Itachi leave." Itachi raised a eyebrow and said "Why?." Kira sighed and said "just go Itachi." Itachi slowly made his way out. Kira closed the door. Itachi heard two blood curdling screams, big thumps, and a lot of noises Itachi couldn't recognize. There was silence and he heard Kira say in a dark tone "Annoy me with your arguments again I vow that will ruin your chances of ever ever becoming a father." There was two thumps and Kira came out with a bored expression and said to a slightly shocked Itachi "They will not be able to come out right now for I have -Kira's eyes gleamed- done some things to them." Itachi nodded and wrapped a arm around Kira's waist causally.

They walked through the town...

Me: I leaving you readers here...damn I fucken tired...

Itachi: Bye -turns to me- -smirks-

Me: Fine then Uchiha -hugs him and gives a kiss on the cheek- bye loser...

Itachi: -smirks and leaves-


	14. Chapter 13

Me: Hows it hanging readers?

Itachi: Hello

Me: Don't have much to say...

**Chapter 13**

Kira and Itachi left the hotel. They walked into the town. People were looking at them with fear filled eyes mixed with curiosity. Girls and Boys were swooning and drooling over Itachi and Kira. Itachi gave them a glare mixed with complete annoyance, he put a arm around Kira's waist. Seeing this the girls and boys got disappointed and left. However one boy with long black hair, cold green eyes, with a muscular body walked up to Kira and said "I don't have interest in women but when I saw you...so tell me what is your name?." He gave a charming smile. Kira smirked and said "Kira." Itachi watched as his wife talked to the guy his eyes filled with rage and jealousy. Kira said "Interesting and what's your name?." The man gave another charming smile and said "Aisu." Kira smirked and replied and said "So why did you come here when you saw me?." Aisu stepped closer and said "Your beauty and personaity amazes me...attraction..." Itachi glared at the man. Aisu noticed and said in a cold voice "Who might you be?." Itachi said in a colder voice "Uchiha Itachi and the woman you are talking to is my wife." Aisu's eyes widened for a second and then turned back into his normal emotionless cold look. He nodded and said "I see...well anyways I must be going...nice to meet you Kira to tell you the truth you are the first woman to make me feel this way..." He kissed her hand and disappeared into the wind. Rose petals fell everywhere. Kira smirked and said "Interesting man." She walked away causally. Itachi growled and grabbed her arm and pinned her to a tree and said leaning close to her face "What was that about?." Kira smirked and brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She leaned down and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widened with shock. Kira ignored his reaction and continued kissing him in the lips. A few seconds later Itachi slid his hand around her waist and kissed back. They stood there kissing for about 20 minutes, then Kira pulled away and grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him back into the public area.

Kira was dragging her angry husband around the town looking at things. As she was 'dragging' Itachi she spotted a chocolate store. She smirked a little and said "Itachi your buying me chocolate." Itachi raised his eyebrow and said "Hn." Kira pulled him and into the store. As soon as they stepped in they both backed away. The store was full of pink and brown stuff, and to top it all off there was 3 blonds with very revealing pink clothing as workers. Itachi glared at Kira and said "Well?." Kira glared him and said "I have a craving if I don't get chocolate I'll fucken murder you." Kira took a step closer to Itachi. He backed away when he saw the murderous intent in her eyes. Kira turned to the blond, that was looking at Itachi with dreamy eyes, she said breaking the dreamy eyed girl "hey girl what do you have in this pink place?." The blond said, giving Itachi quick glances "Um...uh yah we have many selections which are..." she trailed off looking at Itachi. Kira sighed and said in a cold voice which made the girl jump "Foolish girl I asked you something, I would appreciate it if you quit looking at my husband and give your attention to your customer who's about to slit your throat." The now terrfied blond said "S-sorry, uh we have many selections look over here and just pick one..." Kira looked down and said "Okay blond I want 2 milk chocolate with almonds bars." The girl nodded and gave it to Kira. They both payed and left the store.

Kira grabbed Itachi and pulled him towards the woods. They got to a clearing and Kira pushed Itachi on the floor. Itachi sat down rested his back on the tree and glared at his wife. Kira just smirked sat down with legs on each side of him. He looked at her amused. She ignored his looks and began eating her chocolate leaning onto Itachi. She grabbed some and stuffed some in Itachi's mouth. Itachi who was caught of guard glared at his wife, slowly chewing the treat. Kira smirked and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Itachi kissed back slowly licking her mouth for entrance. Kira allowed it. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and began tasting and exploring her mouth. They both stayed there devouring each other, slowly. Itachi closed his eyes and so did Kira wanting this moment to last longer. Itachi deepened the kiss and pulled her into a more passionate and wet kiss. Kira tightening her grip. After a what seemed like forever Kira pulled away caressing Itachi's cheek, she pulled Itachi up with her. Itachi who had a dazed look followed her, watching her every move with a dreamy look.

Kira jerked a glaring Itachi into the mens clothing store. She grabbed him by the arm and lead him to a section. She let him go and said with her hands on her hips "You bastard are going to get some new clothes I don't care if you don't want them well to bad b'cuz your wife is going to fucken beat you up if you don't." Itachi watched her spin around and walk up to some clothes and start examining it. After a while Kira came back with a black and red clothes. Itachi examined it he thought _'she has such good taste...she knows my style.' _Kira said "Uchiha Like them or not?." Itachi said "Hn." Kira rolled her eyes and said to Itachi "try them on." Itachi just stood there looking at her with a emotionless look. Kira sighed and said "Uchiha Itachi get your ass in there I want to see if it fits!." Itachi just stood there not moving a inch staring at her. Kira walked up to him and dragged him to the fitting area and pushed him into the door and turned away. Itachi swiftly grabbed her arm before she can go and pulled her in and locked the door. Kira looked at him glaring "Uchiha what the hell?." He smirked and kissed her deeply lifting her dress slowly, only to be stopped by her hand. She pulled away and said "This is a store not a place to fuck." Itachi growled and ignored her and kissed her again, with hunger and lust. Kira pulled away again and said "Change." And left leaving a steaming Uchiha. He put on the clothes and came out. Kira eyed him up and down and said "Definitely black and red are your colors or blue and black." She gave Itachi peck on his lips and said over her shoulder "Buy your things." She left. Itachi bought his stuff and came to see Kira's back facing a man...

She was glaring a guy with black hair and ice blue eyes, who one hand around her and another rubbing her ass. Itachi turned red with anger. Kira was glaring hard at the guy, the guy smirked and said slyly "Come on baby you know you want me." Kira said "bastard I am married." He laughed. Her glared hardened to the point where he winced and was trembling with fear. Kira had twisted smile. Itachi who was in rage was about to kill the man for touching his wife, when the man dropped on the floor clutching his heart. Kira laughed manically and said to a dead corpse "You think such a simple justu can work on me...I have so much power that the whole akatsuki including the leader and the 3 sanins put together can't defeat me." Black chakra flowed around her. Itachi's eyes widened for a second and he suddenly smirked '_so much like me...Kira that is why I love you...so unique...strong...beautiful...those blood red lips...soft silky black hair...those ice blue eyes that turn to that beautiful crimson color...that body...all mine...only mine...' _Kira stood there returning to her normal self "All I did was glare at him...heart attack?...-she laughed cynically- so weak." She felt two arms wrap around her, a warm breath trickled her neck, sending volts of shivers down her body. A husky whisper said "Mine. I want to fuck you right now." Kira turned around and said "Am I that tempting?." Itachi merely smirked and said "Yes you are...all mine...I want you right now.." He grabbed her hand and shoved it down his pants, to his manhood. Kira smirked as she felt her hand brush his hard cock. Itachi closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, enjoying the burning sensations and pleasure filled shivers that shot through his body, when her hand touched him. He looked down and said "See what you do to me? I want you." Kira smirked and said "O-" She was cut when a girl's scream was heard. Kira took her hands out of his pants and said "Lets check it out." Itachi cursed and said in a angry voice "Fine then."

They reached the area to see a girl with red hair and midnight blue eyes running from a middle aged man trying to attack her. Kira looked at the girl and said to Itachi "Love I think we found the girl." Itachi smirked and put a arm around her waist. They both disappeared and appeared between the father and daughter. Kira said arms crossed "They say striking girls is a deadly sin." The man glared at her and a silent Itachi facing him, he yelled "BITCH GET OUT MY WAY THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!...OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!." Kira looked at him emotionless look. She looked as if she did not hear him. Itachi dangerously stepped forward and said "I wouldn't allow you to kill my wife...fool." Itachi in a flash slit the mans throat. The red haired girl gasped and yelled "You killed my father!." Kira looked at her and said "Good job." The red haired jumped up and tackled Kira into a hug and said "Thank you both of you!." Kira who was extremely uncomfortable patted her back with one hand gently. The girl let go to hug Itachi but he moved away quickly to Kira's side. The girl fell on the floor. She turned red with embarrassment and said "Oh um I didn't tell you my name its Sekyo Mizaki. What are yours?" Kira said "Kira Uchiha and this is Itachi Uchiha." The girls eyes widened and she paled. She stepped back and said "Um nice to meet you um I got to go somewhere." Without waiting for a reply she ran full speed away. Kira sighed and said "She knows lets go Uchiha." They both disappeared and appeared in front of a tired looking Sekyo who kept looking back in fear. Kira said "Right here girl." The girls head jerked forward and she gasped "What do want with me?." Kira said "We want you to stay at the akatsuki as our healer." She said "No that place is bad..." Kira smirked and said "You will not be forced to do anything like kill just heal...so we can do this the easy way or hard way. Easy you come along and be a good girl. Or bad we beat you up nearly to death and then take you." Sekyo gulped and said "Easy." Kira smirked in triumph, "Good girl although I would have fun beating you up...-Kira's tone dropped- And try anything I will kill you...mission or no mission get me pissed and you are dead." Sekyo stepped away in shear fear and said "o-okay d-don't w-w-worry." Kira nodded and said to a amused Itachi "Hey we need to get the blond and fish." Itachi nodded.

They arrived at the hotel room to see to 2 badly beat up members. Itachi observed the cuts, gashes, and wounds closely and realized Kira had definitely went easy on them. Kira said "We are heading back come on bakas." To Itachi's surprised Kisame and Deidara got up quickly and followed Kira out the door. Itachi shook his head and thought_ 'leave it to her to scare people.'_

**+Flashback+**

_The Sliver haired boy with black eyes, Itachi hated with passion, was checking out Kira. Itachi glared at him. No matter what, this boy was absolutely fearless. Not even the great Uchiha prodigy couldn't scare him. Rarely he would succeed in scaring him a little bit but nothing that satisfied him. He was the only one out of all boys who was like that. No one could scare him. The Silver haired boy walked up to Kira and put arm around her and whispered something in her ear. A smirk plastered Kira's face. She whispered something back. The boy paled and stepped away quickly. He was trembling with fear. Itachi was stunned. How he was pondering one girl scare a guy I couldn't...The boy said "I have to do beautif- uh Kira." He turned away and ran fill speed. From that day on the boy stayed away from Kira and followed her commands without hesitation just plain fear and anxiety. _


	15. Chapter 14

Me: -curses-...hi -glares-

Itachi: -raises eyebrow-

Me: -glares-

Itachi: Whats wrong?

Me: You

Itachi: -glares-

Me: -glares 10 times harder-

Itachi: -mentally winces, thinking: _Her glares are scarier then mine, and I am the killer around here!-_

Me: -curses-

Itachi: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Me: -takes step toward Itachi- my problem? -step- he has black hair -step- red eyes -step- has this emotionless look every fucken time -step- is a cold jerk -steps right in front of Itachi with a glare- its you -pokes Itachi's chest-...-curses something about killing readers-

Itachi: -looks at me expressionless, sighs- I see -turns to readers, death glares, cold tone –You better review or give some feed back to my girl or I will kill you slowly and painfully.

Me:...

Itachi: -puts arm around my waist-...-both leave-

**Chapter 14**

Deidara held Kira back, while yelling at Kisame "Got him?, yeah!?!." Kisame who was struggling to hold Itachi back said "I think so." But as soon as Kisame said that he was kicked in the stomach hard, and slammed into a tree. The same thing happened to Deidara. Both Itachi and Kira said to the two members "Don't touch me or I'll kill you." Sekyo eyes showed fear but she held it back. Itachi and Kira both walked slowly towards her. Sekyo laughed nervously and said while backing away "Um...yeah I'll keep my mouth um shut... hehe." They kept silent and continued to walk towards her, but before they could take another step both Deidara and Kisame blocked the way. Kira said in calm but deadly voice "Move fools." They didn't budge but just shook in fear when they saw the murderous look in her eyes. Deidara said "Kira! Itachi! You can't hurt her the leader said so, yeah!." Kisame nodded. Kira stopped herself, she glared at Sekyo and turned around, silently, she sat down by a tree and started sharpening her knife. Itachi looked at the girl and said in a dangerous tone "Not one word or I will kill you." The girl gulped and nodded. They set up a camp site. Kisame said "I am going to go get some woods." Deidara said "I am going to get some food." Sekyo sat up and said to Deidara "Don't leave me here with them! You blond girl." Deidara glared at her and said "Next time I will let them kill you if you call me that again, yeah." Sekyo pouted and said "okay -under breath- idiot...can I come?." Deidara said "No, yeah." Sekyo frowned and said "Is that a yes or no?." Deidara scowled and said "I said no, yeah." Sekyo nodded and said "so I'm coming." Deidara glared at her frustrated "No, yeah." Sekyo smirked and said "So Dei-kun I'm coming." Deidara's glare hardened and he yelled "NO, YEAH." This went on for about 5 minutes, Kisame who was standing there, getting annoyed said to the smirking Sekyo "Listen bitch he said your staying and thats final!...Deidara let's go." Deidara nodded and began to leave when Sekyo yelled "What you can't leave me here with this weasel and ice queen -Itachi and Kira glared at her- they'll kill me!!!!!!!!." Deidara sighed and said "I don't care, yeah...but if you keep acting like that I guarantee you they will. So just keep quiet and they won't, yeah." Sekyo replied"I guess the blond does know big words...hmmm alright but if I die I will hunt you down Deidara." Deidara glared at her and left.

Kira made a fire and sat down looking into the flames. Itachi sat right by her also staring into the flames. Sekyo who was across from them said in a bored tone "So you guys don't talk much?." Itachi and Kira glared at her. Sekyo laughed nervously "Aha ha...a...i guess that's a no, so you two married?." Itachi and Kira didn't reply and just looked into the fire. Sekyo said "Oh I see...so where we headed too." They didn't reply. Sekyo sighed and said slapping her forehead "Why the hell do I even try talking to them...its like talking to sticks!." She turned around and pouted playing with one strand of her hair. After a couple of minutes of silence Kira got bored. She sighed and said to Itachi who was by the way looking at her "I am bored so I-." Kira was cut of by Sekyo who said "Me too! Finally someone here feels the same way! Yeah, go ice queen!." Kira gave her a sharp glare and said finishing her sentence "I am going to kill some Anbu's that might be around here." Sekyo frowned and said "Okkkayyy um except for the last part." Itachi said "You will stay." Kira frowned and said "Uchiha I have a right to go whenever I want to, just because you are my husband doesn't fucken mean you can boss me around." Sekyo who was counting Kira's words, yelled jumping up and down "Dude you like said more then 15 words!..." Both Kira and Itachi said "Shut up girl or I'll kill you." Sekyo blinked and said "First things first you two sound so creepy saying the same thing at the same time...hmmm good match...Second I have a name you know an-" Sekyo stopped talking when she saw them glaring at her with a murderous look. She backed away and said "Okay okay I'll be quiet, lighten up sheesh!." Kira was walking away when Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Kira glared at him and said "What the fuck Itachi I'm not going to run away." Itachi said nothing and pulled her close to him. She struggled to get out of his iron grip but he only tightened it. She sighed and gave up, she leaned onto his shoulder and rested her head. Itachi smirked, Kira saw it and said "Wipe it off weasel." Sekyo who was surprised laughed when she saw Itachi frown. Itachi glared at her. Sekyo shut up and looked away stifling her laughter. Kira chuckled, Itachi growled curses about killing the two girls. Kira smirked and sat behind Itachi wrapping to legs around his waist. Itachi raised a eyebrow. Kira just smirked and said "I am going to have some fun since you won't let me go." Itachi didn't reply and just looked straight ahead enjoying the fact that Kira's body was touching him, giving warmth. Kira ran her fingers through his hair. She smirked and said "You should keep your hair down it looks good." Itachi didn't say anything. Kira began playing with his hair. When she was done she rested her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. Itachi smirked slightly. Sekyo said "Aww isn't this cute." Kira said "Shut the fuck up or I will kill you." Sekyo gulped and turned around and said softly "I have a name, ice queen."

Kisame and Deidara came back to see a bored Sekyo, Kira hugging Itachi with a blank look and Itachi who was enjoying the fact that she was hugging him, but did not show it. Sekyo stood up and said "Finally I thought I would die of boredom!...Dei-kun please do not leave me with them there so not fun!." Deidara shook his head and said "They are, yeah." Kisame nodded in agreement. Kira pulled away and sat on Itachi's lap rubbing her ass on his manhood 'accidentally' Itachi gritted his teeth and he glared at her as a warm sensation shot through him. Kisame, Deidara, and Sekyo was talking to themselves so Itachi and Kira were sort of alone. He pulled out a kunai and pressed it against her neck and said "What do you think your doing woman?." Kira smirked and said innocently "Who me Uchiha? I don't know what your talking about Uchiha so don't put words in my mouth." Itachi growled and said in a dangerous tone "Don't fool around with me." He paused and smirked Evilly. "Or I will take you right here and shove my dick up your mouth and then fuck you till you bleed." Kira shoved the kunai away and said with a smirk "You can't do shit Uchiha." Itachi narrowed his eyes and sliced the back of her shirt a little, causing her shirt to tear and expose her tan shoulder, and a little blood. Itachi smirked and licked the blood, sucking it clean. He whispered in her ear "I can do whatever I please." Kira who was shocked of Itachi's actions, recovered, glared and said "Uchiha...you will pay for that." Itachi rose a eyebrow and said in a mock tone "Lets see you try love." Kira turned around and pulled Itachi into a brutal and murderous kiss. The shocked Itachi, tried to move but Kira had him down and he couldn't move, so he kissed her back ignoring the shocked members. After 20 seconds Kira pulled away and said "Next time I will do something worse and maybe...-her voice turned into a dark one- tell these boys including that annoying girl about all the embarrassing childhood things you did." Itachi glared at her as she walked away into the forest. Itachi got up to follow her but stopped when he heard 5 blood curdling screams, and Kira's cynical laugh.

Kisame and Deidara exchanged weird expressions. While Sekyo paled and stuttered "W-what d-did she d-do?." Right on cue Kira came back with emotionless look but had a satisfied smirk, not one scratch was on her. She said at the curious members and a very pale girl "Anbu." The members nodded while Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods. Kisame and Deidara turned away and nonchalantly and started talking. They stopped when they noticed a pale Sekyo looking straight ahead with a blank look. Deidara walked up to her and said "hey what's wrong with you? Your quiet." Sekyo looked at him and said "She killed them." Deidara laughed making her give him a glare. He smirked and said "So?." Sekyo shook her head and said "Never mind, I can't expect good answers from someone like you. Your just like her." She got up and sat far away with a blank look. Deidara came back with a frown and said "Strange girl she sees her father die and jumps up and down but when she see other people die she's sulking." Kira was pinned against a tree by a emotionless Itachi. He put one hand on her waist and a other hand by her head. He looked at directly in the eye, leaned down and started kissing her neck hungrily. Kira moaned and tilted her head to let him access more. He smirked and moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately and hungrily. She closed her eyes kissing back, after a few minutes she pulled away and said "Lets go back Itachi." Itachi ignored her and kissed her neck hungrily. Kira frowned and pushed him away and said "Itachi not here." Itachi ignored her again and said "shut up." Kira tripped him, he fell on the ground, she got on top of him and said "Uchiha..." She leaned down and said "Later." Itachi looked at her and said "No." Kira rolled her eyes and got off him and helped him up.

Dragging the Uchiha, they came back to find Deidara talking to Kisame, while Sekyo was looking straight ahead deep in thought. Kira rose a eyebrow and said "What happened to the bitch?." Deidara looked up and said "Oh she um kind of got a sad and shit because you killed someone, yeah..." Kira said in a low voice "pathetic." Itachi grabbed her waist and lead her to a far area, he looked at her deep in her eyes and said "I want you." Kira rolled her eyes and said "No." Itachi grabbed her and took her behind the bush. He looked down at her and said "I get whatever I want." He took out a kunai and sliced all the clothes off of her. Kira struggled and said "Uchiha! What the fuck is wrong with you?." Itachi looked at her and said "You...Kira your the one that makes me feel this way." He eyed Kira's naked form up and down and said while bending "your mine...i suggest you enjoy this too." He pulled of his clothes and got on top of her struggling form. His eyes gleamed and he smiled evilly down at his wife. She looked up at him and said "bastard." He ignored her and began kissing and sucking her breasts. Kira bit her lip so the moan he wanted to hear would not come out. Itachi scowled and said "moan for me baby." Kira said "No." Itachi growled and started to suck her breasts harder, he kissed her neck and chest area. Kira who was holding in finally let out a loud moan. Itachi smirked and whispered in her ear "Couldn't resist it love?." Kira glared at him. He made his way to her legs he spread them apart, only for them to be put back together by Kira. He glared at her and spread them holding it, he leaned down and began licking and sucking her womanhood. Heat and sensations shot through her body, she stifled her moans by biting her lip. Itachi looked up and said in a demanding voice "Moan and cum for me now." Kira held back, Itachi growled and sticked his finger in her. Kira couldn't take it anymore, she cummed and moaned. Itachi smirked and licked off all the juice, he whispered in her ear "Just enjoy this, couldn't hold it in, didn't you love?." Kira glared at him and said closing her eyes "Shut up and just fuck me." Itachi smirked and said "As you wish." He plunged into her and began gaining speed, soon he was slamming into her. Kira was moaning his name, he quickly shut her up by kissing her. Kira felt a feeling go through her. Itachi closed his eyes after fucking her 10 times hard, he released his seeds. He collapsed on top her. After a little while he sticked his manhood in front of her face and said "Suck it." Kira looked away and said "never." Itachi growled "Do it." Kira sighed and began sucking him expertly. Itachi groaned her name. After a while Itachi burst, Kira swallowed it and lied down. Itachi lied on top her kissing her passionately, she kissed back. After a 20 minutes of making out, Itachi let go and said "Lets go back." Kira nodded and said "Hn." They put there clothes on. Itachi was about to take a step when Kira said "Hold me." Itachi looked at her and picked her bridal style. She snuggled into his chest falling asleep. Itachi smirked, and thought '_I love __her...I won't let anything happen to you...you are mine."_

Itachi got back to the campsite with Kira in his arms to see Sekyo making fun Deidara and Kisame. She smirked and yelled "hahah you guys suck!...especially you fishy!." Kisame was grinding his teeth in anger, slowly reaching for his Samada. While Deidara was also seething in anger. Itachi looked down at Kira and gently put her down, he kissed her lips, pulled away licking his lips. He disappeared and appeared right in between Kisame and Deidara and Sekyo. In a flash he had grabbed the girls throat with his grip, he lifted her up in the air narrowing his eyes dangerously. He said in a dangerously calm voice "Wake Kira up...I will kill you." He threw her on the ground. The now scared Sekyo nodded slowly trying to get some air. Kisame and Deidara smirked. Kisame said "hey Itachi where did you guys go?." Itachi replied "Somewhere you don't need to worry about." Kisame looked at Deidara and said "Itachi fucked her." Deidara grinned evilly nodded. The two snickered while Itachi lied down next to Kira. He started playing with her hair, when Sekyo screamed "Ahhhh!! ewwww snake!!!." Kira's eyes shot open, Itachi got pissed. He got up glaring at the girl, Kira got up and said "Itachi?." He turned around softened his gaze and ordered "Go back to sleep." Kira said "No way, who the fuck screamed?." Itachi shot a glare towards Sekyo. The girl laughed nervously and said "Aha ha um sorry...its just there was this snake here...-the snake appeared and started slithering it way towards her- Its! Oh my god! Right there!!! Ahhh I hate snakes...kill it! Kill it! Ahhh." She ran away from it. Kira sighed and said "Bitch." She walked up to it and picked it up. The snake was red black and white, it had blackish and redish eyes. She petted it, and the snake hissed and did a little bow. Kira said softly "When I need you I will call you now go." The snake bowed, licked her hand and left. The now astonished Sekyo said "How the hell did you do that? Oh my god! Why did you touch it?!." Kira was bombarded with questions but Kira ignored her and walked up to Itachi. He looked at her with a smirk. Kira smirked back and gave him a peck on his lips. She then lied down and fell asleep. Itachi said to the pouting girl "Wake her up again and I will kill you this time." With that he turned around and lied next to Kira, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face on her neck.

Me:...

Itachi: -puts arm around me-...-dark tone- Make sure you read and review. She needs feedback.

Me:...


	16. Chapter 15 Sekyo can be annoying

Me: Ok readers...special thanks to like Trace, since this reader gave me 2 reviews. As for the other readers -narrows eyes- get your lazy ass self to review. I need feedback.

Itachi: -smirks-

Me: -smirks- okay lets get started.

**Chapter 15**

The next day Kira woke up to see Itachi sleeping soundly. She smiled slightly (Me: Dude she finally smiled...lolz good for her.) down at him. A piece of hair was covering his face, so Kira moved it and caressed his cheek a little. Itachi said "So your finally awake." Kira smirked and said "No your dreaming, I am asleep right now." Itachi opened his eyes smiling slightly. He put his hand behind her head and pushed her down so his lips could meet hers. They kissed each other with love. Kira pulled away and said "Time to wake the annoying girl, over grown fish, and the blond that looks like a girl." Itachi chuckled and nodded. Kira got up and took out a three shurakeins. She threw all three to the sleeping members. Kisame and Deidara got hit in the arm, they jumped up in fighting stances, only to find a very amused Kira and Itachi looking at them. The third hit the sleeping girl in the shoulder. Sekyo woke up screaming in pain. She glared, at a smirking Kira, as she covered the wound, that had blood dripping down on the floor. Kira's eyes flashed with blood lust. She smirked and said in a strange calm voice "how much I would like to kill and hear you screams of pain that are like dark angels singing..." Itachi smirked thinking_ 'well put love'_, while Kisame and Deidara grinned evilly thinking about murderous ways to kill her. Sekyo gulped and said "You can't your leader will kill you." Kira smirked evilly and said "A father who loved their daughter deeply wouldn't kill her, now would he?." Sekyo eyes widened and said "So leaders your father!...wow...hmmmm yeah but still you'll fail your mission." Kira replied "True but it won't hurt to fail only one mission out of all the thousands I have accomplished." Sekyo backed away and said laughing nervously "Aha...ha...a you wouldn't want to break that record, hm?."

Kira thought for a minute and said in a evil dark tone "Don't care...so lets see how should I kill you -Kira pulled out her sai and licked the blade slowly , advancing slowly towards the terrified girl- slice you...torture you kick...punch...cut...mmmm so many ideas." Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi exchanged glances figuring out she was serious. Kisame and Deidara saw the blood lust and both looked at Itachi. Itachi sighed. He knew Kira would kill them too so he walked towards Kira. To be honest he wanted to kill her too, when he heard her scream of pain. Kira to him shared the same killing desire and he loved that about her, but she expressed it more then him. Itachi loved the fact he had strong wife. The fact is he never liked girls who were weak. They were to much of a burden. So he vowed to not love anyone plus he wasn't interested in girls (Me: And boys who think Itachi is gay. Pfft retards...hes straight). But when he met Kira, he was amazed with her strength and personality which wasn't at all girlish. He fell for her. Before Kira could slice the girl Itachi grabbed her by the waist and knocked her out. Kira fell into his arms, Itachi lifted her bridal style. Sekyo followed as they began walking ahead a bit shaken.

Itachi glanced ahead and back at his beautiful wife. All of a sudden her eyes fluttered open, Itachi's eyes widened when he saw her eyes. They weren't blue but a dark beautiful red, crimson like his but a little darker. Itachi got captivated in her eyes. She looked at him and saw the look and said "This eye color is my true eye color." He didn't reply but just stared at her. Kira closed her eyes and reopened them. Itachi frowned mentally when he saw her eye color turn back to the cold blue. Not that he hated her eye color, he thought they were beautiful but when he saw her true eye color, he fell in love with it. After 3 hours of traveling, Sekyo yelled "I am tired! Can't we rest!!!!!!...I think I am going to die!." Kira who was still being carried by Itachi, looked at her annoyed and said sharply "Then die already, your a burden, better yet -her tone darkened- why don't I take the pleasure of killing you." Sekyo said "It was just a figure of speech...sheesh! Take a chill pill you ice cold quiet bitch." The members froze, Kira's face darkened making her look scary. Itachi put her down. Kira said with a cold voice "I will kill you not right now but later..." With that she disappeared. Itachi frowned and left searching for her. Kisame and Deidara both looked at Sekyo. Deidara said "you are definitely dead...no one calls her a bad name and survives...well it was nice having you, yeah...well not exactly, yeah." Kisame grinned and said "Yeah you were a annoying bitch as soon as we get to the Headquarters and when you meet the leader, she'll kill you, so you want to have a funeral or get burned?." Sekyo looked at them and said "Shut it girl! And you too fishy!." She stormed away, saying stuff like 'fatty bluey stinky bitchy fishy with no brain' and 'blond he- she, bitch, whore with longish girlish hair.' and so on. The 2 members glared at her immature comments and insults.

Itachi found Kira staring at her black fingernail which by the way are very sharp and can give you cuts. She was sharpening it with a file. Itachi sat by her. She looked at him and looked back at her nails. Itachi said "Lets go." Kira replied without looking back "No, bye I need to cool or I'll kill that bitch." She got put and pulled out her sword and began slicing air with it. Itachi watched her graceful movements. The way she whirled the sword around, was faster then light. Her movements were powerful and showed great skill but also showed how graceful she was. Itachi watched her legs move side to side, her waist circle around, her boobs dance, her black long hair swing around her, her eyes shimmer with passion, and her hands twirl the sword expertly with so much skill and moves. Her beauty was so captivating and intoxicating, his eyes were glued to her body and her. As he watched her train he thought_ 'this is such a turn on...WAIT! What the fuck did I just say?...but it is...damn you Kira why the hell do make me feel this way?...I am head over heels for you...so deeply in love...' _His manhood hardened. He got up and caught her hand before she could swing one more time and said "Lets go, we must rest, there's a hotel around here." Kira nodded, and they left. When they got back Sekyo was smiling evilly as she held up a pissed Deidara's and Kisame's cloaks. They both growled at her and chased after her. Since she had a small body she could dodge them easily. Itachi and Kira watched as the sly girl tricked them and kept running around laughing evilly. She stopped and said sticking her tongue out and said "Na na na you can't get me...what's wrong fishy? Blond girl? I thought you two were strong." Kisame and Deidara lunged at her. Kira got tired of this, she sighed and disappeared. She appeared behind Sekyo. Kisame and Deidara froze. Sekyo who was clueless said "What's wrong its as if you saw that bitch ice queen!...damn I freaking hate her...she needs to -she said in a sing song voice- take a chill pill." She smiled and noticed both of the members smirking, her smile faded. She hung her head low and said while letting out a sigh "She's right behind me, isn't she?." Kisame and Deidara nodded. Sekyo slowly turned around and winced when she saw Kira's death glare. She backed away and said while laughing nervously "Uh aha...ha...a um I didn't mean that...I mean your cool...and um beautiful and uh..." She trailed off when she saw the comments weren't helping. She jumped behind the two amused members and squeaked "Help me!." Both Kisame and Deidara moved away from her. Kira said in a cold voice "Theres a hotel here we will be staying there." Kira turned away walked towards Itachi. Itachi put a arm around her waist and they walked away. Sekyo blinked and said in a soft tone "Did she let me go?...-her voice became loud and cheerful, she started doing a happy dance- She let me go! Yeah! Yes!!!." Kisame and Deidara frowned and yelled "Shut up, (yeah)."

Before they went inside, Kira said "Disguises." Kisame turned into a man with blue hair and black eyes, he wore blue shirt and black pants. Deidara turned into a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a black shirt and white pants. Kira and Itachi turned there hair colors to dark dark blue almost black and black eyes. Kira wore a tight black dress, long boot, and a choker. Itachi wore a black pants and black shirt. Kira thought of being disguised as a gothic couple for fun. Itachi just smirked and nodded liking the idea. They went inside to see a young handsome man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He greeted them "How can I help you gentle men?." Kira came out from behind Itachi and Sekyo came inside the hotel. The mans eyes were glued to Kira. Kira said in a cold voice "We need to rooms make sure one had three beds understand." The man nodded and gave Kira a lustful look before turning away to get the keys and paper. Itachi saw the look and gritted his teeth, he glared at the man. Kira turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Chill Uchiha." The members looked at them in confusion. Itachi calmed down and looked her, he gently removed her hands and waited. The man came back and said "Sign here." They all signed fake names except for Sekyo since she wasn't a criminal. The man showed their rooms and waited a little while. Kira passed the keys to the three members and said "Go into that room no complaints or I will kill you." They nodded and went inside. Kira noticed the guy still there and said "Can I help you?." The guy smiled and said "No miss I was just wondering if you are single." Itachi stepped forward and said "No she is not that's my girl." The man said "Um okay." And left quickly after seeing Itachi's burning eyes. They went inside the room. Kira sighed went to the bed and lied down. Itachi followed her and got on top of her straddling his hips with hers. Kira smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him. He smirked and kissed back. Kira knew where this was going and was to tired to make love to him, so she flipped him over and said "Not this time baby." Her hands filled with black chakra she tied his hands to the head board of the bed. Itachi growled in anger and said "Untie me now!." Kira smirked deviously and said while brushing her hands around his manhood "I think you've going insane Uchiha, you thought I was going to let you go." She rubbed her hands on his manhood again, feeling it harden she was satisfied, she did it just to torture him. Itachi closed his eyes and moaned, his eyes shot open and he said in a husky and yet demanding voice "Let me go Kira." Kira shook her head and got on top of him and said "No." She kissed him on the lips and pulled away. Whispered in his ear "Sh go to sleep love...or I might torture you." Kira's eyes gleamed. Itachi growled curses and said while seething in anger "You will pay..." Kira smirked evilly and lied next to him putting one arm around his chest and the other around his waist. She fell sound asleep, leaving a angry Uchiha, craving for her.

Me: I know some people prefer action, but I will tend to do this, making some chapters pointless but has humor and romance. So deal with it if you can't good bye forever. But I will assure I will get the story going alright, this is just for entertainment.

Itachi: bye

Me: bye

Itachi: read and review or I'll kill you...-death glares at reader-

Reader: -nods frantically-

Me: Dude I love you -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: love you too -hugs back

Me: -thinking- did I just say I love you to Itachi? Fuck I am turning soft...am I?

Temari: You are turning soft...

Me: -glares, cold tone- no I am not say it again I'll kill you painfully

Temari: -rolls eyes- Cold as usual...how did I become friends with such a cold hearted/murderer loving/blood loving/gothic/darkness loving/ass-kicking girl.

Me: Whatever...you know I consider those compliments, right?...

Temari: o.o

Me: Bye...


	17. Chapter 16

Me: Sup?...

Temari: Hey girl...

Me: hn...

Temari: -screams- Shit the Uchiha are rubbing off on her...

Me: -looks up- shut up...your so damn loud...don't be like Sakure or Ino. They are the most annoying girls in the universe...not too mention sluts, boy crazy, weak, pathetic, whores, and bitchs.

Temari: -speechless- wow...you hate them that much...would you kill them if you got the chance?

Itachi: -appears right beside me- yes

Me: -smirks- yes...their red rich blood staining the floor...-sighs-..

Temari: -anger mark- Itachi!!! shes getting your stupid attitude...

Itachi: -cold voice- No fool she was like this...

Temari: -Turns to me- is this true?

Me: -shrugs- hn...yes

Temari: O.O...y-your turning into a bad person...

Me: Dude I've been one why do you think I like bad guys...let begin

Temari: O.o -backs away from me-

**Chapter 16**

Kira woke up in the morning to see Itachi looking at the ceiling with a longing and distant look. Kira smirked, she got on top of Itachi. Itachi's eyes slowly made their way to her. Kira leaned down and said "Good morning." Itachi stayed silent and just stared at her. Kira felt uneasy under his gaze but did not show it. She spoke in a demanding voice "What the fuck you staring at, Uchiha?." Itachi's eyes burned into her but he stayed silent. Kira sighed and leaned down and placed her lips on his neck, kissing and nibbling him. Itachi stared down at her, she smirked and grind her hips onto his slowly but hard. Itachi closed his eyes, as pleasure and heat shot through his body, his manhood hardened instantly. Kira then pressed her lips on his. She began kissing him slowly and passionately. Itachi who was struggling to undo the chakra cuffs, kissed her back at the same time. Kira noticed the bed shaking a little, she looked up, while still kissing Itachi to see him struggling against the cuffs. She pulled away and said "Its no use Uchiha." Itachi growled and said with rage "Let me go this instant." Kira smirked evilly and said "no." Itachi glared at her, only to have her glare at him 10x harder. He then wrapped two legs around Kira's waist tightly, and said "Let me go Kira." Kira shook her head and said "No." He glared at her, seething anger. He began struggling more when he saw Kira smirked a strange evil smirk. His eyes widened a little, he knew that smirk. That smirk was the same one she showed when she was about to do something really evil. What was she planning?. Itachi was snapped back to reality when he felt his pants get removed. His eyes widened. Kira leaned down and licked the top of his manhood. Itachi's body heated up, he growled while gritting his "Let me go now or I'll kill you...Kira! Kira!." Kira smirked and said nothing. Instead she leaned down and put him in her mouth. Itachi's whole body shook with pleasure. His manhood hardened more, he felt her suck him slowly and expertly. He was going through hell right now, his wife had him tied up and was giving him a cruel torture. His manhood throbbed with pleasure, as Kira sucked. After a few seconds he burst, Kira swallowed the juice. He wanted her right now, so badly. Kira said "Couldn't hold it in Uchiha?." Itachi narrowed his eyes, she put his pant and boxers back on. She then got on top of him and said with a evil smirk on her face "Want me to torture you more?." Itachi only narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kira smirked and said "Bye got to go check on the fools." She opened the door and snapped her fingers the chakra bond around Itachi's hands disappeared. She then turned around to walk out the door but bumped into a person. Kira looked up and her eyes widened. Itachi stood right in front of her with a smirk plastered on his face. He pushed her in and closed the door. Kira backed away, he advanced toward her slowly. Kira stepped back. He stepped forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Slam!, Kira fell back on the bed. Itachi smirked and got on top her. He said whispering to her "Payback is a bitch." Kira glared at him. He smirked and shed all his clothes including hers in flash. He eyed her body hungrily. He quickly plunged into her and began moving in and out of her. Kira head fell back and her back arched. Itachi head leaned in and kissed her breasts and neck, while fucking her. Kira said "Itachi...faster and harder." Itachi obeyed and went faster and harder. Kisame and Deidara woke up to find Sekyo still sleeping. They both looked at each other and grinned evilly. A few minutes later, Sekyo screamed at the top of her lungs glaring at the fish and blond. She yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!!! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!..." Kisame and Deidara dropped the empty buckets. The cold drenched with water pissed girl ran after a snickering Kisame and Deidara, the two akatsuki members ran outside with inhuman speed and disappeared. Sekyo who wasn't fast at all and was not a ninja but a healer, gave up and decided to go see what the other two quiet and deadly akatsuki members were doing. Itachi went faster and faster, while Kira moaned his name over and over again. She was in heaven, pleasure flowed through her body, she said "Oh god!! Itachi..." Itachi loved the way she moaned his name, it only turned him on. He swiftly began slamming into her, harder and harder. Sekyo knocked the door, no one answered. Itachi moaned as he felt his manhood harden inside her, he was about to spill and have a orgasm, so he prolonged the pleasure, restraining to hold in the pleasure. Kisame and Deidara arrived. They saw Sekyo frowning at the door, but before they could stop her Sekyo opened the door and stepped in. Itachi had spilled his seeds and was now on top Kira, both of them were kissing fiercely. They stopped when they heard the door open, Itachi covered her quickly and looked up to see...Kisame and Deidara burst into room yelling curses at Sekyo. They froze, while Sekyo screamed "Holy fucken Shit!." She turned around, closed her eyes and said "Sorry!!" over and over again. Kisame and Deidara turned around and stiffly walked out of the room mumbling 'I hate Sekyo.' Itachi and Kira glared at all 3 at them. Itachi took out a shurkien and attacked Sekyo. The girl yelped and ran out of the room. Itachi sighed and turned to a glaring Kira. Kira looked at him and said "Lets go." Itachi nodded.

Itachi and Kira silently traveled. While Sekyo was annoying Deidara and Kisame. Sekyo asked "Can I touch your gills?." Kisame shouted in a irritated way "No! For the 100th time NO! Bitch." Sekyo frowned and said "Pretty please?." She showed him her puppy eyes. Kisame looked at her awkwardly and replied and in a soft tone, "No". Sekyo said "Please?." "NO." "Please big fishy?." Kisame glared at her and said "No." Sekyo said "Please?...come on fishy I won't bite." She smiled, her teeth gleamed. Kisame moved away from her a little and said "No." "Please?." "I SAID NO!!!." Sekyo was not at all fazed "Please?." This went on for like 5 minutes, Kira got irritated and turned around swiftly. Sekyo gasped in shock as she was lifted into the air by one tan hand. She looked down and choked out while turning blue "I- I c-c-can't b-breath." Kira only tightened her grip and glared at her narrowing her eyes. Kira said in a deadly tone "Shut up girl, not one word until we reach the hideout, or I will kill you right now." Kira pulled out a sharp needle and pointed it to the girls heart with her other hand. Sekyo who couldn't breath found her self slipping into darkness. Kira frowned as Sekyo's body went limb, she threw Sekyo to Deidara and said "Carry her." Deidara made a face and said "You just had to make her pass out." Kira just whirled around and walked ahead.

After a couple of hours Sekyo stopped and started breathing heavily. The members all stopped too, glaring at her. Sekyo looked up and said "Dude 5 minutes please! I am not even a ninja I am a healer. A H-e-a-l-e-r!." Kira gave a irritated glance "Only 20 minutes no less no more."Itachi stared at her and said "Who are you the one to give orders?." Kira rose a eyebrow and the other members looked at them. Kira replied "Names Kira Uchiha, unfortunately your wife, daughter of the leader. So tell me who holds more a authority? The daughter of the leader or a mere akatsuki member?." (Me: Tell that bastard off) Itachi looked away and replied "hn." Kira smirked in triumph, she stood there waiting for the 20 minutes to pass so they can get going. The girl was holding them down dramatically, they would have arrived at the akatsuki headquarters in less then a day. Kira sighed, and went into deep thought and closed her eyes. After a second she sensed a kunai coming her way but before she could dodge someone had grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around, a slice was heard. Kira's eyes shot open right in front of her was Itachi wincing in pain. She recalled everything that happened. A kunai was coming, aimed for her but Itachi had seen it and whirled her around so it would strike him and save her. Kisame and Deidara's eyes widened to size of plates. They were speechless. Itachi had just done something 'human'. He had just saved someone, which was the most unusual thing they had seen in their life. Instead of hugging him or saying thanks, Kira glared at him. She said in with a raised of voice which again shocked everyone more. Kira was usually a calm person and deadly, but seeing her raise her voice only scared them more. Kira said "Fool I could have dodged that!...I am stronger then you...don't forget that!." Itachi remained silent looking at her emotionless, but was wincing in pain. She looked at the wound with a frown, she saw poison in it. It was not a ordinary type of poison, it was very rare and deadly. She need to get it cleaned before he died. She turned to Deidara "You go get a medical kit fast!." Deidara said "B-." Kira glared at him and said "Go now! Or I'll kill you." Deidara turned away and disappeared. She turned to Kisame and said "Hold him." Kisame nodded and steadied Itachi. Kira disappeared into the wood leaving the the fish,girl, and the wounded Itachi curious. After a few minutes the most blood curdling and bone chilling scream the three had ever heard was heard. A man shouted "HAVE MERCY...PLEASE!!!!!!." They heard Kira said "No" with menace in her voice. Another scream was heard just like the other one, then silence. Kira came back with a dark twisted secret smirk on her face. Sekyo went pale again and sat far away looking straight ahead.

Kira walked up to Itachi who was resting his back on a tree. She knelt down and said "You okay, Uchiha?" Itachi nodded and stared at her emotionless. Deidara arrived, he handed the medical kit. She took it and began making a antidote with things around. Sekyo said "I can heal him." Kira looked at her side way and said "You cannot seems like the Anbu's I killed used a rare type of poison that cannot be healed. But the good thing is I know a antidote that can cure it, so he won't die." Sekyo nodded and sat down. Kira took off his cloak. Itachi glared at her, Kira got the hint and said "Go away all of you." Everyone rose a eyebrow. Kisame snickered evilly and said "Why you want to fuck her Itachi?." Both Uchiha's glared at him and reached for their weapons. Kisame saw this and backed away saying "okay okay calm down." They left. Kira sighed and starting taking off his shirt. Itachi's eyes stared at intently and as she removed his clothing. Her face showed no emotion as she inspected the wound, she gently took the antidote and was about to pour it when she said "This will sting, and you will scream...trust me my dad even did. The pain will subside in 10 seconds so..." She trailed off. She poured the antidote on the wound. Itachi felt a very agonizing pain. It was too much for him to bare he opened his mouth to scream but Kira covered it with her lips. She kissed him slowly and pulled away 2 seconds later. Itachi looked at the wound and saw the poison disappearing. He looked to see Kira smirking, her hands lifted and placed themselves on her hips. She said in a demanding tone "Up Uchiha, we already behind because of your foolishness and that bitch's annoying lazy ass." Itachi got up glaring at her. He tried putting his shirt on put he couldn't because of the stab mark. Kira sighed and helped him put on his shirt. Itachi just stared at her. Kira rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the others.

Sekyo was pushed through two big doors...

Me: I leaving you here...Sorry it took to long to update but I was busy...

Itachi: bye -turns to me-

Me: -kisses Itachi and gives him a hug-

Itachi: -hugs back- -turns to readers- read and review or I will kill you painfully and slowly -glares-

Me:...-thinking: cool...-


	18. Chapter 17 Temper

Me: Forgive me guyz I haven't been updating lately, too much fucken homework...

Itachi: -glares- forgive her.

Reader: No

Me: -glares, cold voice- Fuck you...get out of here if your going to talk shit.

Reader: Make me...

Me: Pleasure -advances toward reader with a evil smirk-

Reader: -gets beat up badly- OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Me: Serves you right bitch...Itachi...

Itachi: -Mangekyo Sharingan on Reader-

Reader: -collapses on the floor, unconcious-

Me: -laughs cynically-

Itachi: -smirks-

Me: lets begin people..

**Chapter 17**

Sekyo was pushed through two big doors. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Kira followed behind. Sekyo yelled "hey don't push me!." Kira said in a calm voice "Be quiet girl." Sekyo looked at her strangely and decided to listen. Kira stepped forward into the dark black and red room. She said in a clear voice "Father, mission is complete..." The leader stepped out of the shadows and said "Good job and the kids?." Kira gave a glance to Itachi, Itachi stepped forward and said "The kids are in a safe place, they will be here tomorrow." Leader nodded and said "Good now Sekyo?." Sekyo said "yes? Weird guy." The leader gave her a sharp glare. And Kira gave her a sharp glance. Leader ignored her comment and said "you will join the akatsuki and treat the wounded members." Sekyo replied "And if I don't?." Leader smirked and said "You will be killed." Sekyo eyes widened and she yelled enraged "What?! Why?!." The leader just stated simply "you know too much.." Sekyo glared at him and said "It wasn't my choice the weasel and his wife ice queen took me and threatened to kill me If I didn't come!...what choice did I have.?." The leader shrugged and said nonchalantly "Too bad now are you going to join or not?." Sekyo sighed and said in a low tone "Yeah whatever." The leader smirked and said "Good choice...Kisame get her a room and everything she needs." Kisame grumbled under his breath and said "hai." The leader said "Anyways we have another 2 new members." Kira glared at him and walked off, and said "Great more headaches." The leader and Deidara chuckled while Itachi turned around and followed Kira.

The leader appeared in the living room area, where all the members were watching some TV. He said "Listen." All eyes went on him. He continued "Heres the new new members...Lust and Mika." He pointed to the two. They looked to see Lust who was a girl with black hair and dark green eyes, she wore a dark green strapless dress, long dark green gloves, and dark green boots. The other girl Mika had pink hair and violet eyes, she wore a light red shirt and white miniskirt. Lust nodded. And Mika said loudly "Hi!." Kira looked at Lust closely she smirked and said in cold tone "Lust?." Lust turned to her, all eyes were on the two now. Lust's eyes widened and said in smooth voice "Kira?." Kira got up and said "Been a long time..." Lust nodded. They hugged each other and pulled away with smirks. Deidara said "You know her, yeah." Kira said "No I am hugging a complete stranger because I feel like it...of course I do this is one of my friends from a long time ago, she's one of the people, surprisingly I haven't killed." Lust smirked and said in charming "My sweet you couldn't kill me even if you tried." Kira rose a eyebrow "Want to bet bitch." Lust smirked deviously "Of course darling I didn't join the akatsuki for no reason...I've gotten stronger." Kira smirked and disappeared. The akatsuki watched in amusement. Kira appeared right behind her and said with a charming voice which shocked everyone, she never used that tone but it sounded perfectly charming "Lust I killed my clan with one hand what makes you think your any better?..." Lust's eyes widened and she said "So you did do it...Kira almost your whole entire clan was filled with s ranked nins!...how the hell d-did you?...fuck never mind my sweet forget about battling you...hmm I have something for you." Kira walked up to her and said "No I will not wear any of the dresses you give me." Lust smirked and said "yes you will my sweet yes you will." She pulled out a vile of red liquid, and advanced towards her. Kira hissed at the vile and backed away, the akatsuki looked at the vile curiously. Kira hissed "Put it down!." Lust smirked and said "No, now you are going to wear the dress I give you or I will..." Kira glared at her and said "No." She folded her arms and stood still. Lust who was bewildered, walked right up to her. Kira glared at the vile and said "want to see something my dearest?." Lust looked at her narrowing her eyes. Kira smirked and grabbed the vile, and drank it.

Lust backed away and said "Kira! What the fuck did you do? That's poison!..." Kira just smirked. Itachi growled and got up and said "What the fuck was that?." Lust glared at him and said "And who are you?." Itachi stepped forward and said "her husband." He disappeared and appeared right In front of her pinning Lust to the wall with a sharp Knife. The leader was also stepping forward dangerously, stopped when Kira said "Let her go Itachi." Itachi turned to Kira but did not let go. He pushed the blade harder and said "You will die for poisoning my wife." Lust glared at him and said "She did it herself...-she turned to Kira- are you feeling okay!...what the hell were you thinking now your crazy ass husband going to kill me!!!! KIRA!!!!!!!!THAT STUFF IS SO DANGEROUS YOU WILL BE DEAD IN LESS THEN -pause- 20 minutes..." Itachi said in deadly tone "What?! is there is a cure?." Lust eyes faltered and said "No." Itachi growled and said "Your dead." He was about to slice at the glaring girl's throat when Kira's voice said in calm voice "Let go her...its not her fault." Itachi let go her and made his way to Kira. He glared at her and then back handed her. Shocked silence filled the room, Itachi grabbed Kira's hand and said "come with me and you too." He dragged Kira into his room and Lust followed behind. He slammed the door shut to see a very pissed looking Kira and a calm and worried Lust, who was giving Kira small glances. Itachi glared at Kira and said "What were you thinking?." Kira ignored him and said "Lust take out your notes on the poison." Lust nodded, she took some notes and started reading, she stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. She looked at the paper then at Kira. Lust said "Well according to this you should be shaking violently and dying slowly." Kira smirked and said "Perfect I have mastered the technique with right accuracy." Lust eyes widened and she said "So you did this to test your ability...Are insane my sweet? You could have died!!" Itachi said "Get out of my room." Lust smirked and said "Whatever bastard, hurt Kira and I will slowly kill you." And before Itachi could respond she left the room.

Itachi gave a death glare to Kira. Kira ignored him and went to the closet. She fished out a black night gown. She took off her clothes and wore it. She then lied down on the bed, causally. Itachi who was standing there the whole time watching her finally moved and changed into black boxers. He got into bed and just turned away. Kira who got curious opened one eye, she flipped on top Itachi and said "Whats wrong?." Itachi made no reaction and just stared at her. Kira frowned and said "Itachi..." Itachi looked away to the side. Kira's frown deepened, she bucked her hips to his, Itachi turned to her and pushed her off. Kira smirked and thought _'fine then be that way my dear husband but no man can resist me...lets see how good you are...I will get you tonight.' _She got on top of him again, only to have him push her off. Kira got up and glared at him, '_so this is hows it going to be.' _She got on top of him again and pushed her lower region to his groin. She smirked and said slyly "Uchiha...make love to me." Itachi glared at her and pushed her off. She got up again and said "Fine then bastard." She took off her dress leaving her in a black thong and small bra. Itachi eyed her figure,_ 'so exotic and beautiful...all mine, that nice ass, those long tan legs, her large...'_ he shook it off and looked away. Kira got on top of him and started to pull of his boxers but Itachi pushed her off and said "Go to sleep woman." Kira ignored him and said "Fine then step two." She took of her bra and got on top of him rubbing her boobs on his chest playfully, Itachi bit back the urge to take her. She then leaned down and kissed him smack on his lips, trailing her fingers down his shorts, rubbing his manhood. Itachi hid the pleasure that was overcame and pushed him off her quickly before he gave in. Kira glared at him, got on top of him again. She took out kunai and cut his chest a little and leaned down licking the blood clean, she them moved to his lip and kissed him with passion. Her hips locked with his. Itachi was being tortured. He got angry because of the fact she was making him weak. He growled pulled her off him and said while gripping her shoulders "go to sleep." Kira ignored him and said "No." She took of his boxers in a flash, Itachi growled cursing himself. She pulled off her remaining cloths. She pounded on Itachi, giving him a heated kiss. Itachi couldn't take it any more he had to get her know, he had a naked wife who wanted him and was on top of him, his member hardened. He kissed back and shoved his manhood into her. Kira broke the kiss with a shocked look. She regained herself and smirked "Fuck me." Itachi smirked as well and plunged in and out of her slowly and hard. Kira wrapped her legs around him and said "Faster and harder." Itachi in response slammed into her hard hitting her G-spot, Kira let out a moan of pure pleasure. Itachi continued to fuck her and, bent down kissing her on the neck. He breathed in her sent, he heard her say "Itachi...oh god!." Itachi's manhood hardened and he was turned on all of a sudden, he swiftly picked up speed and starting slamming into her like a animal in rage. Sweat slicked there bodies as Itachi fucked her. Kira felt a strange sensation jolt through her body, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, a unbelievable pleasure filled her. She was about to orgasm, Itachi was close to spilling his seeds, he loved the feeling he got when he was inside her. After slamming a couple more times he spilled his seeds. He collapsed on top of her kissing her everywhere. They stayed like that for a minute catching breaths.

Itachi then put a arm around her waist and touched her lower area, he leaned down and whispered "What's the new jutsu you learned?." Kira got top him and rubbed her womanhood on his manhood, she then lied down on top of him and said "Power, I have been working on this. I found out my body can adapt to any type of poison, in other word they don't affect me. The jutsu can remove the poison. I predicted it will take..." And she went on talking about it. Itachi answered "Okay tell me about my Sharingan." Kira smirked and rested her chin on his muscular chest, his hand was on her coiled around her waist while the others was behind his head. Kira replied "Uchiha you know how your vision affects your eyesight when you use your kg?." Itachi nodded. Kira leaned in and said "Did you know by marrying me you have reached a 3rd stage of Sharingan and you can use your kekkei genkai as much as you want without it draining so much chakra and impairing your eye vision?." Itachi stood up slowly, with wide eyes. Kira stood up and wrapped some blankets around her body, but Itachi stopped her and said "Don't put blankets on I like you like this." Kira looked at him Strangely and sat on his lap. Kira felt his manhood go slightly in her ass but she ignored. Itachi felt his manhood slip into her, so he 'accidentally' pushed it deeper in her. Kira smirked and got herself comfortable on his lap. Itachi coiled his arms around and said "Tell me?." Kira replied "hn it allows you more powers, like more choices, I don't what exactly but I do know you will be able to lift things in the air with your Sharingan As for me...lets just say I also get stronger." Itachi nodded and kissed her neck gently. She tilted her head and said "MMM Itachi I love you." Itachi smirked and said "I love you too." He pulled her down and they both fell asleep after another session of 'wild' fucking.

Kira sat down with a murderous intent in her eyes, she glared at Mika, Sekyo, and Mina who were playing around and being way too noisy. Itachi just sat there right beside her silently eating his breakfast. Sekyo said "Yeah Ice queen is so evil!." Kira gave her a sharp glance. Sekyo shut up and mumbled something. Mika however was staring at Itachi, blushing and staring out into space. Itachi was getting annoyed said "What are you looking at?." Mika looked away blushing and mumbled a small 'sorry.' Kira couldn't help it, she chuckled. Itachi looked at her and Kira said to him "Some one likes you." Itachi glared at her and said "I like and love only one person and that is you." Kira smirked and didn't reply but only gave him a kiss on his cheek, Itachi glanced her side ways and smirked, he causally put a arm around her. Kisame snickered "Aw look at the two husband and wife being all cute." He barely dodged to kunai that were thrown at him, he glared at them and said "I was-" Kira cut him off "Kisame..." Kisame grumbled something under his breath. Just then Sekyo, Mina, and Mina giggled and ran out of the room. Kira narrowed her eyes at them and said in a small voice "There up to something." Itachi who was done eating, heard this and looked at her.

Itachi said "You are pathetic Kira." while leaning onto the living room wall. The akatsuki members were all in the living room area just sitting down, watching tv, or fighting. Kira glared at him and said "No Uchiha you are pathetic." All eyes were on them. Itachi stood up and said "You are." Kira also stood up and said "You are." Itachi glared at her, and Kira glared at him 10x harder. They stood there like that, when they both all of a sudden attacked each other. Itachi hit a clone, while hit his. They began fighting throwing kunais, kicks, and punches. Kira said "this is all you got? you stupid bastard, I swear your brother can beat you." Itachi glared at her too and replied "No I have more -his gleamed- -Kira knew that look...sex-This is all you got?, your sister can even beat you up." Kira said "Bastard." She disappeared and appeared behind Itachi, she kicked him the back of his head, Itachi winced in pain, he glared draggers at Kira. Kira merely smirked. They began fighting again. Kisame sweat dropped as her heard Kira say "YOU MOTHER FUCKING FAMILY KILLING, BROTHER BEATING, FUCKEN WEAK WEASEL WITH NO DICK." Itachi yelled back in anger "KIRA YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!."Kisame let out a sigh and said "Not another fight and to think they are married...there worse then us put together." Then all of sudden Kira went flying past them, she hit the wall with a 'slam'. She let out a 'shit'. She then stood up yelled "THAT'S IT UCIHIHA YOU WILL NEVER BE A FATHER AGAIN!!." Itachi glared at her and yelled "TRY ME BITCH." Kira glared at him and pulled out sword and yelled "YOU ARE SO TOTALLY GOING DOWN." Mina, Sekyo, and Mira walked into the room and sweat dropped. They sat down on the corner and looked at the other members. Mina sighed and said "There going at it again are they." They all nodded and let out a sigh. Mira looked at them and said "And their married!...gosh! They are going to kill each other one day." Sekyo nodded and said "hey look Weasel's really pissed off and Oh my god his hair is pink! -she burst out laughing-." They all looked up to see Kira with a smirk and a pink haired Itachi, red with anger. Kira smirked and said "Whos pathetic now pinky Uchiha." Itachi yelled in rage "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!." Kira yelped as Itachi ran after her. They started fighting again. Deidara yelled "when are they going to stop!, yeah." They heard many threats and crashing, finally there was giggling. The curious member turned to see Itachi on top Kira, kissing her neck. They swear dropped againg. They both had bruises, cuts, gashes. They looked away and yelled "Get a room!!!(yeah)." Itachi glared at them he picked Kira up bridal style and carried her to his room. They heard moans and heard Kira say "Go faster and harder! Dammit!." Itachi yelled "Fine then!." They heard Kira cry out in pleasure. The made disgusted faces and turned the volume high. Mira looked at door, frowning. She sulked thinking _'I will get him to be with me not Kira.'_

Me: OOo Kira got a competition...not really much since Itachi loves her madly.

Itachi:...

Me: Nothing to say, whatever Uchiha...

Itachi: bye -turns to me-

Me: -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -hugs back smirking-

Me: Bye

Itachi: Bye -death glare- Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 18

Kisame: Die bitch -charges at me-...

Me: -yawns-...hn... -side steps, dodging Kisames samhada easily-

Kisame: -growls and attacks again and again and again-

Me: -dodges all easily-

Kisame: -stops, breathing heavily-

Me: -evil smirk- my turn

Kisame: -eyes widened- owwww -gets beat up-

Itachi: -stops me from killing him with a knife- no

Me: -glares at Itachi- let me go Uchiha...i want to kill him...

Itachi: no...lets begin...

**Chapter 18**

Kira woke to find a certain Uchiha still on top her, his hands were around her in a tight embrace, he held a kunai in one hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her with no emotion. Kira looked at the blood covered sheets and sighed. She said "Itachi I am to weak to even move, you fricken fucked me till I bled." Itachi smirked and kissed her neck slowly, not even replying. Kira tilted her head and coiled her arms around his neck pushing him down deeper. He smirked and continued kissing her neck, he moved down to her breasts and started sucking them, and kissing them playfully. Kira moaned into his touch and pushed him away. Itachi looked at her confused, he growled "What?." Kira said with a smirk "There will be a knock in 3...2...1...-knock-." Itachi stared at her amazement. Kira looked at him and kissed him on the lips quickly and said "get your ass to the door." Itachi growled, got up, and started to walk, but stopped when he heard giggling. He turned around and said "What now, Kira?." Kira put a black silky robe and walked up to him. She brushed her fingers down his chest, to his stomach, and brushed his manhood. Itachi closed his eyes and felt heated pleasure flow through him. Kira said, snapping him back into reality "You sure you want to answer the door without anything on?." Itachi realized this but just stared at her. Kira pushed him onto the bed and said "I'll get it you staring freak." She got to the door and opened it to see Lust. Lust smirked and said "Hey hun...we got a mission with Hidan and Itachi...and you definitely are wearing this dress, let me in and help you." Kira replied "Wait." She closed the door and said "Itachi hey go to dads office we have a mission." Itachi nodded, put on his clothes and kissed her good-bye. He opened the door and walked out ignoring Lust. Lust turned to Kira and said "Come on my sweet lets put this on you."

Hidan, leader, and Itachi waited. All of sudden a mischievous looking Lust ran into the room laughing. They saw Kira running with a ball of black chakra in her palm, Hidan's, leader's and Itachi's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Kira was wearing a tight black and midnight blue knee length, shoulder less dress. It showed her curves and big breasts a little. To finish it off she had a black long boots. Itachi eyed her with a lustful gaze, he was mentally undressing her. Kira sighed and said "not one word or I'll kill you all painfully." Lust smirked and said "But darling you look so hot." Kira glared at her. Lust made her way to Hidan and put a arm around him and said "Doesn't she?." Hidan smirked and put a arm around gave a peck on her lips "Very but not as beautiful as you." Lust blushed looking away. The leader and Itachi looked at him like he was crazy. Lust was beautiful but Kira was way more beautiful then her. Hidan shrugged and said "What? I believe this because I love her and she is my woman." The two just stared at him. Hidan sighed and said "You fools will never understand." He went on talking about religion and beliefs. Kira shut him by saying "Not one word or I will kill you." She turned to Leader "Okay what is our mission?." The leader said "Well you are going to going to get this scroll...you must not fail this mission." Kira nodded and said "easy." The leader spoke again "but in order to get through these guard will be quite hard...they are like Itachi, they act inhuman." Kira smirked and said over her shoulder "All people have weakness...seduction my specialty." Lust smirked and a linked a arm around hers "Just like old times." Kira nodded and they gave the three men winks and left. Itachi stared at Kira's retreating form, while Hidan did the same to Lust. They looked at the leader with confusion. The leader shook his head while chuckling.

Itachi walked into his room, to see Kira with a very murderous look. She stared into the closet, glaring at it. Itachi got curious and said "Kira? Whats wrong?." Kira looked at him sideways and said in calm, cold, deadly voice "Where is Mira, Mina, and Sekyo?." Itachi didn't respond. Kira glared at him and walked past him. But before she could advance further, a hand grabbed her arm tightly and Itachi said "Whats wrong?." Kira jerked her hand away and said "Look in the closet." Itachi looked at her as she went out the door slamming it. Itachi went to the closet and frowned. All of Kira's clothes were dyed pink. He went looking for her. He looked everywhere, but could not find her. When all of a sudden he heard three loud shrill screams. Itachi go there to see Kira with a long sword ready to behead them. Mina said shaking "Don't kill us...it was just a prank." Kira glared at her and said "I hate pranks." She made one swing, Mina's arm almost got cut off. Kira began to move closer, when the leader appeared right in front of her. He said "Kira no killing." Kira ignored him and said "Move." Leader said "No." Kira's glare hardened "Do you want to die early and leave this organization full of idiots?." Leader glared at her and said "What they do?." Kira said "They dyed all my clothes pink...they had no right to do that..now move so I can kill them." Leader turned to them and said "is this true?." The girls looked down. The leader put on a evil smirk and said to Kira "very well then..I will punish them myself...Now you go get ready for your mission." Kira gave them a glare and left. Itachi followed. When they got to the room, Itachi shut the door and locked it. Kira looked at him with a glare "No." Itachi ignored her and looked at her with a lustful gaze. Kira took out a kunai and disappeared, she appeared behind him and press her kunai to his neck. Itachi smirked and said "that w-." Kira shut him up by kissing him. She pulled away and said "No...theres going to be a knock in 5...4...3...2...1 -knock-." Itachi looked at her, amazed again. Kira made her way to the door and opened to find Hidan and Lust waiting patiently, Hidan said "We are leaving." They left. Kira turned around and said "Lets go, love." Itachi eyed her figure up and down, his eyes trailed to ass and lingered there, then went up her big breasts and lingered there. Kira smirked and said "Uchiha later." Itachi nodded.

The members arrived half to there destination and decided to get some rest. Kira sighed and said "I will go get the woods for the fire...Lust?." Lust got up and held out her arm "Shall we, my sweet?." Kira stared at her arm and slowly linked with Lusts. They left. Hidan smirked, Itachi just stood there watching his wife leave. Hidan said "You actually love her do you?." Itachi who normally wouldn't answer this question, nodded. Since Hidan was a exception and he was also Kira's best friend. Hidan smirked and said "Too think I actually thought of you as machine." He chuckled a little. Itachi just silently sat down thinking about how he actually fell for Kira. He was never interested in Love and all the mushy stuff but when he met her...he guessed he was attracted to her body, her personality, beauty, strength, and her. He was so deep into thought he didn't Kira say his name. She broke him from his thoughts by kissing him on the cheek. Itachi jerked his head towards her. Kira stood up and said "that got your attention. Light the fire." Itachi just stared at her. Kira sighed and said in a deadly tone "Uchiha...quit staring at me and light the fire..." Itachi just continued staring at her. Hidan and Lust looked at each other. Hidan spoke "We will got get some food." Lust nodded, and they scurried away not wanting to see Kira's and Itachi's fight. Kira said again, "Itachi..." Itachi didn't react. Kira said "Fine then you won't get any sex from me anytime soon." Itachi frowned and got up, he lit the fire and gave her 'happy now?' look. Kira smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and replied by giving him a passionate kiss. Itachi kissed back with equal passion. Kira pulled away and said "They will be here in 3...2...1." Right on cue Hidan and Lust came back. Itachi looked at her strangely and said "how did you do that?." Kira just pointed to her head and said "Use your brain...they shouldn't call you prodigy of the Uchiha clan for no reason."

They arrived at the village to see two handsome guards with brown hair and black emotionless eyes. Kira looked at Lust and nodded. They both transformed. Kira had a dark blood red hair with black eyes, she wore a black tight pants with a red and and black tight shirt, that showed off her stomach. She wore long black red laced boots. Lust had a on the same thing thing but in color green and black. Itachi's and Hidan both rose a eyebrow, and just simply stared at them with lust filled gazes. Kira nodded and said "come on." Lust nodded they stepped in front of the two guards. The two guards looked up and said in a cold tone "State your business." He pulled out a kunai, Lust stepped back and said "Kira..." Kira stepped forward and said in charming and cold voice "Hello boys..." The guard with a kunai stepped forward and repeated "State your business." Kira smirked and replied in the same cold voice "As you wish my name is Blood and this right here i-." The guard interrupted her and said "I don't need to know your names...state your business." Kira put a hand on her hip and said while narrowing her eyes "You will you fools if you want to know who will be staying here for some days. Such insolent fools should not have the honor of guarding such a wonderful village, they should be guarding those like Orochimaru." venom dripped from each word Kira spoke. Lust who was shocked and said "Kira!...the hell!." Kira continued and said ignoring Lust "Well gentlemen let me tell you my name again Blood the girl next to me is Ivy and the two men behind me are Blade and Kyo." The two guards glared at her. Kira glared back at them. While they were glaring, Lust was pacing back and forth and said "What she doing?!! is she crazy!...were supposed to seduce not attack with venom dripping words...what to do? Shit why is she glaring at them!...Kira..." Itachi and Hidan watched in amusement as Lust went pacing back and forth talking to herself like some insane woman. While back with Kira, they were still glaring at each other. Suddenly the guards eyes softened. The first guard said "You may go in Blood." Kira smirked and nodded saying "Thank you gentlemen." They did a small bow. Lust's mouth dropped and she ran to Kira "What the hell did you do?." Kira shrugged. Lust frowned and said "Don't you hate her." The guards glared at her and said with a cold tone, but with honesty in it "We like her, she is first woman to actually act like this towards us." The second added "Indeed and strong, beautiful and unique woman." The other guard said looking at Lust up and down "As for you lets just say follow Blood or we'll kill you." Lust mouth dropped to the ground she said to Kira "How the hell do you get the cold and heartless one's." Kira just kept walking. Itachi glared at the 2 guards and said "She is mine." The guards looked at each other and shivered at Itachi's intense gaze. Itachi swiftly walked past them, walking straight ahead.

"Itachi please... -moan-." Itachi stood there pinning Kira to the wall and kissing her neck. She giggled a little and said "Itachi...lets get back Hidan and Lust might be looking for us." Itachi ignored her, he went lower and began kissing her chest and shoulders. Kira moaned "Itachi..." He finally let go and turned away. Kira stopped him and said "Leaving without me?." Itachi smirked and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. Kira glared at him and said "Let me go!!!." Itachi dropped her, but instead of her landing on her butt she landed swiftly on her feet. She got up and punched him hard on the stomach. Itachi fell to the floor on his knees. He breathed in air. Kira leaned down and said "Never do that again." With that she walked away. Itachi got up, cursed and followed her. Kira felt his gaze burning a hole in her back. Kira walked up to Lust and said coldly "We will rest tonight lets find a hotel."

They arrived at a hotel. Kira walked up to the counter and nodded for Lust to get 2 rooms. Lust said to the lady "Can we get 2 rooms, please?." The lady nodded and said "All right, sign here and follow me." They signed and they followed the lady. The lady tossed two keys to them and said "here your rooms, enjoy your stay need anything just ask.." With that she left. Kira sighed and tossed a key to Itachi. Itachi looked at her in confusion. Kira said while grabbing Lust's arms "Your sleeping with Hidan." Itachi glared at her and said "No." Kira smirked and and said to Lust "In now!." Lust smirked and went inside, they slammed the door shut locking it. Hidan sighed and then glared at Itachi. Itachi ignored him and knocked on the door. Kira opened it and said "What?." Instead of replying he pulled her forward and dragged her to the other room. He pushed her in and locked the door. He slowly walk towards her. He leaned close to her face, Kira felt his warm breath and said "Uchiha." Itachi pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her. She looked up at him and said "I wanted to sleep with her not some sex crazed husband." Itachi didn't reply but just kissed her. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They parted, Itachi caressed her cheek and said "I love you." Kira looked up at him and smirked "I love you too." He gazed at her with no emotion. Kira got up and pulled of his cloak and shirt. His bear chest came into view she got on top of him and flipped him over. She leaned her head in and began kissing his chest. Itachi put a arm around her. He slid off her clothes while she did his. Itachi flipped her over and planted kisses all over her bare chest. He made his to her right breast and began to suck it, roughly. Kira moaned. He moved to the other breast and played with it. He trailed kisses lower, until he reached her stomach, Kira closed her eyes. A knock was heard. Itachi growled and glared at the door. Kira also glared at the door. Hidan spoke from behind the door "Can I come in? I truly hate to disturb you but there's anbu in our room...it will only take a minute okay...I mean like right now..this instant." Itachi wrapped a arm around Kira and put covers over them, he said in a irritated tone. "Come in." Hidan and Lust came in. They looked at the two and looked away. Kira buried her face in Itachi's chest. Itachi merely smirked. All of a sudden there was a knock. Hidan slowly made his way to the door.

He opened to see Kisame. Hidan said "What you doing here?." Kisame grinned and said "Well...leader gave me a message to tell me to tell you not kill anyone and I have mission with you guys...and that copy-cat ninja and his crew are here." Kira said "Get out of here all of you." Kisame sneered "Make us." Kira glared at him and said "You want to die you big mother fucking fish." Kisame glared at her and said "You bitch!." He charged at her with his sword. Kira closed her eyes and said "Itachi..." Itachi closed his eyes and opened them. His kg was activated but it was different, it was more darker and intense. Kisame stopped when he saw Itachi active his kg. He noticed the change and said curiously "Itachi why is-?" Before he could reply Itachi had sent him into a world of pain. Kisame fell to his knees screaming and screaming. This lasted longer then the regular time, by this time Itachi would have stopped and been exhausted. Hidan spoke "What the hell?! Itachi should be done by now." Kira smirked and said while caressing her husbands cheek "He can do it as long as he wants nothing will happen to him...no chakra would be gone...his vision will improve instead of disprove..." Hidan said "how?." Kira turned to him and said "By marrying me." Hidan's eyes widened and he replied "Does he even love you or was this just for power!?." Kira smirked and said "Hidan he loves me." Hidan stood silent. Itachi finally stopped and turned to the akatsuki members "Go away." They all left carrying a unconscious Kisame.

Kira smirked and said "Where were we?." Itachi smirked and lifted her, by the waist. He leaned down to her stomach and kissing it slowly. Kira arched her back as she felt tingling sensations run through her. She sighed and said "Itachi...get on with it." He smirked and said slyly "Anxious are we?." Kira opened one eye and said "Maybe, maybe not." Itachi merely smirked and slipped into her. He began to move in and out of her, gaining speed with each thrust. Kira moaned in ecstasy. Itachi smirked and went faster and harder. Kira moaned "harder." Itachi obeyed and started slamming into her G-spot. Kira wrapped her legs around him and made him go deeper. Itachi moaned and said "You feel so good Kira." Kira said nothing and just moaned. Her insides were on fire, there was sensations running in the pit of her stomach. She moaned, Itachi said slyly, "You like this love?." Kira smirked and said "Maybe." Itachi growled and slammed into her nice and deep. Kira shrieked and yelled "Itachi...god!." Itachi did it again and again and again. While Kira just moaned and said "God Uchiha...that feels good!." Itachi leaned down and kissed her neck, as he kept fucking her. After few minutes Kira felt a orgasm coming, she was about to reach her climax. Itachi groaned as he felt himself climax. He slammed himself hard between her leg and spilled his seeds. He then collapsed on top of her with a sweat slicked body. Kira let out a breath. Itachi removed himself from her, Kira glared at him. Itachi smirked and slipped back in her. Itachi whispered words of love in her ear, Kira slyly smirked and giggled slightly, drawing circles on his chest. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Kisame, Itachi, and Kira made their way around the town in black and red cloaks with straw hats for disguise. Kira began observing routes leading to the scroll and ways to escape. She began to form a plan. They stopped by a tea shop. Kira turned to Itachi and said "Lets get some tea." Itachi said "Hn." Kisame nodded. They went in and sat down. Kira gave side way glances when a silver hair man caught her eye. She smirked and said to herself "My My long time no see Hatake..." Itachi looked at her and turned to her direction and noticed Kakashi standing with his back turned towards them. Kisame said "Can I kill him?." Kira smirked and said "Not now. Not ever. That pathetic village needs him or else they would be in grave danger...i pity them." Kisame and Itachi looked at her strangely as she watched Kakashi turn around a little. She said "Hide your chakra." They all did. Kakashi turned around fully and saw them, he looked closely and looked away. Kira smirked and said "he suspects us, he will get in the way of getting the scroll, we must take care of him and then leave." A waiter came and said "Sorry for being late, what can I get you, gentlemen?." Kira tilted her hat and said "Tea." The waited blushed and said "Sorry...so tea it is." She left. Kira glared at Itachi and said "Must I wear this you fool." Itachi shot a glare back at her and said "Yes." Kira looked away and said "Bastard." Itachi pulled out a kunai and pressed it between her legs. Kira looked down and looked at him with a narrowed eyes. Kisame watched in confusion. The table was blocking him from seeing so he just sat their watching them amused. Never had he seen Itachi act so 'human.' He liked this Itachi, he wasn't that scary, but for his wife...Kira. He shuddered, so cold and icy. Kira flicked her hand, in a blink of an eye the kunai was now in her hands, and she held it up. She said "You forgot something." She threw the kunai at him. Itachi swiftly caught it and said "Lets go." They left money and left.

Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai glared at the three akatsuki members. Itachi removed his hat slowly and unbuttoned his shirt. Wind blew blowing his black hair into the air. Gai spoke "Just as I thought Itachi Uchiha...-he turned to Kisame- Kisame Hoshigaki...and?." The three Jounins turned in confusion to the third person. Kakashi said "Who are you?." Kira smirked but stayed silent, she just chuckled quietly. Kakashi repeated "Who are you?." Kira finally spoke "Its a shame Hatake...you don't remember me..." Kakashi stepped back and said with widen eyes full of shock "It can't be...Kira?." Kira swiftly took off her hat and threw it in the air, the wind blew, her black locks lifted up and danced around her. Kurenai and Gai said in unison "Kira?." Kira smirked and said "Pleasure seeing you again but I am afraid it will not be so pleasant." Kakashi glared at her and said in a cold voice "So you betrayed us." Kira said with a emotionless face and voice "Exactly Hatake." Kakashi looked at her in the eye and said "how could you?." Kira said "2 reasons: My father and Itachi." Itachi smirked a little. Kira spoke again "make that 3 power." Kakashi looked down and said "father?." Kira stated "My father is the leader of akatsuki." The three Jounins looked at her again with shock. Kira continued "Uchiha take care of Kurenai, Kisame take care of Gai, and I'll take Hatake." Itachi stepped toward Kurenai, shocking everyone again. Itachi taking orders?. Is the world coming to an end?. Itachi disappeared and appeared behind the girl, he took out a kunai to slash her. Kisame grinned wickedly and started a fight against Gai. Kira spoke "Remember we are not here to kill." She swiftly landed behind Kakashi. She kicked him brutally. Kakashi's clone disappeared. They began throwing kicks, punches, and jutsus at each other. After a few minutes Kakashi was breathing hard and sweating. While Kira stood there without breaking a sweat. She said in a monotone "Let me end this." She activated her kg. The scene faded. Kakashi looked around, he had seen a similar place. It was like Itachi's but looked different. The sky was black and the clouds were midnight blue and gray. The moon was the color red. He looked around, Kira came out out of nowhere and said "Welcome to my world Hatake...very much like my husband Itachi's but mine is more deadly." Kakashi eyes widened and he repeated "Husband?." Kakashi thought _'the world is coming to an end...Itachi takes orders and then he marries...how could?...how c-.._' Kira cut him off "No Hatake the world is not coming to a end...yet." Kakashi looked at her shocked again. Kira smirked and said "I can read your mind. Now lets begin." Itachi knocked Kurenai out while Kisame did Gai. They looked at Kira and Kakashi. Kakashi was holding his head and screaming at the top of his lungs. The 2 members were shocked they never seen Kakashi act like this even when Itachi tortured him. He was rolling on the floor back and forth begging Kira to stop. Kira just stood their with a big evil smirk on her face. Itachi said "Kira..." Kira closed her eyes and deactivated her kg. Kakashi fell to the floor unconscious. She walked by Kakashi and said "Farewell, Hatake." She walked past the 2 members. They followed her, glad she was on their side in a way.

Kira grabbed the scroll and said "Yes." She stepped outside and nodded to Itachi, Hidan, and Lust. They nodded. Kira passed the scroll to Itachi. Itachi caught it and put a arm around Kira's waist good job love." Kira smirked and put a arm around him too. Lust said "lets make camp here." They nodded. Kira said "I am going to go for a walk." Itachi grabbed her wrist and said "No." Kira whirled around, and slammed Itachi on the ground. She sent shrukiens at Itachi. Itachi swiftly moved away before they could kill him. Kira walked into forest ignoring at the glaring Uchiha. She got to the clearing to hear to very familiar voices. She smirked.

Me: bye I'll update laterz

Itachi: bye...-death glare- Read and Review


	20. Chapter 19

Me:...

Itachi:...

Temari: Okay so yeah let's um begin...and don't worry about these two they are always like this...Just the first chapters they talked for you guys...hmmm maybe they'll they start to talk again later.

**Chapter 19**

Sasuke lit the fire and sat gazing into the burning embers. Dina looked at him and sat across from him. She gazed at the fire and spoke breaking the silence "I was only a little kid when she killed my clan." Sasuke looked at her intently, nodded for her to continue. She continued in low tone, as she clenched her fists hard, making it turn white, "Do you know how it feels to have your own father and mother not give attention to you? Do you? My sister got all the attention because she was a lot stronger than me...I tried and tried to surpass her...to have my father look at me and praise me...Do you Uchiha?." Sasuke stood silent thinking, '_She is a lot like me...' _Dina continued "I trained my ass off just to impress my father...I hated them and yet...I loved them...then she..." It got silent. She spoke again "I was training and it was late so I decided to go home...I walked into the gate -Dina frowned in disgust- there was bodies of my family members, friends, and others laying their lifeless...their blood in pools before them...their eyes wide open in terror...the stench ...oh god it was horrible...death...blood. I ran out to my house only to find my sister with a sword, she slashed my fathers throat in one quick motion -pause- she had a twisted smirk on her face. My mother was already dead. She killed them in front of my eyes. Do you know how it feels? How much rage you feel but you can't do anything about it because you are too _weak_?." Sasuke spoke "I do." Dina looked at him in surprise "What do you mean?." Sasuke looked away and said "You know that man your sister was with?." Dina replied "What about him?." "He is my brother he killed my clan...my story is similar to yours I know how you feel." Dina nodded, she stood up and said "I will kill her, I will avenge my clan..." Sasuke said "And I will avenge mine." Dina sat down and closed her eyes "I joined that vile snake to get power...but I ask myself right now is it worth it?...I should have choose another path...All he wants is our bodies as containers...that wretched fool." Sasuke stayed silent. He glared at the burning embers, thinking '_Is it?...all he wants is my body...NO!...I will avenge my clan and this is the way I will get power so be it.' _Dina spoke again breaking the silence "No no...I shouldn't be thinking like this...if this the way to get power and avenge my clan so be it." Sasuke looked up at her in surprise. Did she just read his mind?.

Kira listened to them intently, she smirked. Dina shivered, Sasuke noticed this and sat next to her. He put his arms around her. Dina looked at with a 'What the fuck you doing?' look. Sasuke smirked and said "Shut up your freezing..." Dina shook her head and cuddled next to him. Silence came. Sasuke broke the silence "Dina?." Dina looked up at him and said "Hm?" Sasuke leaned down and claimed her lips. Dina froze and thought '_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!!!...mmm he sure does taste good...WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!...HOLY SHIT I'M FALLING FOR HIM!!! GAHHH BAD DINA!!!...AHHH COOL IT COOL IT!...'_ She found herself kissing back. Sasuke's thoughts: _'HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT...THE HELL AM I DOING?!! I KISSING HER...mmm is that strawberry chapstick?...her lips taste good...WAIT! HOLD UP! DID I JUST SAY THAT!?...COOL IT SASUKE COOL IT!...YOUR NOT FALLING FOR HER, RIGHT?...' _They pulled away turning beat red. They looked away and mumbled 'sorry.' Kira bit her lip as she witnessed this. She had read her minds and was about to seriously burst out laughing. Itachi who had come looking for her, found her covering her mouth. He looked at her closer and noticed she was about to laugh. Curious, he walked up to her, from behind. Kira was turning a little red. She suddenly felt to hands wrap around her waist. She jerked her head back to find a expressionless Itachi. She told him what happened telepathically. Itachi chuckled and looked straight ahead to see his brother and sister in law. Kira said "Want to beat them up?." Itachi put a arm around her waist and said in smooth tone "Pleasure...but first.." Kira looked at him in confusion. He leaned down and gave her passionate kiss. Kira wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back with equal passion. They parted.

Sasuke and Dina looked at the direction they heard rustling. They both took out kunai. Sasuke spoke "Come out right this instant! I know your there!." Dina and Sasuke looked closer to see in shock as 2 figures emerged from the darkness. Itachi stepped out into the light of the fire, he had his arm around Kira's waist, who was beside him. Dina and Sasuke both yelled "Die Sister/brother!." Itachi and Kira pulled away and swiftly caught the twos wrist. The two elder siblings started to beat up the their little brother/sister. Kira smirked as Dina dropped to her knees breathing heavily. Itachi also smirked when he saw Sasuke drop to his knees too breathing heavily. Kira said "Itachi..." He gave her a trademark smirk and walked up to her. He leaned down and gave her a sweet short kiss on the lips. They pulled away to see two shocked sibling. Sasuke and Dina's jaws were to the floor and their eyes showed shock, hatred, anger, and tons of other emotions mixed to together. Did Itachi just kiss? Did Kira just kiss? Is this world coming to an end?. Kira spoke breaking Sasuke and Dina from the shock and confusion, "Itachi is my husband." Sasuke who was shocked beyond belief, fell down with a 'thud'. Dina however said "WHAT THE FUCK?!! YOUR A KILLER!...HOW C-." She fell back with a 'thud.' Kira fell back laughing on the floor. Itachi looked down her with amusement. He picked up his laughing wife bridle style and went back to the camp. Hidan and Lust looked up to see a Itachi carrying a laughing girl. They both rose a eyebrow. Itachi did not say anything but put Kira down, and sat down beside her staring at her. Kira stopped and said "You should have seen their faces." She burst out laughing again, leaning on Itachi shoulders. Itachi sighed and put a arm around her. Lust asked "Did you put her on a laughing spell?" Itachi ignored her. He put his finger to her lips. Kira stopped laughing looking at him in confusion. He leaned forward to her hear and whispered "Stop laughing love." Kira shut her eyes, she began to control herself. She opened them and said in cold tone "Whatever." Lust frowned and said in sarcastic way "Great shes back to her normal scary self." She glared at Itachi. "Why the hell did you make her stop? It makes her look human and less scary." Itachi ignored her and said in cold tone "We better get moving." Kira added "It seems we have unwanted company." Hidan and Lust looked at them in confusion but decided to say anything and follow orders.

Kira sat down on the couch heavily. All akatsuki members sat down looking at the television. Kisame glared at Deidara and said "Give the remote you mother fucking blond!!!." Deidara glared back at him and said "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!...you'll pay for that.." Deidara threw clay bird at Kisame. Kisame jumped out of the way, the clay bird flew to Kira. Who was reading a book silently. It landed on her arm and went 'BOOM!' Itachi stood up glaring at Deidara and said in angry tone "Deidara..." Silence came. Deidara turned to Itachi and said "I am so sorry don't kill me its Kisame's fault, yeah." Kisame glared at him and said "How is it mine, your the one who threw the bomb?." "Your the one that dodged it." They started arguing. Itachi ran to Kira. Smoke was everywhere so he couldn't see anything. They heard Kira say in a dangerously calm tone "Deidara..." Deidara gulped and whimpered "I am sorry?." He felt a sharp pain on his back, he turned around to see Kira. Her clothes was shredded, showing her flat stomach and her right thigh. She had no injuries, but black ash on smeared on her face. Deidara looked down to see a kunai sticking out of his side. Kira then turned on her heel and left the room. Deidara winced and pulled out the kunai. He sighed in relief at least she didn't do anything worse. Just as he was about to sit down, a fist collided with his stomach hard. He flew back slamming into the wall. Itachi said "Hit her again and I will kill you next time." Deidara got up and nodded while wincing in pain. Kira came back wearing a long black tank top dress with a black shorts. She silently sat down and began reading again. Sasori said "Art lasts forever..." Deidara turned to Sasori and said while glaring at the puppet "No it doesn't it last a second and its gone, yeah..." They continued arguing. The other members just sighed. Kira's eyebrow twitched she said in a low cold tone "Shut up you two this instant or I will kill you...-they both shut up-.Now listen. It is true some art does not last long but it is also true that some art do last long. There are many forms like the sunset, it lasts for a long time but it also goes away when night falls. There many other examples but I will not go through all of them because simply it is a complete waste of time. Now lets gets this straight both of you are right so shut the fuck and let me read. And I do not want to hear any more of these pathetic arguments." She looked down and began reading. All the akatsuki members blinked. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other then at her. Deidara let out a 'wow, yeah'. Sasori let out 'she spoke a lot...' There was silence. Then everyone stared talking again.

Three girls ran into the room. Mira, Mina, and Sekyo. They all had pained looks in their eyes and swollen faces. Kira looked up and said "What's wrong with you chicks?...your very quiet." All men turned to them with curiosity. Sekyo and the other two just sat down staying quiet. Kira looked away and began reading again. Kisame sneered at them "looks like the 3 bitches saw a ghost." All three glared at him. Kisame just smirked. Sekyo said softly "The leader..." Kira looked up from her book and said "What about my dad, bitch?." Sekyo glared at her and said "Your mean..." Kira replied "No shit..now what about my dad?." The three girls paled more and looked away mumbling something. Kira said "Whatever." She turned back to her book and began reading. After a couple of minutes the leader came in. He saw the three girls and gave them a devilish and evil smirk. Kira said not looking up from her book "What you do to them?." Leader said with a another evil grin "Nothing big." Sekyo glared at him and said "Bastard." Kira raised a eyebrow and said "Well whatever you did I love you for it." Sekyo glared at Kira and said "You call getting raped a good thing." Kira and everyone looked up in surprise. All of a sudden Kira got up and gave the leader a hug. He was startled at first but hugged back with a small smile. Kira pulled away and said "This is one time hug thing so don't let it get it get to your head, the only person I like to get hugs from is Itachi -Itachi gave her a smirk-. By the way good punishment for the 3 bitches." The leader just smirked. The three girls glared at her. She just smirked at them. She went back to reading her book. Itachi got up and left. Mira said "I'll be back girls.." She left. Kira finished the book and threw it in the air. Black flames came out of her hand and burned the book to ash. She said "I hate that book...theres not enough blood shed or not to cruel enough...tch it says its the most bloodiest book...yeah right." She got up and left. The akatsuki members looked at her like O.O. Deidara said "hey what was the book title (not real book)?." Sasori said "oh it was Black death..I think..." Hidan stood up and said "What!?." Hidan sat back down and said "What the hell!? That book is the most bloodiest book ever...it has so much detailed cruel events...even I had trouble reading it...I was trembling in disgust...dear Jashin...what is wrong with that woman and her mind?." The members just looked off into space, wondering about their girl akatsuki member.

Kira walked by her and Itachi's room. She suddenly stopped and walked back. Her heart shattered and she froze. Right in front of her was Mira and Itachi lip locked. Kira stood there with a emotionless face but her heart felt like it had been taken out and stabbed a million times. She said "Itachi." Itachi pulled away and said "Shit." Kira closed her eyes and disappeared. Her eyes held rage. She appeared in the room where all the akatsuki members were. She pulled out her sword and stalked out of a room with a very intense aura of hate, anger, and murderous intent. All akatsuki winced as she walked by. Deidara said "Wonder what happened to her?." They heard screams of people Anbus dying. They all gulped. Then they heard a girl's loud shrill scream coming from the hall way. They went to see Mira on the floor covered in blood and almost dead. Itachi glared at her. Kisame came back and said "What the fuck did you do to Kira...shes killing almost everyone out there and cursing you?." Kisame then realized Mira on the floor and said "What happened?." Itachi ignored him and said in a low tone "Where's Kira?." Kisame said "I really don't think you should be going there...she was talking about cutting you know what off...-the men all winced- and then chopping you head off." Itachi repeated "Where's Kira?." Kisame sighed and said "Your loss shes right outside killing off nearby people and oh um Itachi make a clone to be on the safe side...because that chick is hell a mad!."

The clone Itachi walked up to Kira. He said "Kira s-." Kira swiftly cut him off by chopping off the clones head. The clone Itachi disappeared. Kira frowned and began fighting again. Zetsu said "You are so dead." With that he walked away. The other members followed behind. Sekyo and Mina who had stayed with Mira looked up to see them returning. Deidara spoke out of curiousity "What did she do, yeah?." Sekyo sighed and said "I'd rather not say because it was extremely foolish but she kissed Itachi." All the members gave the barely conscious girl a shocked look. Sekyo spoke again "No wonder Kira was so mad she must have seen saw them kissing..." They heard a person come in. Itachi stood there with a deep cut on his arm, he held a unconscious Kira. He ignored their looks and walked by them to his room.

Kira woke up to find her head aching. She tried to move her arms and legs but found it tied by chakra cuffs. She struggled to get out but nothing happened. A voice said "So your finally awake." Kira glared at Itachi and said "Let me go Uchiha I am going to kill you." Itachi chuckled evilly and said in mock tone "Going to kill me...your in no position to talk." Kira said in cold tone "Shut up you fucked up pathetic weasel." Well what can I say Itachi hates people who call him a weasel so he kind of got mad. He got on top Kira. Kira then realized he had only boxers on. But she ignored the fact and said "get off me you jerk...i will kill you you stupid cheater!." Itachi got real close to her face and said "She kissed me...you just happened to come in the wrong time." Kira looked away, breathing heavily. She said softly "Yeah right." Itachi gripped her chin and said "Look into my eyes." Kira looked into his eyes. She saw for the first time in a long time a hint of love and pain. Kira said after a few minutes "Fine bastard I believe you...i want to kill that girl." Itachi smirked and said nuzzling her neck "I already took care of her." He said after all with evil smirk "She although was a good kissed." Kira's expression was like O.o. And then she got angry, she yelled "Off me!! now...i am going to painfully kill you Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said softly "Just the way I like her." Kira blinked but continued struggle. Itachi pulled out a kunai and slashed he clothes off. He took off his remaining clothes and hovered over her. Kira was struggling badly. Watching his naked wife struggling underneath him was a turn on for the killer. He leaned down and smirked evilly.

Kira woke up at 6pm to see chakra cuffs off her. She looked to the side to see a naked Uchiha sleeping peacefully. She got on top of him, making his eyes shoot open. She tried to strangle him but Itachi chuckled grabbed her hands. Pretty soon they were rolling around fighting each other playfully. They rolled off the floor and landed with a 'thud.' Kira was on top Itachi, so she just lied on him. Itachi chuckled and said with a smirk "Now I like this." He rubbed her ass. Kira raised a eyebrow and said "You mean the part when I tried to kill you?" Itachi shook his head chuckling. She looked at the clock and said "Hn..its 6pm...dinner." A knock was heard. Deidara yelled "Dinner time!, love birds, yeah!." They heard his footsteps retreating from the door. Both Itachi and Kira said "Love birds?...he'll pay for that." They looked at each other awkwardly but shook it off.

Kira sat down on the couch reading her book after dinner. All of sudden Zetsu popped up out of nowhere. Usually people will either jump up in surprise or yelp or something. But Kira just said nonchalantly not looking up from her book "hey Zetsu..." Zetsu rose a eyebrow and lifted her up bridle style. Kira gave him 'what the fuck?' look. Zetsu smirked but said nothing. Zetsu to her was a exception she liked him so instead of killing him for picking her up, she opened her book and began reading again. Zetsu chuckled. He came into the room and said "i got her." Kira looked up to see every akatsuki member except for the leader their. Itachi sent a glare towards Zetsu. Zetsu smirked and gave Kira a peck the cheek and put her down. Kira gave him the 'What the fuck?." While every akatsuki member's face was like O.o" Itachi said in a dangerously low tone "Zetsu..." Kira said "Let me Itachi." She leaned down to Zetsu ear and whispered something. Zetsu's face paled and moved slowly away from her with a scared expression. The room full of the members went to shock. Zetsu was someone you couldn't scare and all Kira had to do was whisper some words to him. Kira sighed and said "So why the fuck did you disturb me?." Deidara said "You and Itachi are going to be playing spin the bottled with us, yeah." Kira looked from her book and said "No I will not waste my time on some foolish game." Deidara sighed and said "I was hoping we didn't have to do this...Sasori, yeah." Kira looked up in confusion but kept her face emotionless. Sasori held up a certain black snake with red eyes. He had a kunai in his hand motioning to kill it if she didn't play. Kira put her book away and hissed like snake. Her eyes turned to red with black slits, she glared at him. She hissed "Let it go Sasori or I will kill you." She pulled out her sword and pointed it to him. Sasori who got scared and dropped the snake and lifted his hands saying "Okay okay chill." The snake made its way to Kira. It bowed and coiled around her leg. She lifted it and gave it a small kiss on the mouth. She looked at everyone too see their faces was like O.O. Kira sighed and said "I'll played." The three girls Sekyo, Mira, and Mina made a disgusted face. Deidara ran up to her and gave her a hug. Kira rose a eyebrow and hit him in the balls. Deidara fell to the floor seething in pain. The whole akatsuki laughed at him. Hidan patted Deidara's back "That must have hurt." Deidara glared at Hidan and said "thanks for the help." Kira sat crossed legged and began reading her book.

Kira span the bottle it landed on Deidara. Deidara smirked and said "Kira..." Kira rolled her eyes and walked up to him she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a kiss. She then pulled away, to find a very red and dazed Deidara. He said "Wow no wonder Itachi can't keep his hands off her...shes a extremely good kisser, yeah." Kira smirked and sat back down pulled out her book and began reading again. Itachi glared at Deidara. Deidara laughed nervously and pointed to the bottle, indicating it was the bottles fault. Mina span the bottle it landed on Zetsu. He gave her a devilish grin. She yelped and said "No way!." Deidara pushed her and said "hurry up bitch, yeah." Mina kissed him quickly and went back to her spot shuddering. She said "He was trying to taste me." Zetsu grinned evilly and said "Mmm." Kira burst out laughing. They all looked at her. She looked up and said "Oh..theres this mother in this story who said 'I love you' to her son who was about to kill her in hope of surviving...strange what people say... my mom said that and gave a smile too right before I chopped off her head -she laughed cynically and went back to reading-." Everyone had O.O expression except Itachi who had a smirk. Mira span the bottle and it landed on Itachi. Silence came. Mira became bright red. Itachi glared at her and looked at Kira. She had a bored expression on her face, she looked back down reading the book. Mira walked up to him and gave him a kiss, she frowned when he didn't kiss back. She pulled away disappointed and sat down. Itachi stared at the bottle. Kisame said to Itachi as if he were he were a little kid "Now you take the bottle with you hand and spin it...okay...see like this -Kisame showed him slowly-." Itachi glared at him and stared at the bottle "...-3 minutes later- no..." Kira looked up and said "Do it Uchiha...now." Itachi sighed and span it, to everyone's surprise. It landed on Kira. Itachi smirked and walked up to her. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi kissed back and continued. After like 5 minutes Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame had to pull Itachi off Kira. Kira let out a huge breath and said to Itachi "You were suffocating me...you fool." Itachi smirked and gave her 'I know that' look. Kira span the bottle it landed on Hidan. She looked at Lust who was glaring at her. Kira said "this will be truly interesting." She leaned down and gave Hidan a kiss who to her surprise kissed back. She pulled way and gave him a strange look. She then said "Enjoy the view Lust?." Lust glared at her and Hidan "You two are just so evil!." Both Hidan and Kira gave her the 'is it that obvious?' look. Lust just scowled and whacked Hidan on the head. Hidan glared at her and said "What the fuck was that for?." Lust glared down at him and said with her her hands on her hips "You kissed her back." Hidan smirked "I always wanted to do that... but I love you only...you jealous Lust?." Lust frowned and said "Don't flatter yourself Hidan..." With that she turned and stalked out of the room. Hidan followed grumbling about 'Jashin...and women.' Kira chuckled and said "pay back's a bitch."

Kira ran out of the other and saw Itachi walking towards her. She walked up to him and looked back. Then she unzipped his cloak and stepped in. Itachi spoke with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing, Kira." Kira ignored him and went inside. To her surprise she fit perfectly in his cloak, she zipped up the cloak and wrapped her arms around his waist. Itachi looked down at her and said "What a-." Kisame came in and said "Hey Itachi..have you seen Kira anywhere?." Itachi looked up to see Kisame with pink hair. Itachi rose a eyebrow and smirked evilly. He was about to tell him when Kira pulled out a kunai and pointed it to his manhood. Itachi glared down at her and said "No." Kisame gave him a strange look and nodded slowly, he walked by. Kira popped her head out and said "Good he's gone, thank you Itachi." Itachi said "You did that to him did you?." Kira replied "He is so annoying so I decided to make some changes." Itachi carried her to his room and said "Lets have some fun." Kira smirked and pulled off her clothes.

Kira woke up the next morning with a sick feeling, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Itachi came into the bathroom to see her throwing up. She finished and looked up. Itachi knelt down and caressed her cheek. He put a arm around waist and said "Are you okay?." Kira nodded. She cleaned up and they both went to breakfast. Kira tossed a apple at Itachi and said "Let's go we got a new mission to the village of darkness and death. Along with Deidara. We are there to make alliances." They nodded and followed her. They arrived half way and decided to rest. Kira who was feeling horrible sat down rubbing her head. Itachi noticed this and said "Kira?." Kira looked up at him and said in cold tone "What?." Itachi who was taken back by her tone said darkly "Are you okay?." Kira said "Does it look like I am?." Deidara quickly left when he saw Itachi glare at her. Itachi pulled her up and wrapped a arm tightly around her waist. Kira sighed and leaned into him and said "i am sorry Uchiha..." Itachi nodded and gave her a sweet kiss. Kira responded back and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He began to explore her mouth. Kira moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes shut, enjoying this moment longer. Itachi closed his and continued kissing. As time passed Itachi's kisses became more rough and demanding. They stood their kissing both wanting this moment to last longer, but a certain voice "hey you two get a room, yeah!." Kira pulled away and ignored him. Itachi glared at him. Deidara ignored him and said "Kira you okay?." Kira nodded and just looked away.

They arrived at the village. They peered to see a horrible sight. There was darkness everywhere, dead corpses every where. Men in black cloaks walking around like grim reapers. The stench smelled of blood and death. Right before they could step in Itachi said "We will only make alliances and retreat there will be no staying here, this village is not appropriate. Do any of you have pure chakra?." Kira stayed silent. Deidara said "Why does it matter, yeah?." Itachi spoke with no emotion "They eat you alive if you have it. Well?." Deidara shuddered and said "I don't thank god, yeah." Itachi looked at Kira. Kira said "My chakra is not pure at all." He nodded and they stepped in. A man with black came up to them. He eyed them and said in a dark, raspy voice "Your business?." Itachi spoke "To make a alliance we are akatsuki members." The man nodded. He eyed Deidara with no interest. He turned to Kira and immediately backed away. He said "You may go." Itachi and Deidara looked at Kira and the man in curiousity. What just happened there? Why did he step back from her?. Kira said "Let's go." The arrived at the hokage of the village's office. They looked around to see nothing but darkness, the only light there was a lamp light. Kira smirked and said "this place is beautiful." A voice behind her said "I am glad you like it..." Kira turned swiftly around and held her sword to a mans throat. The man was tall and had black hair with red glowing eyes. He chuckled and said "Now are you here to make a alliance or slit my throat?." Kira pulled her sword away and said "Forgive me, it was an reflex. But I am afraid if you do that again I can guarantee your head will be disconnected from your body." The man chuckled and said "My my such strong words for such a young woman." Kira said in cold tone "The young woman before can kill you in a second. So don't be a fool. Plus my dad will not appreciate it if you show disrespect to me." The man chuckled again and said "Forgive me Kira I did not know..but please may I see that sword." Kira slowly took her sword and gave it to him. He examined the sword and looked at with a hint of fear and shock in his eyes. He spoke "How did you get this?." Kira smirked and took back her sword. She said "I sacrificed 100 human lives for it." The man nodded and said "Your chakra..." "What about it?" "Its so strong and dark..." Kira nodded and said "Your point?." The man sat down.

The man spoke "You are very powerful." Kira sighed and said "Okay we have that established now please get to the point and quit wasting my time." The man said "Well you are the chosen one...the one who belongs here..." Kira blinked and said "Why me?." The man stared at her and said "Have you seen yourself? Have seen your powers? Do you know yourself? So strong from all other girls of this world...your heart... that is black. Will you stay here?." Itachi stepped forward and glared at the man and said "My wife will not stay here. Let's get to business and get this over with so we can retreat." The man glared at Itachi. Then turned to Kira and said "Well?." Kira said "I love it here so dark and beautiful -the man smirked- but I wish not to stay here. Now lets get this going." The man frowned in anger but hid it and said "Very well then your loss, my dear."

Kira stared at the pregnancy test that showed positive. The 3 girls stared back at her. Mina said "Kira, you okay?." Kira said "Damn Uchiha." She fell back with a 'thud.' All akatsuki members came in except for Itachi, wondering what the sound was. They found Sekyo kneeling down beside Kira, saying sarcastically "Way to take it all in, ice queen." Sasori said "What did you do to her?." Sekyo sighed and said "Nothing red headed puppet, Kira's pregnant and well...she fainted from shock." The members chuckled and snickered at the girl...

Me: Leaving you here...bye

Itachi: Bye...


	21. Chapter 20 Bye

Me: Hi...

Itachi:...

Sakura: Hello...

Me: Bitch...

Sakura: -laughs nervously- lets begin...

Me: die bitch...-takes out kunai-

Sakura: -yelps runs away-...

**Chapter 20**

Itachi walked into the room, he saw the members sitting down. They all looked at him and then snickered evilly. Itachi who was confused, but did not show it said in cold tone "What?." Kisame snickered "We know something you don't know..." They all snickered evilly. Itachi frowned and said "What?." Kisame grinned and said to Itachi "Ask Kira..." Itachi glared at them and went to find Kira. He found her sitting down staring at the wall with a distant look. He walked up to her slowly and sat by her. Kira turned her head and said to him "I'm pregnant." Then she turned her head back and stared at the wall. Itachi who was shocked stood up and said "What?!" Kira sighed and said "well?." Itachi turned around and yelled "Kisame!." Kisame came running in and said "You called?." Itachi said "Do we have any missions?." Kisame looked at Kira to see her expression held anger and hurt. He looked at Itachi and said "Yes but Hidan a-." Itachi cut him off and said "I don't care we are going, lets go!." Itachi stormed out of the room. Kira who was seething in anger said "Bastard I'm pregnant because he couldn't keep himself in his pants and now he's running away...I will kill him!." Kisame gave her sympathetic look and walked out of the room. Kira glared at the floor and said "Fine then Uchiha if that's how it's going to be. I am going to care of my kids myself." She wrote a note and packed her stuff. She hopped out of the window. She looked back at the akatsuki hideout and sighed, one tear fell but no more came out. She left.

Itachi got back from his mission with Kisame. He walked into the living room area to see all the members including the leader sitting down. They all glared at him. Itachi glared back and said "Wheres my wife?." Hidan and Lust both got up. Hidan spoke in rage "Where is she?! Bastard you chased her off." He tried to charge at him but Kakuzu held him back. Lust who was free yelled "Bastard!." She too tried to charge at him but Deidara held her back. Both of them were glaring at Itachi. Itachi who was confused made no reaction but said again "Where is my wife?." The leader stepped forward and said in a deadly low tone "She left." Itachi's eyes widened, he froze. The leader walked up to him and said "I should have never gave permission for you too marry my daughter because of your foolish attitude she's gone." He punched Itachi in the stomach, hard. Itachi flew back and slammed into the wall, making a dent. He groaned and sat up slowly. The leader continued "It cannot be helped if you are married to her but it is your responsibility to bring her back." Itachi said softly, above a whisper "I will bring her back...she is my love...i love her." He got up and walked into his room, slamming the door. He shut the lights off and sat in the dark staring at the wall. Weeks and weeks passed the akatsuki Itachi had changed a little. He was more sadistic and non-human. He was always in deep thought. He ate less and was usually in his room more or outside training or looking for Kira. The members tried to talk to him but would fail miserably.

**6 years later...**

Two young 6 year olds ran towards their home. Both of them had black hair and dark purple eyes. They both wore Anbu attire. They ran into the room and said "Mother! Mom! Mommy!." A woman dressed in a black tank top that showed her firm tan belly pierced with a crimson and black stud, and baggy black capris, with black ninja sandals. She wore a black mask covering her face, except for her deadly, emotionless, cold crimson eyes. Her black tresses flowed behind her, a long slanted bang covered half her left eye. She gave them a smirk and said in smooth voice "What is it? Done with your mission already?." The boy and girl gave her a smirk and said in unison "Of course we are the strongest Anbu." Kira chuckled and said "Nice...Akira?...Death?.." They both nodded indicating they were listening. Kira glared at them and said "Do I have to perform?." They glared back at her. Death said in cold tone "You said you would." Kira said in a colder voice, sending shivers up both the kids spines "Yes I did...-her voice darkened- It will be my pleasure..I will perform only 3 songs no more no less, Only one with that man Darren...Surprisingly I haven't killed him. I guess he is alright. Whatever." Akira said in a small voice "Must you use that tone, mom?." Kira turned away and said over her shoulder "Forgive me..." She left. Akira sighed and said to her twin brother "And there goes our mother one of the most feared shinobi in this village...God she is my mother and I still get the shivers from her...and her age gosh! She is still pretty...and a little young...Death you ever wonder about our dad?." Death gave her a side way glance and said "You know what he did...he is a bastard to actually leave her like that...but yes it will be such a very good idea to have him here..." She nodded and said "Lets get going."

Itachi walked into the village with Kisame, they got passed the guard successfully and without being noticed. They wore long cloaks and straw hats. They were on a another mission, to assasinate someone. They walked to the middle of the village to see a gathering of people. They slowly made their ways to see what was the big occasion about. When they made it there they saw someone on the stage. Itachi blinked, and recognized that face even though it was covered with a black mask, that body which he had explored all over when he and her were making love, and those crimson eyes he had seen once but had it captured it in his mind. He said to Kisame "That's my wife." Kisame looked at him in surprise, he looked at the direction Itachi was looking at. He saw a woman dressed in a black and crimson dress, with laced intricate designs on the chest area and sides, showing her tan skin. The woman wore long black boot and a choker. She had jet black hair that went down to her lower back. One piece of her black locks, bang, was covering half her left eye. She wore a mask, her eyes were crimson. Kisame frowned at the woman's eyes. He said "Itachi you are mistaken Kira had dark blues eyes not crimson." Itachi replied "Her true eye color was crimson, that was just a jutsu to change her eye color." Kisame looked at him a little surprised. He looked back at the woman. Itachi had a faint smile on his face, he thought _'I finally found you, love...you don't know how much pain and aching I felt sleeping alone at night...how much I missed you...you will not escape from me this time love...you will punished for your foolish decision...you belong to me...you are mine.' _A sick and evil smirk plastered Itachi's face. Kisame who saw the smirk, thought '_oh shit!...what the hell is Itachi thinking?...Kira...'_ A voice knocked them out their thoughts. Kira spoke in cold tone "I will be singing 3 songs...Usually I would never do such a thing. I personally think it is a complete waste of time. But however 2 people got me to do this, therefore I will." And she began.

(Going under by Evanescence)

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
going under.  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
maybe I'll wake up for once.  
not tormented daily defeated by you.  
just when i thought I reached the bottom.  
_

_Im dying again_

_I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under._

_  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
[whisper  
So I don't know what's real, so I dont know what's real and what's not, what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.  
_

_Im dying again_

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  


_So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under._

Im dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under[going under  
going under [drowning in you  
I'm going under."

Kira finished the song, the crowd cheered her. She sighed and said in icy tone "Next song will be In the end." She smirked as she brought the microphone to her blood red lips. (Me: Hey I know these songs are old but I don't give a FUCK. I love them and its my story so if you don't like it. Then it sucks for you. I could care less about you and your pathetic opinions.)

(In the end by Linkin Park)

_(Verse 1)  
It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down till the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin to hold on  
Didnt even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will eventually,  
be a memory, of a time_

Chorus:  
When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesnt even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter

(Verse 2)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even mather how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard

Despite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,  


_Chorus:  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

(Verse 3)  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter. 

Her eyes grew distant. She spoke which got Itachi's attention "The last and final song is Bring me to life and I -sigh- will have to dance with one of my male friends who will also be singing and dancing with me, Darren." A guy with long dark blue hair almost black and dark cold blue eyes stepped onto the stage. He had muscular body, and wore a black shirt and black baggy pants. He nodded at them with no emotion. The girls drooled and yelled "We Love you Darren!." Darren glared at them and said in cold tone barely above a whisper "I hate fan girls." Kira shook her head and said "Deal with it sexy." Darren gave her a sexy smile and said "Anything for you, my love." The fan girls nearly fainted when he heard him say that to her. Kira just smirked and nodded at him. Ever since Kira had left akatsuki, she had known Darren. He helped her even though she didn't need it at all. They both had similar interests so they instantly became best friends. Mean while Itachi was glaring hard at Darren. Anger was boiling in him and jealousy was raging in him but his face stayed emotionless. Kisame smirked when he saw his comrade glare at the guy up on stage. Kisame knew right away he was jealous and angry, though he could not read Itachi like a book, he knew these type of things. Kira sang in a beautiful voice.

(Bring me to life- Evanescence)

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

Kira and Darren looked into each others eyes. While Itachi glared at the man staring at his wife._  
_

_Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home_

They began to dance. The dance was filled with attacks and skillful moves made to look like dance movements. The two moved back and forth gracefully, eyes locked. _  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kira raised her hands in the air, in a 'saving motion'. Darren trailed his hands down her arms and found his way to her waist. He lifted her up and span her in the air. Kira flipped into the air and landed swiftly in front of him. The crowd watched in amazement. Are they a couple?__

Now that I know  
what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name  
and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside  
without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead...

(All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping  
a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

_  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(This most be something more)  
Bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  


Kira voice drifted away and she coiled her arms around Darren's neck. Darren looked down at her with a small smirk. The song ended. The crowds of shinobi cheered them. They both bowed and left the stage. She walked up to her smirking children. Death said "I think you like him." Akira added "Yeah you do." Kira rose a eyebrow. She closed her eyes and said "No...the only person I ever loved was Itachi. So don't say such foolish things." The two looked at each other and said "Yo mom lets get some ice cream." Kira faced them and said in demanding voice "Show me the sharingan and dark illusion (Kira's kg...well I didn't know what to name it so I just choose this.)" They nodded. There eyes grew more serious, cold, and emotionless. They both showed the two kgs perfectly. Kira nodded and said "Exquisite, you have successfully mastered the first stages of two kgs.. Now -she smirked- you will get ice cream." They nodded and followed her. They suddenly stopped when a older kid came running to them. He glared at the young Uchiha's. He failed to realize Kira was there. He said "Your stupid! Why the hell did you beat my friend up today!?...you damn bitches." Death and Akira personality's changed. Both of their eyes glazed with coldness. Death said in cold tone "Fool don't call us names. Your friend deserved it, he was a complete idiot. I personally thing he should be disposed. As for why we did it? well his actions..." Akira finished "earned him that." Kira thought _'how the hell is my 5 year olds know these type of vocab? These morals? How the fuck did they become so powerful at such young ages?...-mental sigh- I guess this is the result of two prodigies that made love.' _The older kid became more furious and pulled out a kunai. Kira spoke in a crystal clear voice, before he could take further action "Hurt my son and daughter and I will have your head." The boy jumped up and stuttered to find words. Kira glared at him. The kid caught the look and ran away. Death said in a angry voice "Mom don't you..." Akira finished with a cold tone "interfere with our battles. We can take of ourselves." Kira gave them a side ward glance and just walked on. She said over her shoulder "Ice cream or not?." The kids sweat dropped. Leave it to their mother to be the strangest woman on earth. The shook there heads and smiled following the woman.

Kira walked down the road. She stopped and said to the kids "Stay back." A pair of crimson watched her as she stood still. She looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. She caught a kunai swiftly with her right hand. She threw it back and a cry of pain was heard. The kids smirked and said "Nice mom." Itachi froze as when he heard them say 'mom'. That was his kids?. He looked at them intently. The small boy had long black hair tie in small pony tail and dark purple eyes. The small boy had Anbu clothing on?. He looked at the little girl. She had black hair and darker purple eyes. She wore Anbu outfit just like the boy. He smirked_ 'I love the way my kids turned out...such strength at a young age...-pause-...hn I am a father.' _A man appeared in front Kira, she pulled out a kunai and chopped off their heads. When this happened Itachi expected the kids to say something hurtful to their mother about what she did in front of them but no. He heard the boy say in a cold tone "Mother watch it my ice scream almost got hit with all that blood." Akira said "Yeah mine too!." Kira licked the blood of the blade and turned away. She said over her shoulder "Forgive me."

Itachi stepped...

Me: bye...

Itachi: -death glare pulls out kunai- read and review.


	22. Chapter 21

Me: Okay heres some info on the 2 cute twins:

Name: Death Uchiha

Age: 6

Rank: Anbu black Ops Captain

Looks: Black hair tied in a ponytail and dark purple eyes.

Personality: Similar to Itachi's and Sasuke's personality when he is out in public. But is Kind, caring, funny, sarcastic, and mischievous when he is with his mother, Darren and later Itachi.

Favorite color: Blue and Black

Name: Akira Uchiha

Age: 6

Rank: Anbu black Ops Captain

Looks: Long black hair, with one bang slanted to cover her left eye and Dark dark purple eyes.

Personality: Similar to Kira's and Itachi's personality out in public. But is kind, mischievous, funny, caring, sarcastic, and aggressive when she is with her mother, Darren, and later Itachi.

Favorite color: Purple and Black.

Me: Okay lets begin alright people.

**Chapter 21**

Itachi stepped out of the trees. Kira quickly shot her head towards him. She had a shocked expression on her face, she stood their frozen her heart beating faster. But she regained herself and glared at him. Death said coldly "Mother who is the man?." Kira gave him a sideways glance and said "Thats your bastard of a father. I guess he wants to die early." Itachi glared at her and sneered "My my my such hateful words. You can't kill me, love." Kira laughed with no humor and said in a cold tone "Funny how you should say that Itachi. My own mother, the only one I actually cared for said that to me before I killed her. Now don't say such pathetic things Uchiha Itachi." Her glared hardened. "Now tell me why the hell are you here? And What the hell do you want?." Itachi glared back at her said with no emotion "Kisame!." Kisame stepped out and said with a grin "Hey Kira!." Kira nodded in acknowledgment. Itachi spoke "I came her for you. And I want you and my kids." Akira said "So thats are dad. Weird mom you could have done better." Death added "yeah much better he looks pathetic." Itachi and Kira looked down at them with surprise. Akira said "And that fish can talk. Cool." Death said "In a way yes...wonder if he tastes good." Kisame gritted his teeth said "You..." Akira said to Death "Looks like he wants a fight!." Death smirked and said "Mother can we please kill him?." Kira thought for moment and said "Sorry baby boy my father wouldn't like that. However you can beat him up." The twins grinned evilly. Kisame spoke in pure amusement "Kira are you on something? Your kids are going to go down." Kira smirked and said darkly "Never underestimate my kids." One cue Death ran up to the fish and kicked him. Kisame flew back and slammed into the tree with a loud 'thud'. He slowly got up shocked at the kids strength. Itachi too was shock and looked at his son with a small smirk.

Death said "Whos the one down now Mr. Fishman." Kisame got up and glared at him "I am not a fish! You stupid little brat." Akira walked beside Death and laughed cynically. Her voice changed into dark, cold tone "Your in denial Sharky. Now lets get this over with." The two circled Kisame. They gained speed to the point all everyone saw was two black blurs. Kira smirked and watched in amusement. Death pulled out sword as he was circling his prey. Kisame let out a grunt as he barely dodged the sword from chopping his head. Kira spoke "No killing death. And hurry up." The twins stopped they stood still and closed their eyes. They opened them to show sharingan. Kisame looked at them in surprise. He said "Dude how the hell are this kids this strong?!." Kira said "Simple I trained them they became Anbu at age 5." Kisame watched as the kids smiled at him evilly. Akira said "what should we do?." Death said "We should just beat him up." Akira nodded. Kisame ran straight for them with his Samehada. Akira and Death simply lifted their index finger and the weapon flew in the air. Kisame looked at them in fear and ran after his weapon. But before he could get it Akira had knocked him unconscious. Kisame fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Kira laughed in cynical way and said to the two "Good job my little darling." They smiled and ran beside her. Itachi stared at them with no emotion. But inside he was in awe. He wanted them back so badly. Kira spoke "Get out of here." Itachi said "No...not after all the searching we did. Your coming back." Kira spat "Hell no! You fool you left me 6 years with responsibility of kids and now you can't just come back here and act like you care." Itachi glared at her and said "I do care...you know the day I went on mission?." Kira said coldly "What about it?." He sighed and said "I didn't complete." Kira narrowed her eyes and said "What do you mean you didn't complete it? I remember clearly how you desperate you were to leave me when I was pregnant." Itachi continued "I stopped half way realizing the mistake I made and when I got back you were gone." Kira looked at him with no emotion. Silence came. A twisted smirk plastered Itachi's face, he broke the silence "You know you will pay for that dearly, my love." Kira glared at him. Kisame woke up and said "This is not my day...2 kids not even half my size just beat me up." The twins flashed him smile and stuck out their tongues.

All of a sudden a senbon hit Kira's back. Kira to the floor, she said "Fuck that hurts." The twins ran to her. Akira asked "You okay mom?." Kira pointed to a direction and Death nodded. He took out a kunai and threw it. A man fell out of the tree and landed on ground with a loud thud. Itachi who saw the needle sticking out of Kira, ran to her. He picked her up and said "Kira?." Kira looked at him and said softly "Itachi..." She fell unconscious. Itachi said to the twins "Take me to your house.." The twins looked at each other and then back to Itachi and nodded slowly. Itachi picked her up bridle style. He turned to Kisame and said "Complete the mission and report this to leader." Kisame nodded and jumped away.

Kira woke up and moaned at her aching back. A voice said "So your finally awake." She shot up ignoring the pain only to find her hands and legs tied up to the bed. She glared at her husband and said "Let me go!." Itachi just gave her a smirk and said "No." Kira looked around the room looking for her kids, she said in a dark, cold tone "Where's my kids, you bastard?." Itachi responded with another smirk "They went on a urgent mission...but you shouldn't worry about them my love." Kira glared at him. She looked down at her hands and then another realization hit her, she wasn't wearing nothing but a bra and pantie. She looked at Itachi with a fiery glare. Her eyes changed to black with purple slits (Me:okay heres the thing she can change her eye color to any color...). Itachi was lifted into the air and thrown against the wall. Itachi who was shocked, groaned in pain and got up slowly. He glared at Kira. Kira glared back at him and said "You are a fool...I hate you so much Uchiha. Leave me alone like you did for the past 6 years you mother fucking weasel." Itachi glared at her but stayed silent. Inside he felt his heart shatter when he heard those words coming from his lover. He slowly made his way towards her and got on top of her. She glared at him. He slowly leaned his head down and kissed her. Kira felt warmth inside her, she felt her heart race, her body heat up like it did 6 years ago, she felt strong sensations of passion and desire lurk back into her. The same passion and desire she felt whenever she was with him. Oh god how much she missed him. She bit back her urge to kiss him back. Itachi pulled away and said softly "You wouldn't even kiss me?."

Kira just stared into his eyes and stayed silent. Itachi stared back at her and said calmly "I am back now and I want this to work. You and our kids will come back to the headquarters with me." Kira said "I will not." Itachi got frustrated. He got up and slammed his fists on the wall, making a crack. He said "Do you know how much I missed you? How much I suffered sleeping alone without you there?...I hate you for making me feel this way...You Kira are the reason why I couldn't sleep...couldn't rest. Kira baby I need you...your my everything...I want you back...all these years without you was hell." He slammed his fist into the wall again and continued "Kira...come back...do you know how many times I had to lock my room door and windows so your 2 best friends wouldn't kill me?." Kira was speechless. Since when did the prodigy of the Uchiha clan just become emotional over a girl? Was he on something?. After 20 minutes Itachi sighed and said "You don't have a choice I will force you to come back..." Kira smirked at him and said "Shut up you pathetic weasel." Itachi smirked also and said "And now for the punishment.." Kira's smirk faded and she glared at him and said "Itachi!...Aww hell naw! Shit Shit Shit." She struggled to get out of her cuffs but no avail.

Itachi took off his clothes and hers also. He smirked and gave her lustful gaze. He eyed her body down in hunger. Kira glared and said in icy tone "What more babies so you could ditch me again?." Itachi glared down at her and said "Shut up bitch." Kira said "Make me bastard." Itachi smirked evilly and said "My pleasure, love." He leaned down and showered kisses down her neck. He made his way to her chest and back up to her neck. He kissed a weak spot on her neck. Kira jolted up and squirmed under him, she bit back her urge to moan. Itachi smirked and said "Well well look what I found?." She felt him start sucking at the spot. Kira ached her back and shouted curses at him. She felt her body burn up with every contact he made with his lips. Itachi trailed his kisses to her right breast. He stopped when he noticed a tattoo of a black snake with crimson eyes, above her right breast. He looked up at her curiously and said "When did you get this?." Kira looked down as his hands caressed the skin in which the tattoo was on. She spoke "Darren tattooed it you bastard...i have 3." Itachi looked at her with a glare and said "You let another man touch you." Kira rolled her eyes and said "No Itachi he is a friend nothing more nothing less." He said "Show me." Kira sighed and said "One on my right thigh and a huge one on my back." Itachi looked down at her thigh to see the words 'Dark and Deadly beauty' written in black ink. There was strange patterns and intricate designs around it. He turned her around, to his surprise he saw a huge sized tattoo of a her sword (the one she sacrificed 100 lives for) and two black and crimsoned eyed snakes coiled around it facing away from each other, bearing out venom dripping fangs. He turned her around again and looked at her. He then bent down again kissing her chest. Kira said sarcastically "This is my day. I am getting raped by my own husband."

Itachi just smirked and brought his mouth to her breasts and sucked them. Kira again bit back her moan, that she wanted to let out. She was so caught up in thinking about other things that she had forgotten about the nights of heated passion they had. They moments they had shared. Itachi made way to her wet womanhood. He flicked his tongue in her, Kira struggled to get out of his grip as he tortured her. Itachi stuck his finger in and said in irritated tone "Kira moan my name...come on love...cum for me." Kira shook her head as she sealed her lips. He glared at her and stuck all five fingers in her. A shot of tingling sensation shot through her she moaned "Itachi -moan- stop -moan- it." Her head fell back as his fingers wiggled in her in. She felt her something wet come out. Itachi licked it all and said "Good girl." He smirked and pushed himself into her. He let the her free and ordered "Two choices 1.) Lay back and let me fuck you. Or 2.) Let me 'rape' you." Kira glared at him and relaxed her body. Itachi smirked and began moving in and out of her. He closed his eyes and moaned "Kira...baby I missed this so much...god your so tight and nice...baby -moan-." Kira moaned also as she felt him increase his speed. She felt burning sensations got through her. Her body was on fire with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deep in her. She felt his large manhood become hard. Itachi smirked and said "That's my good girl." He started slamming hard into her. Kira felt his manhood hit her G-spot over and over again. She moaned "Uh Uh Itachi that feels so good...harder and faster." Itachi obeyed and soon was slamming really hard into her. The bed was shaking and hitting the wall hard. He started fucking her like there was no tomorrow. She heard herself moan. She felt his lips pull her into a deep and wet kiss. She replied back and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it more. Kira felt her herself burn up more, she then felt a jolt of pleasure go through her and then she felt Itachi release his seeds in her. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He slowly got up and stared at her. Kira closed her eyes and fell asleep. Itachi kissed her softly and fell asleep with her.

Kira jolted up in bed, she looked around to see her husband sleeping by her. She got on top of him and said shaking him "Itachi! Itachi!." Itachi woke up and said "What?! -smirk- you want more?." Kira glared at him and said "No we need to get dressed you horny fucking bastard the kids they will come in here without knocking. I feel their chakra getting closer -pause- they'll be here 1 minute." Itachi yelled "What!?." He threw her off and began searching for his clothes he had thrown on the floor. Kira went searching for hers. She looked under her bed and found her bra, she put it on fast as she could but she couldn't get the hook to clasp. Itachi who was now searching for his boxer and pant noticed her struggle. He smirked and walked up to her. She looked at him, in confusion. Itachi turned her around and clasped her bra together. He trailed his hands down her back and smacked her ass. She shrieked in shock and yelled "Uchiha." Itachi just chuckled and went back to finding his pants and boxers.

The twins came in a second later to find Kira reading a book and Itachi sharpening his kunai. They looked at each other and said "Hello mom and dad." Itachi looked up in surprise when he heard them say 'dad'. Kira just looked up and said "What was this mission about?." Akira just nonchalantly said while putting her weapon down "The usual assassinating someone." Kira nodded. The twins began to observe them. They both said "You two did it!." Kira looked up in surprise and said "What are you talking about?." Death smirked and stated "Mother your dress is wrinkled, your bra strap is showing, your hair is messy, and you have a hickie." Kira glared at Itachi who was busy looking at his son in astonished. Akira said "And you have a small sparkle in your eyes, your face is not that pale anymore, and you seem happy. So you two had sex." Kira glared at her daughter. While Itachi was still astonished at the two 6 years old. Kira said in cold tone "Shut up." She left the room. Darren came into the house and was surprised to find a guy sitting on a chair looking at the two kids. He had a long black hair tied in a ponytail and crimson eyes which reeked with no emotion and a strong aura of blood lust. Darren spoke in a cold "And who are you?." Itachi looked up and said "Doesn't concern you." Darren glared at him and said in a more colder tone "yes it is now speak." Itachi got up and in a flash had the man off his feet, hanging from the floor with his arm. Itachi spoke in cold, deadly voice "I wouldn't go in my bad side I could kill you instantly." He dropped Darren to floor and sat back down. The twins who had seen the whole thing both ran up to Itachi. Itachi looked down at his children in curiosity. Death made a signal with his finger for Itachi to kneel down. Itachi knelt down. Both twins smacked their father on the head. Itachi glared at them only to find them glare back. He spoke calmly "Why did you do that?." Akira crossed her arms and said "Why? Your asking us why?." Death too crossed his arms and said "You almost killed our sensei."

Me: Leaving you here... 


	23. Chapter 22

Me: What it do readers?

Random Fan girl: I hate you!

Me: -gives her a bored expression...Thinking: Great another annoying bitch to make life perfect- So...? No one told you to like me...

Random Fan girl: -anger mark- Grrr your a complete bitch. You probably like Itachi for his looks.

Me: -bored expression- So do you..

Random Fan girl: Ha that proves it you only like him for his looks.

Me: I never said that you fool. I could care less about looks. I like a characters personality and their accomplishments not their looks. I like Itachi because of his personality and the fact that he killed his own clan. To me that is cool, because the fact that he had the guts to kill his own parents and the fact that he is extremely strong. I love that...therefore I am not bitch/obsessive fan girl like you. Now die.

Random Fan girl: -gets stabbed with a knife and dies instantly-

Me: -sigh- now lets begin sorry for the little interruption. -grumbles curses under breath about fan girls-

**Chapter 22**

Itachi blinked and repeated slowly "Your sensai?." They both nodded simultaneously. Akira said while crossing her arms "Yeah mom usually trains us but then again he trains once and a while." Itachi just stared at them. Death said "Your a bastard in caps." Itachi glared at his son. Death swiftly turned away and said over his shoulder "Come on Akira." Akira did the same and left. They both helped up the pissed off man. Darren glared at Itachi. Itachi glared back. Kira walked back into the room and saw the two glaring. She sighed and said in cold tone "Don't say or do anything in front of MY kids or I will kill you two painfully." She turned to the twins and said "Itachi go back I don't want you here anymore." Itachi heard the words got mad, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room. Once inside he locked the doors and pushed her on the bed. Kira fell back. He got on top of her and said "I am not going back." Kira glared at him and looked away. Itachi forcefully grabbed her chin to make her look at him. His gaze softened when he saw pain in her eyes. He whispered softly "Whats wrong, Kira?." Kira said "Nothing just get out of here." Itachi leaned down more and said "tell me." Kira replied "no." Itachi glared at her and repeated "Tell me."

Kira sighed, stood up and said "You left me Uchiha okay. As I think about this why are you here? Where were you 6 years ago? I just can't take this anymore therefore I want you out of my life. And earlier I don't know what was I thinking having sex with you...-pause- Maybe it was because I haven't done that in a long time, Oh well. Anyways you left me Uchiha twice to be exact. And I can't have you back here...I can't take this..." Itachi became very frustrated and hurt as he heard these words come from her mouth. How could she see? How much he loved her. Why the hell was she blaming everything on him? The hell did he have to do to make her believe him. Then he did something unexpected, shocking Kira beyond imagination. He dropped to his knees and buried his face on her stomach, his arms coiled around her waist in death grip. He spoke in muffled voice but was clear enough "It was not my fault you bitch!...how was I supposed to know where you were? I searched everywhere for you...day and night I thought about you...Kira I love you I would die without you..." Kira stood there, with Itachi's emotional words sinking in. They simply stood their in shocked silence.

After 10 long minutes of silence, Itachi uncoiled his arms from her waist and pulled himself up. He spoke with a emotionless face and tone "Kiss me." Kira got confused and said "What?." Itachi spoke "Kiss me and if you don't feel anything then I will leave you here and never return." She was shocked but nodded. Itachi leaned down and pulled her in a hot and fiery kiss. Kira felt tingling sensations, run through he body, her heart beat went faster, and her whole entire body burned up in bliss. She responded savoring this moment. Right then and their she knew she couldn't live without him. That some how they had fallen for each other to the point they could die for each other. She remembered the times when they would deny loving each other, It was quite hysterical, here were two cold people trying so hard not to think about each other and ignore one another but would end up with each other no matter how hard they had tried to get away form each other. He pulled away looked down at her, he spoke in a cold voice "Well?." Kira said "I feel..." She looked away. Itachi took it as a no and began to walk away only to be stopped by a certain tan hand, gripped onto his arm. Kira spoke "You didn't let me finish you mother fucking dick-less weasel. I feel something Uchiha. I'll come with you but let's stay here for a month." The surprised Uchiha turning swiftly around and embraced his wife in happiness. Funny what love can make you feel, huh? The Uchiha was cold blooded, heartless, killer machine who either showed blood lust, mocking amusement, anger or no emotion at all. And here he was hugging the woman of his life to death because she told him she wants him to still be in her life. But what both failed to realize was they were married so they held a bond and there was no escape. Itachi pinned her to wall and kissed her jawline. Kira giggled as he planted butterfly kisses everywhere. Itachi spoke curiously "Why a month? Don't tell me you love this place." Kira glared at and spoke darkly "I hate this place. I want to slaughter every living soul here...but I can't...I want a break for a while...Anyways pay backs a bitch you have to listen to me ass whole." Itachi sighed and said "Whatever you say love...-smirk- where were we?." Kira laughed as she felt her husband kiss her neck, wetly and hungrily.

After 3 minutes Kira said in between moans and giggles "Itachi stop it! The Kids..." Itachi ignored her and continued to lower her shirt, to the point where her breasts popped out. He looked at them hungrily and began to suck them. Kira gasped as she felt shivers and sensations run through her exposed flesh. She quickly shoved him off and said "You little horny sex crazed bastard!." Itachi just smirked and kissed her smack on the lips. Kira kissed back. Itachi raised his right hand and caught a kunai that was inches from his side, still lip locked with his lover. Kira caught another kunai that was inches away from her lovers head. She uncoiled her arms from her lover's neck. Itachi broke away. Kira got in front of Itachi and said in dangerously low voice "What the fuck do you think you two are doing? You almost killed your own father." The twins just gave her angry look. Itachi stood their with emotionless look, his back leaned against the wall, his arms coiled tightly around his wife's waist. Making her body press against him. He watched intently. Death said "I thought you hated him.." Akira said "I know you even said you were going to as quoted 'I am going to chop that weasels dick off and then kill him slowly and painfully. Or better yet have Sasuke to do it.'" Kira gave her daughter a 'You did not just say that in front of him you little bitch' look. Akira flashed her a grin along with Death. Itachi tightened his grip and whispered in cold voice "Be ready to clean your sheets tomorrow love." Kira said bluntly "I wonder why...nothing new." Itachi whispered back "Cuts, bruises, lots of your delicious blood and you will feel extreme pain here -he secretly brushed his hands around her woman hood and butt-." Kira glared at him and said "I will tie you up." Itachi just chuckled and whispered in mocking tone "Oh really love. I accept the challenge." Kira ignored him and said to the two "You two are so dead." Akira ignored her mother's comment and said "So you love him and let me guess you want us to love him too?." Kira thought for a moment and nodded. Death sighed and said "Whatever we'll try we were planning on killing him b-." Kira cut him off and said bluntly "Fat chance little guy." Death glared at her and continued slowly "But we will try." Kira leaned back onto Itachi's chest and said "You'll love him." They both gave her 'yea right' look. Kira just sighed and said coldly "Such disrespectful children. I wonder if there was a mix up in the hospital." Itachi chuckled while the kids shouted in unison "Mom!." Kira just gave them a side way glance and said "I am going to go take a shower." She walked away.

The two twins hit Itachi in the head again. He felt like killing them right now if only they weren't his children. Akira said "Daddy get us some ice cream from that fridge." Itachi just stared down at his daughter. Death spoke "Come on daddy it's quite simple you take your hands and you open the fridge door by.." He went into a complete step by step instruction on how to get the ice cream. After that Akira did the same but how to serve it. Itachi just gave them 'Whatever' look. They were annoying the shit of him! But at the same time he was impressed by their skills, intelligence, and strength. He felt proud to have such worthy kids. (Me: Aw how sweet...-mock tone-). They both looked up at him with a 'I am going to fucking kill you' look. They both then yelled startling Itachi "GIVE US THE DAMN ICE CREAM YOU STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Then they both took a step towards him dangerously. Itachi stared at them unaffected and just stood their faintly amused. They both jumped up and said with raised fists "If our mom did not love your sorry ass we would have killed you by now." Itachi smirked and spoke the first time in familiar cold voice "I'd like to see you try." They both looked at him weird. Itachi noticed the expression "Mind if I ask what you two have those weird expressions on your face." Instead of answering they both jumped in the air, lifting their legs, ready to kick him. Itachi simply caught the legs before they could reach him, he lightly threw them on the floor. They landed with a small 'thud'. The clones went 'poof''. Itachi felt to sharp kunais on his back. He turned a little to see the real two twins holding kunais to his back. Itachi swiftly disappeared and appeared behind the twins, and took the kunai away from their small hands. The twins turned around in amazement and shock. They said "You pass." Itachi rose a eyebrow. Death said "No one had ever in their life resisted us and beat us in battle therefore we accept that you are daddy." Akira nodded in agreement and said "And to answer your previous question before we attacked you that tone you gave us so much like our moms." Death nodded in agreement. Itachi just looked at them. They both ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Itachi froze startled by this large mass of affection coming from the twins. He looked at their faces and thought '_they are cute...' _And then he did something very unexpected. He smiled a little and hugged them back. They both pulled away and flashed him a grin. They both grabbed his hands and said "Lets take you on a grand tour of the house!." And for the first time he noticed the house. The house was small but very beautiful and simple. He followed the kids silently musing at their small actions and antics.

Kira walked into the living room covering her ears with her hands and look of irritation etched all over her face. A girl with blond long braided hair with chocolate brown eyes tailed behind her. The girl wore a blue pants and white tank top along with white boots. She said "Kira like you like couldn't like believe it! This guy was like! Oh my God!...so like f-ing cutteeeeeeee. And he was like you 'yo what's your name?' and I was oh my god did this sexy man just ask my name?!! I was like my names Shay baby. What's yours? And he was like-." Kira cut her off and said in dangerously low voice "I don't give a fuck now get out of here." The girl Shay just shook her head and continued talking. Kira let out a cry of frustration and began throwing kunais at the blond girl. The blond haired girl barely missed them but dodged all them and continued to talk "So he so cutteeee man! He had like THE greatest body ever.." She went on and on. Itachi watched as Kira gritted her teeth in anger. Death spoke "That daddy is Shay she is the most annoying person ever. Mom really I mean really wants to kill her. But you see...If mom killed her, the hokage will try to kill mom, but mom would kill the hokage and the whole entire village and Darren will not have a place to live at." Itachi processed the information and nodded. Akira sighed and said "yeah she really does hate her. And what really sucks is Shay here is not very strong but she has wicked talent for dodging stuff. But personally I think mom is kind of holding back." Kira groaned and walked up to Itachi and rested her head on his shoulders. Itachi smirked and put a arm around her. Shay stopped talking and her jaw dropped open. She spoke "And who is this handsome man?." Kira glared at her and said "My husband so back off bitch." Shay just laughed and said "I know you don't mean that darling." Then her face turned to astonishment, she spoke "YOU have a husband?." Kira rolled her eyes and said "NO shit." Shay said in disgust "How could anyone like you? Your so cold." Kira replied "Naww really." Shay then went off again talking about how Kira was this and that. Kira sighed and closed her eyes. She said "I really need to kill her...God!..." Itachi watched as Kira began to calm herself down.

The twins giggled as they saw their mom lose her cool again. She said in loud, booming voice "That's it I have had enough! SILENCE." The blond haired girl went quiet instantly. After about 20 minutes she began talking again. Kira glared at her and threw a kunai at her, the blade lodged into the girls arm. Shay shrieked in pain, while Kira had crazy smirk and amusement on her face. Shay pulled out the kunai and said in baby tone "Ah ah no killing Kira you know what the hokage said." She went back to talking about guys and shit. Kira fell back down flat onto the floor with a groan and loud 'thud." The twins ran to their mother while Itachi simply walked up to the blond. The blond looked up and gave him a charming smile "What can I do for you, handsome?." Itachi said in cold tone "Get the fuck out of my house." The girl saw the gleam of blood lust and murderous intent in his eyes. Something told her he wasn't one bit like Kira and could kill her in one second flat. She turned around and walked right out the door not event turning around. Kira got up rubbing her head. She saw the girl walk away and looked at Itachi who had a look of satisfaction. She spoke "I hate you Uchiha." She sighed. She got up left. Itachi followed her. Kira walked into her room and sat down on the bed. Itachi made his way to her. Kira looked up at him, while he looked down. He took his hands and pushed her down on the bed back side flat. Eyes locked he got on top of her straddling her hips. He leaned down so close that Kira could feel his hot breath blowing on her face, she felt shivers go up her spine. She took her fingers and fingered her way down from his face to his pants. Itachi just looked at his wife with no emotion. She breathed "Itachi..." Itachi breathed back "Kira..." Then without warning he captured her lips in very passionate and breath-taking kiss. Kira's arms automatically coiled around Itachi's neck, making the kiss deeper. Itachi slid his arms around her waist, and began kissing harder. Itachi pulled away, he began to plant butterfly kisses all over her neck and jawline. Kira giggled as she felt his mouth come in contact with her skin. Itachi merely smirked and said slyly "Like that don't we?." Kira nodded burying her face in his chest. Itachi chuckled and pulled her away. He leaned down and began sucking her neck. Kira let out a moan when his mouth began sucking on her sensitive skin. She felt jolts of shivers go up her spine.

He continued kissing but stopped when he heard a voice say "You two can't keep your hands off each other." The second voice said "yeah talk about irresponsible parents. Do they want to teach us these things? Did anyone ever tell you two to lock the door?." Both Uchihas shot up in bed glaring at the twins. The two kids stood there with mischievous glints in their eyes. Itachi's glare hardened. How dare this kids ruin his time with his wife?. Akira said nonchalantly "Well before you start making out again or have sex. We want some food! We're hungry!." Death \added "And the crazy dad of ours wouldn't even give us ice cream. He just stood their looking at us like this!." He demonstrated it. Akira burst out laughing and said "haha you kind of look like him." Death just stuck his tongue out at her. Kira rose a eyebrow and looked at Itachi. Itachi just stood there looking at his kids as they goofed off. Kira said "Is this true?." Itachi spoke while heading out the door "No one tells me what to do." Kira grabbed him and said with smirk "I do Uchiha." He just gave her a peck and said "Follow me." The kids jumped up and down, following him. Kira got curios and followed behind.

Itachi put the food down. Kira rose a eyebrow and said "I didn't know you could cook." Itachi looked at her and said "There are many things you don't know about me.." Kira went up to him and locked eyes with him. She tugged on his collar, making him lean down more, to the point where he was inches away from her face. She said slyly "I'd like to find out, Itachi." Itachi merely smirked and gave her a peck on the lips. The twins yelled "EEEWWWWWW!!!!!!." Kira sighed and sat down along with Itachi on the wooden chairs. She took a bite out of her food and chewed it. She swallowed it. Itachi just began to eat. Kira said "This is good." Itachi stayed silent as he watched his wife eat. The twins looked up at them and said "Mom are you going to go on a night walk?." Kira replied "Not today. Death tell me did you master the techniques I showed you?." Death spoke in a serious tone "All of them perfectly." Kira nodded and turned to Akira "And what about you?." Akira gave her a smirk and said "All plus one." Kira rose a eyebrow and said "tell me." Akira replied "Well unlike Death I go beyond what you tell me too. So I made this new jutsu combined with two techniques.." She explained the whole entire thing. Itachi was astonished as ever. How could a 5 year old explain such a method?.

Me: Leaving you here...sorry I haven'yt updated for a while too much high school hw...

Itachi: -death glare- read and review...


	24. Chapter 23

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 23**

Kira slowly opened her eyes, the sun streamed into the room from the windows. She hissed and got up to close the curtains. She immediately wrapped a blanket around her naked form when she felt the cool morning chill attack her exposed flesh. She closed the curtains and sat down. She looked down at the bed to find it empty, she thought '_Where did he go?...Oh well...'_ She lied down and went back to sleep. Itachi came back with a irritated look all over his face. He had went to explore the village when he was bombarded with crazy fan girls. He came in the room to see his wife sleeping soundly. He examined her form, in amusement and lust. She lay there with the blanket covering only half her body, the rest was exposed. Her face was calm and showed no sign of distress. He took off his clothes and got in. Kira woke up when she felt someone's muscular body press against her back. She turned around to see Itachi there with a smirk and something on his cheek. She looked closer and realized what it was. She sprang up and grabbed her sword. The blankets pulled away exposing her body. But she didn't care she got on top of a startled Itachi. He spoke while eying her body "What is it?." Kira glared down at him and said in deadly, cold tone "Where were you?." Itachi gave her arrogant smirk "Why? Miss me?." Kira's glare hardened, she hissed "Don't flatter yourself. Now I will repeat again Where were you?." Itachi stayed silent.

Kira hissed "Why the hell do you have lipstick on your cheek?! Were you cheating on me you fucking weasel?. That's it! I am going kill you now." She raised her sword and pressed it against his manhood. Itachi said slyly "Not there or else their won't be any more love making." Kira said between teeth "I don't give a fuck!." Itachi grabbed her sword and threw it away in flash then wrapped his arm around her lower back. He pushed her forward and whispered "Fan girls." Kira narrowed her eyes at him. After a few seconds she fell back beside him and said "I believe you...if there's fan boys here there's probably fan girls too." Itachi stayed silent and watched as his wife fell back to sleep. He reached forward and brushed a strand of hair away from Kira's face. Kira opened her eyes again and gave him smile. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Itachi smiled and hugged back, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a while. After minutes Kira pulled away and said "Let's go. I have to make breakfast and we have to go shopping." Itachi repeated "Shopping?." Kira gave him her trademark smirk and replied "If you are going to stay here for a whole month then you have to get other clothes. Dressing up like a akatsuki member is going to get your sorry ass killed here." Itachi sighed and nodded. He gave her long kiss and got out of bed.

Kira walked into the public area of the village, dragging Itachi along. As soon as she came into view people around there looked at her and stepped back in what? Fear. Itachi watched as they started whispering something about him. Kira stopped when a man with long blond hair and blue eyes came up to her. He wore a Anbu black Ops attire. He spoke "Good morning, Kira." Kira nodded and replied "Any more missions for the small cute runts?." The man laughed a little and said "No, may I ask who is this?." Kira replied nonchalantly "My husband Itachi." The man nearly fell down because of shock. He said in astonished voice "You have a husband? And you haven't killed him yet? My god is the world coming to an end?." Kira just smirked and said "Hatake said that to me too. The world is not coming to an end...yet. Now go away or else Darren is going to find his childhood friend's head on silver platter." The blond haired guy jumped back in fear and ran away. Itachi eyed Kira's expression to see amusement written all over it. He slid a arm around her waist and said as they continued to walk "Who was that? And these people.." Kira knew what he meant, Itachi was a man of a few words but while other people couldn't figure what he meant, she understood perfectly. She replied glaring at the people, making them turn away quickly, "That annoying bastard is Jay and these people. They fear me because I am the most feared shinobi around here. And why they are staring at you? Simple. They never seen me with a guy, that has is arm around my waist and has a look of affection hidden in his eyes." Itachi looked down at her with big smirk. Kira stopped walking causing him to stop. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she saw the look of shock on all the people's faces. She smirked and pulled Itachi along. She spoke after a couple minutes of silence "Itachi...guess what?." Itachi replied still walking and looking straight ahead "What?." Kira sighed and said "This reminds me of the past. We used to do this a lot, going places." Itachi looked down her with no emotion. She spoke again "And if you think I'm missing this shit then you boy got a fucking problem." She whacked him the head and went straight ahead. Itachi glared at her while rubbing his head. He caught up to her and said "Never in your life do that again you bitch." Kira whacked him again and said in challenging tone "I just did weasel." Itachi glared with menace and anger. He pulled her away from the crowds of people into a alley. He pinned her to wall and said in cold tone "What did I say?." Kira rolled her eye before replying "You said What did I say?." Itachi pulled her and then slammed her into the wall and he repeated "What did I say?." Kira said with a smirk "Are you deaf you bastard? You said What did I say?." Itachi growled and was about slam her again when he felt lips fall upon his. He looked down to see Kira kissing him. He found himself strangely calming down, and found himself kissing her back. Kira pulled away and said "I love it when you get angry it's amusing." And before Itachi could reply she dragged him back into the crowds.

Kira let out small cry of frustration. She glared at her husband in anger. Itachi just stood there with looking at intently with a emotionless face. Kira said "Would just try this on?! God you are such a DRAG (Me: haha Shika line)." Itachi didn't react. Kira sighed and said "I married to a stone, I talk to a stone, I make love to a tone, and I go everywhere with a stone. You are a stone, a stubborn stone. You don't move or react. You are so annoying. Just try these clothes on, it's not like some one going to chop your dick off if you do..." Itachi gave her a glare. She sighed again and said "I hate this idea...but if it helps...I'll just have to dress you up." Itachi rose a eyebrow. Kira ignored the look and grabbed his arm. Itachi winced, the woman's hold was too tight. Kira dragged him into the fitting room. She got in with him and closed the door. Itachi just stared at her. She walked up to him and said "You are a bastard." In a flash she had him in his black boxers. Itachi's eyes gleamed. Kira said in cold tone "Now put your clothes on now!." Itachi smirked and pinned his wife to the wall. He leaned and whispered "Never let women go in the same room as a killer in boxers." He gave her long passionate, lip bruising kiss. He pulled away after 10 minutes and shoved Kira out of the fitting room.

Kira just glared at the door. Itachi came out seconds later wearing a black shirt with crimson colored snake bearing it's venom dripping fang, and a black pants. Kira said while eying his muscular figure "One word: Hot." She gave him a kiss and then this time shoved him back into the fitting room to try the other outfits. Itachi came out again this time wearing a black shirt with a fishnet shirt over it showing his muscular chest and arms, black baggy pants, and ninja sandals. Kira eyed him, she noticed a part of clothing messed up. She made her way to him and began to fix it. Itachi looked down at his wife, with look of love in his eyes. Kira took a step back and said "Itachi Uchiha you look hot." Itachi smirked and pulled her by the waist. He gave her a small kiss and said "Not as hot as you." Kira just kissed him. When they pulled away they found almost the whole store looking at them. Kira gave them a death glare. They looked away in fear. Kira motioned Itachi to go again into the fitting room.

Kira dragged angry, killer out of the store. If it weren't for her Itachi would have killed all the people in the store. The males especially, since they were hitting on Kira a lot. And the fan girls who were annoying the shit out of Itachi. And the regular people who were giving them strange looks because of their appearance. Kira reached a deserted area. She sighed and said "Itachi take it easy." Itachi's face showed emotion but his eyes were burning with anger, irritation, and blood lust. Kira put her arms around him and gave him a small hug. Itachi strangely began to calm back down again. He slowly embraced his wife, closing his eyes. They stayed like for a couple of minutes, Kira pulled away and said "Lets go Itachi." Itachi sighed as his wife started walking away ahead of him. He thought '_Still the same...what's with the mask?...' _He saw his wife turn around and say "Come on Uchiha...I hate shopping but it's necessary. Now hurry up the faster done the faster we can go get the kids and then go home." Itachi smirked and took only one step forward, just to annoy her. Kira yelled "Baka!" The next thing Itachi knew he was on the floor with a very annoyed wife on top of him. Itachi recovered and glared at his wife and said "Bitch." Kira glared back at him and said "bastard."

"Slut."

"Mother fucker."

"Whore."

"Man whore."

"Trash as bitch"

"Mother fucking ass weasel."

Two hours later...

Kira said "Uh...you mother fucking dick- less weasel." Itachi glared at her and said "You already said that." Kira glared back at him and retorted "No I didn't." "Yes you did woman."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Kira..." Itachi said in slowly in a low deadly tone as he took out a kunai

Half an hour later...

"Oh shit!" Kira yelled as she pulled away from her husbands lips. She shot up from on top him, and stood up and said in a more clam voice "We have to go pick up the damn kids." Itachi got up growling curses. His shirt was wrinkled, so Kira straightened it for him. Itachi just looked down at you and slid his arms around his wifes waist. He pulled her into a small sweet kiss. Kira pulled away after a couple of minutes and said "Let's go Uchiha."

Kira sighed and told the children and her husband "I'll be back." The twins nodded and left to go to sleep. Kira walked out of the house. Itachi finished his food. He went to see the kids. He found them in black and purple room getting ready to go to bed. He spoke startling them "I will back." The twins looked at him curiously. Akira said "Where you going?." Itachi replied simply "Your mother." Death looked at his father and said "Wow mom was kidding when you stalked her like crazy." Akira added "Yeah, that kind of gets annoying...but whatever good night dad." Death jumped on the bed and said "Good night dad." Itachi gave them a small smile and nodded. He turned off the lights and left.

Itachi sat down heavily. He thought _'where the hell is that woman?...I have searched this place over and over again. Damn woman! Such a pain. Why did I have to fall for her? out of all the weak and pathetic girls in this world. Damn that woman...when I get my hands on her she will pay.' _Itachi stood up and began searching again. It was dark out and was almost midnight. He searched the woods but found nothing. When he got to a clearing he heard noises. He slowly made his way and recognized the blond and dark haired men. Darren pulled out a kunai and said "Come out." He had sensed someone here watching them. Everything was silent. Jay spoke breaking the silence while letting out a laugh "Man you need to cool it!...haha there's no one here..You're hearing things now lets go we got a club to go." Darren shot his friend a glare, turned and shouted "Come out Uchiha!." Itachi came out out with a emotionless face. Jay jumped in surprise. Darren spoke "What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be with your wife?." Itachi replied in dangerous tone "Your lucky you are my wife's friend or else I would have killed you. Where is Kira?." Both Darren and Jay looked at each other. They were hiding something Itachi knew it but he did not say anything. Jay said with smirk "She might be at the club. She drinks their once and a while." Itachi nodded and said "take me their." Darren stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave Itachi a side way glance before looking ahead and stated quietly "She drinks because of you...But I know for sure now she doesn't because you are here." He started walking ahead. Itachi shocked with the news said nothing but continued walking with men. Jay said to Darren "You have to stay their or else you know what I am going to do." Darren gave him and glare and looked straight ahead and said darkly, coldly "You'll pay for this blackmail." Jay just chuckled and said "Same as usual." Itachi listened intently. This reminded him and his old friend Shishu, the blond was no different then his friend he had killed. And Darren was different he seemed to be more like Itachi.

They stepped into the club. It was full of men, women, teenagers. The place was full of some drunks, smoke, and noise. Itachi quickly began to scan the room looking for his wife. About 10 minutes of searching he found nothing. The two boys next to him were also looking for her. He turned to them, indicating if they had any luck. Jay shook his head, while Darren looked away. All of a sudden the lights dimmed. They looked up in the stage to see a girl dressed in short tight black lace corset dress and black high heels. Her jet black hair was curled and she had a black hat on covering half her face showing only her dark red lips and tan nose. Itachi looked at the woman and thought 'Could it be?...Kira...No I must confirm it first.' He watched as the beautiful woman walked up the stage in cat like walk. She leaned down and said in strong, charming, smooth voice "Let's begin." The song began it was 'Stronger by Kanye West'. All the men in the club (Reader: So basically Kira is some night dancer. Me:Not really she is not like that keep reading.) whistled and howled her. She began to dance in swift, smooth, graceful movements. She did a flip in the air and came down in twirls. She pounded her right heel on the stage that was right in front of Darren. Darren looked at her emotionless and but had some interest. She backed away swaying her hips. Her movements were all cat like and smooth. She had strong demeanor that the men in the club were immediately attracted to. Her dance moves were a mixture of fighting moves and skills transformed into dance moves. These movement were very familiar to Itachi's eyes. He looked as the woman gave him a smirk. Itachi just stared at her. The song ended and she left without even glancing at the people. But before she was gone she gave a Itachi last look.

Itachi asked to the two boys by him "Who was that?." Jay shrugged and said "I don't know but all I know she was the best dancer out of all the dancer around here." Darren just turned and walked away to nearby stool and sat down, deep in thought. After a while Itachi got up to leave. But before he could go he felt two arms grab his arms. He turned swiftly and glared at Jay and Darren. Darren spoke in cold tone "Don't do anything stupid." He let go and left. Itachi knew what he meant. No cheating on anyone. But Itachi wasn't stupid, he loved only one woman and no one could take her away from him. Jay spoke "He meant t-." Itachi shoved Jay's hand away and said in cold tone "I know what he meant, Touch me and I'll kill you." Jay jumped back and said "Okay Okay chill man." Jay walked away smiling at women.

Itachi didn't even knock, he stepped right in. He froze when he saw the woman dressed in only a dark crimson and black bra and pantie. The woman was still wearing her black hat. She quickly covered herself and said boldly but strangely there was no hint of fear "Who are you? And what are you doing here?." Itachi closed the door and locked it. He turned to the girl and said "Kira I know it's you." The woman stared at him with a straight face but there was secret gleam in her eyes. She spoke "Who the fuck is Kira? Now I suggest you get out of here." Itachi eyed her figure and noticed that a tattoo on her right thigh. The same tattoo Kira had. He replied "Why do you have a tattoo on your thigh that looks just like my wifes." The woman spoke with a secret smirk "Anyone can have a tattoo there. Call it coincidence?." Itachi walked over to her slowly and said "You are my wife." The woman backed away and said "You need to go to the mental hospital. I am not your wife." Itachi pinned her the to wall and leaned forward. Kira could feel his hot breath touch her face. He whispered "You can't fool me love." Before she could react he pulled the hat off. Kira's dark tresses flowed out over her face. She gasped in shock. Itachi slid his arm around her waist. He spoke in angry tone "What were thinking going out there and dancing like this?." He slammed her onto the bed and said "Explain woman. You know how much searching I did?." Kira looked up to him and said slyly "Some one's jealous..." Itachi growled and got on top of her. He pulled out a kunai and lightly traced her skin from her neck to her breasts. He spoke in domineering tone "You are not too go anywhere without letting me know. You do whatever I wish because you are mine...all mine. Why did you dance up there like that there is too many men their, woman?." Kira said slyly " Mission. That dance was for you." He lips curled up to a evil smirk he replied slyly "Oh really?...then I guess I can give you reward." Itachi pounded on her, he took of her robe and began kissing, sucking, biting and licking Kira's neck and breast area. Kira shrieked with pleasure as Itachi devoured her lips and body with showers of kisses. He then leaned down and gave her heated passionate kiss. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and head making the kiss deeper. But before things could go any further, the door busted open. Itachi sat up and looked at glared hard at the man who had disturbed him and his wife. Darren said in pissed off tone "What the hell do you think your doing?! Your married." Itachi stayed dangerously silent and was about to get up and walk up to him but Kira's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Itachi gave her a short glance but did nothing. Kira slipped into her robe and said "Such good friends." Darren calmed down and said "Kira?." Kira said "Yes I am here on a mission. Now I suggest you leave or else my boy over here is going to kill you." Darren nodded and gave a apologetic face before leaving. Kira closed the door and said to Itachi "I should go complete my mission Itachi." Itachi nodded and said "I'll wait for you." Kira left.

Itachi lifted his wife bridal style. Kira grabbed hand fulls of his shirt and cuddled into his muscular arms. Itachi went on his way to their home. Kira had gotten tired because turns out the guy she had to kill was actually quite skilled. But she killed him none the less with no injuries. Kira looked to see Itachi with a very innocent look on his face. Kira gave him a peck on lips and giggled. Itachi stopped walking and looked down at her and rose a eyebrow. Kira smirked and said "You look cute with that face." Itachi just looked at her weird and continued to walk. Kira then grabbed his ponytail and let it lose. Itachi stopped walking and looked at his wife again. Kira gave him another smirk "I am bored." She then began to play with his hair. Itachi chuckled and continued walking. When he got home Kira had fallen asleep in his arms. Itachi smiled and rested her down on the bed. He took off her clothes, only to leave her in her bra and panties. He took of his clothes, except boxers. He pulled got into the bed and looked at his wife. Kira's eyes fluttered open, she looked to see onyx eyes looking at her. She got on top him and lied on top of him. Itachi looked at her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He whispered "I love you." Kira whispered back "I love you." She drifted into a peaceful sleep. Itachi stared at her longer and then went back to sleep. He had never been so happy in his life.

Me: Forgive me for not updating sooner. I have my reasons. And I don't find my reasons any of your concern therefore I do not need to explain myself. But one thing I will asure

Itachi: -death glare, pulls out katana- Forgive her. Read and Review if you don't you I will personally kill you all slowly and painfully.

Reader: Yes Sir!...-reads and reviews-

Me: Love you Uchiha. -hugs Itachi-...-under breath- I could have done better -gives reader death glare-

Reader: -shudders, runs away-

Itachi: -smirks, hugs back-

Me:...bye... 


	25. Chapter 24 Kira Leader?

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 24**

Itachi woke up in the morning to find Kira gone. He got out and thought_ 'Where did she go?...' _He made his way to the kitchen after a quick shower. He found both twins glaring at each other. Death spoke in a angry tone "Shut up! I am going to go on this mission!." Akira snapped back "No I am! Your pathetic and everyone knows that I am more skilled then you!." Death glared harder and said "No I am more skilled not you girly." Akira eyes darkened. This kind of reminded Itachi of Kira. Akira said darkly "Never call me that again." Death let out a evil laugh and said in mock tone "What's the matter sissy? Don't like to be called what you should be called? Hm? Did you shopping for pink clothes?." Akira yelled "That's it!." She jumped Death. Death fell back with a loud 'thud'. Itachi heard strangling noises. He looked in amusement as his daughter strangled his son. He spoke in loud tone "Akira? Death? Stop this foolish behavior, now." Both kids stood up immediately and let out a small 'sorry.' Itachi nodded and spoke again "Where is my wife?." Death gave him a small glare and said "You know she's our mom?, shes not only yours." Itachi repeated "Where is my wife?." Both twins let out a sigh and mumbled something about Kira and him being similar. Akira answered "Well she left to go buy something." Itachi nodded and left in search of her.

Itachi arrived at the village. He looked around to see some people staring at him and whispering stuff. He ignored all of them and walked through the crowds. He had pretty much gotten used to this. He scanned the area until his crimson eyes landed on a certain woman. Kira stood their looking at stomach rings. She looked at each one intently. Ignoring the bright colors she went searching for the gothic colored studs. As she was looking over them she felt a presence behind her. She immediately recognized him and said over her shoulder "What you doing here Uchiha?." She felt two strong muscular arms wrap tightly onto her waist. Itachi spoke in her ear quietly "I came here for you..." He then looked down, to see what his wife was looking at. He frowned at the studs. He looked at his wife thinking '_Did she get another piercing?...-smirk- It will be fun to play with...' _Itachi then grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her to a dark alley nearby. Kira said "What the fuck? Itachi..." Itachi leaned down and lifted her shirt, causing Kira to scowl at him. He spotted a small black stud on her belly button. He ran his fingers over it. He spoke "when did you get this?." Kira sneered "It don't matter unless your interested in getting one." Itachi gave her a glare. She ignored the look and pulled him up and dragged him back to the store. She said to him "Which one you like Itachi?." Itachi looked at each other one and picked one out. Kira looked at it, it was black snake with dark blood red diamond as the eye. She gave Itachi a peck on the lips and said quietly "Perfect." And left to purchase the item.

Kira came out of the tattoo store along with Itachi. She gave him a smirk and said "You like it?." Itachi looked at his right upper arm, it showed a picture of a black dragon with crimson eyes. Underneath it was written Kira's name. Kira had one just like it but with Itachi's name. As soon as they took one step a loud 'boom' was heard. Kira hissed "thunder. It's about to rain in 5...4...3...2...1...now." Itachi felt droplets of rain fall on him. He looked at his wife strangely, she gave him smirk. Itachi shook his head. Kira spoke to him "Let's go. Before it starts to pour." On cue it began to pour hard. She sighed and said softly "Why me?..." All of sudden she was lifted up. She looked at Itachi in confusion. He answered quietly "Shut up." He covered her up with his cloak. And started to run full speed, to their house. When they got their Kira was okay, but Itachi was drenched. The whole way Kira was yelling at him to put her down and struggling. But Itachi held on, silently watching ahead ignoring her. Kira dragged him back to her room, she ordered the kids to heat the area. She began to take off his clothes. Turns out the Uchiha had gotten a cold. No surprise to that. She silently took off his pants leaving only his boxers on. She sighed and covered him up with a blanket. While she was doing this Itachi was staring at her, like usual. She sighed and said "I am going make some soup, your such a bastard you know that." She left, while Itachi just smirked.

When she came back in Itachi was sitting up looking at the wall deep in thought. She made her way to him and sat beside him. He looked at her. She gave him the soup and said "Eat." Itachi just stared at food and turned back to the wall. Kira glared at him and said "Itachi eat it or I'll do it myself."

Itachi did not react. This went on for about 10 minutes until Kira snapped. She stood and said in a booming voice making Itachi almost literally jump up "Eat the damn soup! I am not going to fucking repeat myself! You stupid excuse of a fucking human being!." Itachi calmed himself down and said quietly "How did your voice become that strong?." Kira almost fainted, had he heard what she had said?, her eyebrows twitched in irritation, she spoke in a low tone "You are so stubborn." She took the spoon full of soup and stuffed it down Itachi's mouthed. Itachi glared at her, slowly chewing the food and swallowing it. No one dared to do that to him..Not even his own family. But Kira did. And she did it again and again until the bowl was empty. Satisfied she untied the Uchiha and said "See that was not bad...was it?." She left the room. While Itachi said to no one in particular "You will pay for that my dear."

Kira nearly screamed when Itachi pushed himself into her and began to thrust into her. Itachi shut her up by giving her a hard and passionate kiss. Sweat rolled of her forehead as she kept up with her husband. Itachi soon began to thrust harder and faster. Kira moaned "Itachi...you bastard." And then she screamed when Itachi pushed himself hard and deep into her for the comment. After a while of 'hard' fucking, Itachi finally spilled his seeds into her. He collapsed on top of his worn out wife, breathing heavily. He whispered in her ear after minutes of silence "This is called punishment. Disobey me and this is what happens." He caressed her cheek and continued "Since I can't hurt you because I am deeply in love with you." Kira just rolled her eyes and said "yeah whatever." Itachi glared at her and positioned himself again by her womanhood. Kira quickly got up and flipped him over. She said "No I am too tired and I love you too." With that said she lied right down on top of Itachi, bodies lined up. Itachi just smirked as he heard her breathing get steady. He pushed himself into her from underneath. Kira's eyes shot open. She looked at Itachi, with a blank face. She said emotionless "What are you doing?." Itachi grabbed her head and pushed it back down on his chest. He spoke quietly "Don't worry Kira I am not going fuck you my love...I like being inside you..." Kira just gave him a strange expression and cuddled up against his chest. Itachi looked down at her thinking _'She makes me so emotional sometimes...but I love her no matter what. She's mine if anyone tries to take her away from me or harm her I will kill them.' _He soon fell asleep with his arms tightly coiled around his wife's waist.

The kids screamed loudly waking the two sleeping Uchiha's. Itachi and Kira got up and saw two kids looking away horrified. Kira let put a "Holy shit!." Itachi quickly grabbed the covers and pulled it over him and and his wife. Itachi said in low dangerous tone "Have you ever heard of knocking? You may turn around now." The twins turned around with a look of disgust all over their faces. Death answered "Well how were we supposed to know you guys were going to do it!?!." Akira said right after him "Yeah! You guys are sooo sick!!!!!! I think I lost my eyes sight." And they both went on and on. Until Kira snapped and yelled in booming voice making the kids jump in the air in fear and shock. "Silence you obstreperous children. Have you no sense?We get the point. You saw so what it's not like you two aren't going to do it when you get older. Now shut up and tell me before I kick your asses why the hell did you come in here?." The kids looked at her a little startled. They both said unison "You said a lot of words." Even though Kira had kids she still was same cold heartless woman. She only talked necessary. But found herself getting a little soft. Still she did not talk that much with anyone except for Itachi. Kira sighed and said "I don't care. Tell me." Akira answered "Well there's this group of young men out there claiming to talk to you. They referred to you as their 'Dark queen of all thieves.' So go out their, because they are really strong and we can't do anything about it." Itachi looked at his wife after he heard the words his daughter had stated. Kira sprang up and said "The hell?!." She grumbled something about 'killing herself, kicking asses, etc.' Akira rose a eyebrow and said "So you know them?." Kira said nothing but indicated the kids to get of the room, now.

Kira walked outside, to see a lot of young men and some older men, but it wasn't too much only about 10-15. She stepped out in front of them with Itachi and the twins tailing her out. The members grinned evilly at her and gave her small bow. A man with black hair and emerald green eyes, came up to her. He picked her up and said "We've missed you babes." Kira chuckled and said "really?." All members nodded. And gave her winks. Kira let out a laugh. Itachi watched silently, but had anger boiling inside of him. Who the hell are these men? What is Kira to them? These men looked evil but yet they treated Kira with respect and love? And more importantly how dare they touch his wife like that?. His lust for blood increased. The twins sort of sensed it and backed away. Kira let out another laugh and spoke "What makes you come here?." Silence came, the men moved away as a guy with long black hair and emotionless black eyes, dressed in all black clothes. He walked up to her. Kira smirked and said "Long time no see." The men all quieted down. Itachi kept quiet and watched. It was clear this man was more dangerous, serious, and powerful then the other men but not Kira. He held authority, which was proved when the other men's eyes showed a small glint of fear and when they made way for him. He spoke in cold tone "Kira..." He wrapped his arms around Kira's waist and pulled her into a hug. And by the judge of the shocked looks of all the men this mystery man never showed this type of affection. Itachi maintained his cool and continued to watch. He pulled away and said "Come back with us." Kira stated in cold tone "No I cannot. Forgive me but I got a husband now and 2 kids. I have joined the akatusuki. But I will come back one day when I need you guys." The man nodded, while the other men fell on the ground in shock. The man with black hair and emerald green eyes spoke "You married no way, man!?! So first our new leader shows a human emotion and now we here our hottest ex leader is married shit! Who's the lucky bastard?!."

Kira pointed to the 3 behind her. They all looked at the three. The guy with emerald green eyes slapped his forehead and said "No wonder she's married. She's married to the Uchiha prodigy. If you could get any more dangerous...Marrying dangerous men who killed people and can kill you too!. You are one bad ass chick. To tell you the truth you never cease to amaze me." Kira just stayed silent. She turned to three behind her. She sighed and said "Itachi?." Itachi did not answer but just made a small nod indicating he was listening. The poor Uchiha male was trying to control his anger which was pointed to the men in front of him. For only one reason, they touched his wife. Kira spoke "Okay here's the thing my father isn't the only one who is the leader. I am too. I am the leader of a group of the world's most feared and best thieves." Itachi was stunned but did not show it. His face was blank and showed no emotion. But Kira knew he was rather stunned. She continued "The man before you with black hair is Damian, the leader of this organization since I left these fools." The men glared at her. "And the loud ass man over there is Ryan. He is just someone really annoying, loud, and quite the charmer but is the strongest of all the baboons. You could he's kind of like Deidara." She pointed to the other men who in return glared at her yelling protests. And then pretty soon the whole entire group began talking. Kira absolutely loved silence and with these men making noises kind of got on her nerves. She yelled in booming voice "Silence at once!." All men shut up instantly and yelled "Yes Mame!."

Kira just sighed and went up to Itachi and hugged him. He gripped her tightly. She spoke in his ear "What you think?." Itachi didn't reply but only glared at the men. Kira felt sharp pain go into her back. She narrowed her eyes at Itachi. Itachi had dug his fingers into her back. She felt something stain her shirt. She knew it was her blood. She soon realized the Blood lust that was coming from him and the anger that was boiling in him. She wrapped her arms around his neck more tightly and spoke over her shoulder to the men "It seems when I hugged you. You guys earned a death wish. My husband here wants to kill you all. Just like I thought." The men stepped back. Ryan yelled "WHAT?!!...Kira you are so evil...you planned this?!...Didn't you?...-pause- We can beat him." Kira gave them a small smirk. She removed Itachi's hand from her bleeding back. She flattened his hand and put it back. Kira laughed with no humor "He is way stronger then all of you put together." They bit back the urge to say anything when they saw the challenging glint in Itachi's eyes. Kira chuckled and whispered in his ear "Do not do that again." Itachi looked down into her eyes but said nothing. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss as an apology. Ryan sighed and said "Whatever. But please do not make out in front of us." Damian who had been watching quietly said silently "Let's go." And with that said he began to walk away. Kira glared at Damian's back and said stopping the man "You are not going anywhere, you, Ryan and Flame are staying here. While the rest of you can go." Damian face darkened a little and he said in cold tone "You will not give orders around here...Kira I said No." Kira gave him a sharp glance and said in colder tone "Shut up. Dare speak to me that way. Damian you will listen to me...or..." Kira let out small mischievous giggle. Itachi turned to her with a weird expression. Damian replied "That giggle..." He then sighed and did a very surprising thing shocking his members. He smacked his forehead against a tree and said "I hate you Kira! Damn you woman!. I could keep all my emotions in check. I was so perfect at controlling my emotions...But you!.. You even got the Uchiha here. -pause- We'll stay okay. The rest of you out of here." A man with red and black hair wearing black leather jacket with leather pants came up. His dark eyes eyed Kira before speaking "Long time no see, Kira." Kira nodded and gave him a hug, he hugged back slowly. They pulled away. And Kira said "And the third person who's going to be killed is you, Drake." Itachi just smirked as the guy gave Kira a big glare before turning to him with a fear filled gaze. After a few seconds Kira said "Chill dudes I am not going to make Itachi kill you. He's too much of sweetie pie." They all sighed in relief, with her words sinking in. Then it hit them did she just call Itachi a sweetie pie?. They looked at her, and then to Itachi. Itachi glared at his wife. Kira just smirked and slyly said "Oh Shut up you dick less baby weasel." Even the men though didn't know Itachi that well, they knew no one called him names in front of people and got away with it. Kira was so dead. Kira shrieked as Itachi took out weapons and began to throw it at her.

Kira kept running and running. Itachi was not far behind. He finally caught up to her. They were in middle of the forest, because of Kira and her running. But what could she do? Itachi was angry at her. She fell back as Itachi got on top of her. He straddled her hips and sneered to her "How many times do I have to tell you?." Kira said without no emotion "I won't listen to you. Your just wasting you breath." Itachi growled and activated his kg. Kira spoke with blank face "That don't work on me.." Itachi said nothing put looked at her in the eye. Kira felt herself go somewhere. Red clouds zoomed by. And then it stopped. She looked around to see a deserted area, everything was blood red. Kira looked around and thought_ 'this place looks just like mine.' _She sighed and yelled "Itachi!." How the hell did his sharingon work on her? It was impossible...unless...he had grown strong enough. She felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a smirking Uchiha. She spoke in calm voice "So you have grown stronger...I see." He replied "I have. Welcome to my world where I can do anything to you as I please." He stepped forward, dangerously and slowly. On pure instinct Kira stepped back. Kira's face darkened as she thought of the possibilities. She was suddenly regretting what she had done earlier. She replied softly "I love you?." Itachi just gave her a predator's smirk. He grabbed her and said "Let's see if you can survive torture." She suddenly found herself on a wooden cart or something, strapped down. She struggled to move but nothing happened. Itachi pulled out a katana and stabbed her. But too his disappoint and shock Kira did not scream out loud like his victims did. He frowned as he saw her face just stare at him with no emotion. Even her crimson pools showed no emotion...no pain?. He began to stab more and more. But Kira did not react, she just calmly watched him with no signs of pain showing. He thought _'interesting...'_ Itachi stopped and put his sword away. Even Kakashi had a hard time and his wife?. She was one strong woman. He spoke "you are very special none of my victims couldn't stand this torture without screaming in pain or passing out. Therefore I will try something that I prefer better to my liking."

Kira looked at him in confusion. Then all of a sudden the half the world disappeared. Itachi looked at the place in confusion. Half the place had changed into a dark place with a blood red moon shining brightly. Itachi said "What is this?." Kira looked at it and said "I think I activated my Kg on accident or pure instinct. And this is the result." Kira was growing weak, since she had been stabbed repeatedly by a long sword. Itachi looked away and sneered "Interesting. Don't think your out of this yet, my love." He grabbed her, making Kira go a little limb. Itachi chuckled evilly and said "My my looks like someone's losing energy." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He continued to kiss, slowly suffocating her. Kira tried to pull away but he had her pinned down. Kira tried to move but Itachi held on enjoying the evil and yet pleasurable torture he was inflicting on his wife. He finally let go when he felt her body give up and her eyes shut. He deactivated his kg. When he was back to their world he found Kira on the floor. He silently made his way to her and picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to their house. After about 5 minutes Kira stirred, Itachi looked down in a little surprise. She opened her eyes and yelled "Pervert!." Itachi just smirked and said while looking ahead "Congratulations you have made a new record. My victims find it hard to recover and you my dear have recovered in 5 minutes. Did you enjoy it love?." Kira crossed her arms and looked away muttering incoherent words. While Itachi looked down at her in slight amusement. Kira spoke after minutes of cussing "I. Hate. You. Itachi." Itachi replied " I love you." Kira just gave him 'shut the fuck up' look. Itachi stopped and said to her "Do things like this and you have to answer to me." He continued to walk, while Kira just gave him the 'whatever' look.

Itachi got to their home, outside to see the twins messing with a very annoyed Damian. And other two men watching in pure amusement. Akira said "Hey Damian?." Damian gave the girl a irritated glance before looking straight ahead. "What?." Akira flashed a grin and said "Can I play with your hair?." He stated "No." Akira spoke again, much to the guys annoyance "Why not? It won't hurt. Plus you got nice long black hair. That kind of looks like a girl." The blacked haired man gave her a glare and said "No." He turned away. Akira jumped on his back and hugged him whining "Why not? Come on pretty please!...come on...please." She flashed him her puppy dog eyes. Damian looked at her face and stated "No." He tried to pull away from the little girl's tight grip but he couldn't so he just gave up. Death who was watching his evil twin annoy him decided to have fun too. He made his way to Damian and said "Hey can I play with your weapons?." Damian gave him a irritated look and said "No." Then both twins began to whine causing Damian to stand up and yell "I said NO!." Both twins quieted down. Damian smirked and sat down, enjoying the silence that had come. He frowned when her head sniffing noises. He looked to see the twins crying. He let out a sigh and said to the Ryan and Drake "I order you two to shut them up." They both shook their heads with big mischievous smirks on their faces. Damian cursed them silently, and went to quiet them down. But to his surprise Itachi was standing holding his wife bridal style. They looked at the twins and just shook their head. Itachi put Kira down gently. Kira spoke to them "They are faking." Both twins looked at their mother with a murderous glare. Telling her non-verbally thanks for ruining our fun. Damian just gave them a surprised look and said "Hn." He turned away and sat down staring at the sky, while the other two members chatted about him. Mocking and making fun of Damian.

Kira sat down beside Itachi and Damian. They both looked at her. She flashed them a smirk and leaned on both them. They just smirked and put arms around her. Itachi looked at Damian's hand indicating to him to remove his hand from his wife or he'll kill the man. Damian removed his hand slowly and flicked Itachi off. Itachi glared at the man. Kira saw this and said "At least try to get along. How immature." She closed her eyes enjoying the noon breeze that swept across her face. She was jolted into reality when she head a certain females voice scream "Oh my god! Kira! Who hell are these hotties?!." Kira opened her eyes to see Shay standing over her with a big smile. Kira groaned hiding behind Damian and Itachi. Itachi smirked while all 3 other men rose a eyebrow. Kira said "Get out of here." Shay frowned and said "Aw come on honey you don't mean that. Why don't you introduce me to your guests?." Kira buried her face into Itachi's back. Itachi looked back at her and said "Kira?." Kira said in a muffled voice "Oh god! Make her go away!." Itachi said nothing but glared at the blond. The blond who too busy checking out Damian to notice his glare. Damian gave the girl a cold glare, telling her to leave or else or he'll kill her. Shay spoke to herself "Too cold, but is cute!." She walked away to the other guys. They both glared at her. She began to flirt with them. Both Drake and Ryan were getting annoyed. Kira spoke from behind Itachi "Shay get out of here. You are going to get your sorry ass killed." Shay turned to her and said with astonished voice "You care about me!?! that is like soooo sweet." Kira popped her head out and gave the girl a look of hatred, she said in cold tone "I don't give a fuck about you. I am only warning you because if you get killed. I will be blamed and your father will try to kill me. You dumb bitch. I only care because it concerns me. Now get out of here." Shay just rolled her eyes and said "Your such a self centered bitch." Kira gave her a sharp glare and said "Well obviously you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror, Bitch. How much I would love to have your head." The men chuckled. This made Shay shiver visibly. But Shay hid it by turning around, flirting with the two men. Finally Ryan and Drake snapped. Ryan grabbed the girl's hair, almost pulling it out and said in a low tone "I suggest you get your sorry ass out of here or we'll rape you and then kill you slowly and painfully. You filthy bitch. Go get a life you slut and quit bothering us. We are NOT interested in you fucking hoe. Now get out of here you piece of shit!." He shoved her to the floor. Shay fell to the floor in pain. Her eyes brimmed with tears. But she did not let it drop. She got up slowly and left without another glance. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She ran into the forest and found a rock. She sat down and let the tears flow. She heard footsteps, she looked up in surprise to see Kira. Kira looked at the tear streaked girl and just rolled her eyes. Shay said in wavering voice "What are you doing here?." Kira spoke in cold tone "You left this." She threw a pink purse at the girl. Shay grabbed it. She had thought Kira was their to comfort her. How wrong was she, Kira had come just to give something. Not comfort her or calm her down. How stupid could she get? Kira of all people would comfort her?. Haha she was going crazy. Kira was not that type of person, the woman was a cold, self centered, heartless killing machine who showed no emotion. She sometimes thought if Kira was machine or human. She heard footsteps retreating. She looked up to see Kira walking away. She observed the womans face and found no sympathy or emotion.

Kira got back to her house, too see the two men had calmed down and both Itachi and Damian were just silently looking out into space. Kira plopped down by Itachi. He turned to her and slid his arms around her waist. She rested her head back and onto his chest, while he rest his chin on her head. Kira let out a quiet giggle, when Itachi's hand slid underneath her shirt and began to play with her stomach ring. Itachi just sat there happy that he was making her giggle. No boy could actually make his wife giggle like this and here he was making her giggle. Her giggle was a soft melody to him. He loved it. Kira closed her eyes and leaned back, so that her body was now pressed against his. While the three men were in total shock. The two prodigies were actually showing emotion. They quickly regained their composure when they felt Itachi give them the 'say anything, and I'll kill you.' look. Kira opened one eye and said "hey where's my kids?." Ryan answered "they said they had a mission to go to and will back later." Kira nodded and closed her eye. Her face showed a calm and serene expression. Itachi looked down at her and just stared. Night came by and the 3 men decided to leave because of a mission they were supposed to complete.

Kira walked into the house to see Itachi sitting down staring at the tv. The Tv wasn't even on. She walked up behind and put her hands on his shoulders. Itachi looked up and then turned away. Kira then began to massage his shoulders. Itachi closed his eyes enjoying the way her fingers were working. She spoke breaking the silence "Why so tense?." Itachi said "We will have to leave soon." Kira stopped and sat on top of his lap, facing him. Kira said "I know that." Itachi spoke "And the devils. Are they going to be okay with this?." Kira smirked and said "Awww Itachi cares about the kids he ditched a long time ago." He glared at the her for the last part. He said quietly "They have grown in to me. I am getting soft...So I do care." Kira gave him small smile and whispered to him "That makes me feel good." She gave him heated kiss. She pulled away and looked at him. Itachi smirked and said with lust glazed eyes "Let's finish this." He lifted her up and took her to the room. He slammed her onto the bed. He then went to the door, shut it and locked it. He made his way to his wife and hovered over her. He looked at his wife with a hungry and lust filled black eyes.

Me: Bye. Yeah this story will be done pretty soon. After like maybe 5-8 more chapters. And I know I am updating slowly because the last time I posted was like 3 or 4 days ago. But I work on it during those days. So whatever deal with it.

Itachi: -death glare, cold tone- read and review or I'll kill you.


	26. Chapter 25

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 25**

Kira woke up in the morning to see Itachi on top her, arms around her, tightly, sleeping peacefully. She tried to move but only found Itachi arms automatically grip her tighter. She let out a giggle. She whispered to the sleeping Uchiha "Itachi...Itachi...Itachi...wake up." He didn't budge or react. She sighed and then instantly smirked evilly. She giggled as she began to plant soft ticklish kisses all over Itachi. Itachi groaned but did not wake up. He moved off her and went to the side, but his hands were still around her much to poor Kira's dismay. She finally thought. If kissing him worked then maybe she could get out his iron grip, right?. Only one way to figure out..try. She giggled as she began to plant kissed all over his face. He let out another groan and to Kira's satisfaction his arms released her slightly but not all the way. She pulled away and went to take a shower. She thought while inspecting her wounds that was caused by Itachi when they were making love _'He has to be so rough...look at the size of this scar, damn Uchiha. Is he some type vampire? Cutting me and then licking and sucking my blood. Very rough...Itachi very rough...but hey he is good in bed.' _She smiled and shook her head, and glanced at the still sleeping Uchiha. She stepped into the shower and turned the temperature to cold. She smirked when she felt the cold water hit her skin. Back at the bed Itachi woke and heard the shower running, he smirked as an evil plan formed in his mind. Looks like he had not had enough from last night. He walked into the bathroom.

Kira felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and turned around to meet two black eyes. She spoke in cold tone "Good morning." Itachi smirked and leaned down nibbling on his wife's ear lobe. He replied back "Good morning my love." He lowered his head, trailing kisses everywhere. The kids gotten up in the morning extra early. They went to go see their parent when they heard noises coming from the bathroom. The shower was on and they heard their mother cussing someone out. The other person was just laughing cynically. Who is that man in there? It then dawned on them it was their dad. They looked at each other in disgust when Kira screamed "Oh god Itachi! Do you have to so fucking rough?." They heard Itachi say "Shut up woman." Kira screamed out "God Uchiha I am so going to kill you!." Itachi said "What did I say, woman? Shut up!." Both twins decided to leave and go watch some tv until the two parents were done doing whatever they were doing in the bathroom.

Kira came out of the shower, and glared at the male Uchiha who had a satisfied smirk on his face. She let out a small cry of frustration and crossed her arms. She spoke in mad tone "I hate you. I just want to strangle Uchiha Itachi. Who the fuck knew you were this crazy?God I wish...I could kill you right now. But I can't because of you Uchiha...i love you...but I want to kill you" She made strangling motions with her hands. Itachi tackled her. She felt his wet body press hard against hers. He said softly looking at his wife "Your the only one who could make me feel this way... that is why" He stroked her hair. He continued "We will be leaving soon...the kids we will have to tell them. So hurry up and get ready." Itachi did not move but just stared at her. Kira nodded and said "I will move if a certain naked Uchiha male gets himself off me. You have...a very huge body." Itachi's eyes glinted mischievously, he spoke in a sly tone "But you like what you see, love." Kira chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned forward and said "True true...now lets get moving." Itachi got off her slowly.

Both twins yelled "WHAT!?!!!!!!!!!!." Both Kira and Itachi covered there ears as the twins began to run around, packing stuff. They yelled curses that were not suitable for young children to say. I guess telling them on the last day was not a very good day. They were going back to the hideout today. Kira and Itachi both grabbed each twin and covered their mouths. After a few minutes Itachi who was holding Death nodded to Kira, indicating to let them go. Kira nodded back as she held Akira tightly. They both released the twins. The twins stayed silent for a few minutes and then started again. Kira and Itachi both looked at each other. They grabbed the twins again and said "You are too loud." The twins found themselves tied up and two parents looking down at them, crossed arms and triumph smirks on their faces. Akira spoke "You two are evil mother fucking idiots who can't keep their hands off each other." Both Kira and Itachi were shocked at the language. Death added "Yeah tying your own kids up like this. You two are soo evil." Kira pulled out duct tape and taped their mouth's shut. She spoke in cold tone, sending shivers up the kids spines "I have no idea where you learned such language. But I know for sure you will not use it around me or Itachi or we'll kill you even if you are our kids. Now finally some silence." Itachi and Kira walked back to the couch and sat down. Kira had her things packed, which wasn't much just clothes and weapons. The twins had most of their stuff packed, they too did not have much. Kira sighed and leaned on Itachi's arm. Itachi looked at her and said quietly "They are very loud and annoying." Kira replied bluntly "You haven't seen the worst yet. This is nothing. Uchiha?." Itachi looked at her and said "Hn?". Kira said "This devils already mastered my technique but they need to know sharingon. Can you teach them it? I have no fucking clue about this kg." Itachi replied 2 minutes later "Fine." Kira jumped on his lap and gave him a small kiss. Itachi smirked and pulled her again for another, when they heard the devils yell "We are hungry and we need to pack some stuff!!!!...Hello earth to evil parents." Itachi sighed and said in irritated voice "Stupid, pathetic children." Kira just gave him smirk. They both got up to untie the small devils.

Half way to the akatsuki headquarters both twins fell on the ground, breathing hard. Both Itachi and Kira stopped glaring at the twins. Akira said in between breathes "We're only 6 years old! You can't believe me and Death to keep up with you!." Kira looked at Itachi. Itachi spoke quietly "Fine then we will camp here for tonight but tomorrow there will be no stopping." The kids jumped up and clapped hands together. Kira and Itachi rose a eyebrow. Weren't they tired and not able to move a minute ago?. They faked it. Kira and Itachi gave them a glare. The twins laughed nervously and said "We'll go get some woods and fish." They ran full speed. Kira sighed and said "If only you kept yourself in your pants I wouldn't be stuck with annoying devils." She sat down and leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. Itachi sat next to her. She looked at him and then looked up at the sky. Itachi spoke in her ear "Meaning you would not like to bear my children?." Kira replied "No it's not that. They are just a DRAG in capital letters." Itachi chuckled and kissed her.

Kira and Itachi got up and were about to do some training since the twins were taking there sweet precious time. They stopped and looked two figures emerging from a nearby forest. Sasuke and Dina came up the forest way to see two deadly soul piercing crimson eyes staring at them and emotionless faces. They yelled "Brother/sister!." Kira spoke in deadly tone "Get out of here." Dina yelled in anger and hatred "Hell no! You bitch I can finally avenge my clan." Kira closed her eyes activating her kg. A silent breeze swept Kira's hair back. She opened them, her eyes were dark blood red with black slits. She gave her sister a smirk. Itachi who already activated his kg was eying his brother. Kira suddenly deactivated her kg. Confusing everyone. She gave Itachi a mischievous smirk. She disappeared and appeared behind them. She then did the most unexpected thing. She grabbed Sasuke's ear and pulled it hard. Sasuke let out a "Ow Kira what the hell are you doing?!." Kira said "I should have done this earlier little Uchiha...How can you join Orochimaru and stand working for him?. That ugly bastard is such a fucking retard." Sasuke said while trying to pry away from Kira's hand "I have to get my revenge. Now let go of me!." Kira replied in angry tone squeezing his ear and wagging her finger in front of his face "As if I'll let you go!. Do you know that sanin only wants your bodies! No No No you have been bad. And you are very weak and foolish you know that. Even my kids can kick your ass." Dina who was staring at her sister shock, because of the ear pulling thing and the word Kira had said 'my kids' hit the floor with a 'thud'. Itachi just watched silently amused. Sasuke repeated softly, he stopped struggling "Kids?." A voice said "Yeah kids!." Death added "Problem with that emo?." Sasuke said with bewildered face "How the-." He landed on the floor with a 'thud.' Kira burst out laughing and said "I love this, saves chakra." She stepped over the two fainted teens. She motioned Itachi and the kids to get out of here.

They made it to the headquarters at 3 in the morning. Itachi lead the kids to another room to sleep. They jumped in and instantly fell asleep. He stared at them and smiled a little. He left to his and Kira's room. He felt happy to have them back, more importantly his lover Kira. He got to the room to find Kira in only a bra and pantie picking out a night gown. He made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her and playfully kissing her in the neck area. Kira turned around and gave him a hug. They stood their like that until Itachi heard Kira's breath steady out. He looked door to see her asleep. He chuckled and picked her up. He put her down on the bed and crawled in with her. He fell asleep with his arms tightly around his lover. (Me: writing this mushy stuff is really like pathetic but oh well. I don't give a fuck. But still I prefer violence.)

Itachi woke up in the morning to see Kira gone. He looked around to find her sitting on a chair looking out the window. He smirked and said "Awake I see." Kira turned to him and gave him her trademark smirk. She spoke in monotone "I want to see how the bitches of this organization are doing...but first I am going to change, so go ahead without me." Itachi nodded and left. When he stepped into the kitchen. The members all looked at him in surprise. Hidan spoke "Did you get her back?." Itachi stayed silent and sat down away from everyone. Hidan got up and said "I asked something Uchiha. Answer me." Itachi stayed silent. Just when Hidan was about to snap. They heard footsteps. They looked up to see a woman wearing a black knee length dress, that red laces on each side and chest area, showing tan skin. She had red and black long boots. There was long katana wrapped in black cloth strapped to her back in slanted way that was easy to unsheathe and reach when needed. She had black hair, with bangs that covered her left eye and deadly crimson eyes void of all emotions. She stared back at them and said in cold tone "Don't stare at me or I'll kill you slowly and painfully." Silence came. Hidan spoke breaking the silence "Kira?." Kira looked at him and said "Hn?." Hidan stood up and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back and said "Um okay so what's up?." The members began to ask questions. Kira thought_ 'too much... a lot...NOISE_.' She yelled in booming voice "SILENCE YOU FOOLS!." The members all shut up instantly and gave her scared and shocked looks. She sighed and said in calm low tone "Okay I was gone. Now I am back end of questions." She sat next to Itachi and rested her head on his shoulder. Itachi who was amused with what Kira had down earlier put a arm around her. A soon as things were getting quiet and nice. Three certain girls came into the room with loud giggling. Kira opened one eye and said softly while burying her face in Itachi's shoulder "I think I am going to die." Itachi chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to him. As if she weren't close enough.

The girls stopped giggling. And they heard Sekyo say in a astonished tone "Is that ice queen?." Mira gave the woman a glare and looked away. She surprisingly survived the Uchiha's sharingon. Mina just stared at Kira wondering if she was Kira or some one else. Kira had changed so much, so people hardly recognized her. But one thing for sure was she had become a lot more hotter. Sekyo came closer and said "Ice queen?." Itachi gave the curious girl a glare. Sekyo backed away and said "Chill weasel." Which caused Itachi to almost stand if it weren't for Kira holding him down. Kira said in irritated voice "yeah I am back. And its nice to see some one still alive." She gave Mira a glare, the girl moved away, uncomfortable and scared of the woman's glare. Kira turned to the three and said "leave me alone and I won't kill you...yet." She sat back down, next to Itachi. Itachi gave them a glare. The twins woke up and found their way the kitchen. The entire members looked at the kids. Akira said "hey don't look at us like that, you big fat asses. Have you seen our mom and dad?." Zetsu got up and licked his lips, he said while towering over the twins "Mm I like kids. Their tasty." Kira and Itachi both stood up and got right in front of the kids. Both Itachi and Kira said in a warning tone while giving him a death glare "Zetsu..." Zetsu surprised by the deadly killers protectiveness said "Fine I won't eat them." Akira spoke "Good cause I would have kicked your ass and then sprayed bug spray on you. You ugly fugly plant." Zetsu gave her a glare only to find the small girl give him one back.

They all sat down while the twins turned into pranksters and began to annoy all akatsuki members. Believably the members all wanted to kill them but couldn't because of Itachi and Kira. And the fact they would kill them. Death asked Deidara "Why do say yeah after ever sentence?." Akira asked after that "And why do you look like a girl?." Deidara glared at them and said "Its a habit and I am not a girl.. I don't look like one either." Akira smirked and said "Tch... that's what you think, BLOND BOOBLESS GIRLY GIRL." Deidara said "HEY!." Both kids burst out laughing as Deidara's face went bright red. He pouted and said to Kira "I hate them they're mean, yeah." Kira gave him short glance and looked back at the Itachi's hand. She was bored so she began painting his nails black instead of dark purple.

-Quick summary- The leader had come in and when he saw his daughter, he smiled and told her to come and meet him in his office along with Itachi and the kids. Turns out the kids were to stay some where else other then the akatsuki because the leader didn't want the kids in organization. He thought it was very bad place for 6 year olds to stay. Kira had agreed along with Itachi. But the kids didn't agree they actually stood up to the leader. Well some how they made a deal that the kids could stay here for 2 more days and that's it. But Kira reassured them after that Itachi and her will come and visit. She also told them they are going to stay with Damian and the rest of the members, turns out they liked the idea because they had taken a great liking to the members.

Kira made her way to bathroom. Her whole body was sore. Itachi had gone another mission to capture someone and failed because of Kisame. The fish was punished severely. Itachi never failed missions and this was his first mission. So he was pretty much pissed. When he got to his room, he was acting all cold to Kira. He was angry and didn't even want to talk to her. She could tell he needed to let out some steam. She decided to train with him. They went out and trained. And to her surprise they were evenly matched again. Turns out the Uchiha had grown stronger...a lot stronger. But still Itachi was angry. When they got to the bed, Itachi decided to make love with her. And guess what? All the anger he felt was gone, but Kira was tired. What was she? His play thing? But Kira had to admit that was the best love making she had ever experienced, but still she was totally tired. She got in the shower and washed up. She then pulled on some black shorts and white and black top (like Sakura's but color black and a collar type shirt, chest showing). She put some black sandals on. She had a mission so she had to report to the leaders office. As she was walking by she saw all the other members coming out of their. When Kira saw their faces she doubled over on the floor laughing her ass off. Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara looked at her in confusion. Itachi who had come back from another mission, solo this time. Saw his wife on the floor. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the 5 members. He saw the look of confusion on their faces. He sighed and said to them quietly "Wash your faces and turn you hair back to its normal color." The members who hadn't saw seen each other looked at each other and let out a cry of disgust. They ran into their rooms looked at themselves in their mirrors and screamed.

Kira who was till laughing finally stopped and got up. She saw as the members run out of their rooms cursing her kids and the three girls for making them look like girls. She stopped them before they could take a step. She said in a cold tone "Lay a finger on my kids and I'll make sure you'll regret the day you were born." She pulled out a knife and motioned to kill them. The frightened Kisame and Deidara nodded frantically. While the calm emotionless fear filled eyes of Sasori and Zetsu nodded and walked away. Kira made her way to the leaders office along with Itachi.

Kira said in monotone "So you want me to go under cover in Konoha. There I will be put in Sakura, Naruto, and Hatake's team. And report this information every week to Itachi?." The leader nodded and said "Go now I will be planning to attack Konoha pretty soon." Kira sighed and said quietly "I will die. Its going to be a very long mission." Itachi gave her small smirk. And the leader laughed "Kira don't worry it will not be that bad." Kira spoke bluntly "yeah right." The leader switched to serious mode "But Kira you will not act like you are right now or they will suspect, especially the copy cat ninja." Kira rose a eyebrow. He continued "Be more...-pause- happy and cheerful...kind." Kira nearly fainted, she yelled "What!?!." The leader sighed "Come on, don't tell me my daughter can't do a simple task of acting happy." Kira banged her forehead, she turned to Itachi and said "Kill me now Itachi. Now!...Smiling, being happy I think I am going to die." Itachi chuckled but stayed silently amused by his wife's dramatic voice. The leader sighed and said "You are dismissed." Kira left grumbling words about slaughtering this entire organization. The leader watched as his daughter slammed the door shut and he heard her say "I will kill you all!." Itachi looked at the leader. The leader just chuckled and said "She'll get over it." Itachi nodded, bowed and left.

Kira changed into her hair into dark blue, she changed her eye color to a deep black. She wore a black shorts and black long tank top. She wore black ninja sandals, with straps coiled around her legs. And wore a silver hoop earrings. She made her way to the entrance of the gates of Konoha. She gave Itachi a signal and went in. As soon as she stepped in a guard asked "State your business?." Kira smirked and thought '_screw what dad says I am going to be myself...' _She spoke to the guards in cool tone "Yes I am new here and I want to become a ninja in this village. So can you help me locate the hokage's office." The guards looked at her and nodded.

Tsunade smiled and said "You may, now tell me your rank." Kira replied with a smirk "Chunin." The hokage nodded and said "Alright I will send Kakashi for you." Kira nodded. Tsunade then said said "What is your name?." Kira smirked and said "Enrika." Tsunade smiled and nodded. Kira leaned on a wall outside waited for Kakashi to come. A man appeared, she looked closer and smirked. She said in smooth tone "Ah you must be Hatake." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you? And how do you know my name?." Kira smirked and said "My name is Enrika and the hokage told me to wait for a man in the name of Kakashi Hatake. So I assumed you were him. Forgive me if I am wrong." Kakashi nodded and said "I am Kakashi Hatake. And its alright. I will show your team." Kira nodded. They arrived at the training area. Both Sakura and Naruto looked up. Kakashi said "Sorry I was late..but I had to get a new team member a-." Both Sakura and Naruto yelled "Liar!." Kira stepped out from behind Kakashi and said "He is not lying." They both looked at the teenager in front of them, they laughed nervously and said to Kakashi "Sorry hehe." Kakashi nodded and said "So introduce your selfs." Naruto did his introduction and so did Sakura. Kira noticed that they were still trying to cope with loss of their friend, Sasuke. Kakashi pointed to her. Kira sighed and said "Do I have too?." Kakashi glared at the her. Kira sighed and said "Fine name is Enrika. My likes: killing and nothing else in particular. My dislikes: Include almost everything. The word dream does not exist in vocabulary. Because I know I will accomplish it. And I am not going to tell you it because it does not concern you any way. Oh yeah annoy me and I will kill you." She looked up to see the three looking at her like this O.O.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Kakashi broke it and said "Okay...show me what can you do. Grab these bells from my hands." He held up 3 bells. Sakura and Naruto snickered. Kira smirked and said "Is that all?...hmm I am assuming you did this type of thing with these two...and maybe one more." Sakura's and Naruto's face darkened. Kakashi showed surprise. He narrowed his eyes and said slowly "And how would you know?." Kira smirked and said "Well a team always has a group of three and I am guessing one died or left." Kakashi gave her suspicious look. Kira sighed and said in stern tone "I did not come here to be looked upon like that. I was just guessing, god these Konoha people are so...weird." She sighed and mumbled "Me and I big mouth." Kakashi spoke "No offense. It seems to me you are one smart lady..you just sounded like someone I know." Kira gave him the 'whatever' look. And said "Lets start." Kira got up and disappeared. Kakashi thought_ 'where did she go?...this girl is stronger then she tells us...i will have to keep a eye on her. There's something not right about her.' _Kira appeared back to the spot she was standing. She smirked and said "Hatake?." Kakashi who was looking around turned to see her back to the same spot she had stood in. He thought _'Such speed...impossible...kind of like Itachi...could she? No shes not.' _Naruto and Sakura looked at the girl in amazement and shock. Kira held up the three bells and jingled it right in front of Kakashi. Kakashi face grew serious and he said quietly "You pass. But I don't think you are telling the truth about yourself." Kira smirked and said "What do you mean? Its because my speed, isn't it? People always judge me for it. Speed is something I am good at but all the other things I suck at. Therefore that is why I am a chunin. But I am mistakened for being stronger because of my speed, which is Anbu level." Kakashi nodded slowly and bought it much to Kira's pleasure.

It was getting late, Kira asked Kakashi "Where will I be staying?." Kakashi gave her a short glance as he and the team continued to walk. He spoke "At a house...I will show you." Kira nodded. Kira smirked when she saw the old house Kira and Sasuke had lived in. Kakashi said "Here you will be staying. Need anything ask me. Meet at the bridge at 8 am sharp." Kira nodded and went in. She reached her bedroom and saw everything was still in the same shape, she had left it. She opened the windows and plopped down on the bed. She closed her eyes as the cool summer night wind blew into her room. She opened her eyes to see crimson one's staring at her. She shot up and said "Itachi!?! What the hell are you doing here?! If someone catches you, you are dead!." Itachi smirked and said "Don't worry no one will see me. I came to meet you." He leaned in and gave her small kiss on the lips. He pulled away and said "I am going to go now." Kira gave him glare and said "Hell no. You came you have to stay here with me." She pulled him down and got on top him straddling his hips. Itachi looked up at a little surprised. Kira leaned down and gave him a long kiss. Itachi pulled her closer and kissed back. He pulled away and said with smirk "I'll stay but I WILL get something in return." Kira smirked and said innocently while unbuttoning his cloak "I wonder what you'll get from me..." Itachi smirked and pounced on her like a predator making Kira shriek.

The next morning she heard knocking, she looked at her side to see Itachi sleeping. She got up and put on a black shorts and black shirt. She answered the door to see Kakashi standing there. She said "What you doing here Hatake, its 5am?." Kakashi gave her look and said "Heres your head band, May I come in?." Kira looked back at the bed to see Itachi still sleeping "No." Kakashi rose a eyebrow and said in demanding tone "And why not?." Kira said calmly make sure not to panic "I- well I need to clean up a little so I don't think you will want to come in." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "No I don't mind." Kira gave him a glare and said "Hold on." She shut the door in his face. She went to Itachi and said "Uchiha get up." Itachi woke up and instantly grabbed his wife, kissing her. Kira pulled away. Itachi looked at her in confusion and anger. She sighed and said "Hatake is outside and he wants to come in so put your clothes on and hide." Itachi glared at the wooden door leading to the front and said in dangerous tone "I want to kill him." Kira chuckled and said "Later now hurry up and put your clothes. I am pretty sure Hatake sees you here he will kill you naked or not." Itachi grabbed her waist and said "Why not make him wait, love?." He kissed her neck hungrily. Kira pushed him lightly making him growl. She stated "Now Uchiha. The idiots already suspicious of me" Itachi sighed and quickly put his clothes on, he hid in the bathroom. Kira opened the door and said "Come in."

Kakashi eyed the room and said "I heard voices. Was someone here?." Kira looked at him with in confusion and said "No, probably just me...i talk to myself a lot." Kakashi replied "Right." Kira said "So why did you want to come in here?." He gave her long glance and said "Just making sure...you were settled. I need to go to the bathroom, can I?." Kira tensed but she said "Sure." Kakashi went towards the door. He opened it and stepped in. Kira didn't hear anything at all, no screams, shouts or 'thuds.' Kira said silently "What the?." Two arms slid around her waist. She looked up to see Itachi standing there with a smirk. She let out a sigh of relief and said "Go now." Itachi smirked and said "Not without a good bye kiss." Kira rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. She tried to pull away but Itachi held on devouring her lips. They heard the door open, Itachi pushed her away and left

Me: Almost done. Kewl. Hmm I probably thinking of doing a Seto Kaiba one or maybe a vampire fic...since I love vampires...-still thinking-...

Itachi: -death glare- read and review or I will put you into a deep sleep

Reader: -clicks review button and gives positive comments- Don't kill me I am reviewing!

Me: -hugs Itachi, smirking-

Itachi: -hugs back smirking-


	27. Chapter 26

Me:...

Temari: Are you okay?

Me: Why do you care?...-glare-

Temari: -backs away slowly- okkkkayyyy

**Chapter 26**

Kira sighed as Kakashi began the lesson. The past weeks had been so dreadfully boring and easy for her. Every thing Kakashi had assigned to the team, were all easy. She was going to kill herself if she didn't see Itachi or even kill some one. What could anyone say? She is a killer. Itachi hadn't been coming because he was on a mission so Kisame had to come and take her information she had gathered. Kakashi spoke "Enrika are you listening?." Kira snapped her attention to him and said while chewing bubble gum and popping it "Yes Hatake." He narrowed his eyes and continued to talk. After a few minutes of staring out into space Kakashi said "Tell me what I said earlier." Although Kira often stared off into space, she was a very good listener. She was always aware of her surroundings. That is what she had been taught. She sighed and said without looking away from the sky the whole entire sentence Kakashi had said. Word for word. She looked up to see a very shocked Kakashi and two students who looked at her like this O.o. She rolled her eyes and said "Continue please." She began to look at the sky again. Funny some of the things in this world you see everyday, look rather interesting when you began to actually look at it and observe it. And this is what poor Kira was doing. She was looking at the clouds. Kakashi spoke again snapping her attention to him "Since you know so much. Come and fight me along with Naruto and Sakura." Kira got up and said "Fine then Hatake. And what will you like me to do with these losers." Both chunins glared at her, only to back away in fear when Kira shot her glare at them.

Kakashi said "Well we are going to do a different type of training. It r-." Kira cut him off and said bluntly "get on with it. I don't got all day listening to your fucking ridicules explanation. That I am pretty sure won't get through Naruto's head. And will probably go through Sakura's but as always she will fail to even to accomplish anything. In other words she's too weak and shouldn't even be a chunin." The three glared at her and were a bit shocked to hear such harsh words. Kakashi said after a while of tense silence "Very well then... And watch your language" He eyed Kira and continued "Your task is too find me and take these bells away from me. This will be different and yet similar to the first task I gave you guys. We will be in a forest. There you will be hiding and you will be using all your skills. Its going to be dark a little, but there will some light. To sum it up I will be hiding and so you all will have to find me and get these bells. Work as a team. And remember it will be dark." Kira's eyes gleamed and she said causing all three ninjas too look at her strangely "Dark...I love it. Hmm I'd be careful in there if I were you." She smirked and disappeared. Kakashi just stared at the place she was standing and thought _'She is so much like her...no she can't be this girl is not as serious as Kira is...' _Both Naruto and Sakura said "She's strange." And left.

Kira smirked and hid behind a tree, she was about to move when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She pulled out a kunai and turned around and pinned the person to another tree with the kunai pressed to their neck. She looked up at the man in surprise. Itachi smirked and said to his wife "You want to kill me?." Kira let him go and jumped on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Itachi looked at her in surprise. He gripped her ass and supported her. He whispered in her ear, making his hot breath tickle her "Miss me, love?." Kira nodded and said "Why the fuck didn't come earlier?." She went on and on complaining about how boring it was here and how she almost was going kill herself. Until Itachi silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away and said "I am here now...you talk too much" Kira hugged him tightly and said "Come to the house later, Uchiha." Itachi nodded and looked down at his wife. Their lips met again in a intense and passionate kiss. They pulled away when they heard rustling. Kira got off him and said "Go now. Hatake and his little brats are here. I am supposed to be finding him right now. Like I said it's absolute torture here. Things are too easy..." Itachi stayed and silent and just stood still looking at her. Kira tilted her head and said to him "Why are you staring at me like that?." Itachi said quietly "I am going to kill him." Kira laughed a little and said "Whatever Itachi..." She was about to leave when Itachi pulled her arm, making her slam into him. He spoke in her ear "Stay here with me longer, love." Kira looked back at the area where she had heard the rustle of leaves. She said "Itachi it's too dangerous. Plus my stupid ass dad wouldn't happy if he found out your the reason why I failed this mission." He sighed and pulled her into a kiss before reluctantly departing. Before he left he said "Make sure you get home early...I want you." And with that he left. Kira chuckled at his straight forwardness. She turned around to see Kakashi standing there with narrowed eyes. Did he see Itachi? She remained calm and stood there looking at him no emotion showing on her face. He spoke "Why were you chuckling? And was there some where here?...I heard noises. Are you hiding something?" Kira said with annoyance and irritation dripping from her voice "I am not hiding anything. And I am getting fed up with your stupid attitude, if you don't trust me then don't. I don't give a FUCK. Alright just don't go following me everywhere and giving me looks. I came here to be a ninja and just get a chance to become stronger. I thought it would be different here. I thought people wouldn't give me weird looks but no you guys all have to give me looks and follow me. Its annoying so I suggest you stop. People judge me for the way I look and how I do things. I admit I am weird, but doesn't mean you have to fucking stalk me around. Bye Hatake, I am not completing this stupid task." With that she was gone, leaving Kakashi in a shocked silence.

Kira walked a path that she had used to walk, either with Sasuke or herself. She closed her eyes as she sat on a branch looking over the village. She had to admit the village was beautiful. A small breeze came and touched her flesh sending small shivers crawling all over her skin. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. In a way she kind of missed this...but it all faded in a second. The speech she had made, had come out perfect then she expected. Hopefully Kakashi would leave her alone or let alone trust her a little more, so she can complete her mission and get the hell out of this village. She stayed there for about an hour and then decided to leave when she saw the sky get darker, meaning it was getting late. She walked to her house and unlocked the door. She peered into the house and saw it was dark. She quietly made her way to her room and pulled off her clothes, she then changed back into herself, she was about to pull on her black night gown. When she was forced onto the bed with a slam. She looked up in shock to see Itachi on top of her with a smirk. Kira gave him small mock glare and said "You have to make a violent greeting do you?." Itachi leaned down and planted small hickies all over her neck. She giggled as she tried to get away from him but he had her pinned down, so she could barely moved. He pulled away and said "What violent greeting?." And before Kira could reply he attacked her with another bunch of his pleasurable kisses. Kira gasped in shock as he bit her. A droplet of blood rolled down her neck. Itachi licked it and said "Delicious love." He then took out a kunai and slashed her bra off. Making Kira gasp again in shock as her flesh exposed the cold room.

Itachi smirked and captured her lips in fiery, hungry kiss. Kira kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away and said "I missed you." Itachi nuzzled her neck and said in husky voice "Same here, love." He pulled off the remainder of his and her clothes and threw it to the side. Just when he was about to capture her lips again, there was a knock on the front door. He stopped and looked back at the door in pure annoyance. Kira looked up and said to herself "Wonder who that could be?. Hn must be Hatake." This caused Itachi to look at her with a small confusion. Kira chuckled and said "Yeah I sort of gave him a pathetic emotional speech and left him. I got tired of his suspicious looks and stalking attitude. So I gave him a piece of Enrika's mind. Needless to say I think I nailed him down. I did that bastard good...-pause- Shit that sounded wrong." Itachi stated "Hn if you even did do him I would kill him and then you." Kira rolled her eyes and said "Shut up. You know I would never do that to you. My loyalty is too you and you only. But I am not sure if thats going to be the same for you Uchiha. I already caught kissing another woman." Itachi glared at her and said quietly "She forced herself on me Kira...Besides I love you only. And if anyone harms you in anyway or even takes tries to take you away I will kill that person slowly and painfully." Kira chuckled and gave Itachi a peck on the lips. They heard a knock again. Kira flipped Itachi over and said "I have to get that Itachi." She looked down to see if Itachi was listening. She found him staring at her chest with hungry and lust filled eyes. She rolled her eyes and yelled "Uchiha!." Itachi slowly looked up at her and said "Hn?." Kira gave him a small glare and said "I am going to get the door, stay here." Itachi nodded and watched as she got into black shorts and a crimson tank top. Before she exited she blew Itachi a kiss and said with a wink "I'll be back." Itachi chuckled and watched her exit.

Kira opened the door and looked out to see nobody their. She said to herself "Strange." She closed the door and turned around to see some one standing there. She yelled "Holy fucking shit!." Itachi who was waiting for his wife jolted up when he heard scream "Holy fucking shit!." He heard thuds and then he heard the door open and clothes. He instantly put his clothes on and came out of the room. He looked around and saw his wife missing. He walked towards and stopped when he saw a sheet of paper lying on the floor. He picked and recognized the handwriting. It was Kira's. He read the paper and then a look of anger spread across his face. His eyes turned cold and his blood lust increased. He crumbled up the paper and threw it to the floor.

Itachi made it to Orochimaru's hideout in less then 5 minutes. He made his way inside only to be bombarded with his henchmen. They tied him up and took him into a room. When they opened the door. He saw Kira standing few feet away from a smirking sanin. She glared at him intensely and when she saw him her glare intensified on Orochimaru. The sanin laughed and said "Well well well Kira, it is a pleasure, finally be able to talk to you." Kira spat back "The word is fucking unpleasant you stupid snake." Orochimaru just smirked and hissed "My my you have a very bad use of language." Kira replied "Only around bastards. Let go Itachi he has nothing to do with this." Orochimaru smirked and said "No I cannot do that my love. He in fact has everything to do with his. You see I want your boyfriend here to see suffer by watching me marry you. And plus Sasuke wants revenge. Therefore I will allow him too." Sasuke came out and looked at Itachi with a malicious glare. He then looked at Kira coldly and then glanced back Itachi. Kira laughed making Orochimaru frown and Itachi smirk "He his my husband you fool." She laughed even harder when she saw Orochimaru scowl in disgust and shock. He yelled "You bitch!." Kira smirked smugly and said "Take a good look in the mirror bastard. And you will realize who's the true bitch around here. Plus I want to kill you right now." Orochimaru smirked and said "Well bitch I think you will find that impossible. You see Mrs. Uchiha I drained your chakra so you can't fight back." Kira glared at him. Itachi yelled out with such rage that it frightened and shocked Orochimaru and Sasuke "IF you touch her I WILL kill you!." Sasuke looked at his older brother strangely. It was the first time Sasuke had seen Itachi show this type rage. It was weird and shocking in every way.

Orochimaru smiled evilly and just eyed Kira. Kira spoke in clam voice "This is pathetic, you are pathetic. I am going kill you. Your the reason why all people want to die when they look at you. You think I'd marry a ugly old man like you. Haha you have got to be kidding. Your a bastard in caps and you are weak. Very weak. A mother fucking dick-less bastard with no life and no reason to live. Why not just commit suicide yah big fat ugly bastard. And Sasuke?." Sasuke glanced at her. She continued "You are a fool to be working for a bastard like him. Can't you see Little Uchiha he's using you?. He thinks nothing of you but a toy." She looked at Orochimaru to see he had a look of rage written all over his face. He disappeared and appeared in front of her. He then stroke her hard against the cheek. A drop of blood fell. And Kira fell to her knees. There was shocked silence. Kira let out a laugh. Causing everyone except Itachi took look at her confusingly. Kira looked up with a smirk. She got up and said in cold voice sending shivers up Orochimaru's and Sasuke's spines "You hit me...Its my turn." Black chakra surrounded Kira, her eyes turned blood shot red with black slits. Orochimaru's skin paled he stepped away and said "How could this happen?! I made sure all of your chakra was gone." Kira smirked and said in cool whisper "You don't know me..." Orochimaru was all of sudden lifted into the air and thrown hard against the wall.

He got up and said "You are dead." Kira smirked and said mockingly "Oh really? I don't think you are in any position to talk bitch." She took out weapons and began throwing them at him. Orochimaru barely dodged them but dodged them and made his way to her. She backed away a couple of feet just when he was about to mark her by biting her. She blocked all his attacks expertly. Itachi watched as his wife dodged all attacks gracefully. He noticed the trap that was set and thought_ 'Impressive...' _Orochimaru kept attacking but stopped when it hit him. Why isn't she attacking him?. He felt small threads cut his skin. He realized that she had luring him into a trap. He had never seen such a simple technique work on him. He always outsmarted everyone. But this woman? This mere girl?...she had outsmarted him and trapped him without him even knowing. He had to admit she was really skilled and unique. That is why Itachi had fallen of her. She was deadly, emotionless, and strong. Orochimaru found himself tied down by black thin chakra threads. Who ever thought the great sanin would ever get tied up like this?. Kira pulled out her sword and said "I am going to kill you." But before she could stab him Sasuke appeared in front of her and stopped her. She looked down at him and said slowly "Out of my way Little Uchiha." Itachi watched intently still fuming because of Orochimaru's little blow on his wife. Sasuke said "No." Kira surprisingly backed away and lowered her sword. She said coldly, quietly to Orochimaru "Your death is coming." She disappeared and appeared by Itachi. She cut the chakra bonds and said to him "Itachi I am so tired take me home." He gave a death glare to Orochimaru who was free and breathing heavily. And turned to his wife. He picked her bridal style and disappeared. Sasuke watched them as they left. He spoke quietly "Some other time brother and Kira...I will kill you too."

Kira got home with Itachi still carrying her. He put her down and lied next to her. She snuggled against him and said "What a day..." Itachi smirked and said "still to tired love." Kira let out a small laugh and said slyly while fingering Itachi's lips and face "Come tomorrow and you might get me them." He chuckled and kissed her. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Me: ...


	28. Chapter 27 Lust and annoying brats

Me: Okay lets begin this shit...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 27**

Kira woke up in the morning to see Itachi gone. She looked at the clock it read 5am. She sighed and got up. She took a shower and transformed back into Enrika. She made her way to the kitchen and had a apple to eat. She sat on the couch and began to read a book. After a 20 minutes she heard a knock. She pulled out a kunai and went to answer the door. She made it to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see the copy cat ninja standing there with a serious expression on his face. She said in a cold tone "What the hell you doing here, Hatake?." Kakashi sighed and said "Can I come in?." Kira narrowed her eyes and slowly opened it. Kakashi walked in eying the room. Kira thought while observing his actions '_Still suspicious as ever...' _Kakashi turned around and said "I am sorry. But you remind me of a woman I knew not long ago, therefore I thought you were her in disguise. But why would she be here?...anyways forgive me for my rude behavior." Kira thought as a satisfactory smirk played her lips _'Ahhh...finally...hn Hatake you were always the smart one..But never smart enough to fool me...but then again he could still be suspicious..' _She replied in cool tone "It is fine." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a 'poof'. Kira smirked and said to no one in particular "I am beginning to love this." She made her way to training grounds when she saw the time.

Kira got to the training grounds to see Sakura and Naruto as usual arguing. She shook her head as she watched the chunins in amusement from on top of a tree branch. She said silently"Still the same." She jumped down surprising the two chunins. They both let out a small yelp. Sakura said "Don't do that!." Naruto yelled "Yeah..." Kira said in cool tone as she leaned against a tree with arms crossed "Do what, fools?." They glared at her and said "Scare us." Kira smirked and said "Why not? It's fun watching you yelp like that. I wonder how you would sound if I were to kill you slowly and painfully?...Oh the screams would be like angels music to my ears." Kira's eyes gleamed as both chunins eyes filled with fear and backed away. Naruto said "Why do you say that? Can't you see it hurts people?." Kira smirked and said "Thats the point. I want to hurt people Naruto." Naruto grew silent, which was unlike him. Now Kira had a soft spot for him, so when she saw this she instantly decided to comfort him. Kira said "Naruto come with me. Lets go for a walk and I promise I won't kill you." Naruto looked at her curiously and said "Um okay."

Kira took him to a deserted clearing. She said "Naruto can you keep a secret?." Naruto looked up at her curiously and said "Yes." Kira sighed and said "Pinky promise." She held her pinky out. Naruto linked it and said "So?." Kira transformed into her true form. Naruto gasped in shock and yelled "Kira?!!!sensei!!!." Kira couldn't help but just smile a little when she saw his shocked look. She nodded. Naruto's face darkened and he yelled in angry tone "What are you doing here?!." Kira smirked and said "Mission, plus I take it that I can trust you Naruto. And another thing is you don't have to worry about akatsuki capturing you anymore. I stopped them." Naruto looked at her with a blank face and said "Liar -his face changed to a sad one- Do you realize how much pain you caused me and the village? You betrayed us...do you feel anything Kira sensei?...-his face changed into a angry one- And you married a clan murder!!!!...Kakashi told us...Man you know if they catch you! You will be dead!?!!!. And you expect me to believe you!..." Kira's smirk faded and she spoke in cold tone "I never lie. You know that. And if you are going to tell then I will have to erase your memory. Naruto I love this clan murder okay. And thats something you will never understand. Now tell me are you going to tell on me?" After a while of deep silence Naruto shook his head and said quietly "I won't." Kira smirked and said "I know you wouldn't Naruto. You have a lot of potential. Never forget that. Now where's my hug?." Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her just like old times. During the time Kira lived in village, Naruto and her had become friends some how. She treated him like little brother. Caring for him and he looked up to her like a big sister. She let him go and transformed back. She said "I don't know how you got to me Kiddo. But you did, so let's head back so that pervert won't suspect me." Naruto nodded. He knew he was in deep trouble for not telling anyone about Kira. But he made a promise and Kira meant a lot to him.

Kira and Naruto got back to the training grounds to see a very bored looking Sakura and no pervert there. Kira sat down by a tree looking at the sky as usual. And Naruto made his way to Sakura. Sakura asked "What did she want?." Naruto smiled secretly and said "Nothing." Sakura looked at him strangely and said "Why are you smiling like that? You are lucky your not dead." Naruto looked back at Kira and back to Sakura and said "She would never do that. Now for you...i don't know." Sakura glared at him and they started to argue again. Kakashi appeared. Both chunins yelled "You're late!." Kakashi said "I was late because a-" Kira cut him off, still looking at the sky "You were late because you go to the cemetery. And that perverted books of yours." Kakashi narrowed her eyes at her and said "How do you know?." Kira looked at him and said "I saw you...and the book...god I just want to burn it ..hn maybe I should." She disappeared and appeared back to her spot. She held up the book with a evil smirk. Kakashi panicked and said "Give that back!." Kira replied "Tch like I'd listen to you." She made some hand signs. Kakashi watched with anime tears as his precious book burned to ashes. Both Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing as they watched their sensei get all emotional over a book. Kira let out a evil laugh and said "Damn that felt good." Kakashi glared at her angrily and pointed his index finger at her accusingly "You! How dare you!?." Kira shrugged and said "Yes Hatake." Kakashi just stood their steaming. Kira almost thought there was actual steam coming out of his ears. She just shook her head and said "Teach us sensei. You got a job to do." Kakashi just gave her a glare.

Kira sighed and said "Okay kids I am going to be your sensei since our sensei is getting emotional over a perverted book." Kakashi rose a eyebrow and said "You?." Kira gave him a smirk and said "Yes me." //2 hours later// Both chunins dropped to the floor in exhaustion, sweat, and aching muscles. Kira glared down at them and said "We are not done yet." Both chunins yelled "No! We can'r go on. Your going to kill us." Kira glared at them and said "You are pathetic and I want to kill you." She sat down by a tree. Kakashi had a shocked, pale, impressed, weird expression on his face. He said after while of silence "You are all dismissed. And Enrika would you stay please." The chunins got up slowly and slowly made their way home, moaning and groaning in pain. Kira flashed him a evil grin and said "Well?." Kakashi said slowly emphasizing the words "That type of training is too hard. Never. Do. It. Again." Kira shrugged and said "No wonder you guys all are weak." She realized what she said and covered her mouth, laughing nervously and let out a 'oops that slipped out'. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean by that?." Kira sighed and said "Well...your shinobi's are weak. Now I think I will go home now. Bye." Kakashi said to himself as he watched Enrika walk away "That girl is so strange." He dismissed his thoughts and decided to head home too.

Kira made her way home. She transformed back into herself and headed straight to the shower. Once she got in she changed the temperature to cold and warm. Kira smirked as the cool and warm water hit her skin. She leaned down to get the soap when she heard the bathroom door open. Kira took out a kunai from her black knife holder, that was strapped to her thigh. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel on. She got out of the shower to find the bathroom door closed and nothing strange. She dismissed the thought and dropped her towel. She felt the cold air hit her skin, so she quickly got back in the shower. She turned on the shower and began to shower again. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her. She whirled around and pinned the attacker to the shower wall. Itachi looked back at her and said "Are you trying to kill me love?." Kira smirked but did not remove the kunai "Well what can I do when you make such a entrance." Itachi grabbed her kunai and threw it away. He leaned and began to trail kisses everywhere. Kira let out moan as he showered kissed up and down her neck. He pinned her to the wall and moved his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his manhood tickle her stomach. She giggled as Itachi began play with her stomach ring. He leaned down more and took her breasts in his mouth and began to cynically play with them. He sucked each one until it got hard. Then he showered more kisses all over them hungrily. Kira arched her back and said "Itachi..." Itachi smirked and continued to kiss her. His kisses trailed lower until he got to her womanhood. Kira let out another moan when she felt Itachi's tongue flick in her. She felt pleasurable sensations run through her body. Her body soon began to heat up in pleasure. Itachi pulled away after a while of torturing her and teased "Like that don't we, love?." Kira chuckled and said " Oh Shut up Uchiha." He smirked and captured her lips again. He pinned her to the shower floor and deepened the kiss. Kira felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Pretty soon they were fighting with their tongues for dominance. Of course Itachi won and he continued to kiss her deeply, and roughly. Kira let out a moan as Itachi's hand rubbed her inner thigh. She felt him harden. After a while he pulled away and said "I want you now." And without warning, he plunged into her.

Kira moaned as Itachi began to pump faster, harder, and deeper. Kira moaned "Itachi...god this fucking feels good." He just grunted and just gained more speed. He then slowed down and began to go deeper in her. She let out a moan as Itachi said "You feel good, love. Your so tight." He then leaned down and captured her lips as he began to go faster again. Soon Itachi spilled his seeds. He collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes of catching his breath he stood up and said "Ready for round 2 out of 10, love." Kira gasped and said "10 rounds...Uchiha!." Itachi smirked evilly. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the room. When he got there he slammed Kira down on the bed and hovered over her. He showered more kisses. And plunged into her again. Kira felt his large manhood began to move in and out of her. She put her hands on his shoulder as Itachi began to faster and more rougher. She let out moans and screams that only turned her husband on more.

After hours of hours of hard 'fucking'. Itachi pulled her up by the waist. Kira got on top of him and lied her head down on his chest, breathing heavily. Itachi stroked her hair and said quietly "The mission is almost complete, Kira. Meaning you will leave soon, the leader finds all the information your getting quite useful." Kira closed her eyes and said "I don't care if he does or not. I just want to get out of here. Plus I got to visit the kids pretty soon." Itachi looked down at her and said "I will be accompanying you then..." Kira looked up at him and kissed him softly. She pulled away and said "I love you." Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and replied "I love you too."

Kira woke up in the morning to see Itachi still in her. She heard knocking. She sighed and said "Itachi wake up." His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his face was buried in her neck. He didn't wake up but Kira knew he was awake. She smirked evilly. She took her hands trailed down his back, until she reached her destination. She gripped Itachi's ass hard. Itachi eyes shot open and he looked at Kira in shock. She smiled wickedly and said "Nice ass." Itachi who recovered said with evil smirk "Naughty girl." Kira gave him a peck on lips and said "Theres some one at the door." Itachi growled curses and slowly moved off her. Kira put her clothes on and went to get the door. But before she left she said to Itachi quickly "By the way I told Naruto about my true identity. Don't worry he won't tell anyone." Itachi processed what she had said, yelled "What!." Just as she left the room. In quick speed he tackled Kira to the floor. She looked up at him. He had a very angry look on his face. Kira said coldly "Off of me Uchiha. Whoever is at the door is going to find it odd that I am not answering the door." Itachi growled "Why did you tell that boy?! Mission will be a failure!." Kira sighed and said while she cupped his face "Itachi Uchiha you do not know Naruto. He keeps his promises. Just believe me okay." Itachi's eyes softened when he realized she was telling the truth. He sighed and said "I trust you. But If he does you will be responsible." Kira nodded and said "Now go get dressed." Itachi gave her long kiss and got off of her.

Kira chuckled as Naruto asked "You want to have some ramen with me?!." Kira replied "Fine only because you are keeping a promise and that means a lot to me." Naruto jumped up and said "yes." He did a little dance. Kira shook her head and said "Okay Naruto stay in the living room, while I go to my room to take care of stuff." Naruto nodded and stepped into the house. Kira made her way to the room to see Itachi deep in thought. She went behind him and massaged his shoulders. Itachi smirked and gripped her hands. He pulled her on top of his lap and said "Who was it?." Kira replied "Well it was Naruto and he is outside right now in the living room. I am going to the ramen restaurant with him." Itachi nodded. She smirked and said "Why don't you come with us?." Itachi looked at her and said quietly "No. I cannot. I have to go back. I am not supposed to be seeing you like this and spending the night here. Only when I am gathering information." Kira cursed and said "Fine then, bye." She kissed him good bye. And then he gracefully jumped out the window and disappeared.

Kira looked in shock at the stacks of empty ramen bowels. Naruto looked at her expression and said to her "Ki-" Kira gave him a look. He laughed a little and said "Oops sorry I forgot." He gave her a goofy grin. Kira nodded accepting his apology. He continued "What's wrong?." Kira eyed the bowels and then back at him, she said in a cool tone "That bowel of dishes is what is wrong. How can you eat that much Naruto Uzumaki?." Naruto just grinned sheepishly and said "Well um...hehe I can never get enough of ramen." Kira looked at him strangely and said "Yeah I could see that." Naruto kept eating and eating. Until finally he was full, when Kira saw the bill she nearly killed Naruto. The bill was so high, that she went empty. She was broke, she had never went with Naruto to the ramen shop, so this was a new experience for her. No wonder no one went with him or even took him to the ramen shop. She sighed as they walked along the path way. Naruto was asking all sorts of questions. Trust me it was really annoying. She all of a sudden snapped and said in booming making him jump up and then trip over his own feet "Silence Naruto Uzumaki!." He looked at her in slight fear and shut up, gulping down his fear. He just stayed butt down on the ground looking up at her. Kira who had her hands stuffed inside her pockets, stopped and turned slightly to him and said "Get up kid." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted looking away. Kira whispered "How childish." She then turned fully towards him and towered over him. She rolled her eyes held out her hand, for him to grab so she could help him up. Naruto looked at the hand and slowly took his hand and gripped her hands. Kira pulled him up to his feet in one swift movement. She turned around and stuffed her hands in her pockets again. She said over her shoulder "Come on kid." And without waiting for him she walked on. Naruto screamed "Hey wait for me!." She kept her pace ignoring him, Naruto caught up to her and said "Hey why don't you go meet the others?." Kira gave him a short glance and asked coldly "Who?." Naruto smiled and blocked her way from walking on. He spoke in loud voice "You know Neji, TenTen..." And he trailed on naming names. He didn't notice Kira walking away, while he was looking off into space naming names. Kira had gotten irritated and walked around him.

When Naruto finally stopped, he looked around to see Kira gone. He looked at the spot in confusion. Did she just ditch him?. He grumbled and slumped his way to find her. When he found her she was sitting down by a tree looking out into the sky. He yelled "KIRA!!!!!!." Kira didn't even look up. Naruto let out a small 'oops'. He then yelled after realizing his mistake "Enrika!." Kira turned to him and said "Yes." Naruto jumped up and said loud tone "Why did you leave me?." Kira replied back "1. You are loud. 2. Your annoying. 3. And I don't want to meet those fools." And right on cue a guy came out with black shades and long jacket. He said "Whose the fools?." Kira gave him a glance and smirked thinking 'Shino...' Naruto smiled and said "Hi Shino." Shino didn't glance at Naruto but had his eyes glued to the new girl. He said in that strange emotionless tone of his "Who are you?." Kira stood up and said "Its is common courtesy to give your name first before asking others." Shino replied "Shino." Kira nodded and said "Enrika. Now if you excuse me I will be going now." Naruto stopped her and said "No don't go please. Enrika please stay so you can meet the others again." Kira glared at him as she heard Shino say "What do you mean 'again'?." Naruto stuttered to explain. Kira shut him up and said striking sharp tone "He said that because I saw you and the others earlier. Now I must go now. I am not a social person." Naruto yelled "What?! Please don't go or else I won't talk to you anymore!." Kira gave him a short glance and took steps forward "Tch what makes you think I care if you don't talk to me. I'd enjoy it I love silence." Naruto yelled "Hey!." While Shino looked at Kira. There was something different about this new girl. Naruto then ran up to her and hugged her from behind. He spoke softly "For me please." Kira who was now shocked by his actions, recovered and said quietly while closing her eyes "Fine Naruto. Only this once. Now let go of me or I'll kill you." Naruto let go and jumped up and down in joy. Shino was shocked. Naruto sure did take great liking to this girl. What was so special about her that made him act like towards her? But then a gain this was Naruto we're talking about. He was kind to everyone. Shino decided to leave. He bid them goodbye.

Kira got home after a long day and plopped down on the couch. She was happy that she had finally got away from everyone. So far she had managed to scare all chunins in the village. But there was 3 she had heard about but never really met and that was Temari, Kakuro, and Gaara. Even back in the day when she lived here she didn't meet them. But she was interested in only one of them and it was Garra which was a very rare thing for her. But that interest faded in seconds. Kira sighed and sat back on the couch facing the tv. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. She then began to cruise through the channels. Itachi stepped in the house of his lover. He looked in the room to find it empty. Where did she go?. His question was answered when he heard sounds coming from the living room. He made his way there to see Kira cuddled up on the couch, laughing her ass and pointing to the screen. He looked at the screen to see a girl getting murdered. He silently chuckled and made his way to her. Kira grabbed the remote and changed the channel again this time to a horror flick. She then felt some one sit by her. She turned to the person to see Itachi sitting there eyes glued to the tv. Kira smirked and said "Hello Uchiha." Itachi looked at her and said "what are you watching?." Kira smirked and said "Nothing too scary." She jumped on top of his lap and hugged him tightly. Itachi let out a 'ooff' when she jumped on top him. He brought his arms around her and held her. They both sat there watching the movie and when scary parts were shown, to Itachi's surprise, Kira would laugh. This girl was weird. Most girls would be screaming and clawing at whatever was nearby. But Kira just buried her face in his chest laughing her ass off.

When the movie was over, Itachi carried her bridal style to the room. He got in bed with her and quickly pinned her to the bed. She giggled as his hand went under her shirt tickling her stomach. Pretty soon she was on the floor trying hard to get Itachi off her and get him to stop tickling her. She was now laughing her ass off and trying hard to breath. Itachi stopped after 10 minutes, causing Kira to stop laughing and breath heavily. She smiled at him and said "I am so going to get you..." She tackled him, catching him of guard and straddled his hips. He let out a groan when she rubbed herself against his manhood causing it to harden. He said between clenched fists and teeth "Don't. Do. That." Kira smirked deviously and said "Do what?" She rubbed her womanhood again against his manhood. "This?." She felt him harden more. She was making him horny and she was loving ever minute of it. Itachi said with a loud moan "Kira stop." Kira shook her head and continued to grind her hips on him. Itachi was getting extremely horny, so he grabbed her when he got his hands free. Kira felt herself get lifted. She looked at Itachi to see him now standing up holding her. She let out a small giggle and freed herself. She then ran out, only to be caught easily by Itachi. Itachi tugged at her black pants, making them come off. He threw them aside and then took of his pants. Kira tried to free herself but Itachi was hovering over her, like he was going to do a push up. He looked at her with a evil, hungry, lust driven face. He then took of his boxers revealing his hard, erected manhood. Kira laughed nervously and said "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." She pushed him away and jumped into the bed, covering herself protectively with the black silky blanket.

Itachi slowly walked to her form which was covered in blanket. He pulled of his shirt and got in the bed, beside her. He tried to pull the blanket off her, but she had it tightly coiled around her. He growled and said in husky tone "Kira come out." He heard Kira say in muffled voice "Fuck you. I am not coming out. I shouldn't have done that, shit. I am not coming out." He glared at her and said simply "too bad." Kira let out a shriek, when Itachi took out a kunai and stabbed her in the arm. Kira pushed the blankets off and shirt. She looked at the wound, it was deep, so she began to heal it forgetting about Itachi. When it was healed she was then pushed down on the bed. Itachi got on top of her. Kira decided to trick her way out of this. So she decided to play along. But she didn't know that Itachi would win. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned up. She said in seductive tone while rubbing his manhood "Take me Uchiha." Itachi smirked but was a little confused. Didn't she not want this?. He said "Pleasure." He let her go to position himself but Kira escaped. She smirked and said "Bye bye." She grabbed her clothes and made a dash for the bathroom. But before she reached the door, which was 1 centimeter away. She smacked right into a hard bare muscular chest. She looked up see a very angry looking Uchiha. He grabbed her arms and said "You are mine. Never do that again." He lifted her up and carried her to bed. Kira let out a sigh and said "Fine then you win." She pulled him into a hot kiss as she pulled him down on top her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Itachi's hand gripped her ass and the other one rubbed her thigh. He smirked into the kiss and thought 'you are mine...' (some one getting a little possessive.) And they shared a long night of passion and lust.

Me: Okay almost done. Now I am going to get this story on and put some action into it. Just like I like it. I love violence.

Itachi: -glares- Read and Review...

TenTen: You really should. She needs opinions to know how shes doing. And if you don't I'll get the whole entire ninjas here to kick your asses.

Me/Itachi: No kill them.

TenTen: -laughs nervously, backs away, with expression like O.O.- Now...that's um a bit extreme...So we'll just kick their asses.

Me/Itachi: -slowly walks towards her- Kill them.

TenTen: -jumps up, yelps, and hides behind Neji- Okay Okay we'll kill them!. Just don't kill me.

Me/Itachi: -smirk-


	29. Chapter 28 Plain fun and torture

Me:...

**Chapter 28**

Kira woke up in the morning to see Itachi staring at her. She groaned and lightly caressed her head. She gave Itachi a glare and said "You have to be rough do you?." Itachi did not say anything. Kira glanced at the clock, it read 6:30am. She sighed and said "Itachi get off me..." He did not even react but just stared at her. Was he a zombie or something? Or did he go deaf? Why the hell was he staring at her like that!?! If he was not her lover/ husband she would have killed him. Kira said in a irritated voice "Itachi. Get. Off. Me." Itachi said for the first time "Your mission will end today. You are coming back. Meet me tonight at midnight. I will come and get you." Kira smirked and said "Cool. Now get off Uchiha." Itachi did not move but gave her a smirk. She struggled but it was no use. She let out small cry of irritation. She said in deadly tone "Itachi get off me now!..." Itachi answered "No." Kira glared at him and said "Why not?." Itachi said "Because I said so." Kira said "That's not a reason." Itachi didn't say anything but buried his face in her chest. She whacked him on head. Itachi looked up glaring at her, non verbally challenging her to do it again and see what happens. Kira smirked and whacked him hard. Causing his glare to harden she raised her hands again. But found them pinned down above her head by the Uchiha. She let out a growl and said "Unpin me and let me go I got better things to do then be with your sorry ass." Itachi face changed to a angry one, he growled "Don't. Ever. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Again." Kira let out a humorless laugh, she stopped and said "You DO NOT tell me what to do, Uchiha. Even if I am your wife doesn't give you the right to control me and make me do shit. Fuck you. Now off me now or else..." Itachi didn't even move, he just glared down at her with a pissed off expression. No one dared to talk to him or give him THAT attitude. The one's that did were dead, long gone. Kira could see the burning rage in his eye and yet she did not back down. She wasn't going to do it today. It was time for him to get a taste of Kira's deadly demeanor. Black chakra radiated off her while Itachi activated his Sharingan, accepting her challenge.

Kira pushed him off and said "You are bastard Uchiha. I am going to fucking beat you up and leave you here. I am getting tired of this I-don't-have-to-listen-to-you-because-I am-the-boss. Fuck you weasel. You are so dead." Her eyes glowed bright blood shot red with black slits. She got in stance. Itachi got into his, he had to be careful. Unlike all his other opponents, Kira had unique skillful moves no one can master. She was a very deadly opponent, thank god she was on his side or he would have some trouble defeating her. A smirk played on her lips, there was a deadly glint in her eyes. She raised a hand and motioned for him to make the first move she said in deadly voice "Come play with me Uchiha. I would love to see you in pain and screaming. It will be pure pleasure for my ears." Now this side of Kira Itachi had never seen. He was surprised. She was so cunning and deadly. To be honest it kind of turned him on. He stood still not even making a move. Kira frowned and said in mock tone "What's the matter baby to chicken to attack me?. Come on don't you want to play with me." She gave a innocent look, but it faded and turned to a dark cold one, she let out a evil grin. She said after a while "Fine then Sexy. You asked for it." She disappeared into a black fog and then it disappeared. Where the hell did she go? Itachi had to be aware. He whirled around blocking a direct hit from her leg. He smirked and said "Nice try love." But all of a sudden the clone 'poofed' making Itachi's smirk fade and turn to surprise. Kira's voice echoed the room "Not bad, Sexy." She suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him, making him fly back slamming onto the wall. She blew him a kiss and said "Good bye, Love." But as the dust caused by the impact cleared she saw no Uchiha. She said with glint "Ahh a clone, I guess then its not a good bye." Kira felt a arm wrap around her waist. Another hand gripped her neck, tightening, choking the air out of her. She elbowed Itachi in rib and whirled around kicking him against the head. Itachi who had let go slammed into a nearby wall. He got up slowly wiping blood from his mouth. He had a pissed off and shocked look. Kira let out a laugh and said in a mock tone "What's the matter? Girl made you bleed." Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of her. They began to fight in hand to hand combat. Kira and Itachi kicked, dodged, punched, did almost every skillful move they had learned. But found themselves evenly matched. He had not had such a good opponent for so long and it made Itachi feel good. Kira had the same feeling. Hours past and finally they both dropped to their knees breathing heavily. Kira said in between breaths "I am not done with you. You son of a bitch." Itachi breathed heavily and said "Shut up Bitch." She let out a short humorless laugh and stopped and said in deadly voice "Make me bastard." Pretty soon they were rolling on the floor trying to kill each other. But as usual they stopped and took gulps of breath. Kira spoke after a while "Damn Uchiha." She activated her Kg. Itachi activated his. They both looked at each other in the eye. Nothing happened it was evenly matched. Kira let out a small cry of pure frustration and said "Grrr this shit don't even work." Itachi had the same frustration. They both deactivated their kg. Kira got up after some time of silence and said "I am going to go take a shower." But before she could leave Itachi pinned her to the floor and said "We are not done..." Kira sighed and said "Its a tie. We are done." Itachi all of sudden smirked and said while rubbing her thigh seductively "Not yet." Dude was he bipolar or something?. Kira let out a gasp as Itachi tore her clothes off. He pulled his off and picked her up bridle style. Kira let out a giggle as he kissed her on the neck. Okay she was bipolar too...She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging her killer. Itachi made his way to the bathroom with a evil smirk on his lips. Kira examined his face and said "You are creepy." Itachi gave her a innocent frown. Kira laughed at his expression and said "Aww that expression looks so cute." She pinched his cheeks with a small smirk. Itachi stopped walking, arched a eyebrow and said "Don't do that ever again." Kira kissed and pinched him on the cheek and said "Make me." Itachi gave her small glare and pushed open the bathroom door. He went in and slammed the door shut.

Kira took out a kunai and hit Kakashi with back of it. Kakashi rubbed his forehead, glaring at her. Kira just gave him one back, making him draw back and use words instead of expressions. He had to admit her glares were extremely scary and creepy. He spoke in irritated and angry tone "Why did you do that?." Kira coolly gave him a side way glance before looking up at the sky and said "Because I can, Hatake. Your lucky the back of the kunai hit you, or else their would have been mess around here.." Kakashi spoke again "I know you can hit me. But doesn't give you the right too. I am your sensei more superior. There is no student in this village shows such disrespect for their sensei, like you do. Now answer my question you lazy girl. Why did you hit me?." Kira's eyes gleamed, she spoke nonchalantly "I WOULD hit my sensei, or maybe kill him... -this caused Kakashi to narrow his eyes at her- because I don't need a sensei. I can do things myself. Look at me now I can run faster than you. I accomplished that myself. Now why I hit you? Because you talk bullshit." Kakashi glared at her and said "What are you doing here then? And most importantly what do you mean you would kill your sensei?. Your telling me that you would kill your sensei and betray this village." Kira stood up and walked up to him. She looked at him straight in the eye and said "Too answer your first I had to advance to the next level and it turns out this pathetic village...you have to have to a sensei in order to advance to the next level. And too answer your next question...its exactly what it means. But I won't kill you if you want to know Hatake...I can but I won't. I believe you shouldn't get attached to something such as a person, place, or thing...that if It were suddenly taken away from you, it would actually affect you from being able to progress in life to become stronger. Power is a very interesting thing, and I never want to miss a opportunity to miss it. For then it will only lead to me being weak person. And loss of many possible things I could have accomplished...My point is just don't get attached to things that will hurt you or affect you. Like me, I have no ties with this village or shinobi." Kakashi looked at her with narrowed eyes. This girl was very intelligent and reminded of him of Uchiha, Itachi. Itachi had the same belief and look where he is now. Naruto who sitting their had a dumb founded expression and Sakura who was sitting by him had very awe struck and little understanding look. What could anyone say? she was very smart. It kind of reminded of her of Sasuke. I mean she did get attached to him and still to this day...the outcome of him being gone had affected her greatly. She wasn't that happy anymore, she always had sad, confused, and pained expression. Some times she was happy and forgot about him but it did hit her back. And her being like this, did affect Naruto. He had broke a promise to bring him back. It was pretty much hard for him too. And to add more pain he had lost Kira, the one who cared for him deeply. Sakura was surprised that Naruto hadn't killed himself yet. But this was Naruto, behind his weak looking, goofy, and funny exterior was a very strong Shinobi, and some day actually, he would be a hokage of this village. Kakashi spoke after a while of silence "Interesting...you have unique beliefs. But it is not wise and a good thing to go betraying your village...or...almost doing anything to obtain power. Sasuke Uchiha had the same thing. He wanted to obtain power. Now look where he is..He works for a man who thinks nothing of h.." He stopped when saw the sorrow and dark filled faces of Sakura and Naruto. Kira smirked and said "A Uchiha interesting...who's that?." Naruto gave her quick glance. Kakashi noticed but said nothing. Sakura said in dark tone kind of shocking the three, Sakura never used that tone of voice, "He was the person who was part of this team. He betrayed us by leaving Konoha and joining Orochimaru. To get power and kill that retarded, stupid, baka brother of his who killed his clan." Kira glared at Sakura for calling her husband bad names. Sakura got the glare and said "What did I say? Making you glare at me like that?." Kira adverted her eyes up to the sky and said "None your business. The Uchiha has an interesting story. But I have to admit I kind of like the guy who killed his clan." All two looked at her with jaws dropped and widened eyes. Naruto just gave her knowing look but tried to look as If he were shocked.

Sakura exclaimed "What!?! How could you possibly like him?!? He killed his own parents...and basically made Sasuke- kun's life a living hell!?! Your a crazy a bitch! Man you are weird and so scary...your choice of clothing...not mention killing mentality. Enrika you a heartless bitch!." Kakashi said in astonished tone, he was surprised by her out burst "Sakura! Calm down and watch your language." Who knew she had this much anger for Itachi? Guess she blamed it on Itachi because he was the reason why Sasuke left. Sakura exclaimed in a angry tone "No Kakashi sensei...how could she say that!?! Liking a guy who killed his own family and hurt Sasuke- kun. That bastard brother of his" She continued cursing Itachi. Naruto tried to stop Sakura before anything bad happened. He knew Kira was not liking this at all. But Sakura just pushed him away. Kira snapped. Her right eyebrow twitched. Itachi who had come to meet his wife because he was free of mission, decided to check on her. He stood their in slight anger how much the pink haired chunin cursed him out and yelled rather mean things to his wife. He resisted the urge to kill the girl right then and there. And just watched intently. He noticed Kira's right eyebrow twitch. He smirked.

Kira disappeared and appeared right in front of the pink haired girl. Sakura froze. Kira grabbed the girl by the throat and lifted her in the air with one hand. Kira balled her fist and hit the girl directly in the stomach. Sakura flew back and hit a tree. The tree shook, violently and leaves fell down. Sakura screamed in pain, as pain shot through her body and blood dripped from her mouth. Kira closed her eyes and said "Bitch." She sat down, looking at the sky again. Kakashi looked at Kira in shock. The girl was mad?! She didn't even go check on Sakura to see if she was dead or alive. She acted like nothing happened. But the question that bothered Kakashi was why she did it?.I mean one thing he knew is that she really didn't care about what people thought about her. But then again she was kind of feared around here because the way she acted and dressed. Kakashi and Naruto ran to Sakura. The girl was lying in her small pool of blood. But she was alive and breathing heavily. It was surprise the girl was not knocked out. Kira said as Kakashi brought her back along with a angry and worried looking Naruto "She'll be alright. Be thankful I didn't hit her any harder or else she would have gone bye forever." Sakura looked at Kira in fear. Kira spoke again "Now I kept you conscious to tell you why I said I liked Itachi. For one thing...think of it this way. By having this event happen. Sasuke will gain the strength to live his life and face strong opponents. He has the motivation needed to become stronger. Maybe he did kill the clan for Sasuke, they were probably holding Sasuke down...By doing this his brother taught him how to survive in case a unexpected danger came. This world isn't a safe place, there are many people you will face or see that are stronger than you and can kill you with one flick of a finger. You get what I am saying because I would have see this Uchiha with my eyes to know more." Sakura just gave her 'yeah right' look.

Kakashi's face was blank. While Naruto's was serious. Basically they agreed she had point but not enough to convince them. Kira sighed and said "Whatever." Kakashi spoke "Why did you hurt Sakura?." Sakura's ears perked up. Kira spoke while looking at the sky "Why do you want to know?." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and said "Tell me." Kira replied "Fine then. She was being a bitch. And screaming which irritates me. Plus she was talking shit about me and calling me bad names. So who the fuck wouldn't beat her up. I would have killed her though. But then again I would then be in trouble." Kakashi didn't reply. The thing that was lingering in his mind was the number of bad words she used. Boy did this girl cuss.

Itachi chuckled watching his wife. He wanted to see her true form. This form was beautiful but not the woman he fell in love with. He watched as the team began to train. But Kira was staring at the sky with a bored expression. What was so interesting about the sky?He had to admit she did talk a lot and she was probably wanting to kill some one right now. He eyed thinking if he should meet her or not. He finally decided to. He watched as the copy cat looked at area with a serious suspicious eyes. The silver haired was smart. Itachi turned to a guy with dark purple hair with silver eyes. He stepped out making the three turn their attention to him. Kira gave him a short glance and looked back at the sky. She apparently had not recognize him. Itachi made his way to the Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. He said politely "Hello I couldn't help but watch you train them. My name is Yuki I am here on a visit. Can I watch you?." Kakashi nodded thinking the guy was harmless and okay and said "Okay, Name is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura smiled brightly "Haruno, Sakura." Itachi nodded, mentally glaring at the girl. Naruto yelled "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. The future Hokage! Believe it!." Itachi nodded, backing away because of the loud voice the kid had. He watched as the pink haired girl hit the boy on the head. Naruto gave a glare to the girl Sakura and whined while rubbing his head "Ow why did you hit me Sakura..." Sakura growled "Because you don't have to scream like that! You made him back away because of the loudness of your voice!!." Kakashi sighed and said to Itachi "Don't mind them, they are always like this." Itachi said plainly "It's okay."

He instantly felt sorry for his wife. She was literally stuck with idiots. He turned to Kira along with the other three. Expectantly waiting for her to say her name. Kira tore her eyes off the sky when she felt 4 eyes on her. She said coldly "Why are you staring at me? You want me to poke those eyes out." Itachi frowned, was his lover being a little cold to him. Kakashi cleared his throat and said "Tell him your name." Kira gave him the middle finger and said "Why it's pointless? You know my name why not just give him it. God mother fucking people are so irritating...I hate this village. Evil dumb retarded boring village. I swear one day I will slaughter this village!." Kira got up grumbling more complains and curses. She stuffed her hands in her pocket walked off and sat by another tree, away from them. Itachi watched as the two chunins and jounin sweat dropped. Sakura said silently "All we asked was her name..." Naruto shook his head. Kakashi gave Kira a glance before looking at the visitor in front of him with a weird expression on his face. Kakashi couldn't read it so he ignored it and said "That cold lady is Enrika. She is stronger then the two chunins and has lets say...cold attitude and not to mention very bad use of language." Kakashi looked back glaring at the girl who was looking off into the sky. His glare hardened when he saw her flick him off again. Kakashi continued and said "Well you can sit here. You don't have to sit next to her. She'll kill you trust me." Itachi smirked and said "No thank you. I think I will sit with her." Kakashi gave a surprised look but then shrugged saying suit yourself. Kakashi left to teach the two chunins. Itachi walked up to her and sat down by her. Kira gave him a quick glance and said "Did Kakashi give you a warning?." Itachi smirked and said "Depends which warning it was?." Kira growled a curse at Kakashi and said "Well get out of here if you care for life." Itachi scooted closer and said...

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto turned around when they heard a small cry of delight. When they turned around their jaws dropped and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Right before them, Kira was on top of the Yuki guy, hugging him tightly with a small smirk. And to add more to their surprise he was hugging her back with small smirk and his eyes showed...love? Didn't she hate him and refuse to give her name, a while ago? It was utter confusion for the three. Kira hugged Itachi tighter and said "Thank god you came. Damn people are so annoying and...pathetic." Itachi chuckled and said "Don't tell me you act this cold to everyone, love?." Kira flashed him a smirk and said "What if I did? What's it to you?." Itachi ignored her questions and said "I saw the whole scene with that pink haired bitch..." Kira pulled away slightly and said "So?" Itachi replied "Why didn't you kill her?." Kira playfully hit him and said "Yeah right...God my mission isn't over until midnight. I am not going to kill some one. Even though I want too." Itachi said "...hn..." Kira kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away with small smirk. Itachi looked at her blood red lips and decided he wanted to more. He pulled her into a deep kiss. Kakashi cleared his throat. Making Itachi and Kira pull away and look up at him. Naruto had a confused expression. Kira told him telepathically 'its Itachi Naruto...' Naruto's eyes widened to size of plates. He quickly hid it when he saw Kakashi and Sakura give him a weird look. Kakashi said "So you know him?..." Kira leaned onto Itachi's chest, she felt him wrap his hands around her waist. She said "And if I do? Problem?." Kakashi said sarcastically "No it's fine. Especially when you two kissed making my students get distracted... Not to mention there should be another student training as well." Kira glared at him and said "Well I told you time and time again I don't need your training. And I can complete every task you give me. And I just met my childhood friend. I didn't quite recognize him alright. And don't act like you haven't heard about kissing. You'll find some one one day and pretty soon you will be doing the same shit. But Hatake I don't know about you..." Kakashi gave her glare, while Naruto and Sakura gave her disgusted faces. Kira chuckled at their faces and said "Fuckers." This time all three glared at her.

Kakashi spoke "Enrika, watch your language...you do know we don't have a dirty mouth like yours..." Kira said sarcastically "yeah fucking right..." Kakashi sighed and decided to give up. The girl was too stubborn. He stated before leaving "Don't do that again. Keep it appropriate here." Kira smirked evilly when she heard that. She grabbed Itachi's face and gave him a long passionate kiss. She pulled away and said "Do what?." Kakashi glared hard at her and said "I hate you.." Kira smirked and said "I hate you too, Hatake." He turned around and resisted the urge to kick her. He walked stiffly away motioning Naruto and Sakura to follow. Both chunins gave Kira a disappointed look. Kira just ignored them and said "bye bitches." Both left right before they gave her a glare. She burst out laughing. Itachi pulled her to his lap and said "I want you to come back right now..." Kira stopped laughing and said "I don't think so..." Itachi frowned and said in loud tone "And why not?." Kira replied coolly "Because I said so, Uchiha." He glared hard at her, Kira just gave him a look that said 'Don't work on me...' He sighed and kissed her neck lovingly, he pulled away and said "I got to go now..." This time Kira gave him a glare. She got on top of him and said "You are not going anywhere." Itachi kind of got scared when he saw a very strange, deadly, and scary look on his wife's face. This woman looked hell-a-scary. He nodded slowly. Kira's expression changed back and she leaned down and gave him a heated kiss. Itachi smirked and said "Lets go some where private." Kira looked back at the three ninjas. She said "No..." Itachi rubbed her thigh and said "Why not?." Kira smirked and said "Itachi...not right now. Didn't you get enough this morning." Itachi gave her glare and said "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't get enough of you." Kira gave him a strange look and replied "I never knew you were like this Uchiha...But then again...you are full of surprises." Itachi frowned and said "Like what?" Kira stated " A Crazy horny weasel." He smirked deviously and said "But you do like it." Kira smirked and said "Who said I did? You are not good as some of the other men I have been with." Itachi's face became deadly, his eyes turned cold. He had a look of rage on his face. Kira smirked and said "What's wrong?." Itachi said nothing. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her into the woods where no one could see. He grabbed her throat and said in deadly tone "Tell me the names of these men and their where abouts." Kira looked his hand and said "Why the sudden change of mood?...jealous?." Itachi tightened his grip on her throat and said "Tell me...now or else..." he squeezed tighter, cutting off her air supply. Kira gripped his hand and to Itachi's shock swiftly pushed it away. Such...strength. She pulled him by the collar and pinned him to the tree. She stated with no emotion "I was joking. Don't take things so seriously Uchiha. You almost killed me so you could information on some men that don't exist. Itachi Uchiha I was never able to lay my eyes on any other man without me getting reminded of you. Damn Uchiha. Can't you fucking trust your own wife?." She pulled away walked back to the tree she was sitting by. She looked up to see Naruto fall hard on his butt and Sakura laughing her ass off. Kakashi just sighed with bored expression. Itachi who was shocked by her little statement and dominant moves. Came back to see her looking at the sky with a very lost face. He sat by her and said "Kira?..." Kira didn't reply or even look at him. She was seriously upset and angry at him right now. He said again "Kira?... Love?..." Kira ignored him. Itachi said "Kira...talk to me, love." Kira didn't react. He noticed her frown, but it faded a second later. He sighed and said in louder tone "Kira?...baby talk to me..." Kira looked away and said "Go away Uchiha." He wrapped his arms around her waist and said softly while pulling her closer to him "Talk to me..." Kira pulled away and said coldly "I rather die, Uchiha." She stood up and walked to another tree. She sat heavily and looked at the sky with emotionless face.

Itachi was no fool though he knew she was angry at him. And it made him feel bad. He walked up to her and sat beside her. He got so close that Kira could feel his hot breath tickle her skin. She didn't giggle, like Itachi had hoped she would. He brushed a strand of hair away and whispered in her ear "I am...sorry, love. Forgive me." He lightly tilted her head towards his direction and kissed her softly on the lips. Kira smirked and said "Fine your forgiven you bastard..." He smirked and stated "Finally I get to hear your strong dark angelic voice." Kira chuckled and said "Shut up and kiss me." Itachi smirked deviously and said "The pleasure is mine." He got on top of her and connected his lips with hers. Kira moaned and pulled away after she felt Itachi's hand snake their way up her shirt, and the other to her inner thigh. She smirked and flipped him over. So she was on top of him. She grabbed his face and said "You are a naughty boy. NO means no Uchiha." He just glared at her and grabbed the back of her head. He pushed her down, connecting his lips with hers again. She felt his tongue pushed at her lungs, wanting to get it in. She then felt his hands go up and down her ass. Still lip locked with her husband she gripped his hands and put it on her waist. Itachi opened his eyes glaring at her, but he continued to kiss her in a passionate and fiery way. Kira was just in dreamland. She had to admit he was a good kisser, but just as things were getting good, a kunai came out of nowhere. Aiming straight for Kira. She just lifted her hands and caught it with her index finger and thumb. She pulled away from her husband's lip and glared at the copy cat ninja. He had a bored expression. He eyed the two and said "Training...now." Kira didn't look up, she was too busy hugging her husband. Itachi was looking at her with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed and said "Enrika!..." Kira crossed her arms and said "No. I am not training with you fools." Kakashi said "Yes you will unless you want to be a genin again or maybe go teach kids at the academy." Kira gave him a very cold glare. Kakashi almost wet himself when he saw it but some how he was able to keep his cool. This girl had THE most terrifying glares. It kind of reminded him of Itachi's glares, which were similar to hers. She looked as if she could do some type of voodoo shit on him. Kira stated with narrow eyes "You wouldn't dare..." Kakashi smirked from under his mask and said simply "I can. I would." Kira replied back "Yeah right and I am a s ranked criminal." Itachi resisted the urge to smack her for saying those words. Naruto gave a knowing look, while Sakura just thought of it as a sarcastic comment. And Kakashi just raised a eyebrow. He said after seconds "I can talk to Hokage about this." Kira glared at him and said "Fine then." Kakashi resisted the urge to jump up for joy. It took a lot of work to even talk, and making her agree to train, it was a miracle!. He smiled and said "Okay will we will be facing off. So I can see everyone's weakness and strengths do you fight?." Itachi nodded. Kakashi continued "Okay Naruto vs. Sakura, the winner will face Yuki. Then from then on the winner from Yuki's match will face, Enrika." Kira had a bored, already done look. Itachi smirked evilly and whispered in her ear "Too much confidence is not good..." His hand trailed down her back and smacked her ass. He continued "You never know who might win..." Kira chuckled and said "Shut up..." She made her way to a tree and sat down. Naruto vs. Sakura. Of course in the end Naruto won. Even though Sakura did get stronger, because of the Hokage's training, she still lost. Naruto beat her. It took some time but he did it. Kira looked at Naruto intently and instantly noticed his weaknesses and strengths. She reminded herself to tell him later. Kakashi called out "Okay Naruto and Yuki." Yuki stepped forward with a smirk. Kira yelled out "Hold the match." Kakashi asked "Why?." Kira said "Because I said so." She made her way to Itachi. She grabbed him by the collar kind of shocking everyone. She stated with clenched teeth "Do anything stupid Yuki and I swear on my life I WILL chopped your dick off. Literally." Kakashi and Naruto automatically backed away from the woman, while Sakura just let out a small 'oo'. Kira then kicked him in the balls. And said "I mean it!." She went back to a tree and sat down glaring at the Uchiha. Who was on the floor, doubled over. Damn his wife could kick. Kakashi and Naruto paled and stepped further away form Kira. Itachi got up slowly glaring and pulled out a kunai, he threw it at Kira , with such speed that all the 3 leaf ninjas saw was a blur. But to the leaf ninjas shock, Kira got it effortlessly. She threw it back and said "Is that all you got. You turn will be next..just wait. First fight Naruto." Naruto shouted in angry tone "Hey!!!...Enrika...what makes you think that he is going to beat me!!?!!!." Kira said boldly "Do you really want me to answer?." Naruto pouted and said "Your are mean." Kira rolled her eyes and said "So when did you notice this?." Sakura laughed at Naruto's expression. Kira turned to the pink haired girl and said "And why are you laughing, bitch?." Sakura yelled in anger "What did you call me!???!." Kira looked back at the sensei who had a book and reading it...

Me: I leaving you here people... 


	30. Chapter 29 Complete Bastards

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 29**

Kira looked in Kakashi's direction to see him reading a new perverted book again. She looked back at Sakura who was bitching on and on about her. Damn she wanted to kick that bitch's ass...maybe even kill her. But the reason why she never did kill the pink haired bitch was because she was one Naruto's friend. And if Kira did kill her she would lose Naruto forever. Plus the boy used to have a crush on her. Right now the only girl lingering in his mind was Hinata Hyuga. Kira appeared right in front of Kakashi and swiftly took the book out of his hands. Kakashi looked up in surprise, but that faded and turned to terror and anger. Enrika had his book, which meant only one thing. Destruction of his precious book. He whined like a little kid "Enrika give the book back..." Kira swiftly dodged Kakashi and said "No. Guess what?." Kakashi stopped chasing her and said "What?" in a curious tone. Kira smirked and said "The bitch Sakura Haruno is fucking deaf. How the fuck did she become a ninja?. Man look at the freaking size of her forehead. Too think I actually thought Ino's was bigger. Well of course Ino is better then her." Kira had to force the last part out, she hated Ino just as much as she hated Sakura. To her they were two boy crazy weak pathetic girls. Kira looked over at Sakura. Her face was pure red, there was steam coming out of her ears, and she had a very pissed off look plastered on her face. She had look of rage that could kill. Man was she mad. Kira only smirked wider. She went right next to her husband and put her arms around him. Itachi looked at Sakura and challenged her to come and do something so he could get the chance of killing the filthy insolent girl. Surprisingly Sakura turned away and let out small scream. She fell to her knees. They all looked at the girl in confusion. Then a evil smirk appeared on Kira's lips. Itachi noticed it. He pulled her closer and whispered "What did you do?." Kira flashed him small smirk and said "I kind of took her fear and made it flash in her eyes. Right now she is in a mental illusion." Itachi nodded. Kakashi and Naruto ran to the girl to aid her, but all she did was pushed them away and yelled "Go away! OFF of ME...EWWWWWW..." She started to do a little dance. Kira burst out laughing, while Naruto and Kakashi looked at the girl in confusion. This was a weird sight too see and kind of funny. Kira made some hand signs and Sakura dropped to the floor on her knees. She let out heavy breaths and inhaled gulps of air. When she finally calmed down, she said in dark freaky tone "I hate spiders." The two leaf ninjas anime fell. They stood up after a while. Naruto spoke "Sakura there were no spiders." Sakura's face got bigger, she had a scary expression she yelled "Naruto, Are you saying that I am lieing?!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto smiled sheepishly and said "Umm uh...I got to um go train." He ran far away from the steaming girl. Kakashi sighed and said "Sakura there was no spiders." Sakura's face fell she said again in dark tone "Yeah there was...tons of black, red eyed spiders...crawling...itchy...creepy...icky...grossy...black crawly creatures." She looked up with clenched fists and teeth "They were many..." She rambled on and on. Kira was holding back her laughter by burying her face on Itachi's chest. Itachi looked down at his wife and held her tighter in his arms. He had to keep her from laughing. Sakura yelled "Oh my god! It was creepy...-there was a pause- Hey why is Yuki holding Enrika like that? It looks like the girl can't breath...Are you trying to kill her?." Itachi glared at the chunin. How dare she think such a thing?. He pushed away Kira away. The 3 leaf ninjas expected her to fall on her butt, but what she did surprised them. When will this girl ever make a mistake or look awkward?. She was perfect. Everything she did was done perfectly and coolly." Kira swiftly jumped up and said "Feel any better Sakura. That was so funny, man I didn't know spiders were your worst fear..." Sakura gasped in shock and said "That was you who made me see that!?!." Kira nodded.

Kakashi said quietly "A genjutsu user...very strong technique." Kira smirked and said "I am very good at that technique but it takes a lot of my chakra." Kakashi said more louder "Kira..." Kira didn't even react. She looked a head. Kakashi stated "You are Kira, only 2 people know that type of technique, Kira and Itachi. Enrika drop that act, I know who you are...All this time I knew it was you but I denied it" Kira smirked evilly and said "Well down Hatake, Took you long enough. Trusting me because of a speech I made was pathetic. A shinobi must trust his own feelings or slight sign. And you choose to ignore it." A 'poof' was heard and black smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and there stood Kira in her true form. Kakashi yelled "Sakura! Naruto!...Y- I bet that's Itachi...Naruto! Sakura! Get away from them now!." Sakura ran to Kakashi while Naruto gave one look at her, Kira nodded. He then ran to Kakashi. Itachi changed to his normal self. He looked at the ninja before him. Kira stated "I came here a mission, not to kill you..yet. So I will be going now...since I have completed my mission and Itachi I think I am coming back today, right now." Itachi nodded, he placed his arm around her waist and said coldly to them "Don't interfere with us, if you value your life." There was a 'poof'. Kakashi looked at the clearing as the smoke disappeared to find no S ranked criminals.

Itachi lifted his wife in his arms. Kira looked up at him and said "Are you going carry me, all the way, Uchiha?." Itachi looked down at her and said before looking ahead "I will." Kira shrugged and said "Fine then, Uchiha. In the mean time I am going to sleep." She snuggled closer to him. Itachi chuckled and kissed her softly as he began to jump from tree to tree. Itachi got to the headquarters in time to see Deidara throwing bombs at Sasori. They both saw the sleeping woman in Itachi's arms and quieted down. They did not want to get beat up or killed by the Uchiha, just because they woke his wife up. Sasori elbowed Deidara and said "Doesn't it seem that these two killers are getting soft." Deidara nodded and said "Yeah, but they still are dangerous, yeah."

Kira walked back into the headquarters, she had taken a long walk. She took a apple from the kitchen and bit into it. As she stepped into the area where all the Akatsuki members usually sat she paled. She stepped back and said "Shit!" A guy with dark green hair and golden eyes walked into the akatsuki. He was a new member. The akatsuki men all nodded in acknowledgment. He nodded back with a smile. He sat down and said "I saw this pretty chick, walking by." Itachi's ears perked up. He listened silently. The members looked at each other. Kira?. Cobra smirked and said "I think I am in love!." He laughed evilly. Deidara patted the guy in the back and said "No your not. Now tell us what did she look like?." Cobra smirked and said "She was extremely gorgeous and hott. She had a great figure, black hair and a beautiful red eyes. I tried to talk to her or something. And dude! She almost killed me. But I got away. She was..." He froze. There before him was the girl he saw. He heard her say "Shit!." He screamed a fan boyish scream and yelled "Love!!." Kira yelped and said in cold tone "Stay away!." She backed up as he ran to her. She hit the wall. She couldn't kill him, she was already in trouble for killing a lot of akatsuki members and her dad was kind of getting fed up of it. The members all paled, they instantly felt sorry for the new member. The boy cornered Kira. They saw Itachi get up with a pissed off look and glare. Itachi disappeared and appeared in front of his wife. He pulled out a sword and chopped off the boy's head. Itachi put it away and turned to his wife. Kira looked down at the body of the boy and said coldly "Fan boys I hate their guts. Itachi?..." He nodded to indicate he was listening "You're going to be in trouble." Itachi stated in monotone "No one is allowed to touch you except me. If anyone does I will kill them." He eyed the room full of members dangerously, before leaving. Kira smirked and sat down by the couch "I love him." They all just looked at her strangely and decided not to say anything.

Kira made her way to the room. She got there to see Itachi come of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She eyed him. Boy was he muscular. She smirked and closed the door, locking it. Itachi turned to her, with surprised look, but that faded into his emotionless look. Kira sat on the bed and said "Itachi..." He looked at her said "hn?." Kira smirked and got up. She circled him and then put her arms around his neck. Itachi looked at her in confusion as what was going on his wife's head. Kira said "I think we should go check on the kids. Can you come with me?." Itachi sighed and said "Yes I will." Kira nodded and said "Cool." She unwrapped her arms from Itachi's bed and lied down. Itachi watched her pull out a book and begin to read. How long had it been? Weeks? Days? Since he made love to his lover. He wanted her now. He pulled off his towel and got into bed. He pounced on top of her and said slyly "I want you..." Kira giggled and threw her book and said "I won't let you have me.." She freed herself and ran to the door. She unlocked the lock and opened the door slightly. But before she could go the door slammed back shut. She looked at the arm and said "Fuck." Itachi picked her up and said "Don't run away from me." He slammed her on the bed and got on top of her again. She giggled as his teeth took of her shirt. Itachi's hands wrapped her around her, he made her sit up and tried to unhook the bra. Kira chuckled and said "It won't come off." Itachi growled, pulled out a kunai to cut it. But Kira stopped him and said "Do it and I will make you take me to shop to buy more. All my clothes are ripped or gone because of you." Itachi let out another growl, he threw the kunai directly at the wall, the kunai hit the wall with a 'thud.' He pulled his hands back to her bra and tried to unhook. Finally the thing unhooked. He smirked with satisfaction and began to trail wet hungry kisses over her breasts. Kira moaned and dug her fingers into his black hair. She pulled out the pony tail and gripped his hair, she arched her back as she moaned in pleasure. Just when things when things were getting heated up, there was a knock. Itachi growled horde of curses. And got up to get it. Kira covered herself with blankets and gave a irritated look at the door. Itachi made his way to the door but stopped when she heard Kira say "Itachi?..." Itachi turned to her and said "What?." Kira got up and walked right in front of him. She trailed her hands down his chest and gripped his erected manhood. He groaned and growled "Kira what are you doing?." Kira smirked and said while she rubbed him "Am I that good...such a distraction? That my husband or should I say the great prodigy who never forgets shit...just forgot to put his pants or something on before answering the door." She let go of him making him stop groaning in pleasure. There was another knock. Itachi stayed quiet and ordered "Bring me my clothes, woman." Kira put her hands on her hips and said "I have a name, Uchiha." Itachi glared at her and said "Bring me my clothes, Kira." Kira placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Itachi watched intently as his wife pulled away. He looked at her hungrily. Who ever was at the door, better have a good excuse or he will kill them personally for disturbing him.

He answered the door, too see Mira standing there with a weird expression on her face. He glared at the girl and said coldly, harshly "State your business." Mira looked at him with a sad expression. He had a slightly messed up hair, which was not in his usual ponytail. He wore the akatsuki coat and had a look of pure annoyance and hatred. She sighed and said in shaky voice "The leader is calling you 2.." She looked up just in time to see the door slam in her face. A tear rolled down her face, she turned away and walked back to her room. She had to stop this...Itachi loved someone else. Not her. It was Kira...the thought of the woman, scared her. She shivered and climbed into her bed, with arms wrapped around her legs. Kira got up and said "Itachi?." Itachi sat down. She looked at his expression it was cold and full of hatred and disgust. She grabbed his face and tilted it towards her, she saw in a flash Itachi's face change from malice to love. She smirked and said "Are you going to do me? Or you going to sit here all day?." Itachi chuckled and said "Leader's calling us.." Kira sighed and said "Later." She got up and threw Itachi's clothes to him, Kira put hers on. Itachi all of sudden pinned her to the wall and said "Kira..." Kira looked at him in confusion "Yes?." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. He pulled away and stated "Let's go to the kids after this..." Kira nearly did a anime fall. That's all he wanted to say? He pulled her into a kiss?! And pinned her to the wall? And all he wanted to say was this!?." Kira nodded and said "Lets go...I think this little visit to my dad is going to be quite...-pause-...loud." /5 minutes later/ The members jumped in surprise when they heard the leader's booming voice yell "KIRA UCHIHA!!!!!! AND ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!!." There were 'thuds' and then they heard the leader shout "Don't you DARE kill another akatsuki member! Or I WILL KILL YOU!!." Itachi came out with a big bruise on his left cheek. Kira had none but a huge cut on her arm. She stomped down the hall in anger. They could here her yell tons of curses. Itachi had a emotionless look. But they knew he was also in anger to what the leader had done. The man had hit HIS wife and him. Apparently he did not like that.

They heard Kira come out 2 minutes later. She had a very calm face, but her eyes betrayed the look, it was deadly cold. She wore a black shorts, with a black tank top. They were black wrappings covering her hands and legs. She had a long sword strapped to her side. She went to Itachi, who was sitting down looking ahead. He looked up and down at her. She said in monotone "I am going to go training and kill a few people nearby. We'll go after I come back." Itachi nodded. She gave him a peck on the lips before putting on her mask and disappearing. Itachi smirked slightly but that faded and turned back to himself.

Kira came back with a smirk. She had blood splattered on her arms and clothing. The members looked up at her and thought only one thing 'Creepy, deadly, sexy woman'. Yes this is what criminals in the akatsuki liked. Bad dangerous girls, with killing desires like them. She walked past them and headed for the shower. Itachi heard Kira's voice yell a bunch of curses. He ran to the bathroom in top speed. He got to the bathroom and busted in. He looked up in rage to see Sasori and Deidara. They both stood there with eyes glued to his wife, who had surround herself in dark chakra. She glared at them with icy coldness. Her kg, activated, but quickly deactivated when she saw Itachi. She ran to his arms. Itachi protectively put his arms around her waist and pulled her behind him. A evil smirk formed on her lips. She got in front of Itachi and said "Don't you DARE look at me like that again..." She felt Itachi's blood lust increase. She continued "And don't you DARE touch me like that. Grabbing my ass!." The two member noticed Itachi's blood lust increase rapidly. Deidara yelled "Kira!!!?!! We didn't touch it was a mistake!!, yeah." Sasori turned to Itachi and said in panic for once "We did not do anything or see anything. She lieing right now. It was a accident, we thought there was no one in the shower." Kira said slyly "Why did you two want to go in the bathroom together? Is there something your not telling us?." The two members face turned bright red. They both stuttered and yelled "No we're not gay!!." Kira smirked evilly and said "Sure you aren't...But never touch me like that again, or give me looks like that or I'll chop off your dicks." Both members yelled "We didn't touch you (yeah)!. What are you talking about?!!!. Itachi don't believe her." Itachi turned to Kira and said "Go outside." Kira nodded, but before she left she mouthed 'Pay back is a bitch.' Both boys said quietly "What a bitch, (yeah)?." Kira heard loud screams of agony and pain. Then two loud 'thuds'. Itachi came out with a dark look in his eyes. Kira gave him a full blast kiss and said "You do know that I was lieing, right?." Itachi nodded and said "I am not dumb. But they saw you, and wouldn't take their eyes off what is mine." Kira chuckled. She loved it when he got possessive, she didn't no why but she just did. She chuckled and said "Let's go see the kids." Itachi nodded. He wanted to see his kids, surprisingly. They had gotten to him plus they were his flesh and blood.

Kira plopped down on the bed. They had gone to see the kids and ended up taking them places the last 2 days. The kids had obviously missed them and wanted to 'spend' some time with their parents. They got back to the headquarters at night time. Itachi came into the room. He had a look that said 'lets have some fun' Kira groaned buried her face in sheets. Itachi got on the bed, trailing his fingers up and down her back. Kira peeked at him and groaned "Itachi...no please..." Itachi sighed and said "I haven't had got any for 2 days..." Kira turned to face him fully and said with knitted eyebrows "2 days! Uchiha..that is not long, And the top that off, I was the one doing the stupid things for the games, while you watched me, with creepy look in your eyes. That look fucking creeps me out. Not today!." Itachi sighed and said "As you wish, love." Kira gave him a 'thank you' look and gave him a kiss. Itachi pulled away and said "kiss me like that, I might fuck you blind." Kira chuckled and said with innocent smile "Aw I can't help it. That's the way I kiss..." That smile. Itachi knew that look, she was really the devil's incarnate. Damn was his wife evil. He moaned as she rubbed his manhood, making it harden. Kira got on top him, grinding their hips together. Itachi pushed her off, violently and said through gritted teeth "Don't. Do. That..." Kira smirked and said while she lied down on the bed arms under head, and legs crossed "Fine then, but it's so fun to see you like this." Itachi lied down by her and said "Shut up, woman." Kira lied on top of his chest and buried her face on his chest. She said "Make me.." Itachi did not reply. Kira said after a while "Why did you kill you clan?." Itachi countered back "Why did you kill yours?." Every time she asked this question to him, he always did that. He countered it. She sighed and said "IF I tell my reason you better tell me yours or I am sleeping in another room." Itachi looked down her. Kira said "Their intentions were bad, and they were pathetic and weak. All I did was put them out of their misery." Itachi stayed quiet. Kira elbowed him and said "Tell me." Itachi sighed and said "Surprisingly, same reason as yours...They...main council...were planning a evil plot to destroy Konoha. By gaining Mangekyo Sharingan. They were planning to kill some of the people in the clan to obtain." Kira looked at him with 'Are you fucking serious?' look. Itachi looked up at the ceiling and said "There were some other reasons...they were pathetic people." Kira nodded and said "Good you killed them. I would have done the same thing." Itachi gave her a surprised look. Was his lover praising him for doing something like this? Kira smirked and said "Oh shut up, you weasel." Itachi replied "I didn't say anything." Kira replied " No but your expression told me it." She buried her face on his chest and hugged him. Itachi felt loved. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

Kira got up in morning to see Itachi sleeping peacefully. She twirled a strand of his hair with her fingers. Itachi's eyes shot open, he met a usual emotionless eyes of his lover. He gripped her hands and kissed it. Kira said "Did you get a good night's rest. -sarcastic tone- Since you did a lot of exploring and tons of shit with the kids." Itachi pulled her by waist and said "I did not...i didn't get you yesterday." Kira chuckled and said "Maybe you'll some of me today..." Kira smirked deviously. He grinned evilly and said "I like that." He leaned up and gave her a long kiss. He pulled away after what seemed like long time. He smirked and said "I want you now.." Kira chuckled and gave a glance at the door, she said to Itachi bluntly "Some ones coming. So no me." Itachi growled and he grabbed her close to him and began to take off her clothes. He spoke "I don't care. No one is going to stop me now." Kira replied as she struggled to move away "Itachi...I don't think you should this right now." Itachi ignored her and pulled off her shirt. There was a knock. Itachi ignored it and continued to pull off her clothing. There was another knock, this time louder. Ignored. They heard Zetsu say "Itachi!?! Open the fucking door!?!...It's important!!." Kira watched as her husband ignored the man outside and kissed her in the neck area. She whispered "Itachi...That fool would actually-." She was cut off when the door broke open. Kira finished her sentence "break the door." Itachi covered her up, instantly. And got up slowly. Zetsu froze, and laughed nervously. He backed away and said "Um, sorry?." Itachi activated his kg, and said "You insolent fool." Zetsu dropped to his knees, in pain as he felt knifes stab him repeatedly. Kira laughed when she saw the plant man scream loudly. Itachi deactivated his kg. And turned to her. Kira stopped and said "Why are you looking at me like that, weasel?." Itachi sighed, dismissing the comment, he spoke "You are the strangest woman I have ever seen..," Kira smirked and said "How so?." He pulled her close and said "You laugh at people in pain or should I say scary parts of scary movies. Most unique, that is one of the things I love about you." Kira smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, Itachi leaned down to kiss her, but Kira stopped him and pointed to the Zetsu, who was on one knee, trying to catch his breath. Itachi motioned for her to go and put her clothes on in the bathroom, while he dealt with the plant man.

Zetsu stated in a monotone, clearly he was hiding his anger for Itachi and fear "Leader has called a meeting...Kira will not be coming." Itachi nodded. Zetsu walked out of the room. Kira came back out after a second. She looked up to see Itachi, putting his cloak on. Kira spoke making Itachi turn to her "Where you going?." Itachi replied "Leader's office." He walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss, his hands trailed down her back, gripping her ass. He pulled away and stated "Later, love..." Kira chuckled and said "I would like that." Itachi smirked and left.

Kira was reading her book, after fixing the door when Itachi burst into room. He slammed the door shut. And he had a huge cut on his chest. Kira got up quickly and said "Itachi!?! What happened?." Itachi ignored her and sat down heavily on the bed. Kira walked up to him and put a arm on his shoulder, he pushed her hand away. Kira looked at him with a frown. She spoke in cold tone "Did my father do this to you?." Itachi looked up to her. She saw his eyes were full of...pain? Hurt? Regret? Sadness? Anger?. There was a mixed of emotions in his eyes. His silence proved his answer. Kira nodded, and turned away. She came back with some cloths. She sat down and pulled off his shirt and cloak. Itachi watched as she healed him. He didn't want to do this. He heard her say "Itachi what's wrong?." He didn't reply. Kira glared at him and said "Itachi!! Talk to me!" Itachi didn't reply, he just looked at floor with a cold look. She sighed and put arms around him and said softly "Tell me." Itachi pushed her off, stood up and said coldly "Your coming with me...to the leaders office." Kira got up from the bed and said back coldly "And if I don't? What are you going to do?." Itachi stepped forward and said "Then I will have to do something that you won't like, Kira." Kira yelled "What is wrong with you?! Itachi. I swear sometimes you can act like such a fucking jerk sometimes. I hate it when you do that?!! Tell me what is wrong with you Uchiha!??!." Itachi looked down at the floor with frown, he said quietly "I wish I could...but don't hate me for this. I love you and always will...forgive me." Kira gripped his shoulders and said "What? Uchiha Tell me. I got the fucking right to know." Itachi said "Forgive me." He hit her pressure point and she fell unconscious in his arms. He lifted her up bridal style and kissed her. He said softly "I'll kill anyone who harms you remember that."

Kira woke up a few minutes later to feel something cold cuffed around her hands and legs. She looked around to see her hands and legs tied up with chains. She looked around to see she was in the Akatsuki's cellar. She was confused but did not show it. A voice said "Ah finally my daughter has awoken." Kira looked up and said calmly "The hell..?" Leader smiled evilly and said "Well how are you feeling?." Kira looked up to see all akatsuki men standing there with a look of shame in their eyes. Kira had some how got to them...and seeing her like this because of them brought them to shame. She said sarcastically "Oh me? I am fine, just great. Splendid. Stuck in a cellar, with chains wrapped tightly around my hands. Which by the way are aching...yeah and one more thing...You could have done a lot better, father. I mean this is nothing compared to what I have been through." Leader frowned at her calm and humor filled comment. Man was his daughter strange or what?. Most victims would freak out and curse him demanding explanations and she did not even ask once. Leader stated "Don't you want to know why are you in this condition?." Kira smirked and said "Well I admit Pein. It did cross my mind at first. But then again why give you the pleasure of hearing me say that?. I don't have to ask when you are going to answer anyways. I mean you will just mock me and just make fun of me." Damn she was good at taking the fun out situations. And top it off she called him by HIS name!. How DARE she?. He was her FATHER. Leader spoke darkly "You called me that.." Kira smirked deviously and said "That is your name isn't it? Or is this one of the millions of lies you told me." He glared at her and restrained from striking her, she was being a very smart ass talker and it was irritating him!. Kira chuckled at his glare and said "Ah don't like that, do we? Hm maybe I should call you by your name more often, Pein." He glared hard, at her. He said "Don't speak to me like that!?! You are in no position to talk! And I am your father, it is disrespectful to talk like that to me and call me by my name." Kira's smirk faded, she stated in monotone "Like you are the one to talk about respect, Pein. You have your own daughter tied up like this in front of you. Therefore, which makes you not my father." He glared at her and said "Well I don't have to put up with you any longer, neither does your children and Itachi.." She looked at Itachi who was glaring hard at her father. He caught her eyes. He saw pain and anger mixed in them. He looked away and bowed his head in shame. He wanted to kill the leader so badly right, now. The leader continued "You will be sacrificed, for something I want to achieve, the ultimate weapon to destroy konoha and this world and become ruler. And there is no other way, my dear, the sacrifice, requires a very strong female, with dark chakra and is not pure light but darkness. And that happens to be you my daughter. The chosen one. And one more thing we will be kidnapping Naruto" Kira calmly spoke "Oh really? Well I think in that case since you have betrayed me, I'll help konoha. I hate that this has come to this but oh well. You brought it upon yourself." She smirked. The leader was shocked and angry at these words. He yelled "You are in no position to talk, Kira. Come men let's go!!! Itachi guard outside. Try anything to help your wife and I WILL kill you! Hear me." Itachi nodded. Kira just gave both men a icy look. Pein laughed and said before leaving "Good luck, my dear." Kira just smirked and said quietly "You don't know me father..." Itachi gave his wife one last look, but Kira just turned her head away. Itachi left without a word. He had gone to far this time. But he wasn't going to let this happen, he was going to do something...right? Hopefully?.

Me: Leaving you here, few chapters to go. I decided to get straight to the action. Since I love violence and evil shit. So bye for right now.

Itachi: -death glare- Read and Review. Or I will KILL you in the MOST worst way POSSIBLE.

Me: Aww your so cool. -hugs Itachi-

Itachi: -smirks and hugs back-... 


	31. Chapter 30

Me:...

Itachi:...

**Chapter 30**

Kira glared at the chains, she activated her kg. Her bastard of father, did not know her strength and skills. Therefore he had a big disadvantage. One thing that was running through her mind, was Itachi. How could he do this to her? His own wife? Bring her to her own demise?. Bastard. Not only did he betray her but his kids as well. But then again, knowing Itachi, he must have been threatened or forced. But still. She sighed as the chains shattered into pieces. Her eyes glowed with hatred and malice. Black chakra was flowing around her, causing a aurora of pure deadliness. Her blood froze with iciness. She took slow strides to the cell door. The door broke into pieces, she walked past it. She stopped when she heard three voices. She looked in surprise as Sekyo, Mina, and Mira walked into the cell area. They looked up at her in surprise and fear. The killer was out of her cell and had a look that made them flinch. Kira spoke in icy tone "What are you doing here? If you value your life you would have not come." Kira slowly walked towards them, they stepped back. Kira stopped and said "Talk." She was getting impatient with their silence. Sekyo sighed and said "Ice queen...we came to...free you." Kira gave them a look of surprise. She stayed silent. Mira said "Well um...even though you did threaten us..we just don't think the fact of you dying like this is good. I mean you have kids. And your father is being a jerk along with bastard husband of yours. Well now since you are free...I guess we will go now." Kira closed her eyes and said "Fine then I will spare your lives since you came here to free me. Therefore go before I change my mind." They scurried away. As they passed Itachi, they gave a look of pure displeasure. Itachi did not react.

He was heart broken right now. He couldn't take this, he needed her. He was going to free her no matter what the consequences were for him. He began to walk inside the cave when he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He froze. Kira saw a figure standing by the entrance as she walked. She looked closer and saw Itachi. She froze. After a while of intense silence, she broke it and said in deadly tone "I am going. Do not stand in my way or I will be forced to kill you." Itachi moved away, surprising his wife. But she hid it and walked on. She walked past him but stopped in her tracks. They were both facing. North and South. Kira threw her wedding ring at Itachi. Itachi caught it and looked at it, with a frown. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. This wasn't happening to him, right?. He did not say a word. Kira said coldly "Our marriage is over." She walked on. Itachi in quick speed stopped her. He stood in front of her with a look of anger and pain. He examined Kira, she had the saddest look he had ever seen. It pained him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, he whispered in her ear "I am coming back for you. You belong to me. You can never escape from me." He pulled her into a lip bruising kiss. Kira struggled to move but he had her there. His tongue pushed itself into her mouth. His hands gripped her tightly around her waist. Kira felt her body heat up with his touches. She couldn't take this. That bastard. She had too much going on. She bit him hard on the tongue. His eyes shot open. He glared at her. He pulled away and looked directly in her eyes, he said in a cold tone "You are still my wife." He slipped the ring back into her finger. And began to walk away. Kira stopped him by saying coldly "Uchiha Don't come after me. Not only did you betray me but the kids." Itachi turned around around and said "Kira...I am coming back for you and there is nothing you can do about it, I did not betray you but your bastard of a father did...I will come for you my love." Kira flicked him off and said "Yes you did. Your the one who brought me to him and this...cell. I'd like to see you try to take me away. Because I am still sticking with my decision. I am helping that pathetic village. I will have to make myself some what useful." Dead silence filled the atmosphere. There was a loud bird's cry. Itachi looked up in surprise to see a huge black crow with blood red eyes land on the ground next to Kira. It bowed for her. Kira climbed on the back with one smooth move. The crow flapped its wing and began to descend upwards. Kira looked down at him coldly and said in deadly tone "IF you loved me Uchiha, you would come and help konoha, with me." Itachi grew silent. This organization was his home in a way. He did not respond but give her his usual emotionless look. Kira gave a look of distaste and stated "Just as I thought Uchiha, you are the dog of the pathetic organization and will always be. Working for them and doing all sorts of shit for them. They don't give a shit about you, Uchiha. You are a Bastard. A mother fucking DOG!!." She yelled to the crow "Off to Konoha, now!." The crow nodded and flew into the air. Kira and the crow left, disappearing. Itachi glared at his wife but was left thinking about what his wife had said earlier...leave the akatsuki for his kids and wife and go back to the village he had betrayed or help the akatsuki and betray his wife and children.

He went to the leader's office. The leader looked up in surprise. Itachi stood before him. Wasn't he supposed to be guarding the cave where Kira was held captive?. Leader stood up and said in slightly angry tone "What are you doing here?!!." Itachi closed his eyes and said "Kira escaped..." Itachi felt a fist connect with his stomach. By the time the leader was done, Itachi was covered with bruises but was alive. The cruel man had said "I will keep you alive, since you will be of some use of us later." The leader then threw him out the door. Itachi wiped the blood and stood up, slowly. He walked to his room and went in. He slammed the door hard, and sat heavily on the bed. Kira was right. He was a dog, in a way. Working for this organization and putting his life in danger, for what?. He wasn't truly happy. He felt happiness when he was with his wife and kids. The prodigy suddenly smirked evilly and said "I am coming for you and I will be with you." He began to pack some stuff he would need.

/Mean while/ Kira burst into the Hokage's office, catching Tsunade off guard. The hokage stood up and yelled in shocked tone "KIRA!!!" Kira smirked and said "It's a pleasure Tsunade to meet you again." The hokage yelled "Anbu!!!!!!!! Come here now!!." Kira held up her hand and said in calm tone "You want more lives lost?. You know that they are no match for me. You telling them to come here for their own demise?...My my hokage what a very unwise decision.." The anbu came in along with Kakashi. They all saw Kira and their eyes widened in shock. What? It wasn't everyday, a s ranked criminal came into the hokage's office. And top it off it was Kira. Itachi's wife, akatsuki member, daughter of the leader. And from current information they had received she had killed her clan like Itachi. Kira walked towards the chair and sat down. Everyone looked at the woman in confusion. The fuck is wrong with her?. Kira motioned for the hokage to sit down. The hokage slowly sat down and nodded for others to settle down. Making sure the dangerous killer wasn't going to do anything. Kira smirked and said "Heres the thing. The akatsuki are planning to attack this pathetic village.." She was cut off when Kakashi stated "And why should we trust you? Why are you here?." Kira gave him a glare and threw a kunai at him effortlessly. The kunai missed his mid in by like 5 centimeters. The man paled and shut up. The woman almost hit him where it hurts the most and something told him she missed on purpose. The males in the room moved away from the woman. Kira continued "Now I will continue since I was interrupted by a pervert. Anyways long explanation short. I am here to help you not kill you. Plus protect a little friend of mine." The gaped at the killer's words. The hokage leaned more down and placed her chin on her overlapped hands. "Why should we trust you?." Kira smirked and said "Let's just say I am the only that can help you. I mean seriously...you guys are pathetic and weak. And in my opinion should all die a painful death." All the leaf ninjas in the room glared at her. The hokage asked "More importantly why are you doing this?. I mean look at what harm you done...y-." Kira cut her off and said in dark tone. One word creepy. "Past is Past. Look ahead not back, Hokage. And why I am doing this?." She leaned in more and said with pure hatred and malice "No one betrays me." All the leaf ninja's rose a eyebrow. Kira leaned back and said "My father tried to kill me. He wanted to get the ultimate weapon to destroy konoha and take over the world. And I escaped. It's called sacrifice... and  
I ruined his plans." Tsunade nodded, she was surprised with all information she received. She spoke "What about Itachi?." Kira pulled out a kunai and began to twirl it with one hand. She said "What about the dog?." The hokage eyed the kunai and said "Is he..?." Kira gave her a sharp glance and looked down at the kunai "Unless you value your life, then won't say his name ever again around me..." There was silence.

Then the door busted open and Naruto yelled "Granny Tsunade!...Granny I am completed the mission." The hokage slammed her forehead on the desk and yelled in frustration "Naruto Uzumaki! How many times I have to tell you to knock before you enter!?...it can't be helped can it." Naruto grinned sheepishly after noticing the number of people in here. He spotted Kira and yelled "Kira Sensei!." Everyone looked at the two. Kira smirked and said "How you doing kiddo?." He smiled brightly and ran to her. He gave her a hug, shocking everyone. Kira patted his back and said "Naruto.." Naruto sighed and pulled away. He stated in a emotionless tone shocking everyone again, since when did he learn how to do that, it made him sound creepy "I know I know. Don't ever hug you or you will kill me in the worst way possible." Kira smirked and said "Yeah...just don't use that tone, you sound creepy kid." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and just grinned. Kira turned away from him to Tsunade and said in serious tone "I will take care of him, the akatsuki is after him. Apparently my father decided to ignore my decision of not capturing him and decided to kidnap him." The hokage asked "Why?." Kira looked at the teen, the teen's smile was gone. She sighed and said in irritated tone "Look, do you want me to help you or not?.." Kakashi said "How can we trust you? How do you know we are not lying, Kira?." Kira stood up and looked at him directly in the eye, she stated in monotone "Simple I don't lie. Trust me or not. I am helping. Just be thankful I am. You have no idea what is going on with me right now. How stupid this looks...So shut the fuck up Hatake, and I won't kill you." Kakashi glared at her but did not say a word. She sat down and said "Lets make up a plan." They began to plan strategies.

/20 minutes later/ A anbu busted into the hokage's office. Everyone looked up. Itachi came in and grabbed the man's collar. Deidara and Sasori walked into the office. The hokage stood up with so much force, that the chair flew back, breaking the window, and fell down with a huge 'thud'. She looked at Kira, who got up slowly and said coldly "What are you doing here?." Sasori stepped forward and said with pleading eyes "Kira, let us do our job. Don't interfere. We are here to kidnap the kyubi. And you are to come too." Kira said in deadly tone "Over my dead body." In quick flash she was in front of Naruto. The leaf ninja's were shocked at her speed, so much like Itachi's. Kira said to the hokage who was sort of freaking out, I mean she had 4 s ranked criminals including Kira here, "I will handle them." She turned to Naruto and said "Don't. Freak. Out." He nodded. She performed hands signs. All of a sudden Naruto was covered with black fog, the fog around him began to gather. They gathered into a shape of a snake. Eyes were shown, it was red with black slits. It was a snake made of dark chakra. It was quite interesting to Itachi. The snake was huge. It stood right in front of Naruto like a guardian. Kira smirked, as she saw Naruto look at the thing in front of him in awe and a small hint of fear. She yelled to Naruto "Might not want to anger it or it will bite you." Naruto nodded. She smirked and said "Now for you two." Sasori and Deidara were eying the snake and at Kira. She was way out of their league. This woman was way to strong. They attacked her, but she quickly dodged them. Itachi started to fight the Anbu squads. /2 minutes later/ Sasori and Deidara were bleeding and had multiple deep wounds. They looked up at Kira, who had a crazy smirk on her face. They decided to leave. They had failed. Now it was up to Itachi to bring Kira back. They could get kyubi later. There was a 'poof'. The cloud cleared and there was no Deidara and Sasori there. Kira said "Fools." She looked over at Itachi to see him holding another man by the collar. Kira said to Itachi, catching the killers attention "Let go of him." Itachi smirked and said "And if I don't?." Kira narrowed her eyes and said "Itachi let go of him, now. I'll chop your dick off." All men backed away from the woman. Itachi didn't react but grabbed a kunai. Kira finally yelled after thinking, I mean it was the only way "No more of love making." Itachi's hand loosened, while many eye brows were raised in the room. This was new. Itachi said "You want to be with me?." Kira crossed her arms and said "Tch. No, I just said that so you'd let go of him a little so I can do this." But before Kira could go there Itachi had chopped the man's head off. Kira yelled in anger "Uchiha! I told you not too!." She walked up to him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Itachi doubled over. Kira pulled out a sword and was about to chop his little friend, when a pale hand stopped her. She looked to see a very pale and grim Kakashi. He said "Please don't do that." Kira replied "Why not?." A man anbu yelled "Kill him some other way Kira. That's way too painful." Kira smirked and said "My point exactly. I want him to die like that." She was about to do it, when a another voice said "Kira sensei!. Please don't do that." Naruto. Kira pulled her sword away and said "Fine then god!. Maybe I should chop all your dicks of instead?." She looked up to see all anbu men gone. They had run away. She said quietly "Cowards." She raised her hand and stopped a sword from slicing her with her index finger and thumb. Itachi pulled the sword away from her fingers and threw it away. He grabbed her waist and kissed her. Kira pushed him away and wiped her mouth, she said "The fuck..?...Is wrong with you?." Itachi smirked and said "I am betraying the akatsuki for you and the kids." There was two 'thuds'. Kira turned to see Kakashi and the hokage on the floor. They fainted. Itachi rose a eyebrow. Kira looked at him and said "Too much info." Itachi nodded and said "Well?." Kira who surprised herself about the betraying thing, said "Well what?." He sighed and said "Do you forgive me?." Kira sighed and nodded slowly. Itachi smirked and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Kira pulled away when she heard Naruto say "Ewwwwwww I'm still here Kira sensei. And mind making this thing go away. Because it's giving me evil looks!!!." Kira smirked and snapped her finger. The 'thing' disappeared. Naruto sighed and then finally realized the two unconscious leaf ninjas. He looked at up at them. Itachi who couldn't keep his hand to himself, was touching everywhere, and giving Kira small kisses. Kira pushed him away, making him glare at her. Naruto glared at Itachi and said to Kira "Um why are they like this?." Kira sighed and said "Too much info, kiddo." Naruto nodded and said "Well um...i think I am going to have some ramen." Kira stopped him and said "No you are not. It's dangerous." Naruto grumbled some incoherent words and then yelled "But I can take care of myself!!...Come on I can take them on. I can take the dude that killed Sasuke's clan too.." Itachi rose a eyebrow and said coldly "Don't make me kill you." Kira chuckled and said "Naruto...just stay here, while we wait for the fools to wake up." Itachi put a arm around her. Eventually Naruto woke them up. I mean not even water could wake them up. And the hokage came into a agreement with the two killers.

Itachi pulled Kira into the room. He spoke in lust filled tone "I want you now." Kira chuckled and said "Right now?...How about next month?." He sighed and said "Must you torture me like this." Kira nodded with a smirk. She said "Itachi go back. Or else they will suspect." Itachi gave her long kiss and said "Fine then." he left. Kira lied back down heavily on the bed. Man could her husband make her forgive him so easily. She chuckled and buried her face in the pillow. Itachi who hadn't left, watched his wife, chuckle and look at the ceiling. She buried her face in the pillow. How he wished, she could be in his arms, burying her face, in his chest. He turned around and left. But that would have to wait. He had it all planned he was going to tell the leader, he had failed the mission, because of the numbers of anbu there. When he got to the leader office, the leader dismissed him and said to his surprise "Change of plans. Kira is too hard to capture and time is running out, so focus on getting kyubi...We will be attacking the village pretty soon. So get ready." Itachi left. Leader said to himself "Time to test your loyalty, Itachi. You are by far the best member I have on this organization. It is time to see your how loyal you are to this organization." Itachi went into his room and sat down on the bed. He felt so lonely, without his wife with him. He lied down and fell asleep thinking about his wife.

Kira woke up in morning and took a shower. She lied down on the couch thinking about Itachi. She turned on the Tv and began to watch. Itachi knocked on the door, no one answered so he climbed in from the window. He found his way through the house. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over the chair. He heard the Tv on and went to the living room, to find Kira laying down and staring at it. He sat down next to her. Kira looked up and said "Hello." Itachi smirked and said "Hello." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This time she wanted him. Her hands pulled unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Itachi pulled away and smirked. Kira smirked back and said "Take me." Itachi picked her up and said "As you wish."

Kira got up, and made her way to her clothes and put them on. She looked over to Itachi who had just woken up and was staring at her. She smirked and got on top of him. He looked up at her and just stared at her. Kira knitted her eyebrows and said "You just have to stare at me, do you?. I'm seriously going to poke your eyes out." She pulled out a kunai and tried to poke him in the eye. Itachi struggled to stop her. He rolled her off and got on top of her. He jerked the kunai away from her hands and threw to the side. Kira looked at the kunai then at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned down and whispered in ear "You can't hurt me..." Kira replied "You want to bet." Itachi rose a eyebrow and challenged her to prove it. She hit him in the mid and escaped from his moaning form. She chuckled and stood over him. She swayed her hip to one side and placed her hand on hip. She spoke playfully "Like you were saying...man I should take a picture and show this to your fan girls. A naked Uchiha, moaning in pain will be very popular. Not mention I can get some cash in." She chuckled. Itachi got up slowly, glaring at his wife. She smirked evilly and said "Aw. Don't give me that look. It hurts here." She pointed to her heart. Itachi stepped towards her. She stepped forward to his surprise. Pretty soon, Itachi was right in front of her, so close, that she could feel his hot breath blowing on her face. He had a angry expression on his face. Kira just had a emotionless look. She grabbed his face and said "You are pathetic Uchiha." He gripped her hand hard and threw it to the side. He took his hands and gripped her waist tightly. Kira looked at his hands and then back at him. All of a sudden he smirked and pushed her on the bed. No matter how mad he got at her, he couldn't stay like that. Kira looked at him in confusion. He spoke quietly, while caressing her cheek "I can never stay mad at you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. He pulled away when they heard a knock. Kira pushed him off and made her way to the door. Itachi put his clothes on and came out a second later. He looked up to see Kira standing by the door with cold look. He came by her and looked out to see Naruto and a bunch of other chunins. Kira closed the door and said "Go away." Naruto yelled "Come on Kira sensei! They came to see you!...can't you be more social?! Come on, Kira sensei open the door!." Kira looked at Itachi and gave him 'please take care of them.' Itachi sighed and said "Go wait by the couch love." Kira nodded and left. She heard some screams and moans. And finally a slam of the door. Itachi came back with a evil smirk. Kira got up and said "You didn't kill them did you?." Itachi shook his head. Kira said "Did you use your bloodline on them?." Itachi shook his head. Kira looked at him, with weird expression "Did you beat them up?." Itachi said nothing or shake his head, he walked to the couch and sat down. Kira looked at him with a suspicious look. She sat by him and said "Uchiha Tell me." He sighed and said "Don't worry about it." Kira nodded slowly and snuggled next to him.

Kira pulled Itachi out the door and yelled "Itachi, come on!. I am so bored. Let's go torture Hatake and his brats." Itachi held on to the door's side and said "No Kira. Let go of me. I am not coming with you. Do you realize how much trouble you got us in when we did that?." Kira remembered in their childhood, when she and him were bored. They would...or more like Kira would burn Kakashi's book and do a lot of other shit. I know it was totally unlike the prodigies but what could they say? they loved torturing others. Kira pulled hard, and Itachi lost his balance. Which lead to Kira falling to the floor and the Uchiha falling on top of her. She let out a cry of frustration and said "You are so stubborn." Itachi chuckled and said "So? Love.." Kira gave him a glare and said "Off me now!." Itachi didn't budge but put more weight on her. Kira glared at him more and struggled to move. Itachi just looked down at her with amusement. After minutes of constant struggling, curses, and threats, Kira gave up. She went limp and gave him a glare. Itachi kissed her and said in amused tone "Done already." Kira looked away and said "Yes." He chuckled and said "I am not going with you." Kira hit him on the head and said "yes you are." Itachi replied "Who says I will." Kira replied back "Me." He have her a indifferent look and said "I don't have to listen to you." Kira glared at him and said "Fine then. I will make sure there's no way you could get into this house." This Itachi glared while she smirked. He all of sudden smirked and said in challenging tone "I'd like to see you try." Kira gave him a evil smirk and said "Correction. I will. Not...I'll try." Itachi rubbed his hands against her thigh and said "You will give into me. You know you can't live without me." Kira chuckled and said "Your too confident." He replied while nuzzling her neck "Its a good thing, love." Kira giggled as he kissed her. She decided to form a plan to catch him off guard and then get him off her. She lured him into murderous kiss, that made him go crazy. And then pushed him off, making him fall to the side. She got up and pulled him up. She stated "Never lower your guard, Uchiha." She grabbed his hand and dragged her glaring husband all the way to the training area.

Kira rested her head on Itachi's shoulder as they watch Kakashi run around screaming like a girl and curses. All his collection of books were on fire. And it wasn't ordinary fire but a special jutsu that was black and could burn through anything and could never be put out, unless by the user. Itachi chuckled, while the man yelled "Kira!!. You are so dead!." Kira chuckled and said "Your weak Hatake." He glared at her and said "Shut up." Naruto and Sakura who had come around the area found there sensei there!. It was a miracle! He wasn't late!. They ran over to him to see him in anime tears. They looked at him in confusion. Why was he being all emotional?. Naruto yelled "hey Kakashi sensei what's wrong?." Kakashi said darkly "My precious book gone...destroyed...burned to ashes. By her.." He pointed accusingly to Kira who had a small evil smirk on her lips. They looked beside her to see Itachi, with a emotionless look, he had a arm around Kira's waist and had a small smirk. But his eyes weren't on Kakashi but on his wife. They looked at each other and sweat dropped. Killers sitting peacefully with each other? Not killing? Their sensei getting all emotional over a collection of books?! Not to mention perverted books. Was this village getting interesting or what?. They sighed and said "Kakashi sensei!!!." Kakashi was now currently sitting on the floor with a very pale, grim,...creepy? Dark? Look. They sighed and knew exactly what was going to happen. No training. Kira jumped down making Itachi jump down as well. She sighed and said "I will be doing the training today.." All of a sudden, Kakashi jumped up and said with a dramatic tone "No! I don't want my students dead. I would rather have living ones." Kira glared at him and said "Go to your small corner and weep for those perverted books you pervert!. These kids are going to be trained by me. They are so weak, and the only way to get strong is hard core training!." Kakashi glared back at her and said "They are MY students!." Kira replied back "Yeah I know. I could tell by how weakly they perform shit and how weak they are." Kakashi glared at her with clenched fists. The chunins were kind of shocked. Their sensei was never this mad. He never showed this type of rage. Boy did Kira know how to get people mad or crazy. Itachi who was watching this just sighed. Him and his lover had missions together and let's say Kira and Kakashi were never really...good friends. But he had noticed when he left her, she sort of did stop fighting with him, making the copy cat ninja sort miss? The fighting and arguments they had. Kira was about to chop his head when Itachi stopped her. He gave Kakashi a glare and said "Step away from her." Kakashi slowly stepped away. Itachi turned to Kira and said in monotone "Home. Now." Kira crossed her hands and said "No way Uchiha." Itachi glared at her and said "You leave me no choice, woman." Kira was all of sudden lifted and thrown over Itachi's shoulder. Kira beat him on the back and said "Uchiha! Let me go!." Itachi grunted and moved on. The jounin and his kids were gaping at this. Never did they see Itachi of all people act like this. Usually he was all deadly and would kill a person if they were annoying. Or something along those lines. But they guessed love changes people.

Kira landed on the couch with slam. Itachi slammed the door shut. He got on top of his wife and said "Kira...Why are you acting like child?." Kira shrugged and lied down. She spoke with indifference "Because I can.." He glared at her and decided to change the subject, she was just too stubborn. He grumbled "Stubborn woman." Kira looked up at him and said "What's that? Itachi I didn't quite hear you? Or is it you want to be hit in your balls again." Itachi mentally winced. Man could his wife kick hard. He said "Nothing." Kira replied "Oh." She leaned up and said "Lets plan the attack." Itachi nodded. And they began to plan strategies and back up plans for the battle that was going to happen pretty soon. After a few hours, of planning and shit Kira sighed and sat back on the couch "Itachi give word to us about their plans if you get any." He nodded and sat by her. Kira got in his lap and placed her head on his chest. Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around her. She said "Can you stay?." Itachi replied "No love. Forgive me." Kira nodded and said "What do want to do when this is over?." He looked down at her and said "We can stay here. Or do you prefer some where better?." Kira said "Hm here is fine. I guess." And they started to have a interesting conversation.

Kira giggled and said "Itachi off me now. You need to get back you told me yourself." He shook his head and said "Change of plans." He pulled off her pants, revealing her tan skin. Kira moved away from him and ran into the room. She closed the door, then ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. Itachi who was still at the couch, staring at where she had been, finally got up cursing his wife. She always had to run away from him, whenever he needed her. He got up and walked to the bedroom door, he pushed open the door and went in. He eyed the room to find it empty. He looked at the bathroom door to see the light coming from inside. He walked to the door, and grabbed the knob, turning it, only to find it locked. He growled while banging his fist on the door "Open the door, Kira." Kira chuckled and said in sexy tone "No No, I am not opening the door, for you, Sexy." He growled "Kira...Open it or I'll break the door." He heard her laugh and say "Do it and I will never talk to you again. Top it off you will pay for it." He sighed and said "Kira I am leaving." He heard silence and then a she heard him say "bye bye." He then made it look like he left. Kira heard the front door close. She unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. She stretched her hands and said "I could have had a great fuck...but oh well." She took off her shirt and hopped into bed. Itachi chuckled stepped out. She hadn't seen him so he had an advantage. He pulled off his clothes and lied beside her. Kira turned to the side, too see Itachi there. She jumped back, but was pulled back by the waist by him. He spoke "You can't get away from me, love." Kira glared at him and said "Shut up. I hate you." Itachi leaned in and gave her a kiss on her neck. He pulled away and replied "I love you. Now I will do this fast and I will go." Kira gave him small glare and said "So your just going to fuck me and leave?." Itachi nodded. She hit him on the head and said "Insensitive jerk." Itachi frowned and said "You are too woman, remember that old lady..." Kira looked at him and said "So? that was different." Itachi chuckled and said "Baby all she wanted was for you to give her some food and you walked off." Kira gave him a glare and said "Well. Her problem is not mine." Itachi sighed and said "Whatever. Now satisfy me love." Kira turned away and said "No." He glared at her and said "Then I will have to rape you." Kira looked at him skeptically and said "Excuse you?." Itachi face turned dark and a malicious smile appeared on his face.

He said darkly "This is what you get for marrying a killer, love." He pulled off her bra and pantie. Kira gave him a glare, her hands were tied and legs tied apart. How she hated him right now? She just wanted to skin him alive and make him eat his own skin. He plunged in her and closed his eyes. He began to pump in and out of her. Kira stopped the urge to moan. He felt her body start to relax as he thrust into her. He leaned down and planted kisses all over her neck and chest area. Blood trailed down Kira's lips. She had bit her lip to hard, to stop herself from moaning. She knew he wanted her to moan his name. It only turned him on when he heard her. He leaned down and licked her lip and the red liquid. He kissed her softly and then pulled away. He then to began to pump harder and harder, making Kira's body heat up with pleasure. She finally let out a moan. Itachi chuckled and took out a kunai. He chopped off the bonds that were holding her. Kira's hand automatically wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped themselves on his waist. He said in a sly tone, as he pushed himself deeper into his wife "Finally giving into me..." Kira said "Faster and harder, Itachi. And shut up." He chuckled and increased his speed and began to slam into her hard. She arched her back and moaned. He leaned down and kissed her with fiery passion. Kira moaned into his mouth, she felt burning pleasuring sensations run through her. God this felt so good. She climaxed and relaxed herself as she felt his length go in and out of her. She felt Itachi soon spilled his seeds in to her. He then collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. She felt him push a little deeper into her. They stayed like that for a while, in each others arm. Until Itachi got up and pulled himself out of her. Kira took the sheets and covered herself. Kira looked up at him and said "You going?." Itachi nodded. He pulled his clothes on and made his way back to his wife. He gave her kiss a small kiss and said "Good bye, love." He turned around and climbed out the window. He gave her glance and smirked. She smirked back and said "Your getting soft, Itachi." Itachi didn't reply but jumped out the window. He jumped onto a tree and said to himself "I am...because of you." He made his way back to the head quarters.

The leader greeted him when he got there, the man said "I'm assuming you went to go see your wife?." Itachi nodded slowly with a emotionless face. The leader smirked and said "Had fun?." Itachi suddenly smirked evilly and said "Yes I did." The leader smirked and said while turning away "i am keeping a eye on you Itachi. I can't lose one of my best member to my daughter. But knowing you Itachi, I know I can trust you. You have been here for so long...i hope you don't betray me or it will cost you your life..." The leader disappeared into the darkness. Itachi made his way to his room and sat down on the bed. He chuckled thinking the leader actually believed he was still on his side. How foolish...he was with his wife all the way. He sighed and sat down, he really wanted to be by his wife, right now, but he pushed the feeling away to get some sleep.

Me:...bye

Itachi: -death glare- read and review.


	32. Chapter 31

Me: Yo?...

Itachi:...Good evening...

Me: Let's just begin.

**Chapter 31**

Kira woke up in the morning and looked at the clock 5:30am. She got up, and stretched her hands up in the air. She stood up and made her way to the shower. She came out and put on tight dark crimson dress that portrayed a picture of black cobra with red eyes with black slits. She pulled on some black boots and strapped on her weapon holders and weapons. She combed her hair and let it down like usual. She applied black eyeliner and black eye shadow like she always did. She put on a blood red lipstick. She made her way to kitchen and grabbed a ripe apple. As she was eating there was a knock. She went to the door, and opened it to see Kakashi. She stated "What do you want, Hatake?." He gave a glare and said before 'poofing' away "Hokage wants to see you and Itachi." Kira closed the door and hissed. All of a sudden a snake appeared. She smirked and leaned down toward the snake. She kissed it on the head and said "Get Uchiha." The snake nodded, bowed and left.

Itachi made it to the house, as soon as the snake came. He knew for sure it was Kira's snake, because the way it acted. He climbed into the house and found her sitting on the chair with legs crossed. He eyed her figure, clothes, and etc. She looked so hot. Itachi restrained himself from taking her right then and there. Kira looked up to see Itachi standing there eying her like a hawk. She smirked and said "Itachi we have to go the hokage's office." Itachi nodded and put a arm around her as they made their way to the lady's office. When they got there to see the Tsunade sipping a cup of hot tea. She looked up and said "Ah so nice to see you. How are you two doing?." Kira sat down along with Itachi. She stated in a cold tone "Cut the shit. Just because I am helping you does not mean you have to forget the fact that I am a killer. So why did you call us?." The Hokage glared at the woman's remark. Kira shot her a sharp glare back, that made the woman flinch mentally. Tsunade sighed and said "I will be sending you on a mission. A-." Kira cut her off "We are not your dogs. And have cut ties with this village long time ago. So don't give us pathetic missions." Itachi looked at his wife, a little surprised. She was a totally different person with others. She was more colder. But then again, it was the same for him. She and him did have a lot of similarities. The woman stated "I know that Kira. But I will need you to do this mission with Itachi. Turns out the akatsuki leader is making alliances with a bunch of other organization. This will be located in a ballroom, or something of that sort. Therefore I will need you and Itachi to go there as a couple and break the deal. The last thing we need is more men joining the akatsuki. These men are money hungry. So all you have to do is offer more money to them and they will break ties with akatsuki and come to you. So make them tie bonds with us. Okay." Both Uchiha's nodded. Hokage spoke again "Anyways I wanted to discuss more about the plans on the attack. We need more ninjas." Kira smirked and said "Consider it done." Hokage looked at her incredulously. But before she could say anything. A anbu ran into the office and said "Hokage!... Hokage!, Sasuke Uchiha and Dina.. came into the village. They are badly injured and are saying they need to see you!." Kira and Itachi looked at each other, with small frowns. The hokage who was shocked and now standing up, saw the two killers reaction and said "Stay here and I'll be back." She and the Anbu ran out the room. Kira chuckled and said "These konoha ninjas are crazy." Itachi said nothing but looked at her. Kira laughed a little and said "Why are you staring at me like at?." Itachi replied "You look beautiful. I want to kiss you." Kira smirked and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Well then do it. They aren't coming after a while." Itachi smirked and pulled her into a wet and passionate kiss. She felt his hands trail down her back and grip her ass, hard. She gasped a little, Itachi saw this an opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. And pretty soon they were frenching. After what seemed like hours, but actually few minutes Kira pulled away and smirked. Itachi looked at the door and heard footsteps. Kira straightened herself out and sat down. She looked at Itachi's face, to see blood red lipstick, kiss marks and smears all over his mouth, leading down to his neck, and a little on his chest. She giggled and said "Itachi you got lipstick everywhere."He gave her glare as he tried to take it off. Kira smirked and said while wiping some of it off "Need some help, Uchiha." Itachi did not react as he watched his wife wipe off the red smears that were on him. Just as she was wiping off the last lipstick mark the door opened. Itachi looked to the side to the hokage along with Dina and Sasuke. Both siblings saw their older sibling and got in a fighting stance. While hokage gave them a weird look. Kira was rather too close to Itachi's face. He said quietly to his wife "I think it's off, now step away, love." Kira nodded and stepped away from him.

Kira held on to her little sister as Itachi did too his brother. Tsunade sighed and said "These two are such a pain!. Look you two should forgive them, okay. I understand you want your revenge. And I know it is painful for you to lose your families like you did. But I will not allow you too kill anyone...or more like Itachi and Kira to kill you. Since these 2 are helping Konoha. I will also be removing them from the bingo book. Meaning they are not S ranked criminals anymore." Sasuke stopped struggling and said "Wait my bastard of a brother is helping konoha?." Hokage nodded. Dina said "You mean the bitch is helping you people?." Hokage nodded and said "yes. They are betraying the akatsuki.." The two went limb. Kira let her sister drop as Itachi did the same with his brother. They fainted. Itachi and Kira looked at each other and then at the Hokage. Tsunade sighed and said "Just don't kill them. A-" Kira cut her off and said "Well they will be trying to kill us. There are too stubborn to listen and understand. Why not just let me kill them?." Kira pulled out a kunai got ready to stab them but Itachi stopped her and said "No." Kira pulled away and said with arms crossed "Fine then." Itachi sighed and said quietly "Continue." The Hokage nodded and eyed Kira, the girl was so cruel. If her husband hadn't stopped her the two now missing nins would have been long gone now. Tsunade continued "I know they will try and try to kill you, every opportunity they get. But it can't be helped. So just deal with it. You two are strong. Heck you were the top criminals other then the leader of the akatsuki that the Anbu were all searching for." Kira mumbled "Damn Anbus." Itachi looked at his wife and said "We will be leaving now for our mission." The hokage nodded. The two killers left.

Kira grumbled and said "Itachi no I don't want to wear pink." Itachi chuckled and said "Just try it on love." Kira went into the fitting room and put it on. It was PINK strapless, dress with a simple intricate designs on it. She came out. Itachi's jaws nearly dropped. She looked good, but pink was not her color. It made her look...weird. She looked like a weak fan girl. He said quietly while examining it "I think I like it in blood red better." Kira jumped up and said "Yes." She hugged him and "I love you." He smirked and hugged back. Kira looked at him strangely when she saw him smirk evilly. And pretty soon she found herself stuck in a fitting room, with her husband. He pinned her to wall and kissed her. His right hand was on pressed on the wall next to her head, and his other hand was roaming around her body as he kissed her hungrily. He pulled away and said "Get dressed love." He left, leaving Kira with a small smirk.

Kira and Itachi made there way to the entrance of the ballroom party, arms linked. They stepped in and was greeted with a charming looking man. He smiled charmingly and grabbed Kira's hand. He bent down and kissed it softly. Kira giggled a little. But inside she wanted to chop the dude's head off. Itachi glared at the man, he cleared his throat. The man looked up and said "Yes?." Itachi handed the a envelope and said "The invitation. And this is my wife. If you value your life then you won't anything more foolish then you did right now." Itachi put a arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to him. He walked past the man. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by another man. They guy spoke "May I Mr. And Mrs.----- show you your room you will be staying...until the party tomorrow?." Itachi and Kira nodded. The man lead them to a room and opened it. Inside it was a living nightmare. The room was red and white with hints of pink. The bed was shaped like a heart. And well it looked...girlish. Kira said in dark tone "Wait here..." She went up to the man and said "Excuse you?." The man turned around and said "Oh its you again. Well what can I help you with, miss?." Kira nodded and said "Can you get us a regular room. That is...darker?." The man looked her with a surprised and weird expression. He said slowly "As a matter of a fact we do..." He lead them to another room. When he opened it. Kira smirked. It was black with crimson shades. The room had a huge bed with black silk sheets. There was a balcony and everything. Kira nodded and turned to the man "We like it..." The man nodded and left. Kira went over to the bed and lied down. Itachi closed the door and locked it. He went beside her and sat down.

Kira pulled off her top making Itachi look at her. She smirked and said "What do you want to do?." She trailed her fingers from his nose down to his belt. Itachi smirked and said while he leaned down to kiss her "What do you...want to do?." Kira pulled on his belt hoop and said "Mm you tell me I asked first.." His mouth trailed down her neck, planting wet small kisses. He whispered "I want to fuck you." She smirked and said "Oh really?.." He trailed kisses down to her shoulders and whispered "yes really." He then captured her lips again. His hands trailed down to her womanhood. Kira let out a moan in his mouth when she felt Itachi, stick 2 fingers in her and begin to move in and out of her. She pulled away, breathing heavily and said "Itachi...uh Itachi." He smirked, to see how much pleasureable torture he was causing her. She wanted to scream right now. She felt him pull his hands away. She looked up to see him lick his fingers. His eyes met hers. His eyes were clouded with lust, desire, and hunger. She saw a smirk appear on his lips. He leaned down and gave her slow kisses. His fingers again reached for her warmth. He inserted 2 fingers again and began to move in and out of her. This was driving her crazy, over the edge. The need for him to fuck her became stronger, and he knew it. He was torturing her, by taking his sweet time. She soon felt herself cum. Itachi kissed her on the lips and then showered more kisses on her breasts. She let out small moan. All of a sudden, Kira flipped him over, her fingers gripped his length, catching her husband off guard. He groaned as she leaned down and put him inside her mouth. She began to torture him, he groaned and clutched the sheets, nearly ripping them. After a while of torture Itachi felt her let go of him. As soon as she did that he grabbed and flipped her over. He trailed kissed over her stomach. He pulled away and spread her legs. Kira let out a big moan, when Itachi plunged into her without warning. He began to move back and forth slowly. Kira glared up at him and said "Your teasing me." Itachi's lips curved into a into smirk. He looked down at her and said "Am I?." Kira moaned as she felt him pick up pace and then slow down. Kira said "Yes you are. Maybe I should just leave you right now." She was about to get up but Itachi pushed her back down and growled "Go anywhere without satisfying me. I will KILL you." He then plunged deep into her. Kira moaned loud and gripped his shoulder, making dents on his skin,

He soon began to go deeper and harder with every thrust he made. He leaned down and captured his lovers lips. She moaned and pulled away after a while. Itachi thrust hard into her, as a hot intense feeling of pleasure filled his body. He was literally addicted to her. He needed her and couldn't get enough of her. Kira felt her body warm up in heated pleasure as she felt her walls tighten. She let out a moan. Itachi whispered "I want you to say my name love." Kira moaned "Itachi.." He felt her tighten around him. He thrust hard into her and felt himself release. The great feeling he got when he climaxed. His sweat slicked body collapsed on top of her. Kira wrapped her legs around his waist, making him push deeper into her. His face was right next to her, so she felt his breath tickle her. She smirked and said "Is this enough to satisfy you." Itachi chuckled and kissed her. He said quietly "It will only last one day. And then I want more of you." Kira chuckled and said "And maybe another child. Dumb ass be careful." Itachi's eyes gleamed. Itachi smirked and said "Speaking of a child. I want another." Kira would have jumped up but Itachi had his arms tightly coiled around her. Kira said "The fuck? No more children. We already got twins." Itachi said in serious "If I want kids. You give me one, woman." Kira replied back "You can't make me." Itachi looked at her and said "Oh really? Remember love I always get what I want." Kira turned away and said softly "Itachi..." His expression softened he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He said "What's wrong?." Kira said "Your spoiled. And I don't want another kid." Itachi chuckled and said "I am not spoiled and I will get a kid out of you, love. Later perhaps when this battle is over. We will live somewhere far away with our children...or somewhere else. I want only 3 children Kira." Kira looked up at him. After a while she sighed and said "Fine But you are changing the diapers." Itachi gave her a look as if saying 'yeah right.' Kira hit him on the head and said "Bastard." She then turned around and put a blanket over her head. Itachi smirked and then pulled off the blankets. Kira let out a small yelp. She turned to Itachi, slowly and said deadly voice "I am cold Itachi. Give me back the blanket." He eyed her body and said "I like to see you naked instead. So I will not give it to you." Kira glared at him and pounced him. Itachi smirked as he landed back flat on the floor with Kira on top him. He said with a amused tone "Want me to fuck you again?." Kira gripped his manhood and twisted it a little. Making him scream in pain. Kira said "Blanket." He handed the blanket back to her, glaring at her. She couldn't tell because he had a pained expression on his face. She let him go, kissed him and said "Sorry sexy. But I was cold. She got into the bed and covered herself. Itachi got up and looked at himself. Man was she strong. Kira smirked and said with small laugh "Don't worry I didn't break it...yet." He got on top of her and said "Punishment." Kira smirked and said "Someone is getting horny." They soon fell asleep, after Itachi was done giving her 'punishment' aka fucking.

Kira woke up in the middle of the night to see no warmth. She looked to the side, to see the bed empty. She groaned a little and got up. The balcony door was open. So that's where he was. She made her way there to see him standing by the balcony, looking over the sea. He wore only black boxers. Kira went back inside and looked for her clothes. She found none of them so she grabbed Itachi's shirt and put it on. She made her way there. Itachi felt two arms wrap around him, he turned around to see Kira. He sighed and said "Go back to sleep, love." Kira sat down and said "What's wrong?." He didn't reply. Kira got up and caressed his cheek. She said softly "Tell me..." He looked at her and said "What if something happens?..." Kira frowned and said in stern voice "What do you mean?." He sighed and pinned her to the wall, he said "I don't want to lose you. If anything happens to you...i will die." Kira was stunned. She spoke in calm and amused tone???? "Nothing will happen to me. No one can kill me. And no one can kill you." There was silence. Itachi rested his head on her shoulders and said "Your right. I am stronger then them. Therefore I will kill them all." Kira smirked and said "Now that's the Uchiha I know." He smirked and kissed her. They sat at the balcony, looking over the sea. Kira sighed and said "Itachi...I need to tell you something..." He turned to her and gave her a curious gaze. He said "Hn?." Kira turned back the sea, which looked so beautiful. It was full of dark waves stirring. Darkness was shown in the depths of the midnight blue water. It was like another world of mystery. The waters were waiting for someone to come and discover the secrets of the sea. Kira spoke in cold tone "Promise you won't dislike me..or hate me for this.." Itachi glared at her said "I could never hate you..Is it another man?." Kira gave him sharp glare before turning to the sea. She answered in colder tone "No Uchiha...you see I have...demon blood in me." She turned to Itachi, he had passive, indifferent look. There was silence. Kira broke it and said "Well?" Itachi stepped away and said "Can you change forms?." Kira replied "No." He asked "Do you have any other powers?." Kira answered "No." Itachi nodded and became silent. Kira glared at him and said in dark, icy tone "Well? Are you going to freaking act all weird and shit..." Itachi didn't react. He just eyed her. Kira was kind of getting irritated with his silence. She said "Itachi?.." He looked away. Kira turned away and began to make her way back to the room and said "Fine then." But she was stopped when Itachi gripped her hand. He pulled her close to him and then lifted her up bridle style. Kira looked at him in surprise and confusion. He said in seductive tone "Seeing you in my shirt is very inviting, love." Kira giggled as he carried her to the room. I guess he was okay with it. God she loved him. First man to never fear her.

Kira stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blood shot red dress, that went below her knees and had a slit going up to her upper thigh. The dress was low cut, that showed her chest a little. The dress was tied up to one knot, on the back of neck, showing her back. Itachi stood there, back turned sharpening his kunai. Kira made her way to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. Kira looked at his face to see shock. She smirked and said "How do I look?." He said "You look hot." Kira smirked and said "You look good too. Who knew the prodigy would be wearing a black tux." He smirked and said "Shall we go, love?." Kira replied "We shall, sexy."

They stepped into the room. The place was full of ninjas, ordinary villagers and rich people. As soon as Kira sat down, she looked around to see boys eying her with lust filled gazes, some were even drooling. But Itachi scared them away when he shot them a glare and put a possessive hand around Kira's waist. A couple of girls walking by giggled and winked at Itachi. But Itachi payed no attention on them but had his eyes on Kira. She giggled and said quietly "Lets see if you can spot the leader or any akatsuki member here. If I know my father, he'll send someone here. Since it's small mission and they don't know about us knowing about their plans." Itachi nodded. He looked around to see no leader. He sighed and said "Kira?." Kira answered "Hn?." She looked around the room. Itachi said "I think I know who's here..." Kira looked up to him and said "Who?." He eyed the room and said "Hidan and I am guessing Lust too." Kira asked "How do you know?." He gave her a glance and said "I heard that bitch Lust scream something about a new dark green dress for a party at 2am in the morning...meaning they were sent here." Kira chuckled and said "Did she disturb you? Itachi- baby." He glared at her for the nickname, while she just leaned down an kissed him on the lips. They both heard girl's gasps. Itachi's little fan girls. She pulled away and said "I think I am going to go get drinks..want any?. He shook his head indicating a no. Kira looked at him and did not move. Itachi looked at her awkwardly. It was his job to stare at her. He said "Why are you looking at me like that, Kira?." Kira answered bluntly "You are a liar." He rose a eyebrow and said "No I am not." Kira narrowed her eyes and said "You ARE thirsty." Itachi looked at her in a little surprise. He said "No I am not." Kira narrowed her eyes more and said "Your mind tells the opposite, Uchiha." She got and left. One thing that was going on with Itachi was...How the fuck did she know!?!. She could read minds!?!. He watched her walk up to the waiter. Then she saw her giggle a little. Anger flared up in him. Did she have to giggle like that?. She was his.

Kira got back to the table to see Itachi eying the waiter. She smirked and sat beside Itachi. Itachi smirked and said "Itachi?." His head snapped to her. His eyes pierced her. He said to her in a clam tone "Who was he?.." Kira chuckled and said "Itachi he was just some dumb guy asking me out. And well I turned him down. He did suggest I should go to the stage and sing." Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "Why didn't you go up there then?." Kira looked at him and said "Don't forget our mission.." He pulled her close and said "I have a plan..." Kira replied "And what that be?." He smirked and kissed her neck. He said "Right now I can't find the two fools any where and I want you to go up there and sing. Your voice is so beautiful...The two will come out. And I will have them right there. You will keep a eye on the two, while I go take care of the other organization." Kira smirked and said "Sweet." She got up and kissed him. He pulled away and pushed her to go forward.

Itachi smirked as he saw his wife get on stage. The lights dimmed. Everyone looked up to see Kira there. She smirked and said "Good evening. One of my acquaintance's just asked me to come up here. So I will be singing one song."

(My last breathe- By Evanescence.)

Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black.

Kira opened her eyes and bowed. Everyone clapped. She got off stage, and sat by her husband. Itachi smirked and said "Beautiful." Kira chuckled and said "I know. Now tell me did the fools come out?." Itachi nodded and tilted his head in their direction. Kira looked their to see the couple. The expression on there faces were pale, and shock. She smirked and whispered in Itachi's ear "We got them good. What about the deal?." He smirked and said "Done." Kira gave him a surprised look and said "Are you serious?." Itachi nodded and said "You were so good that their eyes were glued to you the whole time." Kira smirked and said "Don't flatter yourself. Hm lets stay here a little longer. I want something to eat." Itachi replied " No. What about them?." Kira smirked and said "What if they saw you?." Itachi's eyes went wide. He looked at her and said "I didn't quite think of that..." Kira chuckled and said "Your a little slow today. I told you to get to sleep early, but no you needed to make love to me, didn't you?." He glared at her. She continued "Anyways I did a mind trick on them. They didn't see you but another guy..." He smirked and said "Thank you love." She nodded and pointed to the two. They were leaving. She smirked and said "Now can we stay?." He nodded. They ordered some food and began to eat. After eating, they began to chat. Music began to play and couples began to go on the floor. Itachi and Kira continued to talk and make sharp remarks to each other. Pretty soon they were the only one sitting down. The two Uchiha's turned around a little to see some couples staring at them. Some of them telling the two to come up. Kira looked at Itachi, who a look of pure annoyance.

Kira changed her clothes and said "Uchiha..God your so...I can't explain it." She looked up to see him with nothing on but boxers. She threw his clothes at him and said "You almost killed them." He looked at her and said nonchalantly "I hate them." Kira chuckled and said "Yeah I could see that. Glaring at them as if they all had done something wrong. I had to take you out of there or else there would have been tons of corpses everywhere!." He pulled her by the waist and said "Love you would have liked it." Kira got quiet and said "Hey. That's not the point. Sure I love dead bodies and shit but...that's not my point." He chuckled and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and said "You know you like to see others in pain." Kira glared at him and said "So? Gr Itachi I am going to kill you. Now your just changing the subject." He smirked and said "hn." He kissed her neck. Kira tilted her head and said "Mm Itachi...not right now we got to go back now." He pulled away and said "Fine." He went to go get rested.

Me: Bye for right now. Will have some action in the next chapter.

Itachi: -death glare- read and review

Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: -almost kills Naruto-

Me: -stops Itachi from killing Naruto- Ah ah no killing, my sexy killer

Itachi: -sighs- Fine

Naruto: -leaves with face like O.O''' -


	33. Chapter 32

Me: My last chapter wasn't that good. But oh well.

Itachi: It was okay...

Me: How sweet, Itachi

Itachi:...

**Chapter 32**

Kira smacked Itachi on the head. She yelled "Pervert. Keep your hands to yourself." Itachi chuckled and said with a smirk "Why not? Your body is so irresistible. Its not my fault you are so hot." Kira ran a hand through her hair and let a sigh of pure frustration. She grumbled many profanities, as she quickened her pace to the hokage's office. The more she walked, the more she grew eager to leave the damn Uchiha male. She pushed open the door to the office. She stepped in, just in time to see Tsunade smack her head on the desk. She heard the blond woman yell "Why can't anyone knock, these days?." Kira smirked and sat down. She crossed her legs and said "Mission accomplished, Hokage." Itachi came in and sat down as well. He glared at his wife, she had ditched him. The Hokage looked at the two and rose a eyebrow, she spoke catching there attention "I still can't believe you two are together right now. I mean both of are were so...heartless. But enough of that, I have some bad news." Kira frowned and said "What?." The Hokage sighed and said "Well I thought we would have enough men to fight on our side. But we need more, so this mission did not quite help." Kira said in cold tone "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it. Consider it done." The Hokage looked at her skeptically. The blond said "What do you mean? Explain." Kira smirked and said "I will if you answer my question." The Hokage narrowed her eyes a little and nodded. While Itachi looked at his wife curiously. Kira asked "Why the fuck is my sister here along with little Uchiha?." The Hokage sighed and said "Well you see the night before the bastard of a snake tried to take over their bodies and attack them. So the two fought and escaped. Humph. I don't even think they got any stronger. Well enough to beat you two." Kira nodded and said "Fools. To answer yours. I am the leader of an organization full of the world's best and dangerous thieves." The Hokage's eyes widened with shock, she said in astonished tone"Black shadow...??? Your the black shadow? The leader of that organization!?!." Kira smirked and said "Yes I am. I guess you know your criminals well." Itachi looked at his wife, the black shadow? She didn't tell him about this nickname. Kira continued "Anyways I can have these men help you and this village. They are very loyal to me and are also strong. I trained them myself." The Hokage nodded. Kira sighed and looked at Itachi. She spoke again "Well I need to bring the kids here...since there will be no one to take care of them." Hokage repeated "Kids?!?!!." Kira smirked and said "We have kids. Damn Uchiha knocked me up. We have 2 twins." Hokage nodded and said "They will be able to stay here. What rank are they?." Kira smirked and said "Stronger then s ranked criminals." Hokage eyes went wide, she spoke in astonished tone "How old are they?." Kira smirked again and said "7." Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair, she said "How could t-." Itachi cut her off and said coldly "They are my children what do you expect?. Now excuse us we don't have time for this..." He grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her off the chair. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her away.

Kira lied on top of her husband and said "Lets go get them." Itachi nodded and stood up along with Kira. They left the gates and made their way to the forest. Kira said "I'll be leading the way." Itachi nodded and followed his wife. They arrived at a huge mountain. Kira made some hang signs and all of a sudden a door appeared with a picture of a black, crimson eyed snake wrapped around a sword. Itachi looked at his wife, but she was busy eying the door. She spoke in a booming voice after doing many hand seals "Open!." The door flew open. Kira smirked and grabbed Itachi's hand. He looked around, taking in details of his wife's organization. He was impressed with her. Kira opened another door. She stepped into the room, along with Itachi. He heard noises, men and some women talking. But all went silent when Kira stepped forward. All of them bowed in respect. Itachi pulled his wife close to him and whispered "I'm impressed, love." Kira smirked and said "You? Impressed?, come on. Not even your own brother could impress you." He didn't reply. Kira spoke to the ninjas "Where is Damian?." A man with long white hair and icy blue eyes came up to her and said "I'll show you, my love." Itachi glared at the man. The man glared back. Kira looked at the two and said to the man "Ah Seth, long time no see...I see you already made a enemy with my husband, Uchiha, Itachi." Seth's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. He nodded in acknowledgment. He stepped forward and took Kira's hand, he said quietly "Let me show you where they are along with your children, my dear." He led the woman and glaring husband to another room. He pointed to the door and said "Here it is. Kira...it is nice of you to stop by here...things aren't the same." Kira smirked and said "Nice to be here to Seth. Now go before I kill you." The white haired man chuckled, did a bow and left. Itachi glared at the man and said "If he touches you again, I will kill him." Kira kissed him on the cheek and said "Chill, Uchiha."

They stepped into the room to see Damian on the floor, with a angered look on his face. He glared at the two kids who were running around. Kira and Itachi chuckled, silently musing over the scene before them. Looks like the kids decided to mess around with Damian. Kira spoke in booming icy voice "Stand still or I will kill you. Akira!...Death!." Both kids froze and looked up. They looked at their mother in fear. Itachi caught the feared look in his kids eyes. That was just like Kira...so heartless. Even scared the shit out her own children and made threats about killing them. The woman would do it too. Kira smirked and said "I didn't send you here to ruin Damian's life." Both kids began to mutter excuses, but stopped when Kira yelled "Silence!. Get your things we will be leaving." Both kids face brightened up they yelled "Yes!." They both did a happy dance. Kira put her head on Itachi's shoulder and said "Why me? Why must I have such pathetic and immature kids?." Both men chuckled as Kira, smacked her forehead and yelled out many curses. Both twins looked at their mother, who had now left the room. They looked at Damian and their father. They said with confused faces "What happened to her?." Damian left chuckling. While Itachi smirked and said quietly "Go pack your stuff." Both twins groaned and left.

Kira looked the two kids and said "We are not resting here. We need to get back." Both twins gave her a angry look. They both sat down and said "Fine then go but you'll just have to leave us." Kira turned on her heel and said "No problem." Both twins looked at their mother incredulously. They looked at their father. Itachi gave them a indifferent look and followed his wife. Man were their parent evil or what?. I mean they acted like they didn't care about them. They both yelled "Mom...dad!" Kira and Itachi turned to them and said "What?." The twins gave them a dark look and said "You're just going to leave us here." Kira smirked and said "We're not leaving you here you're staying here." The woman had a point. The twins pouted. Akira said "Damn you for being smart" Death added "Damn you for even having such brilliant kids like us." Kira rose a eyebrow and looked at her husband. He had the same 'yeah right' look. Both twins pouted again and looked away. After a while Itachi said "We'll stay." Kira looked at him and said "Why?." Itachi came up to her and whispered in her ear "Do not question me woman. Whatever I say goes." He pulled away and said to the kids "I want you too to get some woods along with food." The twins nodded and left. Kira sat down and said "This is the one of the reasons why I don't want a third child." Itachi sat by her and said "The first two turned out good, so I want a third. I don't care if you don't want it but I will get one from you. I will force you if I have to love. But I prefer making love with you if your cooperate with me." Kira replied "Whatever Uchiha." He grabbed her and kissed her on neck, teasingly. Kira giggled and said "Hey stop that!." He continued to kiss her, and make love marks as she tried to get away from him.

The kids came back to find to their father, on top their mother. He was trying to take her clothes off, while their mother was trying to get away. She finally kicked him hard and to their surprise laughed. She helped him up and said "Not right now, the kids are watching." On cue Itachi looked up and gave them a icy glare. Both twins just grinned. Kira made her way to the stack of woods and started it. It was getting dark soon, so they would have to stay here. She lit the stack of woods on fire and sat down. Itachi sat by her. It got really quiet. Until the twins began to jump up and down. Akira yelled "Lets fight." Death nodded and took his stance. Kira rested her head on Itachi's chest. She was sitting on his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist as they watched the two begin to fight. Itachi had to admit Akira was more skilled but Death was smart enough to block attacks. The fight went on and on. It reminded Kira and Itachi of their fights. They were the same. No one could beat one another because the fact they were equally match. Akira finally attacked Death. Death got hit hard, he went flying far away. He slammed into a tree and slid down. Akira smirked and said "Ha. I hit you." Death got up and said "You will pay for that." But before they could attack each other, Kira stopped them. She stated "Time to go to sleep." The two kids groaned and sighed. They made their way to the tents they had made earlier. Kira went into her and Itachi's tent. Itachi followed her. Kira lied down, and wrapped herself in a blanket. Itachi pulled off his cloak and lied beside her. His hands gripped her waist, he pulled her close. His right hand went under her dress and rubbed her womanhood. Kira moaned and said "Itachi...no.." He did not say anything. His fingers slid in her and he began to move in and out of her. Kira moaned and gripped his hands, she pushed them away and got on top of him. She leaned down and said "No Uchiha." She got up and ran out of tent. Itachi smirked and said to himself "Time for a hunt."

Kira sat down on ground, she let out a sigh and lied back. Itachi watched his wife, lie down on the ground with a smirk. He was hidden in the shadows, eying her like a predator. He activated his sharingan and disappeared. Kira closed her eyes as she felt the midnight breeze sweep her face. She then felt some one get on top of her. Her eyes snapped open to see Itachi. She gasped as he activated his kg. Kira was all of a sudden taken back to the other world, where she had been tortured. Itachi appeared before her with a smirk. Kira backed away but found herself pinned to the wall. Now there was a small gap between the two. She felt Itachi's hand make their way up to her thigh. He then closed the gap and kissed her. Kira didn't respond but just stood there. Itachi growled deep in his throat. He pulled away and said "Kiss me." Kira said "No." He grabbed her arms tightly and said "I said kiss me back. You listen to me woman or I will kill you." Kira said with indifference "No Uchiha." His grip tightened. He all of a sudden let her go. He deactivated his kg, making her go back to the real world. Kira looked at him in confusion. He said after reading her expression "It does not work on you.." Kira smirked and said "So true Itachi." He then said with sigh "If you don't want me to make love to you then fine. But at least kiss me back love." Kira chuckled and said in mocking tone "Never knew you were the one to give up so easily." Itachi turned around and said angerily over his shoulder "Your pushing my buttons woman." Kira walked after him and said "Oh really? Is there a off button on you? Because I could use one." He gave her a glare and said sharply "No. Kira...I will rape you if you don't shut up." Kira just continued to annoy him, not really knowing he was serious. About half way back to the campsite, Itachi snapped. He whirled around catching Kira off guard. He grabbed her by her hair and pinned her to the wall. Kira winced as she felt him pull her hair harder. He go close to her face and said in dangerous tone "Shut up you annoying bitch." All of a sudden Kira became emotionless, she said in dark tone "Make me Uchiha. I dare you too." He pulled her hair harder and then threw her on the floor. He then kicked her hard on the stomach. Kira did not scream or anything. But just closed her eyes as she pain shot through her body. She opened her eyes to see Itachi with a sadistic look. She gave him one back and said "Bastard. You Mother fucking weasel. I will kill you" His glared hardened. He was about to kick her again but he was too slow, Kira grabbed his foot and twisted it. It made a sicking crack. Itachi fell on the floor groaning in pain. Kira smirked, stood up and said "Never do that again. Whats wrong with you?." Kira was then jerked down by a hand. Kira lost her balance and fell on the ground. She glared at Itachi who was up and glaring hard at her. He smirked and said "Whats wrong? Angry?." His face darkened. He pulled off his pants and boxers. To reveal his large erected manhood. He stated in a cold tone "You are annoying. Its time for me to teach you a lesson." Kira moved back a little and narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't.." Itachi smirked and said "I would. And I will." He then jumped on her before she could escape.

Kira moaned and leaned on Itachi. He picked her up and said quietly "Don't make me mad love.." Kira just glared at him and said "Shut up. You have anger issues..." She poked his chest. Itachi looked at her finger and then back at her. He sighed and said "Forgive me love. But you did enjoy it Kira." Kira looked away and said "Shut up!." He smirked and gave her a small kiss. He pulled away and became silent. He walked back, carrying her, to the campsite.

Kira jumped off him and looked at the kids to see them wide awake. She pulled him behind a tree and pinned him there. She glared at his and said sarcastically "Why didn't you just fuck me harder, to wake up the entire world?...Look what you did you woke up the kids." Itachi just stared at her. He knew that got her irritated. And she looked hot when she was irritated, mad, or frustrated. He even made a mental note to make her mad more often. Kira nearly poked his eyes out. He had a huge staring problem. Kira turned around and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a frustrated sigh stomped back to the campsite yelling, "I hate you Itachi Uchiha!." He chuckled and followed her.

Kira smirked as the kids slept by her. The two twins were between Itachi and Kira. Itachi was glaring at her. Kira looked at the sleeping forms and said with a small glint in her eyes "Aren't they cute." Itachi looked at the kids. They both had a peaceful, innocent look on their faces. But he knew that was just a exterior barrier, inside they were the devils from hell. He finally replied "Yes they are cute." Kira nodded and watched them. She said after a while "Itachi do you love them or are they just kids to you?." Itachi looked at her and said "I do love them. They got to me. At first I wanted to kill them." Kira chuckled and said "Same here. But they got to me too." He got up and lied beside his wife. He wrapped a arm around Kira's waist and buried his face on her neck. She smirked and closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kira held Sasuke and Dina by the collars. They both tried to move but they couldn't. Kira was just to strong. They yelled "Let go of me! I will kill you!." Kira sighed and said "Why me? Why the fuck do want to kill me? I am helping you guys now, aren't I?. God I hate you guys." Sasuke said coldly "Shut up, You should have thought of that before becoming my brother's wife and becoming mother of his children." Kira glared down at the teenaged boy, he sure had grown taller, and had a change of clothing too. Dina added "Yeah! Bitch. You should have thought about the consequences before killing my clan!!." Kira glared at her too and sighed. It had a been a week or more now and she had been getting attacks after attacks from these two. Itachi was getting a lot too, but he was busy planning strategies with konoha ninjas and taking care of the akatsuki. At first it was serious. Now it was irritating, annoying and sort of hilarious. She stated "I am taking you two to the Hokage." She dragged the two to the hokage's office. The door busted open. Itachi, the Hokage and the Anbu's looked up. Tsunade said in loud tone "Can you at least knock Kira...-sigh- It cannot be helped can it, Shizune?." The dark haired girl nodded, smiling a little. Itachi got up and walked over to Kira. He said to her "What's wrong, love?." Kira looked at him and said "What's wrong? I'll tell you." She pushed in the two chunins. They fell to the floor in a heap. They got up dusting themselves off. The atmosphere of the room suddenly became intense. Tsunade said "Did you have to bring them here? Here we go again." Sasuke got in stance yelled "I will kill you Brother!." He ran towards him, but Kira came forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted it, before he could attack. It made a sicking crack. Sasuke fell to the floor in pain. Dina shrieked and said "Sasuke!." She ran towards him and helped him up, hugging him a little. He said to her "I am fine, Dina. Thank you." Dina nodded, glaring at her sister. Kira yelled "I swear to god I just want to fucking kill them!!." She was about to walk towards them but Itachi stopped her and said "No..love." Kira sighed and said "Fine." Itachi grabbed her waist and said coldly to Tsunade "Take care of them. Or I will kill them." Kira added "They even tried to kill my kids." Itachi glared at the two. No one messed with his kids.The two just kept their faces cold. Hokage looked at the chunins incredulously, she said "You tried to kill 7 year olds?!?!!.There will be a punishment for this." Itachi pulled Kira away and left the room.

Itachi took her to the training area. He sat down along with her. They sat there in silence, looking up at the clouds, in each others arms. Kira rest her head back on his chest and sighed. Itachi looked down at her and said "Are you tired, love?." Kira nodded and said "Sasuke and Dina are so so annoying..." Itachi rested his head on top of her and said "I will take care of them." Kira looked at him and said "I love you." Itachi smirked and said "I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Just when he was about to pull away. Kira grabbed his head and kissed him again. Itachi pinned her to the ground and continued to kiss her. And then a certain loud voice yelled "KIRA SENSEI!!!! Hello wh- EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! please I don't want to go blind...ugh." Kira pulled away and glared at Naruto. Itachi got off her and glared at the boy too. Sakura who was standing beside him pointed out "You two can't keep your hands away from each other can you?." Kira ignored her little comment and said "Sasuke came back while you were on the mission." Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped, there eyes bulged out of their sockets. Kira chuckled at their expressions. She spoke again to the shocked chunins "He's at the Hokage's along with my sister." Both chunins said in confusion "Sister?(!) You have a sister?(!)." Kira nodded. And then lifted her fingers. She counted to 5. On cue Naruto bombarded her with questions about Sasuke and her sister. Itachi threw a kunai at him and said coldly "Leave or I will kill you." Naruto growled "You just like Sasuke. You big Jerk." And then he ran full speed before Itachi could kill him. Itachi watched the boy run and said "Coward." Sakura was staring at the ground in deep thought. Kira said to the pink haired chunin "Do we have to threaten you too?." The girl looked up and shook her head. She walked away calmly. Kira narrowed her eyes at the girl. She looked at Itachi and said "She's in love with your brother." Itachi rose a eyebrow and said "How do you know?." Kira chuckled and said "I lived here once Uchiha...And well poor Sasuke had tons of fan girls just like you did. Ha ha it was fun torturing you." Itachi glared at her and said "That wasn't funny They almost killed me with their hugs and kisses." Kira smirked and said "I was the only one in Anbu team who didn't glomp you. Remember at the festival. A whole pack of girls ran towards you asking you to the festival. Ha ha I ditched you..." Itachi pounced on her. He straddled her hips and said "You did. I would have killed you too but I didn't because I loved you. You have no idea how it felt to get jumped by crazy bitches. One girl even got lucky and kissed me. But she went crazy and fainted." Kira rose a eyebrow and said "One actually kissed you." She then burst out laughing, hard. Itachi glared at her and said "It is not funny." Kira stopped and then burst out laughing again. Kira said "But oh well. Remember the day you asked me to the festival. Those girls had THE most scariest looks in their eyes. It kind of scared me too. It looked as if they would actually tear me up into pieces." Itachi chuckled and said "I remember love." Kira smirked and said playfully "Of course you do, Tachi-kun." Itachi glared at her and said "I do, Kiri." Kira glared at him and said "Don't call me that." Itachi replied back "Only if you never call me Tachi-kun again." Kira giggled and pinched his cheeks. She said with smirk "You look cute when you say it." Itachi rubbed his cheek and said "Shut up woman." Kira shook her head and said "No. You are not the boss." Itachi glared at her, lowered himself close to her face "I'll show you whose the boss." He then pulled her into a passionate and forceful kiss. Kira moaned into the kiss and undid his ponytail. Itachi's hair draped down as he kissed her. Kira grabbed it and began to play with it. Itachi pulled away breathing heavily. He looked at Kira who had dazed look.

He spoke "Who's the boss?." Kira smirked and poked him on the nose. She said "You are my boss." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her again, but she stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. She stated "Not right now. Don't you sense some one coming?." Itachi nodded and said "I did, love. But I wanted a quick kiss." Kira glared at him and replied "Shut up and let me do your hair." He looked at it, finally realizing his hair was lose. He glared at her and said "Kira..." Kira smirked and said "What? You look handsome when you have it out." He just rose a eyebrow. Kira glared at him and playfully punched him. She said "Quit it with the looks." She then turned him around and began to do his hair.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Dina walked into the area to see Itachi sitting down eyes closed. They saw Kira sitting behind him playing with his hair. It was really awkward seeing killers do these type of things to them. Kakashi sneered catching Itachi's and Kira's attention "Having a girl make over party." Itachi shot the man a glared, while Kira sneered back "Come and join Hatake. You'd make the perfect girl." Kakashi just glared at the woman. Kira smirked and tied Itachi's hair. She kissed him on the cheek and said "You are hot." He smirked but said nothing. Kira looked at Naruto who's face had a huge warm smile. He was just happy that Sasuke had come back. Sasuke had a arm around Dina's waist. He and her were looking at them with a icy look. While Sakura had a angry and upset look. The girl kept glancing at Sasuke, Sasuke's hand and Dina. Kira whispered to Itachi "I think some one's jealous." Itachi looked at her in confusion. Kira whispered in his ear again "Sasuke is now with my sister...but look at Sakura." Itachi glanced at Sakura. He read her expression and smirked. Kakashi said to them"Train with Kira or Itachi I got a mission." He 'poofed' away. Kira leaned on Itachi's shoulder and said "They are pathetic. They wouldn't even last 2 minutes with my type of training and I was going easy on them. How about you train them?...No wait you'll kill them." Itachi just gave her 'your right' look. He wrapped his arm around her. Naruto shouted "So you going to train us or what!?!." Itachi gave him a annoyed look. Kira said "Train yourself...glad to know how responsible your sensei is." Sasuke said "Shut up, murderer. This is coming from a killer why should we listen to you? Your a disgrace to this village. So just shut up" Naruto yelled to Sasuke "Don't talk to Kira sensei like that! You big jerk!." Sasuke replied "I can say whatever I want." Kira glared at him and said "I don't think you have the fucking right too tell me to shut up. And like your the one to talk about disgrace. You ran like a dog to a stupid snake who killed our old Hokage. At least I joined a organization where they never did something to this village. And quit it with your cold ass comments, because it's going to get you killed one day. What's happened to you? What happened to little Uchiha? It's not my fucking fault that I fell in love with man that happens to be your brother. And another thing is don't even talk shit if you can't back it up. I can kill you easily." Kira walked off. Itachi shot a glare at the boy and said "I'll deal with you later." He left looking for his wife.

Dina sighed and said "She sure did make a good point and come back." Sasuke glanced at his lover and said "Hn. Whatever." Dina chuckled and pinched his cheeks. He glared at her as he rubbed his cheeks. He said with annoyed tone "Don't do that, Dina." Dina pinched him on the cheeks again and said "Do what?. This?." She did it again. She spoke again "Or this?." She was about to do it again but Sasuke grabbed her hands in time. Dina looked at her hands and then at Sasuke. She then jumped him. Sasuke landed on ground back flat. He glared at the girl. But she just smirked and said "What's wrong? Emo kid." Sasuke glared at her and said "Your going to pay for that comment." Dina looked down at him and said in trembling tone "Oo I am scared. The emo kid is going get me. Tch your in no position to talk." Sasuke smirked and flipped her over. He said "Oh really?." Dina laughed nervously and said "Um..I love you." Sasuke smirked and said "Too bad I don't feel the same about you." Sakura who was watching the little scene smiled all of a sudden. He didn't love her...right?. Dina glared at him and said "Fine then I hate you now." Sasuke chuckled and said "No don't hate me it hurts right here." He pointed to his heart. Dina chuckled and said "You have a heart?." Sasuke frowned and said "I do and so do you. I love you." Sakura nearly fainted along with Naruto. This was so unlike Sasuke to say something like that. Dina kissed him and said "We're making a scene." Sasuke stood up with his girlfriend. They gave icy looks to the two chunins. Naruto looked away and said "Hey Sasuke. Lets fight." Sasuke smirked arrogantly and said "I'd have more a challenge fighting Sakura." Sakura glared at the boy. While Naruto said "Hey!!I can beat you any day." Sasuke stuffed one hand in pockets and pulled Dina away from them. He said over his shoulder "I don't have time for this." Naruto burst out "And you have time for that girl?." Dina turned to him and said with very cold voice "I have a name use it. Or I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Naruto was stunned, he didn't say anything. Did that silent girl just talk back to him?. He finally replied "Your just like Sasuke..." His voice faded. Naruto looked down and said "He just got here and he's being mean and cold bastard like himself." Sasuke heard that and sighed. He turned around and said "Naruto let's fight, but I am warning you I am better then I was back then." Naruto's face brightened and he jumped up. Sasuke smirked. That's the Naruto he knew. His best friend. Sasuke made his way to Naruto as they got into there stances.

Dina leaned one foot and back on a tree. She crossed her arms. She watched the fight, silently. She heard footsteps. She looked at the corner of her eyes to see the pink haired girl walking up to her with a glare. She had noticed Sakura glaring at her Dina turned to her and said "What do you want?." Sakura glared at her and said "I want you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Dina chuckled and said "Your Sasuke-kun? Ha ha don't make me laugh. As far as I know Sasuke is a human being. And you CAN'T own a human being." Sakura yelled "Bitch I told you to stay away from him. He's mine." Dina looked at her and said "Don't call me bad names Sakura. I am known to chop tongues off. And no he isn't yours because he is not a object. Are deaf or something?. Now leave me alone." Sakura growled and said "Your a bitch! What does Sasuke- kun see in you? Anyway. Your so ugly." Dina sighed and said "He sees me for who I am not for some bitch, trying to own others. And your opinion does not matter so leave me alone." Dina turned away. Sakura got fierce. She lifted her fist and was about to punch her with her a super human strength, when a hand grabbed it and tossed it away. Sakura looked up to see Kira with a emotionless face. Dina looked at her sister in confusion. Why didn't she let her hit her?. Kira turned away and walked back to Itachi who was watching the fight. The fight ended Sasuke won.

Kira sighed and held Dina down while Itachi held Sasuke down. When will these two stop trying to kill them?. Itachi signaled Kira to let them go. They let the two go and said "Leave us alone." Kira grabbed Itachi's arms and made her way to the bathe house. Kira sighed and said "I need to relax." Itachi nodded as he payed for him and Kira. Kira kissed him good bye as she went to the women's section. She took of her robe and slipped into the warm water. There was no women, so she was alone. She smirked and said "I love solitude." She felt some one watching her. She sighed. There was only 2 people Itachi or Jairiya. She knew it had to the be the perverted sanin because when Itachi was around she felt his presence. She didn't know how but she did it. She got out of the water and covered herself. Itachi walked into the mens bathe to find it filled. He decided to to go Kira. He made his way to the women's area to find Kira out of the water looking around. Itachi stepped forward and said "Kira..." Kira turned to him and said while looking around "What you doing here?." Itachi said simply "The mens bathe is filled." Kira nodded. She walked up to him and pushed him away a little. She turned her head looking around. Itachi frowned and said "What's wrong?." Kira sighed and said "The perverted sanin I think is watching me. I could feel his chakra." Itachi's face grew dark. He eyed the area like a hawk. Kira turned to him when she saw his expression change she said "Are you okay?." He didn't reply. Kira shrugged and looked around. She finally spotted the hole which is used to look into the women's bathing area. Kira tapped Itachi and pointed to area. Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "Get some rest I will be back love." Kira slowly nodded and brushed off her towel. She climbed into the water and relaxed. She almost jumped when she heard a huge girlish scream in pain. And that she knew was Jairiya. She heard foot stops. She looked to the side to see Itachi coming. He pulled off his towel and got into the water. Kira backed away from him. He smirked evilly and said "You know I had more then 1 reason to come here." Kira rose a eyebrow and said "I don't think I want to know." Itachi said slyly "Why not? It has something to do with you.. And you will love it." Kira replied bluntly "What? You bought me a new sword." Itachi looked thoughtful. But then he disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind her and pulled her by the waist. He whispered in her ear "No...But it's something better then that. Lets have some fun." Kira replied "Theres nothing better then having a sharp object. Where you could take it and make some one bleed. And it's no fun with you Uchiha." Itachi kissed her neck and said "Shut up woman."

Kira woke up in the morning, she sighed and got up. She did her morning routines and left the house. Itachi had gone back to the akatsuki so things wouldn't get bad. She made her way to the training area. She found Sasuke and Dina talking. She sat down looking at the sky. She felt two eyes land on her. One was full of hatred and pure vengeance and the other was sort of sympathetic. Kira ignored them and closed her eyes. She was really getting sick of this. And heres the thing never. I mean never get her irritated or you will lose your life. Kira lifted her hand and caught a kunai with two fingers. She opened her eyes and said "That's it. You two are dead." She got up and closed her eyes. She opened them to reveal blood red crimson eyes with black slits. It looked creepy and deadly. All of a sudden 2 black snakes with crimson eyes popped up. They were huge. They both lifted their heads and hissed bearing their fangs. A wind blew, making Kira's hair flow out. Everything was dead silence. Not one sound was made. Not only that it was a deadly silence. Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good. Kira spoke in cool tone "You are irritating me and remember...-her voice changed to a deadly hissing voice, which was even creeper- No one has ever survived for this long. In your case I will make you wish you never had eyes at all." All of sudden Sasuke and Dina dropped to the floor on their knees screaming her lungs out. They held their heads as images from the past, gruesome scenes of death and blood shed, nightmares, their fears came into view. It...seemed so real. Kira smirked and said "Fools." She pointed to the two and said to the snakes. "Go do your job." The snakes smiled evilly and bowed. The slithered their way to them. They wrapped around the two. Then all of sudden they opened their mouths. All of sudden dark purple and dark blue chakra came out of their bodies. /A while later/ Kira smirked as the last of the chakra was drained from them. The snakes pulled away. Kira held up hand and the snakes disappeared. They were now unconscious and had almost no chakra left. Kira sat back down and closed her eyes. She felt a cold hand grip her shoulder. She turned to the hand and saw Itachi there with a serious expression. Had he seen what she had done?. He looked up at the two unconscious chunins. He then looked back. Kira asked "Did you see?." Itachi nodded and looked at her strangely. He suddenly smirked and said "You are strong, my love. That is one of the things I love about you." Kira stood up and smirked. But did not say anything. He sighed and said "Let's take these two to the hospital." Kira nodded. She lifted Dina up and placed the girl on her shoulder, She said to Itachi "I'd leave them here." Itachi chuckled and just made his way down the road. Kira followed.

After a weeks and weeks the two finally woke up. They didn't say a word to Itachi or Kira. And to the two killer's surprise they didn't even attack them. Kira lied down on her bed and said to Itachi "I love the fact those two aren't attacking us again." Itachi smirked and said "What did you do?." Kira looked at him and said "None of your concern." Itachi glared at her and said "Oh really?." He pulled off his pants. Kira looked at him and laughed. Itachi looked at her in confusion. He pinned her to the bed and said "Why are you laughing?." Kira looked up at him and said "You are stupid." He glared at her and said "Be careful what you say woman...your in no position to talk." Kira smirked and said from behind him "Yeah right." Itachi stabbed the clone in front of him and turned around just in time to fall into a trap. Kira smirked and said "Mm a Uchiha tied up lets see with nothing but boxers...what type of tortures I can do?." Itachi glared at her and said in loud tone "Untie me woman!." Kira smirked and said "Ah ah ah no yelling at your sweet wife." She wagged a finger in front of him. She pulled of her top and said slowly "So many things." Itachi eyed her top. Kira turned away and put a long black tank top on. She pulled off her pants and put on black capris. While she was changing Itachi was eying. God if he wasn't tied up he'd cut, beat, and fuck her hard. She smirked and said after changing "Be back. I'm going to a bar or something to get me a drink. Bye bye." Itachi watched her grab a lot of weapons. He smirked...just like her to bring a lot of weapons. His woman was a killer and he loved it. He struggled to move. Kira walked out and closed the front door. After a while Itachi heard a knock. But he couldn't answer it so he just stood their. After a while the door busted open. Itachi was silent. I mean it was bad enough her had been tied down by a GIRL. Now some one was going to see him. Kakashi walked into the room and just stared at Itachi. There was awkward silence. It was not everyday a man broke into a another person home and found a killer tied up by his legs and knees...in only his boxers. Kakashi asked "What are you doing here?." Itachi replied back coldly ""What ARE you doing here? Breaking into my wife's house?." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little "Kira usually doesn't open the door so I bust in. Though she does almost kill me for it...I still do it...too get her mad." Itachi glared at him and said "Do it again and I will put you to your grave. Now untie me." Kakashi sneered "Why should I? And don't tell you wife did this too you." Itachi shot him a cold glare and said "If you don't then I will murder you and that women you are seeing. And trust me I will make sure you DIE a slow painful death." Kakashi glared at the man and ignored the little warning "So who did this to you? I bet it was your wife." Itachi looked away and said "Untie me." Kakashi sighed and said "Fine. But don't kill that woman or me." Itachi nodded slowly. Kakashi untied him and left.

Kira drank a shot and put the cup down. She felt two hands wrap behind her. She turned around to see Itachi glaring hard at her. She laughed nervously and said "...I love you?." Itachi lifted her bridle style and said "Your paying.." Kira squirmed in his arms and said "Let go..." Itachi only tightened his grip and made his way to the house. When they got home her slammed her on the bed and locked the door. Itachi got on top his wife and said "Bitch." Kira said back "Bastard." He tied her hands up after like an hour. Kira was so good at escaping, it took him so long just to tie on leg or hand up. When he was done. He pulled off her pants and the rest of her clothes. He eyed her body hungrily. Kira glared at him and said "You are so crazy.." Itachi chuckled evilly and said "I know...but in the end you will love this."

Weeks and weeks passed. Everything was going okay. Kira and Itachi were training and even training others to get ready for the fight that will happen The Akatsuki were planning to attack pretty soon. So everyone was getting ready. It was a good thing they had Kira and Itachi or they would be dead by now. Sasuke and Dina had finally accepted to not start fights but they still vowed to kill the. But they were terrified of Kira. This surprised everyone. When they first came out of the hospital, they saw Kira and they just froze with fear. They even shook a little. Kira just burst of laughing and passed them. Itachi was very thankful to her. He was also getting irritated with the two behaviors.

Kira lied down on the bed breathing heavily. Itachi pulled her by the waist and buried his face on her bare chest. Kira sighed and stroked Itachi's hair. Itachi looked up at her and said "What's wrong?." Kira sighed and said "A week from now Pein will be attacking." Itachi pulled himself out of her and pulled her closer. She lied on top his chest and said "I hope everything goes okay..and nothing happens to you.." Itachi kissed her longly and said while caressing her cheek "Nothing will happen. Plus if the plan does go...we will just have to take care of it who cares about these idiots..my sexy demon." Kira chuckled and hit him playfully "Don't call me that?." Itachi smirked and said "No my sexy demon." Kira smirked evilly and said "Fine then Tachi-kun." He glared at her and said "Don't call me that love." Kira smirked and said "Ha! I knew that will get you..." He sighed and said "You win this time." Kira smirked in triumph and said "look at us we're calling each other pathetic names. This is so gay." Itachi looked thoughtful. He said "Your right.." Kira buried her face in his chest and said "Good night." Itachi pulled away and said "I have to go." Kira glared at him and got on top of him. She said in deadly "You are NOT leaving me here." She had that scary looking expression on her face again. Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said "Okay Okay I will not go Kira." Kira's face went back to his emotionless facade. She said "Good." She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest again. Itachi was left thinking as Kira fell asleep '_Scary woman..._'

Me:...

Itachi: Read and Review -death glare-


	34. Chapter 33 Blood shed and Death

Me: Like 2-3 chapters left.

Itachi:...nice..

Me: -hits Itachi on the head- Bastard...

Itachi: -rubs head, glaring at me- What was that for, woman?

Me: Like I need 2 tell you...fucking weasel

Itachi: -pulls out kunai- that's it I am killing you...

Me: -smirk- Catch me if you can

Itachi: -chases me-

Me: -smirking and running- You are too slow -under breath- Sucker.

Itachi: -Thinking: how the hell did she get the fast!?!...But shes a human and top it off shes a girl!!. Damn Bitch-

Me: -Reads Itachi's mind- A girl what the hell is that supposed to mean!?!. And you called me a bitch? -stops and looks at Itachi- Are you being sexist and a bad killer? Your dead you stupid weasel -pulls out huge long sword-

Itachi: -backs away- shit

Me: Fucker...-chases him-

Hinata: -nervous laugh- um...hi...-blush- don't w-worry about t-them. They do t-this...a lot. -blush- Lets start the story, sh-shall we...

Me: -stops chasing Itachi for a second- Hinata be more confident!. Damn shy girl. Now back to you Itachi...I am choping your dick off, you bastard!!!... -starts chasing him again-

Itachi: -Screams like a girl-

Hinata: -sigh- yes Tasha...I- I will...-smile- lets start.

**Chapter 33**

Kira eyed the area and said to the Konoha ninjas and anbus "The are coming..." She got on top of the gates and looked out. She pulled out some arrows and a black bow. Kakashi looked at her and said "Attack your father...when you see him.." Kira looked out ahead, black clouds filled the clear sky. Droplet of rain fell. High winds stirred up, blowing hard against everything. Kira brushed her hair away and said softly "No..." Kakashi looked at her side ways and said "What do you mean no?!?." Kira answered "My father is not a fool, he will be behind and will make a entrance else where...I don't where exactly but he will. So get ready and follow the plan." Kakashi nodded in understanding way. He looked at the two twins beside him. He sighed and said to the other older jounins, with a anime sweat drop "I can't believe we have to listen to 7 year olds." The twins glared at him and said "Stupid old man!. We can kick your ass out into the space, anytime, any day. Better yet we'll have dad torture to death...or maybe mom!." Kakashi twitched in anger. Akira mumbled "Fool. What a stupid old man..." Twitch. Kira said after giving a short glance to Kakashi "Hatake, eyes ahead, control your anger. Be calm or you will be asking for your death." Kakashi nodded before giving one last final glare at the kids.

Deidara laughed and said "I love this, yeah...so Itachi how does it feel to attack your own village, yeah?..." Itachi said nothing and shot the blond a 'shut up or I will kill you' look. Deidara moved away and raised his hands "Okay Okay...chill, yeah..." Sasori said calmly to Itachi "Kira will be there. Control your emotions. I don't want to kill her because the fact she got to me but Leader wants her dead along with Konoha. No funny business. And if anyone sees the kyubi anywhere kidnap him..." Zetsu pointed out as the village gates came into a view "Kira..." Itachi looked up to see Kira standing on top of a gate. She had a anbu uniform but instead of a animal mask she had a black mask covering her mouth and nose. Kisame yelled "Hello bitch!!!. How you feeling?" Kira smirked and said "Oh it's fish sticks. I feel like killing you." Kisame twitched and glared at her and said "What a bitch!!" Kira flashed him another smirk as she looked down at them "Come to your deaths. How nice...I always wanted to kill you..." All member glared at her. Kira aimed her bow and arrow at Kisame. She pulled the string and said in sort of a sing song voice "Oh Kisame guess what?." Kisame got into a stance, ready to block or destroy the arrow with his big sword. Kisame answered back with a hint of fear when he saw Kira's fill with blood lust "What?." Kira smirked and said "Your never going to be a father again.." Kisame looked at himself and said "I's like to see you try, bitch." Kira smirked and said "Ah a challenge. I like..." She let go of the string, the arrow zoomed forwards. With so much speed that they didn't even see a thing but only felt a rush of wind. It zoomed by and hit Kisame in his spot. Kisame yelled in pain "Oh my fucking god! You bloody bitch." Every man flinched. The members looked up at Kira with a little hint of fear. Deidara said "That's got to hurt." He watched Kisame drop to the floor. He fainted from the pain. Kira smirked as the members began to make their way to gates "Who's next?...all of you? Wow." Kira and a whole army of ninja's began to hit akatsuki men with arrows. Killing them instantly.

//Later// Kira looked around. Blood and dead bodies were everywhere. The plan wasn't going according to plan. There was a slight change. Now Kira had to face the main akatsuki members and the leader. Kisame was down and Itachi was helping her so she had some weight lift of her shoulders. Everyone else was busy fighting. Kira made her way to a clearing. She leaned against a tree. She had been hit on the side. She began to heal herself. When she heard a sound. A contact of a sword hitting flesh. Kira made her way to a another clearing. She saw Itachi leaning against a tree. She ran to him and said "Itachi..." She hugged him. He looked at her and said "Kira..." Kira felt something wet stain her shirt. She looked down to see blood. He had been stabbed in the stomach. She said "Oh my fucking god! Itachi!?!!." She lied him down and rested his head on her lap. She looked at him. He caressed her cheek and said "It's pretty deep." She glared at him and said "You better not die..who did this?..." Itachi said in slowly, it was hard for him to breath right now "The bastard father of y-yours...the other members will be coming here first...so you don't h-have to fight them all at the same time..." Kira nodded and said "Are you going to be okay?.." He didn't reply but looked away. He felt a drop of something wet hit his face. He looked up in shock to see Kira with tears shimmering in her eyes. This wasn't his Kira. The real Kira never cried. He wiped them away and said "I'll be o-okay." He coughed a little. Kira said nothing. He pulled her head down and kissed her warmly. Kira kissed him back slowly. She pulled away and said "You will be okay...I know it... I can't heal you because of my chakra...but I will take you to the hospital..." Itachi said nothing but just stared at her. She heard a noise. She looked up to see Kakashi there. She sighed with relief. If he didn't come and Itachi died, she would have gone crazy. She looked at Itachi. He was now unconscious. She yelled "Hatake?!." Kakashi answered "yes?." Kira ordered "Take him to the hospital. Tell the hokage to heal him or I will kill her." Kakashi nodded, a little surprised by her threat. She kissed him softly on the cheek. Kakashi lifted the man up. Kira spoke "Is everything going okay?." Kakashi nodded "There are a few of the members...left but we will win. Just the main members are left and the leader." Rage filled her. She almost had her lover killed and she did not like that all. She spoke coldly "I will deal with them." Kakashi looked at her in shock and said "You can't handle them by yourself!." What was she thinking? Was she on something?..Kira glared at him and said coldly "Do not underestimate me Hatake. You don't know me. Follow your orders. Do not forget I am in charge." Kakashi glared at her and left. There was nothing he could do. She was right. She was in charge. He knew for sure if Itachi found out that Kira was battling the members by herself and if something happened to her...he and the whole village would be dead. It was a lose-lose situation.

Kira leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. Black chakra began to flow from her. She felt presence of the members. It was time to prove if they could kill her or not. She looked up, she was circled by Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Zetsu. Tobi yelled "Tobi is a good boy!." Kira looked up and said "No Tobi. You are a bad boy. And your name is not Tobi but Uchiha Madara." Everyone looked at the member, who had gone silent. Tobi pulled off his mask and said with narrowed eyes "How did you know?..." Everyone looked at him in shock. They did not know what to say. There was a another Uchiha alive other then Itachi and his small brother. Kira smirked and said as she put one hand on her hip"I know many _things_ that don't concern you..." Madara did not say anything. He was acting different now. He was a totally a different person. Silence came. Kira broke it and said "So are we going to fight or what?..." The members looked at her. Creepy. Kira now had black eyes with red slits. There was strange black markings all over her body. She had small white sharp fangs. She smirked at their shocked expressions "What's wrong? Didn't my father tell you that I had demon blood in me. Making me stronger then most mortals." Their eyes were now bulging our of their sockets. They all recovered quickly though and got ready to fight. Kira smirked and said in cool whisper "You are no match for me." All of sudden they saw a blur. There was now 6 Kira's. Then there was a 6 'poofs'. They looked in horror as 6 snakes appeared in front of them. Kira said "Lets have some fun..." //Later// The snakes bowed and disappeared. Kira smirked as she looked down at the unconscious members. She said out loud "Aw I was looking for more of a challenge. I won't kill you...I might find some use of you.." Kira heard 2 footsteps. She looked up to see Konan and Pein. Pein had many bruises and injuries. Looks like Itachi had done some damage. Konan...Kira did not know that woman that well. She had seen the the woman a couple of times. But one thing Kira knew was that she was stronger then Konan. And that was a good thing. The leader spoke in a dark tone, while eying the unconscious members "I see that you have taken care of my members." Kira smirked deviously and said with a frown "Its a shame I thought they would be more a challenge. Look to your side." Pein looked to the side to see a dead women. Konan went bye- bye. He looked at Kira in shock. He spoke "How d-did you?." Kira smirked but said nothing. The leader felt a rush of wind blow by him. He looked up to see Kira gone. He felt rushes of wind but did not see a thing. Kira whispered in his ear as she circled him like a predator "You don't know me..." Pein kept looking around for her, but he did not see a thing. "Such speed..." He said softly. He was amazed with his daughter. Kira smirked and appeared before him "I know." She punched him square in the face. He flew back, far away. And slammed into a tree. Kira smirked. She disappeared and appeared in front of him "That was for hurting my husband and this is for betraying me." She did a jutsu. The leader tried to move but he couldn't. She was just too fast..and merciless. She didn't let him fight back. Kira pulled out a sword and chopped his legs off.

Pein groaned in pain, he looked at his legs. Without his legs he couldn't do shit. He was a goner. He watched his daughter, smirk like crazy. Her eyes were gleaming with hatred, blood lust, and malice. She spoke "Torture." The leader screamed loud. He had done something wrong. He had underestimated his own daughter. Pain shot through him. He was seeing so many images. Too much. It hurt to move, to breath, to speak. It was all metal torture. The images...seemed so real. His breathing became ragged and hard. He screamed loud as he saw things. Such foul and gruesome scenes. That man should never see or they will go crazy. He clutched his head in agony and pain. He knew he was dying. It was too much for him. He also knew Kira was going full force on him. Blood dripped from his nose. He was going to explode. He spoke, surprising Kira "I- am s-sorry...I- I underestimated you...b-before I d-die. T-here i-s something you s-should k-now about Itachi..." Kira got curious and lessened the mental pain she was giving him. Kira said "Continue..." Pein continued as he sighed "He was planning to kill you.." Kira looked at him in bewilderment. He spoke after her silence "He was planning to bring you to akatsuki. Get children from you and then finish you off. His goal was only too...-cough- make a new clan and get power." Kira's face darkened and said "When was this?." Pein coughed and said "Long ago.. My point is...Kira does he love you?..." Kira looked at the ground. She did not say anything. She grabbed her sword and and said "Thanks for the information dad. Your time has come." She chopped off his head and left. Was this true?...But Kira knew things did change. And Itachi did love her. She sighed and walked back to the main area. Konoha had won. She looked around to see Anbu cheering with happiness. She made up her mind she was going to hit Itachi on the head, real hard when he awoke, for making such a heartless and cruel plan. But she knew he loved her. She crossed the area to see the twins doing a little happy dance. She looked at them and said sarcastically "Glad to see your alive." Both twins pouted and said "Evil mother." Kira chuckled and said "How cute.." Both twins ran to her and gave her a hug. Kira patted their backs. She decided to get washed up and rest for a while. They had won. Now there was one more person she had to take care of Orochimaru.

Me: -breathing heavily- Damn Bastard...

Itachi: -stops, breathing heavily-...

Me: Damn you for being fast! -chases him-

Itachi- -starts to run again, yells- Leave me alone Woman!!!.

Me: -runs faster- No! Your getting what you deserve. A big ass whooping!!!.

Itachi- Shit...Ow!! watch it... -runs faster, dodging swords and weapons-

Me: You watch your mouth!...damn Uchiha. I'll kill you...


	35. Chapter 34

Me: -still chasing Itachi- Damn Itachi get back here!!!.

Itachi: -looks back at me- No!!!! You'll kill me and chop my friend off.

Me: You bloody idiot!!! that's why I'm chasing you -runs faster-

Itachi: Shit woman! How can you not be tired?!?! -picks up pace-

Me: Because I am not like other girls...I am way better!!!! -runs faster-

Itachi: -runs faster- Damn you woman!

Me: Shut up -grabs his ponytail- Got you! You trouble making weasel!..

Itachi: -struggling- Let of of me!! Tasha I will kill you..

Me: Tch...I'd like to see you try -pulls ponytail harder, turns to reader- Lets start. -Turns back to Itachi, whispers in his ear, in deadly tone- I am going to make you regret the day you were born.

**Chapter 34**

Kira walked into the room where Itachi was resting. She looked to the right to see the twins sound asleep. She sat on the chair and just stared at him. His face was peaceful and serene. She rested her head on his hospital bed and closed her eyes. She was tired and Itachi wasn't getting up or anything. Turns out the injury was really bad. If he wouldn't have got to the hospital in less than 10 minutes he would have been gone. And Kira would have gone crazy without him. Kira soon found herself going into a deep sleep. //While later...// Kira jolted up when she felt someone stroke her hair. She looked up to see Itachi. She shrieked "Your awake!..." She jumped on top of Itachi and hugged him tightly. Itachi winced a little, as pain flowed through his body but. But he ignored it. He slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "What happened?." Kira answered "Leader's dead. Akatsuki members are alive. And Konoha won." Itachi looked at her with a frown "You didn't...kill them?." Kira nodded and said "Yes I didn't. I don't know why. But they did prove to me that they didn't want to kill me but had too because of my father. So I spared their useless and pathetic lives. They will be joining with my Organization. But they are still criminals...and me being the evil person that I am...let them go." Itachi chuckled and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence. Kira got on all fours and said in serious tone "The leader told me something about you Uchiha." Itachi looked at her and said "What?." Kira took out her kunai and ran her fingers over the blade. She frowned at the kunai and said "He told me about your plan. The whole get babies and then kill me.." There was dead silence. Itachi did not say a word. His face remained emotionless. Kira spoke with venom dripping word, she looked up from her weapon "Well darling? What do you have to say?." Itachi looked at the blade and back at her. He spoke after a minute of silence "That was long ago...When I saw you I changed my mind. I still had feelings for you. I couldn't even get rid of. And if your wondering, I love you Kira." Kira put her kunai away and said "I believe you." He pulled her close and said "I want a kiss." Kira looked back at the kids to find them asleep. Kira smirked and said "Go ahead." He took one of his hand which were resting behind his head and gripped her waist. He connected his lips with hers into a passionate kiss. Kira's hands slid behind his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt Itachi's hands trail all over her body. With every touch he made Kira moaned deeply, enjoying his kiss and touch. He continued to kiss her, and savor her. As time passed Itachi's kiss became more rough and demanding. Kira's fingers pulled on his black locks as she was sent into a pleasuring moment. Itachi rolled her over and continued to make out with his wife, roughly. She felt Itachi's hands slowly go up her dress and squeeze her ass. Kira moaned and gripped his wrists. She pulled his hands away and pinned it behind him. Itachi pulled away, breathing heavily. He eyed her and released himself from her grip.

He pinned her hands above her head and said "Don't do that again." Kira smirked and said "Pin your hands?. I see someone is wanting to be dominant." Itachi said nothing but lowered his head and kissed her again. He pulled off his shirt that the hospital had put on him and continued to kiss her. He then unpinned her hands, he was getting tired of holding it that way. Kira felt him release her hands so she wrapped them around his muscular chest. Her fingers trailed around his chest and back. He was very well built. Itachi pulled away a little and said "You like what you see, love?." Kira smirked and said "No." Itachi frowned. Kira spoke again "I love it." Itachi smirked and leaned down for another kiss. Kira kissed back. She then moaned and pulled away. She kissed him on the ear and nibbled it. He closed his eyes, chuckling a little. He felt her smirk on his skin. He pushed her away and said "No playing, I want more." He brought his head down connected his lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. They were so into their own world they didn't hear the door open. They heard a women's gasp and Kakashi's voice say "Idiots.." Itachi pulled away and looked up. Kira moved his hand a little and looked up too. They saw Kakashi standing their with bored expression and nurse who had a sorry look on her face. She spoke to them "Sorry..for disturbing...we will be back later.." They heard Kira say coldly from under Itachi "Nurse leave. Hatake stay and say whatever you need to stay and leave. By the way Itachi's leaving today." The lady Nurse said "What?!! You can't take him he still needs.." Kakashi thought in his head when he heard the nurse '_This lady shouldn't have said that to Kira._'. Kira pushed Itachi off and took out a sword "Repeat that again. I didn't quite here you.." The nurse looked at the sword in fear, said "I s-." Kakashi interrupted her and said "Go. If you value your life. Leave now. And Itachi will be going." The nurse looked at them back and forth and finally left. What could she do?.

Kira sighed and said "So let me get this straight. Dina and Sasuke were kidnapped..and you want us to get them?." Kakashi nodded. Kira looked at Itachi. Itachi did not react. She looked at the floor and frowned. She replied darkly "Fine then. Orochimaru's time is up." She walked of the room. Kakashi looked at her retreating form and said "Scary woman.." He walked out of the room. Itachi lied back down on the bed. He looked to the side and saw two sleeping kids. They were both cuddled up together and sleeping with a serene look on their faces. He couldn't help but smile a little. He heard footsteps. He looked up to see Kira. She had a tray of food and water. She sat down and said "Eat something. We're going to go pretty soon." Itachi looked to the side and said coldly "I hate hospitals." Kira chuckled and said "That's why you going back today. Now eat." Itachi looked at the food. Kira glared at him and said "Damn Uchiha I have to feed you do I?." Itachi said nothing. Kira got on top of him and said "Open." He didn't open his mouth but just stare at her. Kira put the food aside and said "Fine then be that way." She could tell he wasn't hungry at all. She sighed after seeing him, eying her. He wanted her. She pulled off her dress and leaned down. Itachi's hands automatically wrapped around her waist in a tight iron grip. Kira said "Wait." Itachi let her go. She locked the door and got back on top of him. Itachi pulled the covers over them after giving his kids a quick look, just to make sure they were asleep. Kira smirked and said to Itachi "I put them on a sleeping jutsu." Itachi chuckled. Kira got off him and said "I'll be back.." Itachi nodded as he watched her put her dress on. She walked up to the kids and touched their hands. There was black swirl of chakra that spiraled them, then there was a 'poof'. They were gone. After a while there was another 'poof'. Itachi looked to see Kira there. She pulled off her dress and jumped on top of him. Itachi smirked and pulled her under the covers. She let out small giggles.

Kira pulled away from him and lied on top of him. Itachi looked down at her. Kira let out a huge breath and said "Your not going to be tired after this, are you?." Itachi looked up at the ceiling and stroked her hair. He replied "No." Kira nodded. She began to draw small circles on his muscular chest. Itachi just looked down at her and pulled her closer to him. Kira yawned and said "I am going to sleep." Itachi nodded and watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. Silence came. There was a knock. Itachi gave a irritated glance at the door. He sighed and said "Kira.." Kira eyes slowly opened and said "Hm?." He pulled her up and said "Put your clothes on. There's someone at the door." Kira glared at the door and jumped on top of him. She hugged him and said "No. I want to sleep." Itachi gave her a surprised look and chuckled. He pulled her off him and said "Kira..." Kira sighed and said "Alright alright. This better be important or I will kill them." She put her dress and boots on. She straightened herself out and threw Itachi his pants. Itachi caught it and put it on. Kira walked to him and pushed him down and said "Get some rest. I'll take care of the person." She checked the wound on his body and left. Itachi smiled a little. He was so lucky to have her. He watched her open the door. He then saw Kira pale. She slammed the door shut and said "Go away or I'll kill you!!!." Itachi got curious. What made her act like this?. He spoke to her "Who is it, my love?." Kira glanced at the door and said "Fan girls...yours.." Itachi looked at her in surprise. Was this true? He heard a girl yell "Open the door bitch! We want to see Itachi-kun!!!." Another voice said "You mother fucking hoe!. You little slut. Open the door you little whore!." Kira glared at the door, as thousands of knocks were heard. She pulled out her sword and said "Your all dead." But before she could step out. Two arms pulled her away from the door in one swift motion. Kira turned around and said to her husband "Itachi...Let me go!. Those girls are going to pay!." Her eyes held rage, anger, and deadliness. Itachi chuckled but held his wife tight. Kira glared at him and said with narrowed eyes "Your enjoying this are you?." Itachi nuzzled her neck and said "Very. You look hot when your angry." Kira glared at him and said slowly "Itachi. Let. Me. Go." Itachi said simply "No." Kira let out a cry of pure frustration. She struggled to get out of his grip. She yelled "Damn you for being strong!." She yelled out many curses and continued to struggle. Then all of a sudden she stopped, confusing and surprising Itachi. He saw a small evil smirk cross her lips. She closed her eyes and said in calm, cool tone "Can you run Uchiha?.." Itachi looked at her with narrowed eyes and said "Yes. Why?." Kira leaned close to his ear and whispered "Get ready too." A snake appeared by her hands. She pointed to the door. The snake grinned evilly at Itachi and bowed to Kira. It slithered there and opened the door. Itachi looked up in shock to see a whole bunch of his fan girls standing their with heart shaped eyes. He looked at Kira, who had a scary gleam in her eyes. He said while getting ready to run "You little bitch...Kira you will pay for this." And then he took off. And so did the girls yelling sweet words to him. Kira burst out laughing evilly as she watched her husband run for his sweet dear life and -cough- -cough-. Kira picked up her snake and kissed it on the head. She made her way out of the hospital. She had to go save her little husband from getting kissed, hugged, and glomped.

Kakashi and his team was making their way to the training area, when they saw Kira walking down the road. They waved at her. Kira made her way to them. They looked at her hands to see a snake. Kira petted it on the head and said "Have you seen Itachi around?." Kakashi looked at her and said "Wasn't he at the hospital?." Kira's eyes gleamed, she smirked evilly and said "Keyword: Was." She kissed the snake on the head. The snake licked her hand. Sakura said with disgust "EWW..." Kira just smirked and said "See you later." But before she could leave, they heard a bunch of footsteps. Kira jumped back just in time to get away from getting run over by a big horde of Itachi and his fan girls. Itachi ran past her. Kira laughed. Making the Uchiha stop. He turned around and grabbed Kira. The fan girls stopped running and looked at him with heart shaped eyes. They turned to Kira and gave them a fiery glare. Itachi put a arm around Kira and said "This is my wife." Kira pushed his hand away and said "No he is not! I don't even know you! You molester. Get 'em girls." The fan girls looked at Kira and then said to Itachi "Bad Itachi-kun! You can't just pick some random innocent girl and say that's your wife!." Itachi glared at Kira. While Kira gave him a evil smirk. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura all watched in amusement. Itachi kept trying to convince them that he was married. And Kira kept pushing his hand away and saying "I am not your wife." Until Itachi snapped and pulled her into a kiss. Kira froze but couldn't help but respond back. Itachi pulled away and said "You are my wife." He raised her hand and showed them their wedding rings. They were the same. The girls gasped and said with anime tears "YOUR MARRIED!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!!." Itachi nodded. Kira hid behind Itachi when she saw them glare at her. This was one angry bunch of fan girls. And by the looks of it they weren't going to leave either. She whispered in his ear "I got a idea.." She whispered the plan to him. Itachi nodded. And eyed the fan girls with a small glare. //Later// The girls ran screaming as snakes chased them away. Kira held onto Itachi's arm as she laughed her head off. She said after a while of laughter "Suckers." Itachi slid his arm around her waist and said "Lets go. We have to go get our siblings and kill Orochimaru." Kira nodded. Going back to her serious and emotionless self. While Kakashi and his team left shaking their head. Leave it to the killers to be bipolar.

Kira grabbed Itachi's arm and said "Why don't you go get Sasuke and Dina while I take care of that transvestite Orochimaru." Itachi replied "Why?." Kira smirked and said "Because I want too." Itachi just stared at her. Kira kissed him and said "Please?." Itachi sighed and nodded. They made their way to the entrance. Both them made it to the main area after fighting many of the snake's henchmen and sound nins. Kira kissed Itachi and said "Be right back. Meet me back here with the two." Itachi nodded and left. Itachi made his way through the dark halls. He moved aside in time to dodge a kick. He looked up to see Kabuto. The white haired man said "Glad to see you..Uchiha." Itachi did not reply but just glare at the man. Kabuto pushed his glasses in and said "I am afraid I cannot let you pass by here and take my masters prisoners." Itachi pulled out a kunai and disappeared. He appeared behind Kabuto and chopped his head off before Kabuto could turn around. Itachi said in a deadly tone "I'm afraid I will." And left. He bust open a door to find a cellar. In the cellar, seated in a corner was Sasuke and Dina. They both looked up in shock and said "What are you doing here?!?!." Itachi said nothing but busted open the bars. He turned around and said over his shoulder "If you want out then follow me. How ever think nothing of this." He walked away. Both Dina and Sasuke looked at each other. They decided not to say anything and follow him. Itachi stood their waiting for his wife. He heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around to see Kira. She had a small cut on her arm and had one small bruise on her cheek. She smirked and said "Hello." Itachi walked up to her and said "Are you okay?." He inspected the wounds and lightly touched her cheek. Kira nodded and said "I am fine. Hey where's that lapdog?." Itachi replied "I finished him." Kira nodded. Itachi noticed Kira hiding something behind her back. He said "Did you kill the bastard?." Kira nodded. She pulled out Orochimaru's head. Itachi smirked. Kira threw the head to the floor and said "Proof." Itachi chuckled and grabbed her waist. They both walked back out into the forest leaving the two shocked and disgusted siblings. Sasuke pulled Dina away and said "Let's go." Dina looked at the head and said "My sister..is evil." Sasuke replied "You can say that again. And she actually held the head...disgusting." They both ran after the two killers.

Kira and Itachi got back to the house. Itachi was jumped by to black blurs. He looked up in shock to see two twins. They kissed him on the cheek and hugged them. Kira chuckled and sat down on the couch. Itachi hugged them back and said "I take it that you are happy to see me.." The twins both said with grins "yes." Itachi nodded and said "Now get off me. You two are heavy." The twins glared at him and hit him on the head. Itachi glared at them and looked at his wife. Demanding a explanation. Kira shrugged and said "I guess they learned it from me." The twins got off him and yawned. Kira chuckled and said "Time to go to sleep." The twins groaned and said "We are not -yawn- sleepy." Kira said sarcastically "Yeah and I am not you mom. Go right now!." The twins sighed and stomped their way to the room. Kira chuckled. She made her way to her room and plopped down on the bed. Itachi followed her. Kira turned off the lights and said "Good night, Itachi." Itachi slid his hands around her waist and buried his face on her neck. He whispered "Good night, my love." And they both fell asleep.

Me:...-rolling around trying to chop him up-

Itachi...-too busy trying to fight off me-

Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!!! BYE BYE READERS!!!!!!!!...


	36. Chapter 35 Epilogue

Me: -sighs, yells while fighting Itachi- Just hold still!!!

Itachi: -hold my hands from stabbing him with a kunai- NO your going to stab me!

Me: Well duh. -continues to try to stab him- Your making me angry...Grr

Itachi: -struggles to keep me from stabbing him- Damn woman how are you this strong?!?

Me: None of your damn business. -screams and finally stabs him- Yes -jumps up- got you..-pause- wait why isn't her moving...-pokes Itachi-

Itachi: -Thinking: This little bitch is going to pay...wait why is she poking me like that?...OW!!...god dammit! I wouldn't be surprised if a dead man came back alive with this type of OW! Poking...-

Me: He's not moving or breathing...-long pause, emotionless tone- Dude I killed him...cool.

Itachi: -Thinking: Did she just say COOL. What she killed me!!..wait no she didn't...but but but she doesn't care...-anime tears- My Tasha doesn't care about me...-

Me: -Thinking: So he's faking...damn bastard...- Fool. -takes out knife-

Temari: -watches Itachi get stabbed repeatedly- Um let's start shall we...

**Chapter 35**

**Years later...**

Kira got out of the shower. She put on a tight black dress, that was above knee length. She put some black high socks and black boots. She combed her hair and put on some black eye liner. She looked over to see Itachi sleeping peacefully. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. It had been years since the death of Orochimaru and her father. After things had been settled and everything was going fine. Itachi and her had been become Anbu ninjas of this village. Even though things were neutral there was some allies out there. Kira set the food down on the table. She walked back to the stove and began to mix the pancake mix. She felt two hands wrap around her waist. Itachi leaned down and planted small kisses on her neck. His hand gripped her thigh and rubbed it. Kira closed her eyes and said "Mm good morning. Where are the two devils?.." Itachi pulled away and said "A small mission." Kira nodded. She said "So you hungry or not?.." Itachi turned her around and said "I am always hungry. Your food is delicious like you love." Kira chuckled and said "Whatever." She made the pancakes and set them down. Itachi eyed her. She sat down on his lap. He pulled her close and whispered in her hear "You look intoxicating today..." His hand rubbed her exposed thigh. Kira smirked and replied "When am I never sexy, hot, intoxicating to you?." Itachi answered "On my missions.." Kira looked thoughtful and smacked him on the head. Itachi glared at her while rubbing his head. He leaned down and planted more kisses on her neck. Kira turned around, so each leg was each side of him. She leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled away and planted more kisses on her necks. He bit and licked her neck, teasingly. Kira giggled and said "There's going to be a knock." There was a knock. Itachi lifted her and set her to the side. He got up and answered the door. Kakashi walked in along with the Jairiya, Asuma, Krunai, and the hokage. Itachi rose a eyebrow and said "What are you all doing here?." Jairiya said with a smirk "Just here visiting...you know.." Tsunade nodded. While the three jounins gave each other glances. Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "There is a reason..."

Kira who had left the room shrieked. She ran from the room and looked up in surprise to see everyone there. She ignored them and glared at Itachi. Itachi looked at her with a confused expression. Kira pulled out a sword and said "Die." She tried to stab him but Itachi took the sword away in time. She jumped him and then tried to choke him. Itachi struggled to keep her hands together. He sat down and pulled her down with him. He wrapped his legs around her legs and tangled them. And tied together her hands behind her back in a flash. He wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his free hand. He sighed and said to the visitors "I'll be back...Please excuse us.." Everyone just stared at the two like this O.o." I guess they still had that killer mentality. He picked her up and left the room and took her to the bedroom. And the door slam. They heard Kira yell "You bastard!!!!!! I will kill you!!!." They heard Itachi say "Ow! Woman. I need that part!...What's wrong?..." They heard Kira scream "I don't care I will chop it off if I have too!. You bastard I am pregnant with another set of twins!!!!!!!." They heard silence. Then they heard Itachi chuckle. Then they heard big 'thuds.' and a 'slice' of blade hitting with human flesh. Itachi came out of the room with a cut on his bleeding arm. He closed the door. And was about to take a step when all of a sudden 10 snakes appeared before him. Itachi pulled out his sword and slashed them. There was 10 big 'poofs'. They heard him grumble "Damn woman..." He approached them and said "Now why the hell are you here?.." He eyed the expressions. Everyone's expression was with shock, O.o, and amusement. There was silence and then there was laughter. After a while Kakashi spoke "Sasuke and Dina are going to visit..so we don't want you to kill them or anything. I guess they are going to forgive you.." Itachi nodded.

Akira and Death busted into the house and said "Dad! Mom we're home. You better not be making love!." They walked into the main area to find two sanins and three jounins. They saw their father glare at them. They laughed nervously and said "Oops." They walked away. Itachi heard Akira say from the hall way "hey where's mom? I want her to meet my new friend..the dude wants to meet her." Death answered "I don't know let's check in the room." Itachi jumped up and said "Akira Death. Don't you dare go into that room!." Then they heard the two yell "What the fuck?!?. Dad you are soo evil!." They walked into the room where everyone was. Itachi gave them a death glare. Akira leaped on top of Death's shoulder and said "Dude Bro, dad has the look again like he is going to fucking kill us...oh crap! I forgot not use that language...Oh well. Lets go kill some bad guys or something because dad is about to like kill us." They disappeared. Itachi glared at the spot and said to the amused visitors "Go. You have made your point for the reason why you have come." They nodded and left.

Well everything went fine. Sasuke and Dina visited and choose to forgive the couple. Turns out they had decided to marry and just wanted to know if it was okay with the two killers, much to the killers surprise. There was tense silence but everything went alright. As months passed, Kira had twins and Dina had a child. Itachi and Sasuke both had to got a taste of a womans mood swings, and physical abuse with kunais, snakes in Itachi's case and frying pans in Sasuke's case. And at times Kira and Itachi along with twins would go meet the akatsuki members and the Kiras organization's members.

Me: Now you will never to call me names again. Got it Uchiha. Yo readers I am done with this fanfic. And yes Sakura and Ino are never going to marry or have a relationship. Because they are bitches.. And Naruto will definitely marry Hinata.

Itachi: -tied up to a chair, with duct tape over his mouth- Mm hm hu

Me: -baby tone- what? You want to say something to the readers?..-rips off tape-

Itachi: Om my Fucking god!!!!!!!! you bitch...god that hurt...

Me: -cold glare, lifts pointy sword, dangerous tone- Itachi...

Itachi: -looks at sword in fear- Sorry?

Me: Not enough...

Itachi: TASHA!!!!!!!!!-gets stabbed-

Me: What? It's fun torturing you...-laughs evilly, keeps stabbing Itachi- Bye readers.


End file.
